Une longue histoire
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Reprend la fin de la saison 1.. Une saison 2 à ma façon(en attendant) et la fameuse conversation qui attend Jo et Henry et l'évolution de leur relation tout le long. Des enquêtes, de la romance, du mystère.. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Jenry stuff all the way ;)
1. C'est une longue histoire

**Coucou :D. C'est re moi en version française(mais je traduirais cette fic plus tard et en plus ça m'a obligée à traduire le titre, beurk lol)**

 **donc convaincue par quelques amies de Twitter (elles vont se reconnaitre :p) j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fic qui comme beaucoup de monde, commence la saison 2 à ma façon.. (En espérant vraiment qu'on verra le jour de cette saison, mais soyons confiants). Bref donc qui dit saison 2, dit révélations, et surtout beaucoup beaucoup de Jenry O:), vous allez certainement pas être déçus avec moi mais attendez vous à tenir en haleine, j'ai une sale tendance sadique à m'arrêter où il faut pas :p. Donc j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire, qui fait que c'est ma véritable première fiction sur Forever. De plus moi je suis déjà bien avancé dans l'écriture mais je vous laisserais le temps d'apprécier chaque chapitre mwahahaha. Allez à bon entendeur, bonne lecture. J'apprécie les reviews, ça serait chouette et ça me permettra de savoir ce que vous pensez, si vous aimez, si non, si vous voulez toujours en savoir plus etc :p.**

 **Bref j'arrête vraiment de parler cette fois, juste une dernière chose(promis après j'arrête), je n'ai pas vraiment perdu du temps sur la révélation etc, parce que sinon j'en aurais eu pour 20 pages et bon ça fait beaucoup xD. Bref j'espère que vous allez tout de même apprécier. C'est bon, cette fois je me tais et j'attends vos impressions :D**

 **Je commence avec un long premier chapitre mais après, ça sera beaucoup plus court :p.**

* * *

 _Précédemment..._

 _Tout était tranquille, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. L'arme n'avait finalement pas tué Henry, au plus grand soulagement de Abe. Adam était paralysé pour un temps indéfini et le médecin légiste allait enfin pouvoir retourner à son habituel travail, aux côtés de Jo, si bien sûr elle voulait toujours de lui comme partenaire… Après tout, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé._

 _Il jouait aux échecs avec Abe dans la boutique d'antiquités. Le soleil brillait et un poids s'était littéralement envolé des épaules d'Henry et au final, il était plutôt soulagé que la théorie s'était avérée fausse._

 _Un toc à la porte détourna leur attention et derrière celle ci, se trouvait Jo qui fit un signe de la main à Henry dés qu'il eut tourné les yeux._

 _Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer à quel point il était heureux de la revoir. Il ne put cacher son immense sourire alors qu'il repensait à ce moment dans le sous sol, où il était au bord de la mort et que le dernier flash qu'il avait eu, était une image de sa belle partenaire.. Il savait désormais ce que cela signifiait et il dût grandement se retenir de pas la serrer dans ses bras en ouvrant la porte._

 _\- bonjour détective ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Vous avez une nouvelle affaire à élucider pour moi ?_

 _\- oui.. On peut dire ça._

 _Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit la fameuse montre d'Henry. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le lui retournait. Henry eut un moment de stress avant de détendre les traits de son visage et faire semblant de paraitre soulagé._

 _\- Merci mon Dieu. Elle avait juste été volé. J'étais sur le point de faire un rapport de police et puis vous êtes la._

 _Elle répondit à son sourire mais plutôt finement, elle reprit un air sérieux_

 _\- tu sais… Je pensais que tu allais dire ça. J'ai aussi trouvé ça_

 _Elle fouilla dans son autre poche et en ressorti une photo très ancienne d'Henry avec Abigail et bébé Abe. Le visage d'Henry se décomposa et il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de ce pas… Jo n'était pas idiote et même en inventant un autre mensonge, elle n'allait certainement pas le croire. En réalité, elle pourrait être capable de lui mettre une balle dans la tête._

 _Abe arriva derrière Henry et en voyant la photo, il haussa un sourcil. Henry n'allait certainement pas s'enfuir de la. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire marche arrière._

 _Jo pencha sa tête d'un côté, lui donnant l'alternative de lui raconter. Elle ne quitterait pas la boutique tant qu'elle ne saurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Il la regarda profondément, Abe se permit_

 _\- dis lui !_

 _Si son fils lui donnait l'autorisation c'était qu'il acceptait que Jo soit dans la confidence. Il détourna de nouveau son regard sur elle et il vit cette flamme.. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux d'une femme depuis Abigail. Elle était prête. Elle voulait entendre toute son histoire et son simple regard lui exprimait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et jamais il n'avait douté de sa loyauté._

 _\- c'est une longue histoire._

Jo leva les yeux au ciel. Avec Henry, c'était toujours le cas. Cependant, elle sût à ce moment que quelque chose allait changer. Il se poussa sur le côté pour la faire rentrer et regarda Abe.

\- je suppose que tu as besoin de beaucoup de café ?

\- je pense que le thé sera bien mieux pour la discussion qui nous attend. Ça évitera d'avoir les nerfs trop à bloc.

Abe acquiesça et disparut dans la cuisine pour préparer le thé. Henry poussa un long soupir et prit la main de Jo pour la diriger vers le canapé. Elle se laissa faire, observant l'étreinte de leur doigts.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte, les doigts toujours enlacés, les genoux se touchant. Henry déposa la photo sur la table basse à côté de lui, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour commencer.

Jo regardait leurs doigts, se sentant devenir rouge. Elle n'osait pas parler la première, elle voulait entendre tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, même si cela lui faisait peur. Après tout, pourquoi était-il sur une très vieille photo avec une femme qui semblait être Abigail et un bébé dans les bras ?

Il avait plus de secrets qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser et apparemment elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Abe revint avec le thé et s'installa face à eux, servant les trois tasses. Il jetant un regard en biais à Henry

\- tu n'as pas encore ouvert la bouche ?

Henry le gratifia d'un regard scandaleux

\- Abraham. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce que je m'apprête à lui dire n'est vraiment pas évident.. Laisse moi au moins trouver mes mots.

Abraham regarda Jo

\- j'espère pour vous que vous avez votre temps à perdre aujourd'hui.

Sans lâcher la main d'Henry, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas passer inaperçu aux yeux d'Abe, elle acquiesça

\- j'ai tout mon temps aujourd'hui. J'ai même prit une journée de repos donc tu vas pouvoir tout me raconter.

Henry souffla. D'ailleurs si Jo commençait à le tutoyer, c'est que vraiment, effectivement, les choses étaient différentes entre eux. Elle l'avait déjà tutoyé dans la voiture quand elle s'ouvrait à lui sur ses sentiments

\- eh bien je pense que cette fois je ne vais pas pouvoir passer au travers les mailles du filet, n'est ce pas ?

Jo secoua la tête

\- absolument pas Dr Morgan. Tu vas tout me raconter. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me cache, ni la signification de cette photo mais j'attends de bonnes explications… Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, j'ai un peu perdu ma foi en toi mais tu peux toujours rattraper ça, en commençant par le commencement.

Abe se pinça les lèvres et s'enfonça dans son canapé, observant le couple devant lui. C'était à Henry de tout raconter, mais bien sûr en cas de difficulté, il serait là pour épauler.

\- très bien. Jo… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu vas être en sortant de la mais tu ne dois pas m'interrompre, d'accord ?

\- pas de problèmes Henry. Je suis venue là pour ça après tout.

Il prit une longue inspiration, buvant une gorgée de son thé. Il sentait déjà les doigts de Jo se crisper sur sa main. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle était prête à tout entendre.

\- ça va surement te paraitre fou et tu vas peut être ne plus vouloir me voir pendant un certain temps après ça… Je ne pourrais pas te blâmer, mais sache que tout ce je vais te dire est la stricte vérité. Tout d'abord, même si ce n'est pas le commencement de tout, cette photo est bien réelle et comme tu as pu t'en douter, il s'agit d'Abigail et moi… Avec Abraham.

Jo fronça des sourcils et tourna ses yeux vers Abe qui acquiesça silencieusement. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais sut qu'elle ne devait rien dire et le laissa continuer. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela était possible.. Les deux hommes devant elle avaient respectivement 35 et 70 ans… Comment était ce possible ?

\- cette photo a été prise à la fin de la seconde guerre Mondiale, en 1945. J'ai rencontré Abigail en Allemagne et elle avait trouvé Abraham, il avait besoin de soins et elle me l'a confié. Ça a été le coup de foudre au premier regard entre nous et cette photo a été prise quelques mois après qu'on se soit installé en couple. Et maintenant je vais reprendre depuis le début.

Jo était complètement sous le choc et sa main lâchait lentement celle d'Henry pour la reposer sur ses genoux et essayer de digérer le peu qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Tout ceci paraissait tellement fou. Elle se demandait même si il lui racontait une blague énorme mais au vu de la tête d'Abe, apparemment ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

\- Jo… Je suis plus vieux que je n'y parais. Je suis en fait né le 19 septembre 1779… Le 7 avril 1814, je suis monté sur un bateau appartenant à ma famille . Il y avait des esclaves et j'étais le docteur pour cette mission. Cependant, un jour en voulant m'interposer et libérer un esclave et l'empêcher de se faire tuer, je me suis pris une balle dans la poitrine et ils m'ont jeté par dessus bord. Depuis cette nuit, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais à chaque fois que je meurs, je reviens à la vie dans le courant d'eau le plus proche… Par conséquent ici à New York : Le East River. Abigail et moi nous nous sommes mariés quelque temps après avoir adopté Abraham et nous l'avons élevé comme notre propre fils… Elle vieillissait et moi non et les choses ont commencé à se compliquer. Je n'ai jamais dit à personne ce secret en dehors de Abe et Abigail. Ma première femme : Nora, m'a fait enfermé une fois que je lui ai dit la vérité… Elle m'a cru en me revoyant des années plus tard mais elle était déjà vieille et elle a voulu me tuer pour le prouver, cependant ma petite amie de l'époque s'est interposée et a prit la balle à ma place. Le temps continuait de passer et malheureusement n'a pas arrangé les choses entre Abigail et moi, qui a finit par me quitter sans rien me dire… Je viens de la retrouver il y a quelques jours…

Il s'arrêta pour observer l'expression de Jo. Elle était pâle et complètement perdue. Pour le peu qu'elle venait de comprendre, Henry était immortel et avait plus de 200 ans, ce qui était improbable… L'idée de faire comme Nora lui traversa l'esprit mais voyant que Abe ne réagissait pas plus que ça, elle savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans tout ça et la photo parlait pour elle même. De plus, il venait d'enterrer la mère d'Abe… Sylvia était Abigail et soudainement, beaucoup de choses apparurent plus claires à la jeune femme.

Elle essuya son front qui commençait à être en sueur et avala son thé d'une seule gorgée. Elle crut qu'un mal de tête la prenait. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose mais rien ne lui vint.

Henry la regardait avec des petits yeux de chien battu, toutes les excuses du monde se lisant sur son visage. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

\- il faut que je te dise aussi la raison pour laquelle je me suis comporté comme un idiot pendant toute notre récente affaire.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient presque larmoyants… Henry sentit son coeur se serrer. Il détestait faire du mal aux gens qu'il aimait mais il craignait d'autant plus de se mettre Jo à dos désormais.

Elle chercha du réconfort dans les yeux d'Abe, qui se déplaça à côté d'elle et lui prit les mains

\- hey ! Henry t'as dit la vérité. Je suis son fils, aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre et crois moi, vivre avec cet immortel, n'est pas tout le temps évident.

Henry lui fit une grimace et regarda de nouveau Jo, qui avait bien du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Abe s'adressa à Henry

\- tu devrais peut être attendre avant de lui raconter le reste… Enfin en ce qui concerne la partie Adam… Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, même pour une femme aussi forte qu'elle.

Henry acquiesça et tenta une approche vers la jeune femme. Il déposa une main sur son genou. Il ne voulait pas la perdre et il craignait réellement d'être au bout du fil avec elle. De toute façon, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde.

\- est ce que tu veux en savoir plus concernant Adam ou bien tu préfères que je t'en parle plus tard, le temps d'encaisser tout ça ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et esquissa un léger sourire, glissant une main sur sa joue, qu'elle caressa délicatement. Abe se sentit en trop, et se leva pour remplir de nouveau la théière.

\- tu es dans ta lancée… Dis m'en un peu plus sur Adam. Qui est ce ?

\- avant toute chose… Est ce que tu me crois ? Je veux dire, la photo est une preuve mais je pourrais t'en montrer d'autres ou bien te le montrer…

Elle écarquilla grand les yeux

\- me le montrer ? C'est à dire te tuer ?

Il haussa les épaules. Sa lèvre se tordit et elle manqua de lui flanquer une raclée

\- hors de question. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te croyais pas. C'est évident que la photo est réelle et puis j'ai reconnu la petit bouille d'Abe. Il me confirme que c'est la vérité, combien même je suis encore sous le choc mais il n'est pas question de te tuer pour que j'en ai la preuve… Quelque chose me dit lorsque j'ai trouvé ta montre, cela voulait dire que tu étais mort, n'est ce pas ?

Il acquiesça. Il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle aurait finit par le percer à jour et il n'aurait jamais pu lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps encore. Même si une partie d'elle était vraiment blessée qu'il ait pu dissimuler une telle chose, envers elle qui avait mis une confiance aveugle en lui, une autre partie comprenait pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il était effrayé et le souvenir de sa première femme l'envoyant dans un asile ne devait pas être plaisant.

Elle se rendit compte que sa main était toujours sur sa joue. Elle la laissa glisser lentement, frôlant ses lèvres, et la reposa sur le canapé. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, l'incitant à parler d'Adam.

\- Adam est un immortel comme moi… Il m'a toujours harcelé depuis le début, il a 2000 ans et il pensait que les armes qui nous ont tué en premier, auraient pu mettre fin à nos vies pour de bon. Sa théorie a été prouvé fausse pas plus tard que hier. Il m'a fait tué un homme innocent et il était prêt à s'en prendre à toi… C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été aussi distant, que je t'ai tenu à l'écart… Il était hors de question qu'il mette une main sur toi. La raison pour laquelle je voulais la dague, pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise… Il m'a peut être "tué" lors de notre confrontation, mais j'ai je lui ai fait quelque chose de bien pire et il ne fera pas de mal pendant longtemps.

Jo fut vraiment confuse et le questionna du regard

\- tu as fait quelque chose pire que la mort ? Henry mais..

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Elle sentit son sang remonter dans toutes les parties de son corps et se demandait pourquoi il faisait anormalement chaud.

\- je l'ai paralysé. Comme je lui ai dit, je ne suis pas un tueur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va rester ainsi mais…

Il se rapprocha volontairement d'elle, leur visage étant à peine séparé par un petit centimètre d'espace. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur elle.

\- au moins il ne fera plus souffrir personne et il ne s'en prendra pas à toi… Il ne te fera pas de mal, à toi, à Abe… Et je me sens tellement mieux de savoir que je l'ai mis dans cet état.

Jo ravala sa salive et sourit timidement

\- alors les coups de feux… C'était lui, n'est ce pas ?

\- tout à fait… Je suis heureux que tu ne m'aies pas vu mourir honnêtement.. Je préfère vraiment que tu l'aies appris de moi même, en me ramenant ma montre et la photo, plutôt que d'assister à tout ceci. Je crois que tu es la première à qui je le dis de mon plein gré.

Elle rougit et mordilla machinalement sa lèvre inférieure

\- vous me faites honneur alors docteur.

Henry venait de bloquer sur les lèvres de Jo suite à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ou en tout cas commençait à en prendre conscience et maintenant que l'affaire Abigail était enfin fini, il voulait avancer…

Ce fut à son tour de poser une main sur sa joue, évitant de la regarder à chaque instant. Il se rappela que Abe lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui serait la pour lui et qui partagerait son secret.

Il sentit les propres battements de son coeur devenir de plus en plus rapides… Il se demandait comment Abe avait pu remarquer ça aussi rapidement.

\- eh bien je suis content que tu sois dans la confidence dans ce cas - reprit-il mais sans pour autant se déplacer ou bien retirer sa main de sa joue.

Très rapidement, on eut l'impression que Jo était assise sur les genoux d'Henry, tellement ils s'étaient rapprochés. Observant les lèvres d'Henry à son tour, Jo lui chuchota

\- et j'aurais du mal à me faire à l'idée que Abe est en réalité ton fils mais à y penser, ça règle tout. Vous êtes tellement proches tous les deux.

À deux lèvres de s'embrasser, ce fut à ce moment qu'Abe choisit de revenir et il aurait voulu disparaitre sous terre.

\- je vois que tout a l'air d'avoir été dit… Henry, ne la brusque pas trop quand même.

La voix d'Abe les ramena à la réalité et ils se décalèrent, essayant de dissimuler le rouge à leurs joues.

\- Oui enfin ça fait quand même beaucoup tout ça - avoua Jo - je vais vraiment voir Henry d'un oeil différent maintenant et puis même toi Abe.

Il sourit et leur servit de nouveau une autre tasse de thé. Il passa son regard de l'un à l'autre et ils ne pouvaient être plus adorables. Abe savait parfaitement bien ce qui se tramait entre eux mais il n'était pas très sûr que l'un comme l'autre en était conscient… Quoique Henry avait à demi mots avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour Jo.

Personne ne s'en était rendu compte mais beaucoup d'heures étaient passées le temps qu'Henry raconte toute son histoire. Le soleil baissait et Jo finit par se rendre compte qu'il était peut être temps qu'elle lève les voiles.

\- Bon.. Eh bien, Henry je te remercie d'avoir partagé cette partie de toi avec moi mais il est temps pour moi que je parte.

Elle se leva du canapé, fit une bise à Abe et avança vers la porte, Henry sur ses talons.

\- tu es sure que ça va aller ? Je sais que c'est un tout à supporter…

\- ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Henry. Ça ira. Je suis vraiment flattée… Dans le fond je suis quand même encore un peu en colère contre toi mais tu as été si honnête sur le coup. Je te dis bonne soirée. À demain au boulot.

Il hocha la tête. Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes, sans rien dire. Abe apparut dans le coin de la boutique et leva les yeux au ciel

\- oh bon sang, mais tu vas l'embrasser ou pas ?

Henry lui lança un regard désapprobateur, tandis que Jo baissa les yeux, ses pieds semblant plus intéressants. Henry soupira, tentant d'ignorer les grognements d'Abe

\- bonne soirée détective. Repose toi bien.

\- merci.

Elle s'appuya contre son torse et lui donna un doux baiser sur la joue "très prés des lèvres" selon Abe. Elle tourna les talons et leur fit un signe de la main. Henry la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue.

Il referma la porte et s'appuya dessus, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il avait presque du mal à croire que Jo était désormais dans la confidence et cela lui réchauffait le coeur. Elle avait plutôt bien pris la chose, même si elle était vraiment très choquée mais elle avait l'air de supporter.

Il espérait que cela ne serait pas trop dur au boulot.

Il finit par se rendre compte que Abe l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin

\- enlève moi ce sourire, veux tu ?

Il leva les bras en signe de rémission mais lui emboita tout de même le pas quand Henry passa prés de lui.

\- non mais qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans "embrasse la" ?

Henry le fusilla du regard

\- dis donc, t'es bien gonflé de me dire ça mais je te signale quand on était seuls dans le salon toute à l'heure, c'est toi qui a débarqué et nous a dérangé comme la dernière fois quand elle était là à me parler, alors qu'elle aurait dû être à Paris.

Il haussa un sourcil et soudainement Abe crut retrouver son jeune âge, se faisant sermonner par son père. Il fit un sourire gêné

\- certes ! Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus deviner. Ah et puis ne tergiverse pas… Tu avais toute l'occasion de le faire et tu n'as pas bougé. Poule mouillée va.

Henry était à deux doigts de crier à Abe de filer dans sa chambre mais il se souvint que sur un homme de 70 ans, cela n'aurait pas beaucoup d'effet… Ou pas.

\- Abraham ! Ça suffit maintenant… - Il réfléchit à la suite de sa phrase, sous le regard satisfait de son fils - combien même j'avais très envie d'embrasser Jo, je n'allais pas trop la pousser non plus… Et puis si on s'embrasse, les choses vont changer entre nous.

Abe se frotta le front. Décidément, pour un homme de 200 ans et très intelligent, il était bien stupide.

\- tu viens de lui relever le plus gros secret de toute ta vie. Les choses ne vont pas s'arranger, idiot. Elle fait partie de ta vie et pas seulement professionnellement… Tu le sais de toute façon parce que tu l'aimes.

Henry ouvrit grand la bouche pour protester mais il savait que c'était inutile. Abe avait raison et il avait été assez clair en disant que peu importe les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Jo, il devait la protéger… Mais il savait quels étaient ses sentiments.

\- Abraham… Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'éprouve.

\- bien sûr que si. Tu ne lui aurais pas tout dévoilé si elle était pas aussi importante pour toi. Tu es buté mais je le vois bien, ta façon de vouloir la protéger, de la regarder et lui parler.. C'est comme avec maman… Même plus fort, c'est différent. Tu l'aimes vraiment Henry et quand la tension de la révélation du secret sera retombé, je t'encouragerais à la laisser prendre sa place.

Il acquiesça en souriant. Ils terminèrent cette soirée dans le calme et soulagés de plus être seuls à partager ce lourd secret.


	2. Juste un poème

**Un petit moment Jenry juste pour vous faire plaisir mais du coup vraiment très court comme chapitre aussi :p. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dans son lit, Jo avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle tournait et retournait en rond, repensant sans arrêt au fait que Henry était immortel. Elle était encore sous le choc mais elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, malgré toutes ses excuses bidons, elle le croyait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme ci les preuves n'étaient pas devant elle.

Mais elle n'était pas plus dérangée par le fait qu'il était immortel, après tout c'est vrai… Au moins elle n'aurait plus le traumatisme de perdre un autre homme.

Elle se leva d'un bond dans son lit, en s'asseyant en position de lotus. La tête dans ses mains

" c'est quoi le problème Martinez ? Henry n'est que ton ami… " Elle sut elle même que sa phrase sonnait fausse dans son esprit car elle lui avait tout de même presque avoué ses sentiments… D'ailleurs elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il l'avait poussé à le faire, sans doute les nerfs et la frustration mais elle il fallait qu'elle le dise.

Elle se rallongea brutalement en marmonnant

\- comme d'habitude, il a rien compris.

Elle regarda le côté vide du lit, caressant l'oreiller par réflexe. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'Henry soit de ce côté du lit, sa tête reposée sur son torse et tous les deux perdus dans leur bulle.

Elle cligna des yeux

"focus Martinez".

Mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à lui… Les choses seraient bien différentes entre eux et puis ils ne pouvaient pas renier qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés entre temps… Elle le voyait bien dans les yeux d'Henry qu'elle lui plaisait mais le pauvre homme avait encore bien du mal à avouer ses sentiments… De plus il avait enterré Abigail il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Cela la frappa alors soudainement.

Elle sortit de son lit et attrapa son téléphone, se maudissant de ne pas avoir y pensé plus tôt. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant que la voix, pas si endormie qu'elle le pensait, d'Henry, lui réponde

\- allo ?

\- Henry… Pardon de te réveiller…

\- Jo ? Est ce que tout va bien ?

Il avait dit ça si vite, que s'en était touchant. Elle le sourit, appuyant sur le téléphone et cherchant un appui pour ne pas chavirer.

\- tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que je viens de réaliser quelque chose et il fallait que je t'en parle.

Elle l'entendit déglutir de l'autre côté de la ligne

\- oui, je t'écoute.

\- je me suis souvenue que tu as enterré Abigail il n'y a pas longtemps… Elle n'était pas que la mère d'Abe, elle était ta femme… Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée et je t'ai donné du fil à retordre dans cette affaire mais maintenant je sais pourquoi.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence. Jo dû regarder si la ligne était toujours connectée. Henry était particulièrement touché par le support de sa partenaire.

Il sentit des larmes dans ses yeux mais il était prêt à avancer

\- merci Jo. Ça me touche beaucoup. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et je suis désolé de t'avoir éloignée une nouvelle fois mais bon c'était douloureux cette affaire.

Elle lui répondit d'une voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé

\- je comprends parfaitement.

Un nouveau silence. Jo se pinça les lèvres. Serait-elle gonflée de lui demander de venir passer la nuit avec elle ? Purement innocemment évidemment..; Mais après les péripéties de la veille, elle sentait comme ci elle avait besoin de lui, surtout après de telles révélations également.

\- tu m'as appelé pour me dire ça ? - demanda t-il, la voix taquine.

Elle grimaça, se sentant mise à nue

\- oui… En quelque sorte.. C'était aussi une excuse parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. "À cause de toi" mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire sur cette arrière pensée.

\- c'est normal.. C'est le temps de s'y faire. Je te l'avais dit que c'était long.. J'espère que ça ne troublera pas trop ton sommeil longtemps cela étant… Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à dormir moi aussi.

Elle fut intriguée et s'installa dans ses couvertures, le téléphone collé à son oreille.

\- et pourquoi cela Dr Morgan ?

De son côté, il s'installa sur la chaise à côté du combiné, traçant des coeurs invisibles sur la commode poussiéreuse, comme un enfant de cinq ans.

\- peut être parce que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à vous détective Martinez. À notre conversation, à tout ce changement. Ça me triture, même pour un homme aussi âgé.

Elle se retrouva à glousser comme une ado, c'est que le monsieur pourrait être en train de grandement flirter avec elle. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses oreillers, commençant à bailler. Elle souhaiterait tellement être dans ses bras, sentir ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle trouverait le sommeil.

\- Henry ? - dit-elle d'une petite voix

\- oui Jo ?

\- je n'arrive pas à dormir mais un homme qui a vécu deux siècles doit connaitre des vieilles choses… Lorsque j'étais petite, ma mère me lisait des poèmes pour m'endormir. Je sais que c'est complètement stupide et cliché mais est ce que tu pourrais me réciter un vieux poème ?

Henry fut très surpris de la demande de la jeune femme. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça venant de sa part. Elle qui était une femme moderne et à la pointe de la technologie.

\- euh je suppose que je peux t'en lire ou réciter un… Attends une seconde.

Il partit chercher le petit carnet de poèmes que Abigail lui avait donné. Il contenait tellement de beaux poèmes d'amour, Jo était fatiguée et elle ne comprendrait sans doute pas le sous entendu mais au moins, il l'apaiserait.

\- tu es prête ?

\- oui - murmura t-elle d'une petite voix.

Henry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'imaginait toute adorable dans son lit, dans un pyjama bien trop grand pour elle. Il prit place confortablement et commença la lecture.

 _" La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur,_

 _Un rond de danse et de douceur,_

 _Auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr,_

 _Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu_

 _C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu"_

Jo se laissait transporter doucement par les paroles qui raisonnaient au creux de son esprit comme une seconde voix, ce qui était le cas. Henry faisait tellement attention à ce qu'il lisait, c'était lent et tendre, comme ci il s'adressait réellement à elle… Indirectement, elle ignorait que c'était le cas.

 _"Feuilles de jour et mousse de rosée,_

 _Roseaux du vent, sourires parfumés,_

 _Ailes couvrant le monde de lumière,_

 _Bateaux chargés du ciel et de la mer,_

 _Chasseurs des bruits et sources des couleurs_

 _Parfums éclos d'une couvée d'aurores_

 _Qui gît toujours sur la paille des astres,_

 _Comme le jour dépend de l'innocence_

 _Le monde entier dépend de tes yeux purs_

 _Et tout mon sang coule dans leurs regards"_

Il n'entendit plus un seul bruit, une simple respiration lente indiquant que Jo s'était endormie. Il sourit. Il aurait souhaité être sur place pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui donner une bise sur le front avant de se coucher à son tour. Il ferma le carnet et murmura

\- bonne nuit douce Jo !

Et il raccrocha. Ce soir là, chacun de leur côté, ils dormirent paisiblement au futur qui les attendaient.


	3. Nouvelle enquête

**Voila le chapitre 3 :D. J'apprécie les reviews comme toujours et je remercie tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé. Bonne lecture (le chap 4 devrait être la aussi dés ce soir ;)**

* * *

Quelques semaines depuis la grosse révélation d'Henry à Jo, les choses au boulot n'avaient pas tellement bouger. Tout était bizarrement trop calme et Henry n'avait à faire qu'à des banales cadavres, morts de crises cardiaques ou des choses assez communes.

De même pour Jo et son équipe qui n'avaient pas vraiment à faire avec les criminels. Ils n'arrêtaient que des petits voyous, sans plus ni moins et les affaires étaient rapidement bouclées.

Jo travaillait également sur les rapports de leur dernières enquêtes avec les notations d'Henry, tout comme Hanson mais ils n'allaient pas y passer des mois et bien sur, à eux deux, tout ceci fut assez rapidement remis à Reece.

Cependant après autant de jours de tranquillité, finalement une nouvelle affaire se présenta à eux et ce fut Jo qui partit chercher Henry directement à la boutique. En même temps, c'était aussi une bonne excuse pour le voir et faire la route avec lui.

Ce fut Abe qui lui ouvrit, Henry étant occupé dans la cuisine à faire la vaisselle du matin. En voyant la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire sous entendu

\- bonjour Jo ! Comment ça va ce matin ?

\- Ça va très bien ! Est ce que Henry est la ? Une nouvelle affaire nous attend

\- oh bah ça, ça va lui faire plaisir.

Il se poussa sur le coté pour laisser la jeune femme rentrer et l'invita à prendre place dans la boutique. Abe interpella Henry sans aucune gêne

\- Henry ! Ta petite amie détective est la.

Jo ouvrit la bouche d'un air scandalisé et Henry arriva en vitesse avec le torchon dans les mains, lançant un regard noir à Abraham qui s'amusait bien trop de la situation

\- Abraham ! - prévint-il

Le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel

\- mais enfin quoi ? Vous ne trompez personne de toute façon alors autant que vous sortiez ensemble officiellement.

Jo ne savait plus où se mettre et était rouge. Henry avait bien remarqué sa gêne et fit un signe en attention à son fils.

\- Abe !

Il le coupa en s'éloignant

\- je sais ! Je file dans ma chambre

Il disparut à l'étage. Henry se frotta le front d'un air las et finit par reporter son attention sur sa partenaire.

\- excuse le… Depuis que tu es dans la confidence, il en profite.

\- ce n'est rien. En même temps, il n'a pas tort.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si elle venait vraiment de dire ça tout haut. Avant même que Henry ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle le devança.

\- bref. Je suis venue te chercher pour une nouvelle affaire.

\- alors ça y est on a quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ?

\- Oui. Une femme de chambre d'un hôtel entre la 70eme et main a retrouvé un couple dans une position qui en dit long sur ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. On suppose que c'est un meurtre mais d'après nos infos, il n'y a pas autant de sang qu'on pourrait le croire sur la scène. Personne ne les a bougés à première vue, on doit donc se rendre sur les lieux.

Henry acquiesça, bien content d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire, autre que de travailler sur des crises cardiaques.

\- on dirait bien que nous avons une enquête intéressante alors. Je prends mon écharpe et j'arrive.

Jo lui sourit sincèrement et ils sortirent à la suite de l'autre. Arrivés sur la scène de crime, Hanson et Lucas étaient déjà la et les observaient, faisant des messes basses. Ni Jo, ni Henry ne leur prêtèrent attention, tellement ils étaient occupés dans leur discussion

\- c'est très gentil d'être venu me chercher aussi. Tu aurais pu simplement appeler.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, même trop prés. Leurs épaules se frôlaient et leurs mains cherchaient à s'enlacer, ce qui n'échappait pas à leurs deux collègues.

\- ne sois pas idiot Henry. C'était sur ma route de toute façon et puis qui sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver en chemin encore. Je ne sais pas si je suis déjà mentalement prête à te récupérer dans la rivière.

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Henry pouffa et devait reconnaitre que ce renouveau entre eux était bien plus que plaisant depuis qu'elle savait.

Ils retrouvèrent Hanson et Lucas qui s'échangeaient de la monnaie. Jo les regarda d'un air suspect.

\- qu'est ce que vous trafiquez encore tous les deux ?

Lucas et Hanson rangèrent rapidement leurs billets et firent un grand sourire innocent

\- rien du tout ! Venez, les deux corps sont toujours en place et doc vous ne serez pas déçus - leur répondit joyeusement Lucas, non sans lancer un clin d'oeil à Hanson.

Henry soupira et avança dans la chambre, Jo sur ses talons. Ils découvrirent le corps de deux jeunes gens, en position assise. La jeune femme était sur les genoux du jeune homme, la tête dans son cou. Ils étaient habillés mais la jeune femme était en soutien gorge et le jeune homme, torse nu.

Visiblement; ils ne s'attendaient pas à mourir si brutalement. Jo contourna le lit pour tenter de repérer un probable indice pendant qu'Henry s'occupait des deux corps.

\- alors déjà ils n'ont pas eu de chance. À mon avis ils étaient venus célébrer quelque chose.

Hanson le questionna du regard

\- comment ça ?

\- la marque à l'annulaire gauche de la jeune femme indique qu'elle venait de se fiancer il y a peu, si d'autant qu'il s'agisse du fiancé actuellement. La bague a été arrachée quand on voit la rougeur de son doigt et le fait qu'il soit complètement tordu. En dehors de ça, jeune couple âgé entre 25 et 28 ans. L'heure de la mort se situe aux environs de deux heures trente hier soir. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de blessures mais je suis presque sûr que c'est un meurtre. Je pense que l'assassin les a laissé dans cette position dans un but précis. Normalement elle aurait dût retomber sur lui mais il est évident qu'elle a été déplacée de sorte à avoir l'air dans une certaine position érotique.

Il regarda vers Jo et la fenêtre vers elle qui était derrière. Il remarque des câbles électriques qui étaient encore chauds. Il se se précipita à ses côtés et la tira vers lui, leurs torses se heurtant brutalement.

Tentant de ne pas rougir, elle releva des yeux confus vers lui

\- excuse moi ! Mais c'est juste que tu allais marcher sur des câbles électriques et ils sont encore chauds… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à eux.

Jo pencha la tête touchée, pendant que Hanson et Lucas s'échangeaient des regards sous entendus. Henry la relâcha non s'en se demander s'il faisait anormalement chaud pour la période et il observa longuement dans un silence minutieux, chacun le regardant se demandant bien quelle théorie il allait pouvoir sortir.

Il avait une impression de déjà vu avec cette affaire. Il était certain d'avoir vécu quelque chose de similaire dans son long passé.

Il s'accroupit et prit une pince à épiler qu'il avait trouvé dans les affaires de la jeune femme, et avec ses gants, il tenu délicatement le fil. Il regarda le couple décédé et de nouvelle fois, la fenêtre.

\- eh bien je confirme qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre et nous avons à faire à un spécialiste de l'électricité. Je dirais qu'il est rentré discrètement par la fenêtre, peut être bien même avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la chambre. Il a branché le câble et il a dût faire toutes ses opérations en dehors de la chambre. Ces deux jeunes gens n'imaginaient pas ce qui allait leur arriver.

Il suivit le cheminement du câble, et regarda la position du couple. Il se frotta sa petite barbe

\- il y a forcément eu quelque chose qui a conduit l'électricité. Ils n'étaient pas mouillés, donc cela doit venir de la matière de leurs vêtements ou de leurs chaussures… Je vais devoir étudier ça de plus prés mais ce qui est sûr c'est que le meurtrier, savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il se leva et se posa prés de Jo, passant un bras autour de sa taille et désigna la fenêtre

\- regarde ! Tu peux voir ça ?

Hanson et Lucas essayaient de comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux, à part qu'ils flirtaient ouvertement.

Jo pencha sa tête sur le côté, à tel point qu'elle finit par se retrouver sur l'épaule d'Henry.

\- le bord est rempli de sang.

\- Exactement mais impossible de le voir du premier regard, il faut observer attentivement.

\- ce qui veut dire que notre assassin s'est peut être blessé en sortant.

\- je vais faire une analyse de sang même si j'ai quand même un doute.. Personne ne serait assez malin pour se couper, surtout si il sait ce qu'il fait. Tout ceci est peut être pour nous tromper et pourrait nous laisser supposer qu'il n'était pas seul.

Hanson intervint

\- dans ce cas,; en quoi cela nous dit que c'est bien un spécialiste électrique qui les tués ?

Il jeta un regard à Jo et lança donc ce qu'il pensait

\- il s'agit du souffleur électrique ou bien en tout cas une imitation. Ce fut un criminel très réputé il y a bien de ça des années et il s'en prenait souvent aux couples. Il attaque via des câbles électriques ou tout ce qui s'en rapproche, il est précis.

Chacun se regarda confus. Hanson donna l'ordre de ramener les deux corps, que les autopsies soient effectuées au labo. Jo regarda Henry

\- tu crois qu'on peut trouver un souffleur électrique avec deux corps ainsi ?

\- C'est ce que je vais découvrir. Mais sur ce que je sais, il ne s'en prend pas à des couples au hasard.

Ils retournèrent tous ensemble au commissariat et pendant que Hanson et Jo parlaient à Reece de ce que Henry avait découvert sur la scène, ce dernier et Lucas se rendirent immédiatement à la morgue.

\- alors doc ? - commença Lucas, pendant qu'ils observaient les victimes - ça a l'air d'aller fort entre vous et le détective Martinez ?

Henry qui était en train de relever les empreintes des jeunes gens tout en tenant son scalpel , manquant littéralement de les couper en deux.

Il releva brusquement la tête vers son assistant, qui n'avait pas l'air vraiment désolé, bien au contraire.

Si Henry ne se retenait pas, c'était Lucas qui aurait prit le scalpel dans la poitrine.

\- j'aimerais bien comprendre où tu veux en venir Lucas !

Il contourna son boss pour faire les analyses du corps des victimes aussi, il haussa les épaules non sans lâcher son sourire

\- oh allez ! Je sais parfaitement bien que vous voyez où je veux en venir. D'habitude, je dois m'occuper de mes affaires mais il faut dire que ce qui se passe entre vous depuis des mois, commence sérieusement à faire parler… Et là à vous voir, si proches en arrivant sur la scène de crime.. On dirait que les choses s'accélèrent.

Henry fronça un sourcil, le réprimandant. Mais Lucas n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné pour le coup. Il restait droit et n'était pas prêt de lâcher la grappe.

\- je t'arrête tout de suite… Il n'y a rien entre le détective Martinez et moi…

Il sût de suite que ses mots sonnaient faux… Il n'en était pas convaincu et Lucas avait passé bien trop de temps avec lui pour ne pas le connaitre.

\- c'est ça doc ! Continuez de vous dire ça mais le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore donc ne faites pas comme ci vous ne saviez rien.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur les deux victimes.

\- et puis de toute façon, en quoi ça t'intéresse si il se passe quelque chose entre Jo et moi ?

Lucas bougea des sourcils en sous entendu. Henry aurait voulu disparaitre sous terre ou revenir dans la rivière pour le coup, c'était au choix. Il venait de se griller lui même… Bien qu'il n'y avait rien de précis entre lui et Jo, il devait tout de même reconnaitre qu'il y avait pensé et voir, hésitait presque à lui demander un rendez-vous… Mais sa fierté prenait pas mal le dessus, de plus il ne fallait pas qu'il la brusque trop en raison de sa récente découverte.

\- en tout cas, vous ne niez pas la possibilité qu'il puisse y avoir un "vous". C'est intéressant.

\- Lucas !

Le jeune homme leva les bras en signe de rémission et nota les informations des victimes sur son bloc notes.

\- d'accord, d'accord. Je ne dirais rien de plus mais sachez doc que je suis heureux pour vous. Je pense que vous avez besoin de quelqu'un dans la grande solitude de votre vie et ça ne peut être que le détective Martinez, elle est vraiment bien pour vous.

Henry ne put empêcher le petit sourire en coin qui s'étira le long de ses lèvres.

\- bref ! On a l'âge et le nom des victimes ?

\- oui. Heureusement leurs corps n'était pas trop endommagé donc la base de données les a rapidement trouvé. Voici.

Il tendit la fiche qu'il venait d'imprimer. Pendant ce temps, Jo et Hanson venaient de terminer avec Reece et se rendaient à la morgue, ne doutant pas une seconde qu'Henry avait déjà découvert l'identité des victimes.

Dans l'ascenseur, Hanson en profita pour taquiner Jo sur sa relation avec Henry, tel que Lucas venait de le faire.

\- alors Jo ? Je t'ai observée sur la scène de crime avec Henry.. Il se passe quelque chose entre vous n'est ce pas ? Il y avait bien plus de complicité dans votre regard que ces derniers mois..

Jo se retrouva à rougir instantanément. Tout le monde commençait à se douter que les choses avaient changées entre elle et Henry, et il fallait dire que la révélation du secret aidait beaucoup. Jo voulait être présente pour lui et cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'il la laissait entrer pleinement dans sa vie désormais. Reece ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux lorsqu'elle avait émit les hypothèses d'Henry… Elle avait tenté de ne pas avoir l'air d'une adolescente amoureuse mais savait qu'elle avait échoué. Cependant, elle n'imaginait pas qu'Hanson avait remarqué quelque chose lui aussi.

Elle mit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles

\- hmm.. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Crois moi, Henry et moi on est simplement amis.

Elle n'osa pas regarder son partenaire flic car elle savait qu'il ferait une grimace dont elle n'était pas sûre de rester sérieuse.

\- bon vraiment Jo. Ce genre d'excuse, c'est dépassé depuis longtemps. Personne n'est idiot. De plus vous avez arrêtez de vous vouvoyez tous les deux. Tu peux me le dire, vous avez décidé d'être un couple ou quelque chose ?

Rien que l'idée de penser à être en couple avec Henry Morgan, lui fit presque perdre tous ses moyens. Elle se sentit devenir moite. Bon sang, elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour cacher ses émotions et tout le commissariat avait dû comprendre qu'elle avait craqué pour le légiste, combien même elle avait tenté de le renier au début.

\- on est pas en couple Mike.. Mais j'avoue qu'on s'est rapprochés… Dernièrement on a.. Disons appris à d'avantage se connaitre.

Hanson était plutôt satisfait de la réponse. Jo n'avait pas nié mais il se demandait si Lucas avait eu autant de chance avec Henry.

\- Henry Morgan est un véritable mystère. À mon avis tu dois être une grande privilégiée pour en savoir plus sur sa vie. Ça veut tout dire dans ce cas. De toute façon si tu veux tout savoir, je vois bien que le doc en pince pour toi.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils rentrèrent dans la morgue.

En voyant les deux détectives et en particulier la belle Jo, le visage d'Henry s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme. Leurs deux collègues n'en manquèrent pas une miette non plus.

\- alors tu as trouvé l'identité des victimes ? - demanda Jo, essayant d'ignorer les gloussements des deux autres, derrière son dos.

Henry fit de même

\- oui. La jeune femme s'appelait Mary Benson et elle avait 26 ans. L'homme qui était peut être son fiancé, s'appelait Aston William et avait 29 ans. La cause de leur décès comme je l'ai dit sur la scène de crime, n'est autre que l'électricité . Je dirais que sur Mary le courant a grillé ses poumons et Aston a été directement attaqué par son coeur.

Jo ferma les yeux pour essayer d'enlever l'image gore qu'elle avait dans la tête, même si depuis le temps elle aurait dû en avoir l'habitude.

\- bien ! Maintenant il va falloir retrouver la famille de ces deux jeunes gens… On ne sait jamais, peut être que dans leur entourage, il y en a un qui se prend pour le souffleur électrique.

Hanson les interrompit

\- d'ailleurs doc, vous êtes vraiment formel sur ça ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, le jugeant. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Lucas vint à son secours

\- ne me dites pas que vous doutez encore de ses capacités depuis le temps ?

\- pas vraiment mais le souffleur est une vieille affaire. Vous croyez que quelqu'un reproduit un peu le même schéma comme l'affaire qu'on avait et ce creep qui reproduisait les plus grands meurtres ?

\- C'est plus que plausible. - répondit Henry

Il regarda alors Jo et ses deux collègues.

\- d'ailleurs j'aimerais me mettre dans la peau du couple pour comprendre le personnage et la façon qu'il les a attaqué sans qu'ils ne puissent remarquer. Détective Hanson, vous avez toutes les cartes en main pour un interrogatoire. Ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous emprunte Jo le temps de retourner à l'hôtel et faire une reconstitution de la scène ?

Il secoua la tête. Henry retira sa blouse, sous le regard interloqué de sa partenaire.

\- qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

\- j'ai besoin de toi pour cette scène.

Il lui prit le bras, disparaissant avec elle vers l'ascenseur. Laissant pantois Hanson et Lucas

\- eh bien, ils ont sacrément besoin d'être seuls tous les deux - lança Lucas, plus excité qu'un petit garçon à Disneyland.

Hanson n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Henry hurla, en retenant l'ascenseur

\- Lucas ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, si tu n'es pas là, qui va faire le tueur ?

Entendant qu'il allait jouer le meurtrier pour une fois, il se hâta de rejoindre ses collègues.

\- oh mon Dieu, pour une fois je ne vais pas être la victime !

Hanson éclata de rire, faisant un signe de la main aux trois autres qui se rendirent de nouveau à l'hôtel avec la voiture de Jo.


	4. Reconstitution littérale

**Une petite suite qui va vous plaire ou vous frustrer c'est à voir O:). Bonne lecture niark niark.**

* * *

À l'hôtel :

Ils avaient bien sûr eu l'autorisation de rester dans la chambre pour leurs recherches et ils tournaient tous les trois en rond, regardant la fenêtre, maintenant barrée par des barrières de signalisation de police, indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'une scène de crime.

\- bon ! J'avais dans l'idée de me mettre à la place du couple et agir normalement, sans se soucier du fait qu'un assassin les observe.

Jo le rejoignit et regarda la fenêtre qui intriguait grandement Henry.

\- tu es certain qu'il était en train de les observer ?

\- je n'ai presque pas de doutes. C'est ainsi que le souffleur électrique faisait. Ça fait quelque peu pervers sur les bords, je le reconnais.

Jo sentit ses sangs se glacer.

\- je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un m'observe dans ma plus grande intimité, surtout dans un moment où les deux ont été tués.

Henry approuva. Il se tourna vers Lucas qui était surexcité à l'idée d'être enfin autre chose que la pauvre victime mais il suspectait que c'était parce que son boss, ne voulait certainement pas qu'il soit celui qui joue le faux petit ami de Jo, pour la reproduction de la scène.

\- Lucas viens par ici !

Il obéit sans discuter.

\- qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Me suspendre sur le bord de la fenêtre, me cacher et vous observez faire votre séance de kamustra et ensuite vous envoyer un câble dans la tête, n'est ce pas ?

Henry leva les yeux au ciel. Jo tenta de ne pas avoir l'air affecté par les dernières paroles mais son corps pensait le contraire et elle eut chaud d'un coup.

\- je doute que le meurtrier était penché à la fenêtre. Il a effectué ses opérations de plus loin et puis comme je le disais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il était vraiment seul, j'aurais l'analyse de sang dans la journée. Nous allons faire avec les moyens du bord. Ce n'est qu'une reproduction. Il a dû grimper sur l'échafaudage de l'immeuble d'en face et ensuite il devait disposer d'une télécommande ou quelque chose pour déclencher le courant. Il est rentré dans la chambre pour visiblement prendre la bague de fiançailles qui devait avoir de la valeur, il a tout laissé en place et il est parti. Tu vas te mettre la.

Il le tira prés de la fenêtre où les câbles avaient été soigneusement coupés après leur départ. Henry demanda à Jo de lui donner son téléphone. Elle s'exécuta sans demander son reste

\- Comme je disais, nous ferons avec les moyens du bord et je pense qu'un portable se rapproche assez bien d'une télécommande, bien que je ne sois pas encore certain que ce soit la méthode utilisée pour déclencher le courant. Bref, tu vas prétendre faire tes opérations pendant que nous on sera occupés à reproduire le schéma.

Jo paniqua soudainement. Compte tenu de la position du couple, elle se doutait bien que c'était exactement ce qui l'attendait. Lucas jubilait d'avance du spectacle auquel il assisterait, tandis qu'Henry n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit devant une Jo pétrifiée et la tira vers lui.

\- bon ! Aston était assis sur le lit. Mary sur ses genoux.

Il prit les mains de Jo pour les mettre autour de son cou en la tirant d'avantage vers lui. Elle était donc désormais entre ses jambes, sa poitrine très à la hauteur du menton de son partenaire.

Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur rien si ce n'était que les battements de son coeur qui cognaient si fort, qu'elle était certaine qu'ils raisonnaient dans toute la chambre.

\- et ensuite ? Ils étaient encore habillés quand on les a trouvé - suggéra Lucas

Henry regarda Jo et sembla réaliser leur position. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il avait eu cette idée. Il la regarda de haut en bas, essayant de pas trop observer sa poitrine.

Glissant inconsciemment ses mains sur ses hanches, il continua

\- il y a forcément eu les préliminaires d'abord…

Jo fit un petit sourire. Il voulait jouer, alors elle n'allait pas se gêner. Elle se pencha vers lui et s'assit sur ses genoux. Il commença à se tortiller, n'imaginant même pas qu'elle rentrerait dans son jeu ainsi.

\- et ensuite docteur Morgan ? Qu'ont-ils fait ?

Sa voix était bourrée de sous entendus… Lucas commençait sérieusement à se sentir en trop, et l'idée de sauter par la fenêtre ne lui paraissait pas désagréable à ce moment.

La gorge d'Henry était sèche. Il en oublia complètement qu'il était là pour une enquête, il regarda Jo profondément dans les yeux, ils étaient proches… Trop proches.

Ses lèvres luisaient et leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre. Jo rapprocha d'avantage son visage du sien, leur front se touchant.

\- à mon avis, ils ont commencé à se toucher et retirer leurs vêtements.

Ses mains glissèrent lentement vers la chemise d'Henry, commençant à défaire les boutons… Ils étaient en transe, ce n'était plus un rôle, c'était un désir auquel ils s'apprêtaient à s'abandonner.

Lucas écarquilla les yeux. Okay. Ce n'était définitivement plus un jeu. À l'origine ils étaient la pour le travail, mais Jo et Henry n'avaient plus l'air d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente et il ne pouvait pas non plus les laisser se sauter dessus, devant lui.

Les lèvres de Jo frôlèrent celles d'Henry et ce fut la voix de Lucas qui les ramena à les réalité

\- wow ! Hola les gars ! Gardez votre pantalon s'il vous plait. Laissez ça au minimum PG.. Attendez au moins que je sois sorti de la chambre.

Ce fut tout ce dont ils avaient besoin d'entendre pour les frapper tel un éclair. Jo se releva brutalement, Henry de même et ils regardèrent Lucas d'un air confus, qui lui faisait semblant d'être choqué.

\- eh ben ma foi…

Henry l'empêcha d'en dire plus

\- si tu pouvais garder ce moment pour toi, on t'en serait reconnaissants.

Jo hocha la tête vivement, tentant de faire redescendre la température de son corps. Lucas acquiesça mais ne promit rien pour autant.

\- est ce que ça t'as permit d'en savoir un peu plus sur les motivations du tueur ? - demanda Jo d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale.

\- Oui - répondit Henry à bout de souffle - je peux confirmer, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'ont vu venir. Ils n'auraient pas pu même s'ils le voulaient. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait exactement et la raison pour laquelle il s'en ai prit à eux, dans le temps il avait des raisons pour chaque couple, l'argent, la célébrité… Mais je ne sais pas si c'est réellement la même chose ici… Quoique peut être avec la bague. Nous allons devoir remonter, voir les cas similaires, il a peut être attaqué dans d'autres états.

Au même moment, Jo reçut un texto d'Hanson.

\- tu as raison. Hanson vient de me dire, que d'autres de nos collègues des autres commissariats, ont reportés des cas similaires au notre. Toujours des couples. En les comparant, on verra certainement à quel genre de clientèle il s'en prend.

\- tu lis dans mes pensées. Quand je te dis que tu ferais un très bon médecin.

Jo arbora un large sourire et lui donna une tape dans l'épaule. Ils décidèrent de repartir au labo, et Lucas n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de ce qui avait failli se passer entre le doc et le détective.

De retour au labo, Lucas était encore sous le choc et Hanson le remarqua bien quand il rejoignit ses amis pour leur parler de l'interrogatoire.

\- tu as du nouveau ? - demanda Jo, dont le teint n'avait pas changé de couleur depuis son moment d'égarement avec Henry.

Il tendit un rapport

\- On est pas plus avancé sur le meurtre des deux. Nous avons essayé d'interroger leurs amis pour le moment et à part le fait qu'ils étaient bouleversés parce que ils confirment que c'était bien le fiancé et qu'il avait fait sa demande il y a deux jours, aucun ne semble vraiment suspect.

Jo acquiesça. Henry était anormalement silencieux… Mais il se rappelait très bien de cette affaire qui avait eu lieue dans les années 50 et n'avait pas été très jolie à voir.

Il se rappelait que le meurtrier, n'avait jamais directement un lien avec la ou les victimes. Alors tous les suspects interrogés n'étaient pas coupables, sauf si bien sûr la méthode avait changée depuis mais cela l'étonnerait fortement. Jusqu'à présent, tout se rassemblait.

Il réagit alors.

\- et concernant les autres victimes dans les autres états ?

Hanson fut un peu prit au dépourvu

\- à peu prés pareil que nos victimes à nous. Toujours des couples et la plupart, d'après ce qu'on nous a rapporté, soit sur le point de se marier et jamais on ne retrouve le diamant. Soit des personnalités aisées…

Chacun se regarda , semblant réaliser que le serial killer ne s'en prenait qu'à des couples riches ou parés au bonheur. Jo se gratta alors fortement le menton, se mordillant machinalement la lèvre quant à l'idée qui venait de la traverser… C'était encore un bon moyen de faire parler d'elle et Henry mais ça serait peut être l'idéal pour attraper le suspect.

\- dans les années 50, il y a eu une affaire similaire - reprit Henry, qui feuilletait le rapport - le souffleur électrique a fait plusieurs victimes et toujours des couples. À l'époque, il s'agissait surtout des couples bourgeois.. Un peu comme maintenant, sauf que cette fois, il improvise une nouvelle méthode qui consiste à voler les bagues de fiançailles et tuer les jeunes fiancés.. À l'époque il ne s'en prenait qu'aux couples déjà mariés et pour la plupart avec des enfants…

Tout le monde sentit un frisson passer rien qu'à l'idée d'assassiner les parents sous le même toit que leurs gosses qui avaient dû être traumatisés à vie.

Il regarda de plus prés le rapport et remarqua que chaque couple avait visité la même boutique de mariage… Cela ne pouvait pas vraiment être une coïncidence. Jo qui lisait le rapport par dessus son épaule, le remarqua également.

\- quelle est votre théorie doc ?

\- à mon humble avis, tous les suspects que vous avez interrogés n'ont rien à voir dans cette affaire. À l'époque, c'était un parfait inconnu.. Enfin un inconnu qui avait la haine envers le bonheur et les couples… Il n'y a presque aucun moyen de l'attraper. La police de l'époque a passé plus d'un an sur cette affaire et ils n'ont jamais réussi à mettre la main sur lui…Les rumeurs disent qu'il s'est exilé dans les pays d'Afrique et qu'il est mort là bas… Mais bon ce ne sont que des rumeurs… Entre temps, il a certainement eu le temps d'avoir un héritier qui a pu reprendre le flambeau.

Hanson haussa les épaules

\- ou bien un fou passionné par les anciens crimes et qui reproduit pas à pas la même chose.. Comme avec Jack l'éventreur.

\- c'est aussi probable ! - avoua Henry, bien qu'il n'y croyait pas beaucoup.

Il donna une tape à l'épaule à Lucas et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur

\- Lucas ! Toi et moi on va continuer l'autopsie des deux corps quand même. On trouvera peut être des indices.

\- très bien, je vous suis doc !

Henry fit un clin d'oeil à Jo qui sentit son corps répondre d'une drôle de façon. Elle regarda les deux garçons qui faisaient des sourires béats. Elle secoua la tête et rejoignit Henry pour lui parler du plan qu'elle avait en tête.


	5. Parlons fiançailles

**Voila le chapitre 5.. J'espère que vous avez aimé le précédent O:). Désolée de jouer avec vos nerfs quand même haha. Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa. Allez, bonne lecture**

* * *

Après le départ de Jo et Henry, Hanson se retourna vers Lucas et le questionna du regard

\- bon alors ? Vous avez l'air complètement sous le choc. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé sur la scène de crime ?

Lucas tenta de reprendre ses esprits, essayant d'effacer l'image d'une Jo Martinez "chevauchant" son boss.

\- Jo et Henry… Il faut qu'ils fassent quelque chose, autrement un jour ou l'autre, on va finir par les retrouver allongés sur un bureau, complètement nus.

Hanson haussa un sourcil. Cela ne lui disait pas trop où il voulait en venir

\- Lucas !

\- oui pardon !

Il lui expliqua alors ce qui s'était passé durant toute la scène et Hanson resta complètement béat

\- nan c'est pas vrai ?

\- mais si si je vous assure ! Un peu plus et c'était interdit au moins de 18 ans…

Hanson fit un petit sourire en coin

\- alors on ne rêve pas.. Il commence à avoir quelque chose de sérieux entre eux..

\- et plus que sérieux à mon avis. Il serait temps qu'ils se réveillent maintenant.

Jo avait rattrapé Henry dans le couloir

\- attends ! Henry

Il se retourna avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur

\- qu'est ce qui se passe Jo ?

Elle appuya sur sa côte, et reprit son souffle

\- j'ai eu une idée pour continuer notre enquête et trouver le suspect.

Henry fit un petit sourire en coin et l'incita à parler. Elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça, car elle se sentait devenir faible… Combien de temps allait-elle pouvoir continuer de lui résister ainsi ?

\- je me suis dit qu'on… Enfin comme il s'en prend au couple nouvellement fiancés ou bien riches… J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait…

Elle détourna le regard. C'était embarrassant. Elle tournait ses mèches de cheveux dans tous les sens. Elle sentait bien le regard de son collègue peser sur elle.

Henry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Jo soupira et lança directement

\- on pourrait se faire passer pour un couple nouvellement fiancé… Je suppose que tu as remarqué que les couples ont tous visité la même boutique de mariage… Ça serait l'occasion

\- c'est une idée… Mais il faudrait également que ta bague ait une valeur inestimable pour qu'il s'intéresse à nous.

Jo grimaça, sachant qu'ils n'allaient tout de même pas jeter leurs économies pour une enquête mais Henry n'avait pas l'air dérangé par l'idée. Il sourit et acquiesça

\- je pense que dans les antiquités d'Abraham, il y a forcément une bague qui fera l'affaire… Tu sais avec toutes les époques auxquelles j'ai vécu, les bijoux ont énormément de valeur.

Un grand sourire s'étira le long des lèvres de Jo et elle posa sa main sur son bras

\- très bien… Il faut qu'on parle de notre plan à Reece.

\- après toi !

...

\- attendez que je comprenne bien tous les deux… Vous voulez vous faire passer pour un couple nouvellement fiancé pour coincer notre tueur ?

Ils haussèrent des épaules et Henry répondit

\- c'est l'idée de Jo… je ne fais que la suivre

Elle le fusilla du regard

\- dis donc je ne crois pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre ?

Elle avait un sourcil haussé en forme de V et Henry lui fit son plus beau sourire de charmeur et elle en oubliait directement qu'elle était censée être en colère contre lui.

Reece leva les yeux au ciel. Peut être les deux idiots devant elle, devraient sérieusement considérer à se marier pour de bon, ils avaient déjà tout d'un couple, ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire semblant.

\- bon très bien ! Je vous donne mon accord mais vous faites attention. Nous avons apparemment à faire à un serial killer, une affaire déjà produite dans le passé.

\- c'est certain lieutenant - interrompit Henry

Reece soupira

\- bon très bien. Et puis je savoir où vous allez séjourner en tant que nouveau couple ?

Elle insista bien sur le dernier mot et Henry et Jo purent constater qu'elle prenait un sacré plaisir. Henry n'avait pas pensé à ça et Jo non plus.

\- On ne pensait pas que ça serait nécessaire - dit Jo d'une petite voix qui se perdit au fond de sa gorge.

Reece leva un sourcil

\- vous êtes un couple fiancé et vous ne vivez pas ensemble ? Vous voulez faire péter votre couverture avant l'heure ?

Jo et Henry secouèrent la tête

\- elle peut rester avec moi à la boutique… Le temps de l'enquête évidemment - suggéra Henry, qui essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'il n'y avait que deux chambres..

Jo ne répondit pas, bien trop gênée mais l'idée de rester un temps indéfini avec Henry en dehors du boulot, lui mettait tout ce qui était de plus malsain à l'esprit.

\- parfait ! Tant que vous pouvez gérer. Essayez tout de même de ne pas vous faire tuer.

Ils retournèrent à la morgue et Lucas arriva avec les résultats de l'analyse de sang, retrouvé sur le bord de la fenêtre

\- doc ! Les résultats sont la et je pense que vous devriez jeter un oeil.

Jo suivit Henry pour découvrir l'identité de la personne qui était sur le bord de la fenêtre et il s'agissait d'un homme. Henry sentit sa lèvre se tordre. Il y avait de quoi mettre le doute.. Le souffleur électrique avait toujours été un homme.

\- qu'est ce que tu en penses ? - demanda Jo qui s'était volontairement rapproché de lui, et ce n'était pas Lucas qui en manquait une miette

\- je ne sais pas trop… Je suis mitigé… Il n'a pas l'allure du tueur, tout comme il l'a.. Mais il n'aurait pas été si stupide.

Il cliqua sur la fiche de la personne et découvrit qu'il avait un casier bien rempli, entre vols, détournements de fonds etc.. Mais le meurtre n'était pas sur sa liste.

Jo tapota sur son iphone

\- je pense qu'on devrait l'emmener pour un interrogatoire. On va devoir aller le chercher. Je contacte Hanson et on y va..

Elle tourna le dos mais fit rapidement volte face, en voyant les deux paires d'yeux braqués sur elle.

\- Henry ne vous accompagne pas ? - demanda Lucas d'un air sous entendu

Elle regarda l'intéressé

\- tu veux m'accompagner ? On en a pas pour longtemps, juste le temps de retrouver - elle regarda le nom de l'homme - Carlos Di Siente

Il sourit mais déclina poliment l'invitation.

\- c'est gentil mais je vais rester là à m'occuper de l'autopsie. Appelle moi quand il se fait interroger, j'aimerais pouvoir cerner le personnage moi même.

\- pas de soucis. À toute à l'heure.

Elle les quitta, et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, elle remua des hanches peut être bien plus qu'à l'habitude, laissant un Henry presque sans voix, incapable de décoller ses yeux de sa silhouette.

Lucas passa sa main devant lui

\- on redescend sur Terre doc. Vous aurez tout le temps de la mater plus tard.

Henry feignit de ne pas relever la remarque de son collègue et ils continuèrent l'autopsie des deux victimes, bien qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'esprit à ça, pensant sans arrêt aux prochains jours et son rôle sous couverture avec Jo.


	6. Everybody knows

**Chapitre 6. Bonne lecture ^^. Et merci encore pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir**

* * *

Au domicile de Carlos

Sur le chemin, Hanson n'avait pas cessé de taquiner Jo sur sa relation avec Henry et cette dernière trouvait ceci agaçant. Jusqu'au moment où il finit par parler de leur idée sous couverture

\- le lieutenant m'a dit que toi et Henry vous aviez décidé de vous faire passer pour un couple pour réussir à attraper le tueur ? C'est intéressant comme plan, bien que je trouve que vous n'avez pas besoin de prétendre.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude

\- bon tu vas arrêter oui ?

Hanson tenta de canaliser son fou rire

\- mais enfin regarde les faits Jo. Tout le monde l'a remarqué alors faire semblant ne résumera à rien, vous agissez déjà comme un couple. Il faut juste que vous vous décidez… Surtout si vous commencez à perdre l'air pendant les enquêtes.

Il fit un petit sourire sous entendu et Jo manqua de rater les marches qui menaient au domicile de Carlos. Elle lui lança un regard noir

\- comment… ? Hmm.. Lucas… Il va m'entendre celui la.

Hanson pouffa

\- sérieusement Jo ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu croyais que Lucas allait me cacher une affaire si importante ? De plus, on prend des paris sur vous deux depuis quelque temps, il est obligé de me rapporter ce qui se passe et vice versa, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

Jo posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches, scandalisée

\- quoi ? Vous faites des paris sur nous ? Mais vous n'avez franchement rien à faire de votre vie tous les deux.

Elle tempêta en se dirigeant vers la porte et tambourina en criant " NYPD". Hanson était mort de rire. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour énerver sa collègue, il suffisait simplement de parler sentiments.

\- Carlos Di Siente ! NYPD, ouvrez !

Hanson remarqua bien l'impatience de la jeune femme. C'était sa barrière de sécurité et elle l'abaissait uniquement quand elle se sentait mis à découvert.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'intérieur, ce qui était un peu suspect. Jo fit un signe de tête à Hanson. Il acquiesça et donna un coup de pied dans la porte et ils s'avancèrent dans la maison, armes en avant.

Ils cherchèrent chacun un côté mais ne trouvèrent personne. Hanson trouva des morceaux de journal, avec les annonces de mariage, de fiançailles etc… En tout les cas, s'il n'était pas le meurtrier, il était certain qu'il était le complice.

Jo traversa toute la maison et sentit une drôle d'odeur et elle savait déjà à quoi s'attendre. Elle poussa la porte d'une des chambres et soupira de dégout.

Leur suspect était évidemment déjà mort, depuis plusieurs heures à en juger par l'odeur. Elle s'avança et remarqua une coupure le long de son bras gauche… Ce qui semblait correspondre à la blessure causée par la fenêtre.

Hanson la rejoignit et ne fut pas plus surpris que ça

\- pourquoi je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout soit aussi facile ?

\- on en a tellement l'habitude. À tous les coups le vrai meurtrier, l'a tué pour le réduire au silence. Il faut que j'appelle Henry pour voir si c'est un meurtre ou un suicide

En effet, rien n'indiquait que c'était un meurtre, il n'y avait que son bras ensanglanté, autrement une boite de pilules trainait à côté de son lit mais rien n'était sûr.

De retour au labo, Henry confirma que Carlos avait bien été tué, certainement drogué d'une quelconque manière avec les pilules. Hanson demanda alors, voulant terminer son rapport

\- alors est ce que c'était lui le meurtrier ?

Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, Henry secoua la tête

\- pas le moins du monde ! Il était bien le complice. Le meurtrier aurait eu les ongles noircis par le gaz et même si il les nettoie, les traces ne disparaissent pas et j'aurais de suite repérer si monsieur Di Siente ici présent en possédait, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'était donc qu'un pion pour nous distraire et apparemment nous tromper… Mais cela ne nous avance pas plus.

Hanson nota tout ce que Henry venait de résumer et releva des yeux taquins vers le couple

\- eh bien ça sera l'occasion de jouer les amoureux et fouiner un peu plus…

Lucas parut confus. Comme d'habitude il n'était au courant de rien et questionna ses trois amis du regard. Jo secoua la tête, et Henry avait son fameux regard qui incitait à surtout ne pas en dire plus. Mais Hanson n'était évidemment pas plus impressionné par ça.

\- qu'est ce que j'ai encore raté ? - demanda Lucas

Hanson s'éloigna en riant

\- Jo et Henry se sont fiancés.

Et sur ce, il disparut dans l'ascenseur. Jo soupira, jouant avec son arme

\- la prochaine fois, rappelle moi de le buter. - marmonna Jo, plus pour elle même que pour Henry.

Lucas pivota lentement sur lui même et regarda les deux autres, attendant une explication.

\- Je ne fais que m'occuper du corps ce matin, j'ai pris autant de temps que ça ?

Jo préféra s'éclipser

\- bon écoute, je vais remplir le rapport des autopsies et je te retrouve ce soir à la boutique pour qu'on puisse en parler. À toute à l'heure.

Elle tapota l'épaule de Lucas et sortit, préférant laisser son collègue gérer les explications, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Et au vu du regard de Lucas, ce dernier n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel

\- Lucas. Le détective Hanson ne fait que te teaser. Jo et moi on est pas vraiment fiancés. On va simplement prétendre l'être pour les besoins de l'enquête. On a remarqué que le tueur s'en prenait à des couples qui avaient de la valeur… Bien sûr ce n'est pas mon cas, ni celui de Jo mais il aime ce qui brille donc la 'bague' qu'elle portera devrait avoir de la valeur et ensuite on ira visiter la boutique de mariage où tous les autres couples sont passés. Voila, rien de plus, ni moins. Ça devrait durer quelques jours tout au plus, à mon avis, on remettra rapidement la main sur le meurtrier.

Lucas ne fit qu'acquiescer, bien qu'il n'était pas très convaincu. La teinte aux joues de son boss était bien rose et il était évident que même pour lui faire semblant, n'était pas une réelle option.

Henry détourna son regard sur les cadavres, les trouvant bien intéressants

\- Henry.. Franchement… Quand vous aurez l'occasion, après cette enquête, invitez la à diner, elle n'attend que ça et vous aussi. Ou bien sinon, vous allez continuer de vous tourner autour et un jour ou l'autre, on sera tous témoins de votre partie de jambes en l'air.

Henry ouvrit grand la bouche tandis que Lucas déguerpit rapidement, ne voulant pas se prendre un coup de scalpel. L'immortel soupira.. Son assistant avait raison, Abe avait raison, Hanson avait raison et même Reece… Quand ils auraient réglé cette affaire, il demanderait un rendez vous à sa belle collègue qui faisait chavirer son coeur.

En fin de journée et après d'autres interrogatoires dont les deux familles des victimes, Jo revint à la morgue pour chercher Henry et qu'ils repartent ensemble. Autant commencer à se mettre dans la peau d'un couple de suite.

Elle le trouva en train de ranger le corps de Mary et Aston, ainsi que de leur dernière victime. En la voyant arriver, il fit un grand sourire

\- Jo ! Lucas vient de partir et moi j'ai rempli les derniers éléments concernant la mort de Carlos. Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir une empreinte mais en effet, son sang correspondait bien à la coupure sur la fenêtre. Cet homme était un complice et le meurtrier voulait simplement se débarrasser de lui.

Jo acquiesça

\- très bien dans ce cas ! Notre affaire n'est pas pour autant terminé, nous aurons notre peut être "tueur en série" à attraper. J'ai reçu d'autres rapports de nos collègues du 12 et effectivement, toujours la même chose qui revient, des couples fraichement mariés ou fiancés et qui ont tous visité la même boutique de mariage. J'ai l'impression qu'il planifie ses crimes, car des fiançailles ou des mariages il peut y en avoir tous les jours donc il choisit spécifiquement.. Et à savoir que le dernier crime , date d'environ trois mois, et qui n'était pas sous notre juridiction.

Henry hocha la tête, se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre son écharpe et passa une main dans le dos de Jo pour marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle le laissa faire, espérant que ses jambes allaient la porter jusqu'au parking.

\- donc effectivement, il s'en prend aux couples dont les annonces sont faites dans le journal… La plupart avec de l'argent comme je le pensais alors.

\- exactement.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cage de verre et Jo soupira, regardant son ami du coin de l'oeil

\- tu crois qu'on va réussir à le piéger en se faisant passer pour un couple ? Je veux dire, on a vraiment pas une tête de bourgeois… Enfin toi peut être, sans offense bien sûr

Il haussa les épaules en faisant un petit sourire en coin, évitant cependant de la regarder.

\- je pense qu'il va y croire. C'est à nous de bien jouer notre rôle dans le même temps… J'ai l'impression que n'importe qui peut y croire nous concernant de toute façon.

Jo voulut répliquer quelque chose mais ne trouvait pas les mots.. Elle se mordit la lèvre en signe de frustration. Il avait raison, ils ne trompaient personne alors évidemment qu'ils allaient certainement amadouer le tueur.

\- au fait où est ce qu'on va comme ça ? - demanda Henry, une fois qu'ils furent dehors

\- je te ramène. Si on doit jouer notre rôle, autant s'y mettre dés ce soir. Par contre, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien qu'on passe chez moi juste pour que je puisse prendre quelques affaires, histoire que je ne porte pas tes chemises et tes pantalons.

Elle fit un petit regard sadique en haussant sourcil, tout en rentrant dans la voiture. Henry resta béat, essayant de chasser l'image d'une Jo Martinez portant ses chemises, et rien que ses chemises. Il se donna une claque intérieure et prit place côté passager.


	7. Comme à la maison

**Chapitre 7.. Vous allez encore me détester je le sens :D. Mais bon, vous verrez que ça finira bien par payer plus tard haha. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews.**

* * *

Henry n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez Jo, ou en tout cas pas dans son appartement. Depuis l'enquête sur Sean, elle avait déménagé et vivait dans un petit coin plus tranquille et cosy pour une personne qui vivait seule.

Elle déposa ses clés sur le meuble du couloir

\- rentre ! Fais comme chez toi. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vais juste prendre un sac de voyage et mettre le nécessaire dedans.. Je n'ai pas très envie de m'imposer entre toi et Abe mais bon, les ordres viennent d'en haut.

Henry regarda tout autour de lui, tout en allant s'installer dans le living

\- oh mais ne dis pas de bêtises Jo. Tu ne vas certainement pas nous gêner.. Je suspecterais même qu'Abraham, fasse exprès de sortir le soir pour nous laisser seuls.

Tout en traversant pour aller dans sa chambre, elle pouffa. Tout le monde ne rêvait que de les voir ensemble et il fallait croire que elle aussi… Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le courage de lui dire tout ça.

Henry décida de faire le tour du living et regarda les cadres posés sur la cheminée… À son impression, Jo avait vraiment décidé d'aller de l'avant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule photo d'elle et Sean désormais et le reste étaient des photos du poste, de ses amis actuels et dont une avec lui même.

Il était surpris, il ne se souvenait pas avoir prit une photo avec elle et ils avaient l'air vraiment complices dessus. Il prit le cadre entre ses mains et inconsciemment passa ses doigts sur le visage de Jo, bien qu'elle était dans la pièce à côté.

Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade à voir cette image… Il devait le reconnaitre, ils faisaient vraiment bien la paire et ils avaient tellement vécu la même chose… Ils se comprenaient, partageaient la même peine et depuis Abigail, Henry n'avait plus ressentit toutes ces émotions avec personne, jusqu'à Jo…

Il détourna son regard et aperçut sa silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre… Son coeur s'enflamma d'avantage. Allait-il résister à cet appel brulant durant quelques jours ? Allait-il réellement faire semblant ? Il ignorait s'il en était capable quand il savait à quel point ses sentiments pour la jeune femme étaient importants.

Elle sentit son regard pesé sur elle, même malgré la petite distance qui séparait le salon de la chambre. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques secondes.

Elle remarqua le cadre dans sa main. Elle prit son sac et le rejoignit dans le salon, où il ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

Elle se mit à ses côtés et prit le cadre pour le regarder, un petit sourire sur les lèvres

\- je crois que Lucas a prit cette photo sur une scène de crime à central park. L'enquête sur le faux roi il me semble. On pensait la même chose et on s'est regardé, du coup lui nous a pas manqué.

Henry parut confus

\- je ne me souviens pas que Lucas était la le jour où c'est arrivé..

\- il nous a rejoint après. Je trouve quand même que ça fait une jolie photo souvenir et on est classes dessus.

Elle reposa le cadre et sentit alors son souffle dans son cou. Ils s'étaient rapprochés sans s'en rendre compte et ils se retrouvaient donc très près d'un seul coup, leurs fronts pouvant presque se toucher.

Ils ravalèrent leur salive, comme ci le temps s'était soudainement arrêté pour eux. Ils se firent face et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Jo ouvrit la bouche, histoire de briser le silence mais Henry posa un doigt dessus. Tous les sens de la jeune femme se mirent en alerte et quelque chose lui dit de mettre de la distance entre eux mais son corps refusait de bouger et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, ses mains se retrouvèrent sur le torse du légiste. Henry se pencha vers elle, ne lui laissant presque aucune alternative. Ses yeux dévièrent vers ses lèvres qui descendaient lentement vers les siennes. Cette fois ci, rien ne semblait pouvoir les perturber, et le bord de leurs lèvres se toucha, si ce n'était pas pour la vibration émanant de la poche de Jo. Ils s'écartèrent, chacun jurant intérieurement. Timing parfait comme toujours. Henry regarda l'heure et il leva les yeux au ciel, à tous les coups c'était…

\- Jo Martinez?

\- Oui Jo ? C'est Abe… Dis moi, Henry n'est pas avec toi par hasard ? Il est presque 18h30 et enfin bon, j'aurais besoin de lui pour une recette de ce soir, d'habitude il m'appelle quand il est en retard.

Jo sentit sa lèvre se tordre. Elle fit un signe de tête à Henry qui soupira. Il l'aurait parié.

\- ne t'en fais pas Abe, Henry est bien avec moi. Je devais passer chez moi pour récupérer des vêtements et on arrive.

Abe semblait très surpris et se retint de ne pas jubiler…

\- on ? Oh ! Très bien alors, je prends note.

Jo cherchait à se confondre en excuses et se retrouva à bégayer

\- on… On t'expliquera tout ça quand on sera la

\- pas de soucis Jo, mais je ne suis pas idiot. Je vous attends, à toute à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha un peu brutalement. Elle regarda Henry, sentant comme ci ses joues étaient en éruption. Henry lui fit un regard compatissant tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres

\- bon eh bien on dirait que mon fils s'impatiente. Parfois on se demande qui est le père. On ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'il n'appelle encore.. Je pense lui faire la morale aussi.

Jo rigola bien malgré elle, sachant ce qu'il avait une nouvelle fois interrompu. Jo attrapa son sac mais Henry la devança lui disant qu'il allait s'en charger. Jo le remercia, et se demandait s'il était possible de tomber sur un homme avec des manières aussi gentleman que lui. C'était ce qui le rendait si spécial et qui avait réussi à la faire craquer.

Une fois à la boutique, Abe arriva avec un torchon dans les mains et ne put cacher son sourire béat. Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- Abraham ! Avant que tu te fasses des idées…

\- quoi ? Non mais pop's même à mon âge, je vais comprendre. Ne t'en fais pas, j'accepte Jo depuis le début. Juste que même si je suis vieux, essayez d'être discrets le soir parce que bon..

Jo et Henry se regardèrent d'un air choqué

\- Abraham ! - aboya Henry - veux tu écouter s'il te plait ?

Il acquiesça, essayant de se rappeler la dernière fois que son père avait crié comme ça. Il déposa le sac de Jo et tous deux s'installèrent dans le canapé face à Abe, qui les regardait tour à tour.

\- bon, certes Jo va passer quelques jours ici… Mais seulement quelques jours. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, elle ne vient pas habiter avec nous. Je crois qu'on a déjà suffisamment bouleversé son train de vie comme ça, elle n'a pas non plus besoin de nous avoir sur le dos en permanence.

Jo esquissa un petit sourire timide, n'osant pas dire que cela ne la dérangerait pas. Abe n'était pas plus convaincu mais il laissa son père continuer.

\- mais ceci est uniquement pour les besoins de notre enquête….

Il regarda Jo pour avoir son accord. Pourquoi devait-il être celui qui devait expliquer les situations embarrassantes ? Surtout que l'idée venait d'elle, mais son regard lui faisait comprendre qu'il était l'homme de la situation

\- On a décidé de se faire passer pour un couple qui va se fiancer.. Notre meurtrier ne s'en prend qu'aux couples fraichement mariés ou sur le point de l'être, des couples avec de l'argent pour la plupart du temps et pour faire ressortir cet aspect, je vais prêter à Jo une bague dans la collection d'antiquité et on mènera notre enquête ensemble.. Mais pour les besoins, Jo doit rester ici. On ne sait jamais si une fois qu'on aura mis la main sur le meurtrier, s'il vient faire ses repérages ici et enfin bon cela serait suspect si Jo et moi on vivait séparément.

Abe haussa un sourcil. Jo se laissa fondre dans le canapé. Le vieil homme trouvait parfaitement ridicule leur histoire de couverture et il ne se privait pas de montrer qu'il n'achetait pas, que ce soit pour une enquête ou pas.

\- vous allez vous faire passer pour un couple ? - demanda t-il avec la voix la plus accusatrice qu'il trouva.

\- oui Abe - répondit Jo, déjà las de la réponse qu'elle allait entendre .

Il éclata de rire. Alors ça, ils ne l'avaient vraiment pas vu venir.

\- bah là il est certain que vous allez rapidement le mettre dans votre filet celui la à mon avis. Y'a pas deux personnes qui sont en couples comme vous, sans l'être pour de vrai donc je suis sûr que vous allez gérer cette affaire rapidement.

Ils s'y attendaient et commençaient sérieusement à vouloir se poser pour que tout le monde finisse par se la fermer.

\- c'est une affaire spéciale alors ? Un sérial killer ?

\- tout à fait. C'est déjà arrivé dans le passé et le même mode opératoire se reproduit… Sauf qu'à l'époque, ils n'ont jamais retrouvé le coupable.

Jo tapota délicatement le bras d'Henry

\- mais cette fois, nous avons un atout de taille.

Elle venait de dire ces derniers mots dans une voix douce et lente. Henry lui sourit et le moment dans l'appartement leur revint en tête. Ils soupirèrent en même temps et détournèrent la tête pour éviter un autre moment d'égarement.

Abe se retint de faire part du fond de sa pensée.

\- bien ! Dans ce cas, Jo si tu restes ici pour quelques jours… Je te laisse dormir dans ma chambre, je prendrais le canapé - annonça Abe

La jeune femme paniqua immédiatement et secoua la tête

\- non non ! Abe ! Ne te dérange pas pour moi. Je vais prendre le canapé. Je préfère que tu dormes dans un lit. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas déranger, c'est moi l'invitée.

Henry acquiesça

\- elle a raison. Il vaudrait faire attention avec ton dos et tout. Je vais prendre le canapé, et je vais te laisser ma chambre Jo.

Elle parut encore plus scandalisée

\- non Henry. Il n'en est pas question. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un gentleman que je vais te laisser me donner ta chambre. Le canapé ira très bien, je t'assure.

Abe se leva

\- bon eh bien continuez de vous disputer.. Cependant je vous rappelle que vous êtes un couple donc après tout, vous pouvez très bien partager la même chambre, comme ça tout le monde sera tranquille.

Il se précipita dans la cuisine avant même que l'un des deux ne puisse répondre. Henry secoua la tête. Il allait lui dire deux mots. Il regarda Jo qui jouait nerveusement avec ses mains

\- Jo… Je vais prendre le canapé et j'insiste. Tu dormiras mieux dans mon lit.. Je ne vais pas t'imposer ça, tu mérites mieux.

Elle céda alors.

\- très bien.

\- allez viens, je vais te montrer la chambre et te donner une serviette pour te doucher. Il y a une salle de bain dans ma chambre, tu peux te refaire une beauté. Je vais aider Abe à préparer le repas et avant de dormir, on discutera de nos plans pour notre affaire.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit à l'étage et fut très impressionnée par le confort dont l'appartement disposait. Elle se sentait vraiment comme à la maison et la pensée la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Quand elle découvrit la chambre d'Henry, elle s'attendait forcément à la voir très propre et rangée mais elle n'imaginait pas à quel point, elle aimerait ce petit coin.

Henry était vieux jeu mais elle appréciait le décor champêtre et le lit king size. Elle déglutit. Il y avait largement de la place pour deux personnes et son regard se perdit sur son collègue.

Il rentra dans la salle de bain et déposa la serviette sur le lavabo.

\- prends ton temps et mets toi à l'aise. Je te préviendrais quand le repas sera prêt.

\- d'accord ! Merci Henry.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, dont eux seuls avaient le secret et Henry quitta la chambre pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Jo lâcha le soupir qu'elle ignorait qu'elle avait retenu jusque la.

Elle fouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortir sa trousse de toilettes et son pyjama.. Quoique peut être devrait-elle attendre avant de mettre un pyjama. Elle allait diner avec deux gentlemen et il était certain qu'ils ne mangeaient pas en pyjama. Elle le déposa sur l'oreiller et ressortit un short en jean avec un débardeur noir. Cela devrait suffire pour le diner.


	8. Soirée familiale

**Chap 8 :p. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Henry avait rejoint Abe dans la cuisine. Il préparait des lasagnes façon Abigail et il était sûr et certain que Jo tomberait dedans. Pendant sa préparation, Henry s'appuya sur le comptoir et jugeait son fils

\- bon qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Henry ?

\- dis moi que tu as fait exprès d'appeler Jo toute à l'heure ?

Il releva la tête de sa préparation, un regard curieux

\- et pourquoi est ce que j'aurais fait exprès ? Je voulais juste savoir si… OH.

Abe sembla alors réaliser qu'il avait encore interrompu un moment important. Il se gratta la tête en faisant son plus beau sourire

\- Bon sang Henry. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je pouvais pas deviner non plus et puis tu n'avais qu'à me prévenir que tu revenais avec Jo, ça aurait évité ce genre de désagrément.

Henry soupira. Son fils n'était jamais prêt à admettre ses fautes.

\- et donc ? Qu'est ce qui allait se passait ? Vous alliez faire une partie de saute mouton ou ?

\- ABRAHAM!

Il se retint de ne pas exploser de rire. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'embêter son père qui retombait amoureux comme un jeune adolescent. Henry était exactement de la même couleur que l'écharpe qu'il portait plus tôt

\- on allait pas… Faire ce que tu viens de sous entendre… Je..J'étais sur le point de l'embrasser et d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle n'avait pas l'air contre.

Abe manqua de lâcher sa cuillère dans sa casserole et ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussi ronds que des billes.

\- quoi ? Oh mon Dieu… Mais je suis un véritable abruti… Pop's, je t'assure que je ne le fais pas exprès… AHHH. Je te promets, je vais prendre quelques jours de vacances et tu vas profiter d'être seul avec elle parce que sinon on ne va jamais s'en sortir.

Henry grimaça et tenta de rassurer son fils qui hyperventilait

\- hey hey du calme Van Helen ! Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre des vacances, bien que j'ai suggéré à Jo que tu serais capable de faire exprès de ne pas être la le soir.

\- oh bah mon petit père, t'as pas idée. C'est exactement ce que je vais faire jusqu'à ce que tu fourres ta langue au fond de sa gorge.

Henry se frappa le front avec sa main. Au moins Abe était honnête mais ce n'était pas une façon de parler d'une femme

\- je sais que tu n'attends que ça que je l'embrasse mais pitié, ne prononce plus jamais ce genre d'expression.

\- comme tu veux

Il fit une petite moue et reprit la préparation de ses lasagnes. Henry préféra le laisser ou il allait encore se faire crier dessus pour trainer dans ses pattes. Et en sortant, il manqua littéralement de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis en voyant Jo qui revenait de la salle de bain, la serviette dans les mains, en train d'essuyer ses cheveux mouillés.

Elle avait mis son short en jean ainsi que son débardeur, et elle était pieds nus. Il resta complètement soufflé. Il avait l'habitude de la voir dans ses tenues de flic et elle était vraiment différente. Après tout il était vrai qu'elle était une femme avant tout et il était normal qu'elle se mette à l'aise. Mais il n'avait peut être jamais réalisé à quel point elle était canon… Et combien même il avait dit qu'elle n'était pas son type au début, comme quoi, il n'y avait que les imbéciles pour ne pas changer d'avis.

Avec son teint mat et ses traits mexicains, sa partenaire était tout sauf désagréable à regarder et il sentit des picotements tout le long de son corps à force de la regarder de haut en bas.

Ses yeux se promenèrent sur la courbe de ses reins jusqu'à ses longues jambes qu'il trouva magnifiques et elle avait des chevilles tellement symétriques. Il avait toujours eu une faiblesse pour les chevilles des femmes et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour masser celles de Jo .

Il avança lentement dans le salon, et elle finit par se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle rougit fortement et se redressa, pliant la serviette pour la tenir entre ses bras.

\- euh.. j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de m'être lavé les cheveux et d'avoir un peu dégouliné partout.. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche.

Henry secoua la tête, sentant sa gorge devenir sèche

\- non ! Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est rien et ça sèche de toute façon.

Jo le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant. Il s'avança vers elle et prit la serviette pour l'étendre sur le séchoir. Il la regarda de nouveau en souriant

\- joli ensemble. Ça te va à ravir et ça fait plaisir de te voir décontracté.

\- merci Henry. Ça me flatte beaucoup.

Ils sentirent de nouveau la tension qui s'était installée à la scène de crime et devant la cheminée plus tôt. Jo dansait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre et Henry crut que sa poitrine allait finir par lui échapper, tellement il était subjugué par la beauté de sa collègue.

\- en tout cas, ça sent drôlement bon - affirma Jo pour briser l'embarrassant silence qui s'installait entre eux.

Henry fut prit au dépourvu et acquiesça

\- oui. C'est une recette d'Abraham, enfin qui était à Abigail. Elle lui a transmis et ce soir tu auras l'honneur de gouter les meilleures lasagnes.

\- j'ai hâte. Mon estomac gargouille déjà rien que d'y penser.

Il lui fit signe de prendre place dans le canapé et il leur servit deux petits verres de whisky, une mise en bouche avant le repas. Les gouttelettes émanant des cheveux de Jo, retombèrent quelque peu sur lui et il dût se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et faire des choses peu recommandables dans le canapé familial.

Ils trinquèrent et avalèrent leur verre cul sec.

\- j'espère quand même qu'on aura le temps d'attraper le meurtrier avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à d'autres couples - dit Jo

Henry approuva

\- je suis d'accord. Mais de toute façon, si tout va bien, nous serons les prochains sur sa liste donc on va lui faciliter la tâche.

Elle posa une main sur son genou et il tressaillit

\- hey! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es immortel que tu vas jouer les héros. Je prendrais quand même les devants si la situation devient trop critique donc pas de folies, compris ?

\- bien madame !

Elle sourit et retourna le verre de whisky entre ses doigts. Henry se rappela alors qu'il fallait qu'il montre la bague à Jo. Il se leva et fouilla dans une petite boite à bijou et revint vers sa collègue

\- voila la bague.. Elle appartenait à ma soeur.

Il s'installa de nouveau très prés d'elle et leurs genoux se touchaient. Jo observa la bague et ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- c'est.. Wow. C'est d'une beauté.. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu ressortir la mienne de bague de fiançailles mais, elle n'a pas autant de valeur que toutes celles par lesquelles le tueur est intéressé. En tout cas, c'est un véritable diamant… Son éclat est merveilleux..

Elle la retourna entre ses doigts et hésita à la mettre. Henry sourit et reprit la bague en prenant sa main gauche

\- je suis sûre qu'elle va t'aller.

Il glissa lentement la bague sur son annulaire gauche et observa l'éclat… La bague collait parfaitement à ses doigts fins et épousait sa peau sans aucun problème.

Abe apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda en silence la scène. Ils étaient adorables et cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de voir son père heureux.

\- elle… - Jo se rendit compte que Henry avait glissé la bague à son doigt et que sa main était toujours dans la sienne, elle releva des yeux brillants vers lui et caressa délicatement sa joue - merci.. C'est magnifique.. Je pense qu'on va gérer dans cette nouvelle affaire.

Henry acquiesça et lui fit une bise maladroite sur la joue, ce qui valut un roulement d'yeux d'Abe. Cette fois ci, comme Henry avait encore joué les moules, il ne voyait aucun mal à les interrompre

\- les enfants ! À table, c'est prêt.

Ils se relevèrent simultanément et rejoignirent Abe, et pour se rendre dans la cuisine, Jo glissa sa main dans celle d'Henry, enlaçant leurs doigts et ce fut tout sourire qu'ils partagèrent un bon diner.

Après le repas, d'ailleurs Jo était calée et n'avait pas hésité à se resservir deux fois, tellement elle avait été enchantée par les lasagnes. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois dans le hall qui menait aux chambres. Jo tapota son ventre

\- bon sang ! Abe je te le redis encore mais c'était exquis. Je ne connaissais pas Abigail mais je pense qu'elle serait fière de voir à quel point tu maitrises une telle recette. Cela devait être un véritable bonheur que de manger lorsqu'elle préparait les plats.

Henry et Abe se lancèrent un regard complice et lui donnèrent raison. Henry avoua alors

\- je pense qu'elle t'aurait adoré Jo - il répondit à sa question silencieuse en voyant le look confus sur son visage - Abigail, elle t'aurait adoré.

Jo se sentit rougir, voir presque gênée. Abe lui frotta le dos

\- je seconde ça. Il a tout à fait raison et crois moi pour avoir vécu avec eux pendant prés de quarante ans. Bon allez les jeunes, il est temps pour moi d'aller au lit. Ne faites pas ce que je ne ferais pas.

Ils ne répondirent que d'un simple regard pour le toiser. Il fit un grand sourire, fit une bise sur la joue de Jo, Henry lui embrassa le front et il disparut dans la chambre, laissant les deux amoureux transits, plantés devant la chambre d'Henry.


	9. Merci de rester ce soir

**Chapitre 9, je pense que cette suite va vous plaire, je n'ai pas été sadique pour le coup :p. Enjoy. Et merci merci encore tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde puisque beaucoup d'entre vous sont des guests mais je lis attentivement chaque review et ça me fait chaud au coeur, vous pouvez pas savoir comment. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise et j'espère que cela continuera. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 _Ils ne répondirent que d'un simple regard pour le toiser. Il fit un grand sourire, fit une bise sur la joue de Jo, Henry lui embrassa le front et il disparut dans la chambre, laissant les deux amoureux transits, plantés devant la chambre d'Henry._

\- bon ! Hum - Henry se racla la gorge - je pense que tu voudrais te reposer donc je vais prendre une couverture et un oreiller et aller dans le salon.

Jo fit un petit sourire et le tira avec elle dans la chambre

\- avant toute chose, n'oublie pas qu'il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'on va faire demain.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, essayant de garder une distance raisonnable entre eux

\- très juste ! Alors, par où est ce qu'on va commencer ? La boutique de mariage ? Ou bien on essaie d'autres places ?

Jo haussa les épaules et ressortit le dossiers des dernières victimes, vérifiant si à part la boutique de mariage, il y avait d'autres places qu'ils avaient visité.

\- bon la boutique de mariage est vraiment tout ce qu'ils ont en commun mais trois des couples ont aussi visité une imprimerie, je suppose pour les cartes de mariage et la même pâtisserie.

Henry se frotta le menton et observa attentivement le dossier. Il soupira

\- la pâtisserie se trouve deux blocs plus loin de la boutique d'Abe. On peut y aller demain matin avant de partir au poste ? On verra bien si il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose de suspect.

Jo acquiesça. Elle lui donna une tape sur la cuisse et reprit le dossier pour le ranger dans son sac à main

\- ça me va très bien. Et puis connaissant tes capacités à remarquer… Tu repéreras le meurtrier rapidement, n'est ce pas ? Si je me souviens bien de ce que tu as dit, il devrait avoir des traces noires sous les ongles, à cause du gaz ?

Henry fut impressionné. Décidément, à force de le fréquenter, Jo commençait à prendre certaines habitudes.

\- tu as tout à fait raison. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le meurtrier ne soit pas plus malin que nous sur ce coup la.

\- c'est vrai !

Elle rentra dans la salle de bain et ferma juste légèrement la porte pour se changer. Comme la porte était un peu vitrée, Henry ne put s'en empêcher et observa sa silhouette qui se dessinait. Il essayait de ne pas regarder mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Elle était en train de retirer son short et son haut, et quand il la vit passer les mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien gorge, il cligna des yeux et tourna rapidement la tête pour ne pas passer pour un gros pervers, surtout que son corps commençait à avoir des sensations bizarres.

Il poussa un long soupir pour se détendre… Il était un gentleman, il ne pouvait laisser ses pensées divaguer de la sorte. Elle rouvrit la porte pour déposer ses vêtements sur la commode et Henry dût une nouvelle fois tenter de se contrôler.

Elle portait un petit pyjama d'été tout adorable, un short et un petit haut à fines bretelles avec en prime un gros smiley sur son postérieur. Il serra des poings. Il se demandait si elle le faisait exprès.

Toujours sans dire un mot, il la regarda attacher ses cheveux en un chignon tout en laissant retomber quelques mèches de ses cheveux devant ses yeux… Il tuerait pour voir cette image devant ses yeux tous les jours.

Avec le miroir situé au dessus de la commode, Jo finit par remarquer l'effet qu'elle produisait sur son collègue et se mordilla la lèvre jusqu'au sang, pivotant lentement sur elle même et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois.

Henry se leva en secouant la tête et s'approcha un peu trop prés d'elle

\- je.. Je vais prendre le nécessaire, utiliser la salle de bain principale et je te laisse te reposer. Bonne nuit Jo. À demain.

Elle tenta de cacher sa déception, car dans le fond le lit était suffisamment grand pour eux deux… Mais était-elle réellement prête à passer ce cap avec lui ? Bien sûr sans arrière pensées. Elle sourit poliment

\- bonne nuit Henry ! On se revoit demain

Il prit ses affaires et sortit de la chambre en lui lançant un dernier regard. Il resta un instant appuyé contre la porte, au même titre que Jo qui l'avait raccompagné et tous deux sentirent leur coeur battre à un rythme acharné dans leur poitrine.

Jo se brossa les dents et rentra dans les draps soyeux. Elle fourra sa tête dans l'oreiller et elle crut défaillir tellement tout avait l'odeur d'Henry, cette odeur qui le rendait si spécial et qui la rendait complètement folle également.

Quelques minutes après, Henry sortit de la douche et prépara le canapé en espérant ne pas avoir des tours de reins le lendemain. Il posa l'oreiller et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en s'enroulant dans la couverture et il fut incapable de fermer les yeux.

Il regardait le plafond et n'avait que l'image de Jo dans toute sa féminité et il n'arrivait pas à l'effacer de sa tête… Et savoir qu'elle était dans sa chambre, dans son lit… Ses draps… Son corps réagit de nouveau.

Il se tourna sur le coté en grognant. "tu es un gentleman Morgan… Arrête de penser à la belle détective de cette façon, ce n'est pas sain du tout".

Jo était aussi incapable de dormir. Elle avait bougé au moins une dizaine de fois, sans trouver une seule bonne position, pour au final s'assoir dans le lit, la tête entre les mains.

Elle regarda la porte et la distance entre elle et le sol, se demandant s'il fallait qu'elle bouge ou bien simplement pleurer sur son sort, sachant que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle… Wait what ? L'homme qu'elle aimait ?

Elle se rallongea de frustration, lâchant un soupir qu'elle aurait pensé discret. Cette affaire promettait d'être compliqué si elle n'était pas capable de tenir une nuit sans lui.

Pendant une heure, elle tenta de s'endormir et par moment, elle sentait le sommeil qui la gagnait.. Mais pas assez profondément. Elle se releva de nouveau et cette fois ci, n'hésita pas le moins du monde.

Elle avança lentement vers la porte et traversa tout le long du couloir pour se retrouver dans le salon où elle vit Henry qui semblait dormir paisiblement, mais pas forcément de manière confortable. Il était recroquevillé sur lui même, un bras sous l'oreiller et ça serait un miracle si il ne réveillait pas tout cabossé le lendemain.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se démonter ainsi. Elle avança doucement vers lui et s'accroupit en bougeant son bras

\- Henry ! Henry réveille toi.

Il ne dormait pas non plus profondément et ouvrit rapidement les yeux et crut presque qu'il rêvait en voyant le petit visage tout intimidé de son amie, éclairé par seulement les rayons de la lune.

Il se redressa avec la couverture sur les genoux, Jo resta dans sa position en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- qu'est ce qui se passe Jo ?

\- en fait… Je…

Elle le regarda simplement en faisant un signe de tête. Il repoussa la couverture et se leva en lui prenant la main. Ils déambulèrent dans le couloir sans se lâcher.

Une fois devant le lit, ils s'arrêtèrent et Jo souffla

\- je n'arrivais pas à dormir et puis quand je t'ai vu dans cette position, je me suis dit que peut être…

Il ne répondit pas et ne fit que simplement sourire. Il caressa rapidement sa joue avant de passer de son côté de lit. Elle ne se fit pas prier et rentra sous les draps et ils tentèrent quand même de garder une certaine distance entre eux.

Ils tournèrent la tête pour se faire face. Tout était calme et silencieux dans la boutique. Abe devait déjà être aux pays des songes depuis bien longtemps. Henry n'en revenait toujours pas de la relation qui s'installait petit à petit entre lui et Jo et comment les choses avaient évoluées autant, en seulement un an.

\- bonne nuit Jo - dit-il en soufflant sur ses lèvres

\- bonne nuit Henry ! Merci de rester la ce soir

\- toujours !

Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils dormirent réellement paisiblement. Sans stress, sans penser au lendemain. Ils avaient besoin de la présence de l'autre et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point.

Au petit matin, ils avaient si bien dormis, Henry y compris, que aucun des deux n'était debout quand Abe se réveilla pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il était 7h30 et il n'avait jamais vu son père se lever si tard. Il fronça des sourcils et par curiosité, jeta un oeil dans la chambre de Jo, ayant comme un pressentiment, vu qu'il n'entendait aucun bruit dans la boutique et ce qu'il vit frôla tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable.

Jo dormait la tête sur le torse d'Henry, qui la tenait fermement contre lui comme ci elle était une chose fragile et qu'il avait peur de la perdre. Abe fit un grand sourire. Cela lui réchauffait le coeur de voir que son père avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui allait partager sa vie, quoique les deux pouvaient en dire.

Il referma la porte délicatement. Il n'allait pas encore les déranger. Il descendit à la cuisine pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner, bien mérité.

Les deux collègues ne tardèrent pas non plus à se réveiller et ce fut Henry le premier. Il était un peu dans le brouillard et se demandait pourquoi il était dans sa chambre alors qu'il était censé être dans le canapé et quand il sentit le poids sur lui, il se rappela alors la veille que Jo était venue le chercher et qu'ils avaient partagés le même lit, sans pour autant être intimes.

Il s'étira et regarda le visage de Jo qui était enfoui contre son torse, la main gauche bien reposé dessus et touchant inconsciemment sa cicatrice au travers de son tee shirt.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se retint violemment de ne pas déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser matinal. Il se contenta d'une bise sur le front.

Le réveil eut son effet et Jo remua lentement, avant de relever les yeux et comprendre la position dans laquelle elle s'était fichue.

Elle se redressa et arrangea sa tignasse.

\- hmm! Bonjour ! Désolée pour ça - dit-elle en pointant un doigt sur son torse, où elle s'était servi de lui comme oreiller

Henry la gratifia d'un beau sourire, à tel point qu'elle se demandait si cela était possible d'être aussi sexy dés le matin

\- ce n'est pas grave… Entre nous, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que hier soir.

\- et moi de même.

Ils sentirent alors la bonne odeur de bacon qui leur chatouillait les narines. Jo bondit du lit sentant son estomac gargouiller

\- Abe est déjà debout ! Et ça sent drôlement bon.

Elle prit son téléphone et fronça des sourcils quand elle vit l'heure.

\- Henry ! Il est déjà 7h45… On ferait mieux de se bouger, on doit visiter la pâtisserie.

Henry se leva un peu à contrecoeur. Il avait apprécié ce réveil matin.

\- tu as raison. Je vais m'habiller dans la salle de bain principale. Prépare toi, on se retrouve dans un petit instant.

Ils se regardèrent en se mouillant les lèvres mais reprirent leurs esprits avant qu'ils ne débordent. Ils retrouvèrent Abe un quart d'heure après, et il tenta de ne faire aucune remarque sur le fait que Henry n'avait pas dormi dans le canapé. Il savait que cela ne ferait que d'avantage les mettre mal à l'aise et il n'était personne pour les juger, il avait bien vu ce qui était devant lui.


	10. Un charmant couple

**Voila donc le chapitre 10 avec notre petit couple en pleine enquête :p**

* * *

Après un excellent petit déjeuner, ils souhaitèrent une bonne journée à Abe et se rendirent donc en premier lieu à la pâtisserie avant de faire une halte au poste et de voir où en était l'enquête, si ils avaient obtenu du nouveau dans la nuit ou si les autopsies allaient révéler d'autres choses.

Comme Henry l'avait dit, la pâtisserie en question n'était vraiment pas loin de la boutique d'Abe, ils avaient à peine deux rues à traverser et à une heure si matinale, il était évident que c'était un commerce qui était déjà ouvert.

Jo fut alléchée par l'odeur

\- hmm ! Je dois reconnaitre que ça sent vraiment bon. Leurs pâtisseries doivent être à tomber.

Henry approuva

\- c'est le cas. Abe ne tolère pas les sucreries faites par d'autres, mais il fait une exception pour eux. Il en raffole et je dois t'avouer que moi aussi. C'est vraiment excellent.

Jo sortit la bague de sa poche en franchissant les portes et la glissa à son doigt

\- dans ce cas, j'espère pour eux que personne n'est coupable. Par contre on va devoir jouer le jeu, pas de badge, pas d'indice sur notre identité.. J'espère au moins que personne ne te connait ?

Elle fut un peu anxieuse.. Étant donné que Abe avait ses habitudes ici, il était peut être certain que Henry y avait déjà mis les pieds. Henry la rassura d'un sourire

\- ne t'inquiètes pas Jo. Tu sais très bien que je ne sors pas très souvent donc généralement c'est Abe qui vient faire ses petites courses ici et puis vaut mieux que je le laisse faire, il a vraiment meilleur gout que moi en ce qui concerne la cuisine.

Jo pouffa et rentra dans la pâtisserie, suivit d'Henry et elle lui attrapa la main. Après tout, il fallait bien être dans la peau des personnages. Une très jeune femme tenait la caisse, pendant que d'autres employés étaient à l'arrière de la boutique.

Jo et Henry espéraient que ce n'était pas elle la criminelle, car elle n'en avait pas l'allure… Mais c'était souvent trompeur de toute manière.

Ils s'avancèrent vers elle et elle fit un grand sourire en les voyant se tenir la main. Jo posa ses mains sur le comptoir, exprès pour mettre en évidence la bague.

\- bonjour ! En quoi puis je vous aider aujourd'hui ?

Jo sentit le rouge monter à ses joues… Prétendre être la fiancée d'Henry serait certainement plus dur qu'elle avait prévu.. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'une idée aussi saugrenue lui traverse l'esprit, mais Henry ne cligna pas des paupières et porta la main gauche de la jeune femme à ses lèvres et la lui baisa… Elle faillit chavirer, littéralement.

\- ma merveilleuse fiancée et moi, on souhaiterait des recommandations pour vos pièces montées.

La jeune femme semblait bien trop jubilatoire et gnan gnan pour être l'assassin.

\- oh mais bien sûr ! Pour quand est le grand jour ? Comme ça je pourrais noter votre commande de suite et on vous la fera livrer le jour J.

Aucun des deux n'avaient pensé à inventer une date. Henry ouvrit la bouche mais Jo le devança

\- c'est juste que c'est tout récent et donc on a pas encore décidé de date mais ça ne saurait tarder. Cela étant, des amis nous ont conseillé de venir ici pour notre gâteau de mariage donc on voulait voir un peu quels genre de modèles vous proposiez… On préfère anticiper, histoire de ne pas se retrouver avec trop pression… N'est ce pas chéri ?

Elle détourna la tête vers lui avec un air espiègle sur le visage. Henry se mordit la lèvre et se disait qu'un jour, sa partenaire allait fortement regretter de le tenter ainsi.

Il répondit cependant

\- mais tout à fait mon amour.

\- je vais chercher le livre de présentation et je suis à vous de suite.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se regardèrent. Encore heureux, qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde pour acheter des pâtisseries dés le matin

\- je n'ai remarqué aucune trace de gaz sous ses ongles…- souffla Henry

\- tu as l'oeil comme toujours.. Mais tout à fait entre nous, elle me parait trop naïve pour avoir fait quoique ce soit.

\- c'est aussi mon avis. Je pense qu'elle gère simplement la boutique familiale… Mais j'aimerais bien jeter un oeil en cuisine

Jo l'en dissuada

\- oublie pas, on joue les couples… Pas les flics pour l'instant.

Un homme arriva en plus de la jeune femme. Il leur fit un grand sourire

\- ma fille m'a dit que vous alliez vous marier. Je suis le chef pâtissier de la boutique, et je peux vous faire les plus grandes recommandations. C'est bon ma puce, tu peux t'occuper de la caisse, je gère nos jeunes fiancés. Venez.

Il sortit de son comptoir et déposa le livre sur une petite table dans un coin. Jo et Henry durent faire comme ci ils étaient vraiment intéressés. Pendant que Jo tournait les pages et écoutait le chef pâtissier, Henry en profita pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds.. Selon lui, si le schéma restait le même que l'ancienne enquête dans les années 50, le meurtrier avait un peu prés la même taille que le chef.. Cependant, il n'avait rien de suspect. Ses ongles étaient intacts et en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil dans la cuisine, il constata qu'il n'y avait qu'une autre femme et un apprenti. Ils ne correspondaient pas.. Quoique de toute manière, il devait encore déterminer quel genre de personne avait pu les attaquer et après tout, il pouvait se tromper quant à la taille du tueur.

Il posa sa main dans le dos de Jo et releva un sourire éclatant vers le pâtissier

\- c'est vraiment très gentil. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de gâteaux qui nous intéressent et ma fiancée et moi allons nous concerter et nous reviendrons vous voir. Merci encore.

Jo avait l'air un peu déçue, il fallait dire que tous ces gâteaux lui avaient mis pleins d'idées en tête.

\- pas de soucis - répondit le pâtissier, heureux de voir qu'il avait de nouveaux clients - repassez dés que vous aurez fait votre choix et j'espère que tout se passera bien pour la préparation du mariage

Ils acquiescèrent et en franchissant la porte, le chef leur dit

\- et permettez moi de vous dire que vous faites vraiment un charmant couple.

Ils ne purent cacher le rouge à leurs joues et le remercièrent simplement d'un signe de tête. Ils sortirent et Jo poussa un soupir, quand son téléphone sonna

\- Martinez !

\- Jo ! C'est Hanson. Rapplique au boulot et appelle le doc. Nous avons la meilleure amie de Mary qui s'est présentée au poste tôt ce matin. Elle aurait quelques infos à nous donner et quant au doc, Lucas semble avoir découvert quelque chose.

Elle regarda Henry, murmurant que Lucas avait quelque chose. Il fut déjà surpris que son assistant était déjà là et regarda l'heure, il était presque 9 heures. Il secoua le bras de son amie

\- quoi ?

\- on va être en retard si on ne presse pas un peu le pas

\- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Techniquement on commence à 9h de toute façon.

Elle avait oublié de couvrir le micro de son téléphone et Hanson avait évidemment tout entendu. Il allait s'amuser

\- hmm je vois que tu n'as pas besoin d'appeler le doc. Il est déjà avec toi. Bon bah je vous vois toute à l'heure, dépêchez vous.

\- nan Mike.. Ce n'est pas..

Mais il raccrocha avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'expliquer. Elle échangea un regard avec Henry qui ne sut quoi dire pour l'aider.

\- on est mal barrés. Tout le monde va se faire des idées. Allez viens !

Henry ne répondit pas, mais avec leur comportement, il fallait s'y attendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était quasi certain que tout le commissariat faisait désormais des paris sur leur 'couple'.

Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée du building, Henry à la morgue et Jo emprunta l'ascenseur pour aller à son bureau. Quand elle mit les pieds, elle sentit des regards sur elle. Naturellement, Mike avait dû parler. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Une vraie cour de récréation que c'était la.

Elle croisa l'intéressé qui était appuyé contre son bureau avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres

\- retire moi ce sourire Mike. Oublie pas que je vise très bien.

Il préféra la prendre au sérieux et se décolla de son bureau. Il lui tendit le dossier

\- la meilleure amie de la victime. Cléa Sunds. Elle attend dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Je me suis dit que tu serais la mieux placée pour le mener. Je te suis évidemment.

\- très bien dans ce cas.

Elle feuilleta rapidement le dossier et c'est alors que Hanson remarqua la bague à son doigt. Il lui prit la main et l'observa en se retenant de ne pas pouffer

\- dis donc, ça devient drôlement sérieux entre toi et le doc hein.

Elle retira violemment sa main et lui fit un regard noir

\- tu sais très bien que c'est pour notre couverture. Je devais l'enlever pour venir ici mais je n'y ai pas pensé

\- parce que inconsciemment tu te vois déjà comme la future Madame Morgan.

Elle roula des yeux dans ses orbites et préféra ignorer ses jacassements en se rendant dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

À la morgue :

Lucas était en train de tourner en rond devant le corps des deux victimes et quand il vit Henry, il fit semblant de travailler. L'immortel esquissa un petit sourire sadique en voyant son assistant se précipiter ainsi.

\- bonjour Lucas !

\- bonjour doc ! Je suis content de vous voir et pour la première fois, j'arrive enfin avant vous.

Henry déposa son écharpe et mis sa blouse de légiste, tout en toisant le jeune homme du regard

\- je me suis réveillé un peu plus tard que d'habitude.. Même moi j'ai besoin de repos.

Lucas leva un sourcil, ne le croyant pas le moins du monde mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Henry le devança.

\- bref! Il parait que as trouvé quelque chose, alors qu'est ce que c'est ?

Lucas fut un peu prit au dépourvu mais il exécuta les ordres de son boss. Il s'installa devant son ordinateur et lui fit signe de le rejoindre

\- alors voila ! Je pense avoir trouvé, pas une correspondance pour le meurtrier, mais j'ai observé attentivement les marques sur le corps du couple et à en juger par l'angle, je pense que c'est une personne de taille moyenne qui les a tués… Un peu de la même taille que le détective Martinez, je dirais même trois ou quatre centimètres en moins.

Henry prit un tabouret pour s'installer à coté de son assistant et observa bien les photographies des deux corps et fut très surpris que lui même n'ait pas remarqué ceci la veille… Il avait tellement la tête remplie de pensées, avec tout ce qui se passait avec Jo ces temps ci.

\- c'est vraiment très impressionnant Lucas. Excellent travail. Je pensais m'occuper de ça aujourd'hui justement mais je dois avouer que là tu me surpasses.

Lucas sentit ses chevilles gonfler de fierté. Cela lui faisait toujours un bien fou d'entendre des compliments de son boss. Henry se leva alors pour aller examiner de nouveau les deux corps et nota effectivement qu'il s'agissait d'une personne plus petite que Jo… Ce qui l'arrêtait complètement. Une personne de cette taille ne pouvait définitivement pas être un homme, ou alors dans un cas vraiment rare.

Il observa alors plus attentivement et remarqua que même si l'assassin n'avait laissé aucune trace lui appartenant, les traces de gaz étaient faites minutieusement… Plus que dans le passé où l'affaire avait prit place. Seulement des mains féminines étaient capables de produire des choses avec autant de douceur et de précision.

\- alors ça… Je ne l'aurais vraiment pas vu venir.

Lucas se rapprocha de lui

\- qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- je peux désormais confirmer que le meurtrier est une femme d'environ 1m60…J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Merci Lucas d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne.

\- Pas de soucis boss.


	11. Témoignage

**Un court chapitre sur le témoignage de Cléa. Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir :D**

* * *

À l'étage, Jo et Hanson étaient en salle d'interrogatoire avec Cléa, la meilleure amie de Mary. Elle semblait assez nerveuse et stressée. Ses yeux étaient rouges, certainement parce qu'elle n'avait ni dormi, ni arrêté de pleurer depuis la mort de son amie.

Jo tenta de la rassurer, tandis que Henry arriva comme un bourrin dans l'arrière salle pour observer l'interrogatoire à travers la vitre teintée. Reece qui y assistait également, leva un sourcil. Henry tenta de se faire tout petit

\- je ne suis pas la, comme tout le temps.

\- vous commencez à bien me connaitre Docteur.

Ils firent cependant chacun un petit sourire dans leur coin et reportèrent leur attention sur l'interrogatoire. Jo se montrait douce vis à vis de Cléa

\- prenez tout votre temps. J'imagine que ce n'est pas évident pour vous, mais si vous pouvez nous aider en quoique ce soit.

Elle avala le verre d'eau qu'on lui avait donné et prit une profonde inspiration en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Mary m'avait appelé la semaine dernière toute contente parce qu'elle allait se marier, elle n'attendait que ça.. et enfin son rêve devenait réalité. Alors en tant que meilleure amie, je me suis rendue sur place pour la féliciter et on a fait quelques boutiques ensemble. Aston travaillait donc je suis celle qui l'a accompagné pour faire les commandes de la pièce montée, faire l'essayage des robes et trouver une boutique de faire parts. Tout se passait tellement bien, je ne comprends pas qui pourrait faire une chose pareille.

Elle hoqueta et Jo glissa sa main dans la sienne, la frottant doucement pour la calmer et qu'elle continue sans trop de pression. À travers la vitre, Henry sentit son coeur s'accélérer à la vue de son amie, être si compréhensive et douce… Il évita de regarder Reece car il sentait parfaitement que ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui et surtout qu'elle devait aussi entendre les battements de son coeur, tellement ils raisonnaient.

\- Je sais Cléa, c'est aussi la question que nous en tant que flic on se pose souvent. Bien, donc vous êtes allées visité une imprimerie, une pâtisserie et une boutique de mariage. Est ce que les employés d'un des trois magasins vous a paru suspect ou pas ?

Cléa sembla réfléchir tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Elle soupira

\- on était tellement excitées toutes les deux, que je crois qu'on a pas vraiment prêté attention si quelqu'un pouvait être louche.. Mais après tout je suis ici pour témoigner et lors de notre visite à la boutique de mariage, une des vendeuses était très présente, c'était chouette vraiment. Elle avait très bon gout mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle nous étouffait un peu. Elle faisait essayait beaucoup de robes à Mary et lui mettait même des bijoux pour voir ce qui passerait sur elle le jour J. Moi j'étais la et j'écoutais les conseils mais on a dû passé une après midi rien qu'avec elle et quand on avait enfin fini et que Mary avait choisi les modèles qui lui plaisait, lui promettant de repasser pour faire un vrai choix, c'est la qu'elle a dit qu'elle avait une très jolie bague de fiançailles. Mary était contente et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la vendeuse a voulu savoir en quoi la pierre était faite et j'ai trouvé cela bizarre mais je ne voulais pas paraitre impolie. Mary lui a répondu et elle a juste fait un grand sourire avant de nous souhaiter bon courage pour les préparatifs et qu'elle attendait le retour de Mary très vite… Seulement voila, on a retrouvé son corps.

Hanson avait noté toute sa déposition, et Jo avait retenu tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Son inconscient savait que Henry était derrière le miroir, elle l'avait entendu rentrer et alors elle se retourna pour lui jeter un regard.

Il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, suite à la révélation. Au moins, ils savaient par où commencer leurs recherches. Reece avait bien remarqué que Jo avait jeté son regard dans la direction d'Henry. Elle se demandait comment cela était possible que la jeune femme soit au courant de sa présence

\- vous m'expliquez un truc Docteur.. Comment Jo sait que vous êtes la ?

Henry la regarda de haut en bas et fit un sourire crispé en haussant les épaules

\- j'en sais rien madame. Peut être une simple intuition.

Reece n'en croyait évidemment pas un seul mot

\- ou bien vous êtes plus connectés que vous ne le pensez. Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil de ma vie.

Elle l'empêcha de répliquer en levant la main. Jo remercia Cléa et débarqua dans l'arrière salle, accompagné d'Hanson. Elle fit un sourire charmeur à Henry, passant devant Reece, comme ci elle ne l'avait pas vu

\- je savais bien que tu étais la.

\- vous avez un très bon radar mademoiselle Martinez.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête qui en disait long sur son attirance pour lui. Reece et Hanson se regardèrent, se demandant comment ils en étaient arrivés à jouer la bougie.

\- bon hum - reprit Jo, réalisant que les deux étaient toujours derrière eux - Cléa nous a donc dit qu'une femme à la boutique de mariage lui aurait un peu tenu la jambe.

elle se tourna alors vers Henry - tu crois que ça pourrait être notre suspect ?

Henry allait répondre mais Reece le coupa avant

\- ce n'était pas censé être un homme ?

Henry acquiesça

\- très juste lieutenant mais cependant, ce matin Lucas a découvert quelque chose sur le corps des victimes.. En fonction de l'angle, les marques n'ont pas été faites par quelqu'un de grande taille mais bien plus petit que Jo donc cela ne pouvait pas être un homme et par la précision des traces, je peux confirmer que en effet, notre suspect est une femme.

Tout le monde commençait à être habitués aux déductions de l'immortel alors ils acceptèrent sa théorie. Hanson hocha la tête

\- alors on cherche une serial killeuse.. Eh bien on espère qu'on mettra la main rapidement sur elle.

\- c'est le plan - répondit Reece - Morgan, Martinez, il est temps de jouer votre rôle et d'aller faire un tour dans cette boutique de mariage… Qui sait, cela vous donnera peut être réellement envie de vous marier.

Elle fit un petit sourire sadique et sortit, accompagné d'Hanson qui était mort de rire et qui s'abstint de tout commentaire au vu du regard de Jo. Les deux concernés soupirèrent et se regardèrent.

Jo lança

\- bon alors chéri.. Prêt pour une petite escapade pour chercher nos costumes ?

\- je n'osais pas demander


	12. Costumes de mariage

**Un chapitre un peu plus long avec nos deux amoureux qui s'amusent à faire des essayages :p**

* * *

Pendant que leurs collègues finissaient leur rapport et que Lucas continuait d'examiner les corps, Jo et Henry décidèrent donc de se payer une petite visite à la boutique de mariage en question.

Ils rentrèrent et virent qu'il s'agissait d'une boutique de luxe. Jo en se promenant entre les mannequins manqua de s'étouffer au prix exorbitant que les robes affichaient.

Henry pouffa, glissant une main rassurante derrière son dos

\- crois moi, j'ai vu des prix bien pires.

\- oui mais toi ça ne te choque pas, tu viens d'une famille aisée. Ce n'est pas trop mon cas.. C'est dingue ça ! Le prix de ces robes font cinq fois le budget que j'avais pour toute ma cérémonie quand je me suis mariée et je n'avais que la robe à ma mère..

Henry sourit, c'était bien Jo de réagir comme ça

\- même mon salaire sur un an ne suffirait pas à m'acheter ce genre de robes.

\- ne t'inquiète pas.. N'oublie pas qu'on est la que pour le travail, nous n'allons pas faire affaire dans cette boutique pour notre mariage n'est ce pas ?

Jo s'arrêta un instant et Henry la heurta de plein fouet. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres, se demandant s'il venait vraiment de parler d'eux comme si ils allaient réellement se marier.

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et tenta de ne pas rougir mais sût qu'il échouait. Elle ouvrit la bouche quand une vendeuse arriva, vers eux, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Henry et Jo la détaillèrent, elle était plus grande qu'eux deux réunis… Ça ne correspondait pas à leur suspect en tout cas et Henry ne remarqua aucune trace de gaz sous ses ongles.

C'était une sacré femme et ils se sentirent vraiment à l'étroit à côté d'elle et le côté masculin d'Henry en prit un coup, en voyant une femme deux fois plus grande que lui.

\- est ce que je peux vous aider ? Vous êtes un bien charmant couple et vous avez l'air un peu perdus.

Ils se regardèrent, espérant vraiment qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire griller

\- oui.. En fait il vient tout juste de me demander en mariage et on voit déjà les choses en grand… Donc des amis nous ont conseillé votre boutique et elle est fabuleuse.. Comme vous le dites, nous sommes un peu perdus et nous aimerions voir des modèles.

\- mais bien sûr. Il y a des rayons différents pour les hommes et les femmes, monsieur j'emmène votre fiancée avec moi, voyez avec mon collègue, il vous aidera.

Jo et Henry n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de se séparer et promirent de parler une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de la. La grande perche entraina Jo au travers un long couloir, où derrière une arche, se dressaient les plus belles robes, que même Jo n'était pas sûre d'avoir déjà vu sur les princesses royales.

\- c'est magnifique ! Quel travail. Ça donne vraiment envie de se marier.

\- c'est aussi le but de notre boutique. Je pense qu'on incite beaucoup de couples à sauter le pas encore plus rapidement. De plus nous proposons des forfaits intéressants.

Jo essaya de ne pas paraitre constipée en l'écoutant… Cela avait l'air de l'amuser de dire qu'ils proposaient des forfaits mais rien qu'au prix, la jeune femme avait vraiment envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

De son côté Henry, en bon déducteur qu'il était, essayait de repérer la jeune femme dont Cléa avait parlé mais certainement que Jo aurait plus de chance de ce côté ci.

L'homme qui l'accueillit avait un peu un air british et à son accent, cela se reconnaissait.

\- bonjour monsieur ! Je vous ai vu arriver avec votre fiancée. Charmante femme mais bien sûr, je pense que vous n'aurez pas le droit de la voir avant la cérémonie ce qui explique pourquoi nos deux rayons sont séparés.

\- c'est vraiment très bien pensé de votre part en tout cas. Donc je m'en remets à vos mains d'experts, entre confrères du même pays, n'est ce pas ?

L'homme semblait plus que ravi de voir un autre anglais dans sa boutique. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le dirigea vers les plus beaux costards-cravates.

Henry essaya quand même de repérer si ses ongles avaient des traces même si il savait qu'il avait très peu de chance d'en trouver, juste que l'homme avait un peu prés la même taille que Jo.

Henry resta à se dandiner devant les costumes, faisant comme ci il s'y intéressait. En réalité, certains étaient fait avec des matières uniquement conçues en Angleterre et il devait reconnaitre que c'était particulièrement charmant et que si il devait se marier, il n'aurait sans doute pas hésité. Son coeur fit une légère embardée rien qu'à l'idée de penser mariage et de voir Jo avançant vers l'autel, avec une longue trainée. Il chassa cette pensée d'un revers de main. Pourquoi penser mariage quand il ne sortait même pas encore avec elle ?

Jo pour sa part était prise de partout… Elle paniquait presque. Dire qu'elle n'était que sous couverture, que se passerait-il le jour où elle se repasserait la corde au cou ? Elle sentit des petits noeuds dans son estomac rien que d'y penser.

Alors qu'elle regardait trois modèles de robe, sans savoir laquelle essayer, une petite femme correspondant tout à fait à la description faite par Cléa, se présenta à elle, tout à fait décontracté. Bien habillée, blonde comme les blés.. Dans son regard rien n'indiquait qu'elle pourrait être la tueuse et pourtant, si tel était le cas, elle cachait drôlement bien son jeu.

Jo la détailla alors, en commençant par sa main et à sa plus grande surprise, elle portait des gants. Cela ne pouvait être que suspect et il fallait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle puisse les retirer.

L'autre vendeuse, voyant que Jo était omnibulée par le fait que sa collègue portait des gants, la rassura alors

\- ne vous en faites pas pour les gants. Elle est assez maniaque, elle ne les porte que pour sortir les plus belles robes qu'elle a dans sa collection. Elle les enlèvera pour vous aider avec les bijoux et tout le reste. Mais elle tient à les garder pour la robe, ne cherchez pas.

Jo ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil. Le comportement était déjà plus que suspect mais elle se laissa néanmoins entrainer.

\- je suis ravie de voir une si charmante jeune femme dans ma boutique.

Voila encore autre chose

\- vous êtes la propriétaire ?

\- tout à fait. J'ai toujours rêvé de tenir une boutique de mariage, de voir des couples heureux défiler devant mes yeux. C'est vraiment génial, j'adore mon métier et je confectionne mes robes moi même. Je suis délicate alors je préfère utiliser des gants. Venez, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour votre silhouette.

Jo la suivit, même si pas très rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil du côté des rayons des hommes et vit que Henry était bien encadré également. Elle soupira et le maudissait surtout de ne pas avoir de téléphone… Cela aurait pu être utile, juste au cas où

Elle se retrouva vers des cabines d'essayage avec des tonnes de robes accrochées. Jusqu'à présent, tout correspondait plus ou moins à ce que Cléa leur avait raconté.

La jeune vendeuse arriva vers eux

\- au fait je m'appelle Amy. Comment vous appelez vous ?

Elle se demandait si il fallait donner son vrai prénom mais elle ne risquait rien tant que son identité n'était pas découverte

\- je m'appelle Jo.

\- très bien Jo. J'espère que vous ferez affaire avec nous jusqu'au grand jour. Vous avez déjà une date de prévue ?

Jo gratta minutieusement la bague ce qui ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de la vendeuse

\- non.. Nos fiançailles sont très récentes mais on prend quand même de l'avance, il vaut mieux. Surtout moi, j'ai horreur du stress en permanence comme ça; surtout pour de pareils événements.

Amy rigola de bon coeur

\- je vous comprends parfaitement. En tout cas j'espère qu'on ne vous fera pas fuir. Je sais que les prix sont un peu gros mais nous voulons les meilleurs pour nos mariés et puis vous avez le droit à des réductions et pleins de petits accessoires qui sont en plus de la robes, sans frais supplémentaires, plus livraison chez vous si vous le voulez donc il n'y aucun soucis.

Jo haussa les épaules

\- je m'en remets à vous. Vous êtes connaisseuse.

La jeune femme jubila et lui tendit une robe

\- vous avez le teint mat et permettez moi de vous dire que vous êtes ravissante. Celle ci je ne la sors que très rarement, je ne vois pas beaucoup de personnes avec votre teint, donc ce n'est jamais évident de pouvoir la vanter mais je suis certaine qu'elle passera parfaitement sur vous. Essayez la.

\- d'accord.

Pendant que Jo se changeait, bien que cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Elle devait faire attention à ne pas faire tomber son arme et son badge qui étaient bien cachés par son chemiser, et c'était tout un challenge de se déshabiller et de mettre une grande robe de mariée.

Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, Amy continuait de lui parler

\- votre fiancé est venu avec vous ?

\- Oui.. Il est dans le rayon homme. De toute façon, c'est mieux ainsi n'est ce pas ?

Elle entendit la jeune femme rire

\- vous avez bien raison. C'est pour ça que nous avons créer deux pièces à part pour les hommes et les femmes, comme ça, ça sera la surprise pour le grand jour.

Jo sortit de la cabine et Amy la regarda, très fière d'elle. Elle l'approcha du miroir et fit les ajustements

\- vous êtes magnifique très chère. Cet homme doit vraiment avoir de la chance. J'ai encore pleins de modèles à vous monter mais si au final si vous prenez celle ci, laissez moi dire que vous allez le faire fondre.

\- C'est bon à savoir - répondit Jo, d'une voix un peu raillée.. Toute cette histoire de mariage était sérieusement en train de jouer avec ses émotions. Elle allait regretter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours d'avoir eu une telle idée.

Amy commença à lui tourner autour tel un vautour et Jo ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. Il fallait qu'elle se détende sinon elle allait rapidement se faire griller.

La jeune femme repassa devant elle avec un large sourire et dégagea ses épaules de ses mèches de cheveux.

Elle retira alors ses gants et attrapa un collier blanc, qu'elle passa dans le cou de Jo, et dans le reflet du miroir, la détective essaya de faire de son mieux pour repérer quelconque trace de gaz sous les ongles, mais elle n'avait pas les yeux d'Henry et comme Amy n'arrêtait pas de bouger, ce n'était pas évident pour elle de réussir à se faire une idée.

Après une dizaine d'essayages, Jo avait un peu la tête qui tournait et elle réussit à convaincre Amy que ça serait tout pour aujourd'hui. La jeune femme très compréhensive, avait mis les robes de côté.

\- j'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait peur. Je suis tellement investie la dans.

\- Non ne vous en faites pas. Merci, c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir des gens qui aiment leur métier et sont prêts à vous aider.

Amy acquiesça et ils retournèrent à l'avant de la boutique où Henry avait également fini et semblait complètement lessivé. Jo pouffa à sa vue.

\- bonjour ! Vous devez être son fiancé ?

\- oui. Je suis Henry.. Et je viens de passer deux heures à essayer des costumes avec un ami anglais.

\- ça sera avec plaisir la prochaine fois, Henry.

Henry lui fit un simple signe de tête, cherchant de l'aide dans les yeux de Jo, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils feraient mieux de ficher le camp. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et par réflexe lui déposa une bise rassurante sur la joue. Il se sentit s'enflammer alors qu'Amy les regardait toute heureuse.

\- vous êtes adorables tous les deux. Vous faites tellement un beau couple. Cela se voit que vous vous aimez forts.

Aucun des deux n'osa répondre à de tels dires. Ils préfèrent ravaler leur salive en regardant tout autour d'eux. Amy détourna alors son regard sur la bague de Jo.

\- en tout cas Jo, vous avez vraiment une très jolie pierre qui orne votre doigt. Je n'avais jamais vu rien de tel, c'est un tel classique.

Elle s'avança pour mieux regarder la bague et augmenta les suspicions des deux jeunes gens. Jo tendit sa main pour qu'elle puisse regarder de plus prés et elle n'hésita pas, sachant que cela donnerait l'occasion à Henry de bien observer ses mains.

Et comme ils se doutaient depuis le début, surtout Jo, Henry remarqua des traces différentes qui à première vue, ressemblaient simplement à des bleus. Il se racla la gorge et Jo comprit.

\- Amy ! Mon fiancé et moi on va vous laisser. Nous avons encore pleins de choses à faire. Vous étiez vraiment très aimable. Je vous remercie de votre aide.

\- il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vous attends pour la prochaine alors. Et pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais quelle est cette pierre ? Vraiment, je vois que c'est une pièce unique ?

Henry serra des dents

\- vous êtes connaisseuse ?

\- un petit peu. Vous savez quand vous êtes préparatrice de mariage, vous en apprenez d'avantage sur les pierres et je peux dire que je n'ai jamais vu celle ci.

\- Henry est un collectionneur de vieux objets - dit Jo précipitamment - il fallait à tout prix qu'ils quittent cette boutique pour discuter de la suite des événements - et bon il avait gardé ceci pour une grande occasion.. C'est rare c'est sûr et si un jour je me retrouve pauvre, je saurais quoi vendre.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Henry, qui la regarda scandalisé. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Jo et Henry quittèrent rapidement la boutique avant que le travail de détective de Jo ne reprenne le dessus.

Une fois dehors, le couple se regarda presque paniqué

\- c'est elle tu penses ? - demanda Jo, qui essayait de lire l'expression de son ami

\- je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. J'aurais besoin d'un échantillon pour le comparer avec l'ADN sur nos victimes, mais déjà la taille et la trace de gaz sous les ongles, ne sont certainement pas la au hasard.. Et si on arrive à prouver qu'il s'agit bien d'elle… Il faudra revenir l'interroger

Jo regarda sa main

\- elle m'a touché et touché la bague aussi. Tu pourras faire ton prélèvement grâce à moi.

\- tu as tout à fait raison… Mais j'y pense aussi, si c'est elle, elle va certainement nous traquer par la suite.. Je veux dire on pourrait être les prochains sur sa liste; vu qu'elle est intéressée par les bijoux ou en tout cas les bagues.

Jo s'appuya contre la voiture et zieuta à l'intérieur de la boutique

\- il est vrai que si elle nous traque, on est mal fichus, on travaille pour la police… Je vais aller lui donner l'adresse de la boutique de Abe, lui disant que je risque de rappeler dans la semaine pour passer commande car mon choix s'est un peu arrêté donc ça sera déjà une chose de faite.

Elle tapota l'épaule d'Henry qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre et elle partit, et revint aussi vite.

\- c'était du rapide !

\- je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle errait à l'entrée donc je lui ai donné, elle a bien noté et comme tu dis, je pense qu'elle va s'en servir contre nous mais bon, au moins elle ira directement à la boutique et nous suivra pas jusqu'à notre travail.


	13. Pour un flirt

**Chapitre 13, avec encore un peu de sadisme O:). Merci aux nouveaux qui ont rejoint mon histoire, merci encore à tous pour vos reviews adorables et j'espère que vous continuerez d'être emportés :D. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture et retournèrent donc au poste où Henry allait pouvoir prendre l'ADN d'Amy et la comparer avec les victimes, voir si il s'agissait bien d'elle.

Ils parlèrent de leur petite aventure à Reece. On pouvait dire qu'ils avaient vraiment perdu un sacré temps, et cela leur avait prit toute leur matinée. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de déjeuner, ils le firent sur le tas, chacun à leur bureau.

En début d'après midi, Jo descendit donc à la morgue pour prendre l'échantillon d'ADN.. Elle avait fait attention à ne pas faire disparaitre la trace et avait donc retiré la bague de son doigt, le temps de déjeuner.

Lucas était en train de lire un roman graphique comme il aimait à les appeler. Il laissait Henry s'occuper des cadavres.

\- Salut Lucas !

\- Oh détective. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour moi n'est ce pas ?

Elle fit un demi-sourire et secoua la tête tout en se dirigeant vers Henry.

\- salut ! Je suis prête pour l'analyse.

\- génial. Viens

Il la prit par le bras et la fit assoir à côté de Lucas, qui allait s'amuser à assister à cette scène. Il prit un tabouret et s'installa face à elle, en lui prenant délicatement la main gauche.

\- sache que pour l'analyse, tu auras plus besoin de la bague que ma main. Je pense que la nourriture a tout enlevé.

Elle retira la bague de sa poche et lui donna et elle put presque lire de la déception dans ses yeux. Évidemment, il aurait aimé pouvoir en profiter. Cependant, Henry resta tout de même assis face à elle, leur genoux se touchant fortement.

\- Lucas ! Tu peux aller me prendre un coton tige s'il te plait ?

\- de suite doc

Henry prit les échantillons des traces sur la bague et demanda à Lucas de commencer l'analyse, comme ça, il resterait devant Jo à la regarder dans le blanc des yeux et le jeune assistant l'avait bien compris.

Henry posa ses mains sur les genoux de sa partenaire, ne prenant pas en compte les autres personnes dans le labo qui leur lançaient des regards plus que suspicieux. Jo se demandait pourquoi il faisait aussi chaud dans un endroit aussi glacé.

\- tu crois qu'on devrait commencer à s'inquiéter ? Je veux dire et si ce soir elle rodait autour de chez nous ?

Jo enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, elle aussi ignorant complètement les autres. Elle avança un peu son visage vers le sien, de sorte à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque.

\- eh bien qu'elle vienne. On sait un peu à quoi s'attendre, si étant donné c'est bien elle la meurtrière.

Henry n'avait emmené l'affaire que pour tenter d'avoir une conversation. En réalité, il se disait que c'était le bon moment pour lui proposer un rendez vous, sinon il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir encore le cran.

\- Jo… - il prit une profonde inspiration

Il vérifia que Lucas n'avait pas les oreilles tendues mais ce n'était pas le cas, il semblait concentré ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il faisait croire.

\- après cette enquête.. Je.. J'aimerais.. Enfin est ce que tu..

Jo le regarda profondément, essayant de l'inciter à continuer, Henry était rouge et il balbutiait, c'était une première pour lui.

\- ça te dirait de…

\- j'ai une correspondance ! - hurla Lucas, qui fit sursauter tout le labo qui avait soudainement arrêté ses activités pour s'occuper de Jo et Henry.

Henry manqua d'ailleurs de tomber de son tabouret et roula des yeux ronds dans ses orbites. Il jugea son assistant du regard, et comme ci l'humiliation n'était pas suffisante, le Lt Reece et Hanson arrivèrent en même temps dans la morgue, surprenant donc les deux partenaires dans leur position romantique.

Quand ils virent le regard de Reece, ils se relâchèrent immédiatement malgré les gloussements évidents d'Hanson.

\- vous tombez bien - annonça Lucas d'une voix joyeuse

\- que se passe t-il ? - demanda Reece qui continuait de regarder Jo et Henry qui essayaient de paraitre innocents

\- nous avons trouvé une correspondance avec l'ADN retrouvé sur les victimes et celle de l'assassin ou en tout cas c'est ce que dit la base de données.

Il afficha l'image de la blonde qui était effectivement celle qui avait servi Jo. Elle et Henry se regardèrent peu rassurés

\- charmante jolie blonde. Elle a toujours fait dans le mariage ou la préparation des fêtes..

Il s'arrêta alors et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jo et Henry.

\- c'est bien elle - dit Henry pour briser le silence - sa façon d'agir correspondait à ce que Cléa nous as décrit… Et je pense que Jo et moi on est les prochains sur sa liste du coup.

Reece fut prête à faire une annonce comme quoi il fallait une équipe de sécurité autour de la boutique mais Jo exposa son idée

\- il vaudrait mieux qu'on la laisse venir. On verra bien si elle se pointe. Il est vrai que tout se relie à elle, mais si elle veut s'en prendre à Henry et moi, elle le fera sans hésiter. Je lui ai donné l'adresse de la boutique et nous serons prêts à tout éventualité. Il est intéressant d'avoir une ou deux équipes en voiture banalisée et sans se faire repérer, comme ça, si elle prend la fuite, elle sera de suite arrêtée.

Reece approuva l'idée de Jo et repartit à l'étage non sans leur avoir lancé un dernier drôle de regard. Hanson fit de même, demandant le rapport à Lucas, car Jo et Henry avaient l'air encore traumatisés.

Puis Jo décida de remonter à son tour et promit à Henry qu'ils parleraient rapidement.

Après leur longue journée de travail, Jo et Henry se retrouvèrent donc pour retourner à la boutique. Henry était encore un peu déboussolé, se demandant s'il allait réussir à être tranquille avec Jo, juste pour lui demander un simple rencard comme disait les jeunes.

Dans la voiture, il était anormalement silencieux, tellement il n'osait plus aborder le sujet et Jo se demandait même si quelque chose l'avait embêté dans l'affaire.

Peu avant d'arriver à la boutique, elle lui demanda

\- Henry tout va bien ?

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par sa voix et la regarda comme ci elle était la plus belle merveille du monde

\- Oui oui. Tout va très bien Jo…

\- tu as l'air un peu frustré.. Si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé dans la morgue avant que tout le monde ne débarque..

Il lui sourit poliment

\- non ne t'inquiètes pas. Après tout, on a toute la soirée pour parler. Il est vrai que je pense à notre affaire, j'en arrive à me demander comment se fait-il que nous ayons à faire à une femme et puis tout la désigne comme coupable

Jo se mordit la lèvre

\- mais tu n'es pas très sûr de ce qui est avancé n'est ce pas ?

En réalité, il l'était. Cela le démangeait juste.. Il se demandait pourquoi une femme qui avait l'air de s'occuper de bonheur des autres, avait pu en arriver la.

En se garant devant la boutique, Jo posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse

\- ne te fais pas de bile comme ça voyons. On verra bien de toute façon ce qui se passe. Comme je disais, si elle a décidé de s'en prendre aux couples et si elle est bien la coupable, elle viendra d'elle même nous chercher. Allons-y, je sens une délicieuse odeur donc à mon avis Abe a encore fait des merveilles.

Henry sourit et ils sortirent en se tenant la main, histoire de continuer de jouer le jeu si Amy était dans le coin, bien que le geste avait été plutôt spontané et naturel.

Abe ne fit aucune remarque sur leur entrée très "couple" mais Jo crut défaillir à la bonne odeur

\- mon Dieu Abe ! Mais ça sent drôlement bon. Qu'est ce que tu nous prépare pour ce soir ?

\- une paella. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais au vu de tes traits, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

Jo regarda Henry en coin, qui détourna le regard. Elle lui chuchota dans l'oreille, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et s'appuyant sur son torse

\- avoue que tu lui as dit quel était mon plat favori, n'est ce pas ?

\- j'y ai peut être fait allusion vaguement.

Jo secoua la tête et lui embrassa la joue avant de déguerpir.

\- je vais prendre une douche. Après cette journée, j'en ai bien besoin.

Henry réalisa alors qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé. Il n'eut pas le courage de la retenir et ne fit qu'un simple signe de tête. Abe le regarda d'un air blasé.

\- tais toi Abraham !

\- je n'ai encore rien dit, mais je vois que tu me connais bien. Bon sang pop's, tu vas faire le premier pas ou quoi ? Elle n'attend que ça que tu l'invite, tu as vu comment ses yeux brillent quand elle est avec toi ?

Henry leva les yeux au ciel et fit des grandes jambées vers la cuisine. Il se planta devant le plat de paella, autant alléché par la beauté, que l'odeur

\- j'ai voulu lui demander un rendez vous toute à l'heure et puis tout le monde nous a dérangé. Je vais finir par croire qu'on est maudits.

Abe pouffa et compatit

\- bah écoute, ce soir j'irais directement me coucher après le repas, donc vous serez seuls. Ne te dégonfle pas à chaque fois aussi.

Henry fut offusqué

\- j'ai quand même 200 ans d'expérience je te rappelle.

\- oui mais bon, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que t'as pas été avec une femme et bon il est temps de te renouveler

Henry allait protester mais rien de ce qu'il aurait voulu dire se forma correctement dans son esprit. Il soupira et s'installa à la table de la cuisine, en lisant une coupure de journal. Son fils s'installa face à lui

\- et alors comment se passe l'affaire ? Toi et Jo vous roucoulez bien dans votre rôle ?

Henry lui lança un regard noir mais Abraham ne cligna pas des yeux, faisant un petit sourire sadique

\- je pense qu'on a trouvé le suspect… Une femme. Jo et moi, on est partis visiter la boutique de mariage ce matin et d'ailleurs on nous a retenu toute la matinée, Jo n'en pouvait plus et moi non pus. Une boutique de luxe et la vendeuse qui s'occupait de Jo avait des traces de gaz sous ses ongles, de plus elle agissait vraiment comme notre témoin de ce matin nous a décrit, elle était intéressée par la bague donc du coup, Jo lui a donné l'adresse de la boutique et si elle veut s'en prendre à nous, elle devrait trainer dans le coin.

Abe jugea son père de haut en bas

\- tu veux me faire croire qu'une psychopathe pourrait rentrer dans ma boutique avec une bouteille de gaz et faire tout exploser. Dis donc, toi et Jo vous avez un peu réfléchi dernièrement ou pas du tout ? Parce qu'on parle de ma boutique la hein.

Henry ne put s'empêcher de siffler un rire.

\- mais calme toi Abraham. Ce n'est qu'une façade. Il y des équipes tout autour de la boutique, en voiture banalisée. Ils vont rester la toute la nuit pour faire la surveillance, et si elle se pointe, on l'attendra tous de pied ferme.

Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- très bien dans ce cas, mais vous avez intérêt à savoir ce que vous faites.


	14. Invitation

**Très court chapitre mais enfin je pense que vous m'en voudrez pas quand même O:)**

* * *

Abe continua de bougonner jusqu'à ce que Jo apparaisse dans l'embrasure de la porte, toujours aussi décontracté, les cheveux enroulés dans une pince. Abe aurait juré voir un filet de bave sur les lèvres de son père.

\- alors les garçons, on se dispute ? Je vous entends depuis l'escalier.

Abe porta un doigt accusateur sur son père, qui soupira. Il se leva et prit une cuillère, faisant un signe à Jo de s'approcher. Elle s'excusa, tandis que Abe surveillait attentivement le moindre mouvement de travers qu'Henry pourrait faire avec sa paella.

\- comme tu es l'invitée, il est normal que tu aies l'honneur de gouter. On verra bien si elle est aussi bonne que ça.

Henry lança un regard sadique à son fils, qui fut à deux doigts de lui lancer une poire

\- je ne te permets pas Henry.

Il l'ignora et approcha la cuillère de la bouche de Jo quand elle fut à sa hauteur. Elle s'appuya contre la cuisinière et ne put retenir le petit gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche quand la paella frôla ses lèvres et qu'elle prit tout son temps pour apprécier.

Abe se fondit sur sa chaise, son radar lui disant de rapidement ficher le camp avant que ça ne dégénère mais il était comme bloqué.

Henry fut totalement hypnotisé par Jo mâchant sensuellement la paella, les yeux fermés, et passant délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Henry lâcha la cuillère et s'approcha d'elle comme un automatisme. Il prit une serviette et la passa sur ses lèvres pour enlever le peu de sauce qu'elle avait au coin des lèvres. Elle réouvrit les yeux et son regard accrocha celui d'Henry, qui resta pétrifié avec un doigt sur le bord de sa bouche

Le regard de Jo dériva soudainement vers les lèvres d'Henry, elle ravala sa salive

\- c'est délicieux..

\- tant mieux !

Abe se frappa le front avec sa main. Ces deux la semblaient oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et après ils se plaignaient. Jo se colla à Henry en déposant une main sur son torse et prendre la cuillère à son tour pour la mettre dans la bouche du doc. Il eut exactement la même réaction qu'elle, et Jo fit un petit sourire, trempant son doigt dans le peu de sauce qu'il restait sur la cuillère, pour le porter à sa bouche et le lécher sans jamais lâcher Henry du regard.

L'immortel était à deux doigts de donner un coup de main à Jo avec ses propres lèvres quand Abe se leva et brisa leur étreinte, prenant la cuillère pour la mettre dans l'évier

\- bon les enfants ! Vos hormones sont dans le plafond mais pas devant moi s'il vous plait. Après venez pas pleurer que vous êtes tout le temps interrompu. Vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire vos trucs bizarres en public. Olala.

Jo et Henry se lancèrent un regard complice, même si il était évident que la proximité troublante de leurs corps, les avaient fait grandement réagir.

\- bon je vais aller me doucher à mon tour - s'excusa Henry, sachant que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se calmer… Un jour ou l'autre, il allait finir par ravager cette femme et elle ne comprendrait rien… Elle le faisait sans doute exprès.

Ils passèrent encore un agréable moment tous les trois ensemble et Abe s'excusa comme prévu pour aller se coucher et laisser Jo et Henry discuter. Ils se retirèrent dans le salon, s'installant dans le canapé, sans aucun espace personnel comme d'habitude.

\- alors ? De quoi est ce que tu voulais me parler dans la morgue ? - demanda Jo

C'était le moment de lui demander, il n'allait pas se dégonfler comme disait Abe… Il était quand même assez vieux pour savoir comment les rendez vous marchaient.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, au mieux que c'était encore possible et enlaça leurs doigts.

\- Jo… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi au changement entre nous depuis que tu connais mon secret… Je crois que aucun de nous deux ne peut nier le rapprochement… Il suffit de voir comment on agit.

Jo hocha la tête, tout en se sentant devenir nerveuse

\- Jo.. Accepterais tu une invitation à diner ? Quand cette affaire sera finie évidemment.

La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Henry Morgan était vraiment en train de lui proposer un rencard ? Elle le taquina

\- serait ce un rendez vous Docteur Morgan ?

Il se mit à rougir furieusement et Jo ne pouvait le trouver plus adorable

\- excuse moi d'être toujours old fashion.. Mais je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de ce siècle.

\- 200 ans d'expérience et on est toujours timide devant les femmes hein - il ne répondit pas, la regardant simplement avec des yeux de chien battu. Mais il fallait dire que depuis longtemps, Jo n'attendait que ça et elle savait qu'il était temps pour elle d'avancer. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour Henry et ça serait peut être le début de quelque chose de merveilleux. En tout cas, elle l'espérait fortement.

\- j'accepte ton invitation Henry.

\- Tu m'envoies ravi. J'espère qu'on passera un bon moment.

\- j'en suis certaine - dit-elle en retirant ses doigts et posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, pour se laisser enivrer par son odeur. Il enroula un bras autour d'elle, posant sa tête sur la sienne.

La nuit fut relativement calme, contrairement à ce que Jo et Henry avaient pu penser. D'ailleurs si Jo était tombé dans un sommeil profond au creux des bras d'Henry, dans son lit, ce dernier ne dormait que sur une oreille. Il était à l'affut du moindre bruit qui pourrait se passer mais quand en fin de nuit, il comprit qu'il ne se passait toujours rien, il s'endormit aussi complètement profondément, en resserrant Jo un peu plus contre lui.


	15. Premier tour au East River

**Voila le chapitre 15. OMG merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire allait autant plaire. Pourvu que ça continue. Bonne lecture :D (PS: je ne me suis vraiment pas fatiguée pour cette première enquête, je voulais ne pas trop m'attarder par rapport à la prochaine ;)**

* * *

Le lendemain quand ils se réveillèrent, ils rejoignirent Abe pour un petit déjeuner délicieux et se préparèrent à partir pour le travail quand soudainement quelque chose arrêta Henry.

Jo le questionna du regard

\- qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Henry tourna la tête et regarda vers le sous sol.

\- ça sent le gaz… Je crois que notre meurtrière est la. Abraham, tu remontes s'il te plait. Jo, viens avec moi.

Abe ne discuta pas et Jo suivit Henry, la main sur son arme. Ils descendirent lentement les escaliers qui menaient au sous sol. Il était plongé dans le noir et l'odeur de gaz se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Arrivés en bas, Henry se prit les pieds dans le câble et il sentit le courant électrique le parcourir. Il hurla de douleur. Jo déboula à son secours mais l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'arrive à ses côtés

\- Jo remonte! Si tu descends, tu vas te faire électrocuter..

Il se sentait devenir faible, il savait que plus la dose serait forte et plus il allait mourir rapidement. Il valait mieux, au moins comme ça, il retournerait aussi vite.

Une lumière aveuglante les éclaira et Amy se trouvait devant eux, la rage dans les yeux.

Henry était par terre, le câble sur lui, Jo une marche plus haut, la main sur son arme.

\- pour.. Pourquoi faites vous ça Amy ? - demanda Jo d'une voix qu'elle tentait être calme.

Amy s'avança vers Henry et lui enroula le câble électrique autour de la gorge. Le peu d'éclairage, suffisait à Jo pour voir ce qui se passait et elle crut qu'elle allait étouffer la jeune femme. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à voir Henry mourir devant elle. Sa respiration était déjà saccadée

\- vous deux, vous êtes différents des autres couples. Vous êtes posés, vous ne vous vantiez pas mais quand j'ai vu cette bague, j'ai compris que vous étiez aussi pourris gâtés que tous les autres. Je haie tout ce bonheur, tous ces gens qui croient au grand amour et aux bienfaits… C'est tellement dégoutant et faux. Le bonheur ne dure pas, encore moins le mariage.

Henry sembla comprendra et tenta d'articuler

\- ce n'est pas parce que vous avez été blessée que vous devez vous en prendre à des couples heureux… Tout le monde n'a pas la même définition du bonheur et personne n'est pareil.

Amy avait également une arme avec elle. Voila encore autre chose - pensa Jo, qui devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui envoyer elle même une balle dans le front.

\- peut être bien mais quand vous avez été mariée trois fois et que les trois fois, vos maris se sont tirés avec des femmes plus jeunes ou mieux foutues, ça m'a carrément dégoutée.. Ah et puis, évidemment je ne m'en prends qu'aux couples qui ont de l'argent parce que c'était le cas de mes maris et tout le temps ils me quittaient pour des femmes qui avaient encore plus de moyens. J'en ai eu assez de cette société de bourgeois et de tous ces couples qui ne pensent qu'à dépenser pour une seule journée de leur vie.

Jo essaya de calmer les battements nerveux de ses sourcils, en voyant Henry lutter pour sa vie

\- Amy… Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire tout ça. On peut comprendre à quel point vous avez été blessée mais vous détruisez des familles entières…

Amy secoua la tête

\- non. Je ne peux pas oublier. Au début en créant cette boutique, j'étais heureuse, mais maintenant mon seul but n'est que de voir les couples les plus intéressants pour pouvoir épargner le monde de leurs sottises. Je rends service… Vous m'avez intéressée avec votre bague qui doit valoir des milliards et quand je vois toutes les choses dans cette boutique. Vous avez de quoi partir dix fois en lune de miel. Dommage, vous n'aurez pas le temps de connaitre la première.

Elle tendit son arme vers Jo, et appuya sur le bouton pour électrocuter Henry qui sentit des spasmes tout le long, la douleur était intense et il connaissait parfaitement bien le sentiment, qui l'emmenait au bout de sa vie.

Cette fois ci Jo ne put se contrôler, elle sortit sa propre arme et tira une fois sur la main gauche d'Amy qui appuyait sur le bouton pour électrocuter Henry, la balle frôlant sa paume, elle relâcha brutalement la télécommande. Amy fut surprise de voir que Jo possédait une arme qui elle hurla

\- NYPD ! Maintenant vous allez déposer cette arme et mettre vos mains derrière votre dos.

Amy paniqua alors

\- vous êtes de la police ?

\- oui ! Surprise. Déposez l'arme.

Amy passa son regard de Henry à Jo et sa main droite tremblait…

\- je ne peux pas faire ça.. je le vois bien que vous êtes heureux tous les deux. Je suis désolée, il faut que je le fasse.

Henry qui était encore un peu conscient, retira violemment le câble qui était sur lui et comme il était encore chargé en électricité, l'envoyant sur Amy, qui hurla de douleur, relâchant l'arme dans un bruit assourdissant.

Elle retomba complément assommée, tandis que Jo prévenait ses amis flics, qui débarquèrent rapidement dans la cave. Elle se posa aux côtés d'Henry, ramenant sa tête sur ses genoux

\- emmenez la et enfermez la. Où étiez vous d'abord ?

Un des officiers de patrouille s'excusa

\- Détective Martinez, on peut vous assurer que personne n'a trainé autour de la boutique toute la nuit.

Jo regarda de travers Amy qui était encore secouée. Elle avait été plus maligne que tout le monde et avait trouvé un moyen de rentrer sans se faire repérer. Un autre officier approcha Jo, voyant Henry à l'agonie dans ses bras

\- il faut que j'appelle une ambulance détective.

Jo secoua la tête.

\- ça va aller. Ce n'est rien, il est juste secoué. Je m'occupe de lui, allez-y.

L'officier n'insista pas mais voyait bien que Henry était mal en point. Jo le regarda d'un air entendu et il sortit sans demander son reste. Aussi rapidement qu'ils partirent, Abe déboula les escaliers

\- qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

La jeune femme tentait de ne pas paniquer

\- il a été électrocuté. Notre suspect était bien cachée ici, on ne sait pas depuis quand mais elle nous a surprise.. Et Henry.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir mourir de si tôt et vu comment son corps tremblait, elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Elle appuya sur son torse, caressant son visage

\- ce n'est pas le moment de mourir devant moi s'il te plait… Résiste.

\- Jo.. Tu sais très bien que c'est trop tard.. Ne t'en fais pas, je te retrouve dans quelques minutes avec Abe.

Il passa son pouce pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules le long de ses joues. Il expira, créant un effet de panique en Jo et son corps disparut dans la seconde.

Elle resta quelques minutes par terre, le temps d'essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Abe vint prés d'elle et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules

\- allez viens, on doit aller à la rivière. Même si l'eau n'est pas très froide à cette période de l'année, il vaudrait mieux le récupérer avant qu'il ne fasse arrêter encore.

Jo était encore toute tremblante. Elle n'imaginait pas que cela l'affecterait autant de voir Henry mourir, même si elle allait le revoir. Abe la tenu par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent la voiture et se rendent jusqu'au East River.

\- Abe.. Comment est ce que tu fais pour rester si calme ? - demanda Jo quand ils furent garés devant la rivière

Abe haussa les épaules

\- on s'y habitue à force.. Ça fait quand même 60 ans que je le vois mourir dans n'importe quelle condition donc, c'es banal pour moi.

Jo renifla, et Abe posa une main rassurante sur son genou

\- c'est normal que ça te touche. Tu ne serais pas humaine si tel était pas le cas. La première fois est toujours la plus dure. Il est vrai qu'on ne s'y fait pas totalement mais on vit avec. On sait qu'il revient. Allez ça va aller. Le voila qui arrive.

Jo sortit en trombe de la voiture avec la serviette et les vêtements. Abe n'eut même pas le temps de la rattraper. Henry sortit tout en regardant autour de lui, mais heureusement à cette heure matinale, il n'y avait personne aux alentours de la rivière. Quand il atteignit la rive, il vit une trainée de cheveux bruns courir vers lui avant de sentir Jo, littéralement sauter dans ses bras, à même de retomber avec lui dans les galets.

Il essaya de ne pas prendre en compte le fait qu'il était nu. Il la redéposa et elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues

\- ça va aller. Tu sais bien que je reviens à chaque fois

Elle soupira

\- je crois que j'aurais du mal à m'y faire à tout ça. Mais je suis vraiment contente de te voir.

Elle lui tendit la serviette en détournant le regard , réalisant qu'il était nu comme un vers. Elle lui donna également ses vêtements, et ne le regarda pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit habillé.

Il lui demanda alors pour Amy

\- les officiers l'ont emmenée au poste. Elle va être interrogée et nous on ferait mieux d'y aller.

\- très bien. Et excuse moi de t'avoir fait une peur bleue comme ça mais tu t'y feras.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude.

\- n'en fais pas non plus une habitude.

Il sourit et lui donna une bise sur la joue. Toute retournée, elle en oubliait presque que Abe les attendaient et qu'ils devaient se rendre au poste.


	16. Fin de la lune de miel

**Chap 16 ;) merci encore de toutes vos reviews, j'espère continuer de vous transporter.**

* * *

Quand Jo et Henry arrivèrent au poste, à leur plus grande surprise, ils furent accueillis par des applaudissements. Hanson se mit entre eux et passa un bras autour de chacun

\- ça c'est que j'appelle un travail d'équipe ! Vous avez tellement bien géré.. Elle a trompé tout le monde mais vous n'avez pas perdu le nord.

Les deux intéressés échangèrent un regard quelque peu gêné car si tout le monde connaissait le fin de mot de l'histoire, peut être auraient t-ils parler autrement mais ils remercièrent leur collègue.

\- merci Mike. Je dois encore remercier le sens d'observation d'Henry, autrement je ne sais pas si elle n'aurait pas fait de nous des brochettes encore.

Hanson leur lança un petit regard sous entendu qu'ils tentèrent d'ignorer.

\- est ce que Amy a été emmenée en salle d'interrogation déjà ? Ou bien elle va être emmenée directement ?

\- aussi surprenant que celui puisse paraitre - répondit Hanson - quand elle a mit les pieds ici, elle a tout avoué et nous a même confié qu'elle n'était pas comme ça mais qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de supporter un tel bonheur. Elle a également confié avoir tué son complice du début, Carlos, qui ne faisait que couvrir ses traces. Je crois qu'avec de pareilles confessions, on peut difficilement nier qu'elle n'a pas commit toute cette série de crimes. À mon avis, pendant son séjour en prison, elle aura aussi le droit à quelques séances de psychiatrie.

Henry se sentit un peu nauséeux à la prononciation du mot.. Il tenta de garder un visage droit et sans aucun expression particulière, mais Jo remarqua bien qu'il était encore touché par ce que Nora lui avait fait subir, combien même cela était il y très longtemps.

Hanson s'installa à son bureau et regarda alors ses deux amis, perdus dans leurs pensées. Il trouva rapidement le moyen de les ramener sur Terre

\- alors, du coup ça y est ? la lune de miel est terminée et chacun va devoir retourner dans son chez soi ?

Sa voix était bourrée de sous entendus et Jo se demandait ce qui la retenait de ne pas lui en coller une. Henry haussa les épaules

\- détective ! Jo et moi, on est pas vraiment un couple donc oui, on va retourner à nos activités habituelles.

\- vous m'en direz tant hein.

Jo allait protester et ficher le camp avec Henry quand Reece les interpella

\- Martinez, Morgan ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

Hanson détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas vraiment être à leur place et le couple se regarda confus, se demandant si ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal.

Ils se tinrent face à elle comme deux élèves dans le bureau du proviseur

\- oui chef ? Que se passe t-il ? - demanda Jo, d'une voix qui se voulait confiante

Le lieutenant les détailla de la tête aux pieds et un petit sourire s'incrusta sur le coin de ses lèvres

\- vous faites vraiment une sacré équipe tous les deux. Je vous l'ai toujours répété et je continuerais. Excellent travail concernant l'arrestation d'Amy.

Ils lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement commun. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça.

\- merci chef - dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Reece se leva alors et se planta face à eux, en s'appuyant contre son bureau.

\- en attendant… Il n'y a pas quelque chose que vous souhaitez me dire ?

Ils se regardèrent paniqués. Ils n'avaient parlé que d'avoir un rendez-vous, bien que évidement, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils n'allaient pas en rester la, certainement pas mais, comment faisait-elle pour déjà être au courant de tout ? À moins que ce n'était qu'une ruse, mais Jo n'en était pas très sûre, connaissant très bien sa supérieure.

Henry tenta une approche

\- Excusez nous lieutenant mais de quoi parlez vous exactement ?

Reece leva les yeux au ciel

\- oh ! Ne jouez pas les innocents avec moi. D'accord, vous vous êtes faits passés pour un couple mais vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous. Je vous vois bien et rien ne m'échappe dans ce commissariat donc vous pouvez tenter de cacher autant que vous le voulez mais je ne suis pas idiote. Honnêtement, il y a longtemps que je vois les étincelles entre vous et il était plus que temps que vous fassiez quelque chose.

Ils ouvrirent la bouche mais elle leva la main pour les empêcher d'argumenter

\- cependant, si vous commencez une relation amoureuse, veillez à ce qu'elle ne se répercute pas sur votre relation professionnelle sinon je vais devoir prendre des mesures et vous n'allez plus pouvoir travailler ensemble, et j'en serais désolée parce que franchement, je ne trouverais certainement pas une autre équipe comme vous. Donc tâchez de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien et on évite les bisous et câlins dans les couloirs, parce que si quelqu'un de plus haut que moi vous surprend, tout le monde va avoir des ennuis.

Ils surent qu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire face à tout ça. Ils acquiescèrent. De toute manière, suite à ce rendez-vous, ils n'allaient pas continuer de prétendre n'être que des amis, ils savaient très bien que rien de tout cela n'était vrai… Il y avait trop de tension entre eux, surtout depuis que Jo était dans la confidence.

\- bien ! Vous pouvez disposer ! Vous avez certainement encore des rapports à remplir alors au boulot.

\- merci lieutenant !

Ils se regardèrent amusés en sortant du bureau.

\- bon, je crois qu'on va pouvoir difficilement cacher encore longtemps si on commence à sortir ensemble - avoua Jo

\- je suis tout à fait d'accord. Entre nous, je pense que tout le monde a déjà des doutes depuis le premier jour où on a travaillé ensemble.

\- c'est vrai bien. Bon allez, il faut faire de la paperasse. Je te vois ce soir pour récupérer mes affaires et tiens..

Elle avait presque oublié la bague, elle aurait presque pu s'y habituer. Henry la questionna du regard

\- reprend la. Elle ne m'appartient pas mais garde la bien précieusement.

Il la reprit d'un air incertain et la tourna entre ses doigts. Jo mit une mèche de cheveu derrière ses oreilles, se sentant rougir.

\- tu sais.. Tu aurais pu..

Elle secoua la tête

\- Henry. C'est celle de ta soeur. C'était juste pour notre enquête, je n'ai aucun droit d'avoir cette bague, enfin tant qu'on est pas réellement fiancés en tout cas.. Mais je doute que ce soit prévu au programme.

Elle lui donna une tape dans l'épaule en faisant un clin d'oeil et s'installa à son bureau. Henry resta à réfléchir à ses dernières paroles. Il fourra la bague dans sa poche et lui fit un éclatant sourire avant de faire son chemin vers la morgue. Un jour peut être que ça serait d'actualité.

Après la drôle de journée, Jo et Henry retournèrent à la boutique pour que la jeune femme puisse récupérer ses affaires. Même si elle n'avait passé que deux jours avec eux, les garçons regrettaient déjà sa présence.

Cela leur faisait vraiment du bien d'avoir une femme de nouveau avec eux, et surtout avec un caractère comme celui de Jo. Abe était assis à l'avant de la boutique, lisant son journal et jetant de temps à autre des coups d'oeil dehors où Henry aidait Jo à mettre ses affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture.

\- bon eh bien voila. Notre situation de couple n'aura pas duré longtemps - pouffa t-elle.

Henry approuva, le coeur un peu gros.. Il espérait remédier très vite à tout ceci et faire en sorte que cela devienne plus vrai que nature. Jo s'appuya contre sa voiture, se mordillant les lèvres, attendant un quelconque pas de sa part, mais il semblait autant figé qu'elle.

Elle frappa dans ses mains, en reprenant ses esprits

\- bon eh bien je vais retrouver mon petit appartement. C'était sympa ce petit séjour. J'aime vraiment être en ta compagnie et celle d'Abe, ça ne me fait que du bien.

\- tout ceci est réciproque Jo. Rentre bien et repose toi bien après les émotions que je t'ai fait vivre si tôt ce matin.

Elle hocha la tête et ils se regardèrent de nouveau dans le blanc des yeux, sans dire un mot. Jo lui sourit et se tourna pour grimper du côté passager. Henry lui retint le bras avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle fut grandement surprise, surtout quand elle se retrouva collée contre son torse. Il tenta de ne pas réagir à la présence de son corps

\- pour le diner.. Que dirais tu de demain soir ? Comme c'est vendredi.. Je peux faire les réservations dés aujourd'hui, j'ai une idée de restaurant.

Jo releva lentement les yeux vers lui, les deux mains appuyées sur son torse.

\- ça me va très bien. Je passe te prendre je suppose ? Vu que ça fait quasi 40 ans que tu n'as pas conduis ?

Il sourit, repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles

\- je reste tout de même un gentleman Jo. Il n'est pas question que ce soit toi qui te déplace. On prendra un taxi, ça te fera du bien à toi aussi.

\- d'accord monsieur le gentleman ! Dans ce cas, soit la à 19h30 tapantes et ne sois pas en retard mais te connaissant, je doute que tu le seras. À demain au boulot et hâte d'être demain soir.

\- moi de même. Bonne soirée Jo.

Comme un rituel habituel désormais, il déposa une rapide bise sur sa joue, toujours de plus en plus prés des lèvres. Jo se retint de gazouiller et tourna les talons pour rentrer dans sa voiture. Il la regarda partir, avec l'impression que son coeur allait lui échapper et quand elle fut hors de vue, il refit son chemin vers la boutique où son fils tenta de paraitre innocent en se planquant derrière son journal.

\- c'est ça Abraham. Je sais bien que tu as tout vu. Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher.

Il déposa son écharpe et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, face à son fils.

\- je te l'ai déjà dit mais pour un homme de 200 ans, des fois tu as vraiment une sale tête.

\- merci Abe. Je prendrais toujours ça comme un compliment.

Son fils sourit et déposa son journal, le regardant avec une expression entendue. Henry soupira

\- qu'il y a t-il encore ?

\- tu l'es lancé ou pas avec Jo ? Ou tu comptes attendre encore 200 ans ? Sans offense bien sûr.

Henry lui répondit par un sourire sarcastique et commença à faire les cents pas… Il était nerveux… Cela faisait un moment que ce n'était pas arrivé. En tout cas, pas avec une femme.

\- depuis hier je lui ai demandé un rendez-vous. Elle a accepté et c'est prévu pour demain soir… Je dois faire les réservations

\- et alors ? Pourquoi est ce que tu as l'air si tendu ?

\- je ne le suis pas - répondit-il sur la défensive.

Il n'osa pas détourner son regard sur son fils parce qu'il savait bien quelle genre d'expression il allait voir.

\- bon d'accord.. Peut être je le suis un petit peu.

Cette fois ci, il se retourna complètement, en s'appuyant contre le mur de séparation et Abe affichait un petit sourire satisfait

\- mais c'est parce que, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me tromper avec elle… Je… J'éprouve des sentiments vraiment très forts pour elle et je veux vraiment que ça marche. Pour l'instant et pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne veux pas penser à ma condition… Je vais suivre ton conseil et profiter de la vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais je sens que Jo est celle qu'il me faut.. En tout cas pour ce siècle la…

Sa gorge se serra rien qu'à l'idée de la perdre elle aussi un jour. Il soupira. C'était égoïste de sa part mais il ne voulait vraiment pas la voir disparaitre… Quelque chose le reliait à elle.. Certes il avait été relié à Abigail à l'époque aussi mais il y avait autre chose d'encore plus fort avec Jo… Certainement le fait qu'ils avaient traversé plus ou moins la même chose et il s'accrochait à elle comme jamais… Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus amoureux et il en était conscient.

Il se frotta le visage avec ses deux mains

\- je veux réellement que ça aille plus loin Abe.. J'ai besoin d'elle et je ne veux pas non plus gâcher notre relation professionnelle… Ça me détruirais si pour n'importe quelle raison, les choses tournaient mal entre nous… Depuis le temps que je n'ai pas été avec une femme, je serais peut être maladroit et je ne veux pas qu'elle se fatigue ou qu'elle me prenne vraiment pour un imbécile et…

Abe leva les bras au ciel, en venant au secours de son père. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules

\- holà ! Respire un coup s'il te plait. Tout va bien se passer d'accord ?

Henry acquiesça, se demandant toujours qui était le père et le fils dans tout ça

\- si tu veux mon avis, ton côté vieux jeu ne dérangera pas Jo et je suis sûr qu'elle adore. Elle a besoin de toi aussi et elle te soutient dans ton secret. Tu as enfin trouvé la perle rare, tu ne vas pas laisser s'échapper et de toute façon, crois moi, cette petite ne va pas te laisser partir non plus. Tu l'aimes peut être fort mais, elle ? Elle est raide dingue de toi Henry et elle te suivra partout.. Elle est dévouée à toi, donc à mon avis tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire avec elle. Profites-en. Vous faites déjà un couple tellement attachant et je suis vraiment heureux de te voir heureux, tu le mérites et elle aussi. Reste toi même.

Henry se détendit complètement. Il fut presque ému jusqu'aux larmes. Son fils avait raison.. Il devait en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait et la ce qu'il voulait était Jo, être avec elle et la choyer. Il allait faire en sorte que ce rendez vous, se passe le mieux possible et voir comment ils qualifieraient leur relation par la suite.

Abe lui donna une tape rassurante et dit dans une voix taquine

\- et dans le même temps, roule lui une bonne pelle. Elle te dévore du regard pour t'inciter mais tu ne comprends toujours pas le message, t'as intérêt à la faire chavirer quand tu vas l'embrasser.

\- Abraham !

Le vieil homme s'éloigna en rigolant, préférant retourner en cuisine plutôt que de se faire remonter les bretelles par un père qui paraissait 40 ans plus jeune que lui.

Henry esquissa un léger sourire et attrapa le téléphone pour réserver dans un restaurant où il n'était pas allé depuis longtemps mais c'était l'occasion, en espérant faire plaisir à Jo.


	17. Journée d'impatience

**Chapitre 17, pardon de couper de cette façon O:) Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir de plus en plus de lecteurs sur cette histoire ^^.**

 **À** **doudoudasilva : j'essaie de poster tous les jours parce que j'ai de la marge sur mon histoire mais je vais bientôt ralentir l'allure, car je dois avancer dans l'écriture de mon côté :). Et merci de ton commentaire :D**

* * *

Dans une toute autre ambiance, bien moins chaleureuse, à l'hôpital, Adam était toujours dans le coma mais des fois donnait certains signes qui faisaient croire aux infirmiers à une amélioration mais toujours rien.

Tous les jours ils passaient le voir si son état s'améliorait et ils devaient reconnaitre qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Ils le nourrissaient par une sonde et notait tout ce qui pourrait les aider à mieux comprendre cet état.

Adam, bien que complètement paralysé, incapable de bouger un sourcil ou un membre était parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait. Il ignorait combien de temps il allait rester ainsi. Cela pouvait prendre des mois, des années mais si il s'en sortait, il préparait déjà sa petite vengeance personnelle dans sa tête.

Henry allait fortement regretter ce qu'il lui avait fait. Dans le fond, il se disait qu'avec les années de torture qu'il avait vécu, les siècles qu'il avait passé, il aurait peut être pu faire une trêve et finalement repartir du bon pied avec son ennemi immortel mais cela ne lui était pas possible.

À l'heure qu'il était, Adam était persuadé qu'Henry vivait sa petite vie tranquillement et paisiblement et qu'il respirait de nouveau…Il ne voulait pas lui laisser ce plaisir, puisqu'il avait autant l'éternité que lui, il allait apprendre à ses dépends à s'en prendre à lui.

Bien évidemment tout ceci, dans sa tête était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il était encore bien loin de se réveiller et il le savait. Il ne sentait pas son corps et rien ne pouvait le faire réagir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se tuer vu que son corps était immobile. Il était vraiment emprisonné et Henry avait parfaitement bien calculé son coup.

Il lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce, même si cela devait être dans une dizaine ou une vingtaine d'années et que d'ici la, il aurait eu le temps de construire une jolie petite famille avec le détective Martinez.

Le lendemain, la journée parut interminable pour Jo et Henry. Autant ils étaient nerveux, autant très excités à la perspective de leur diner. Tout le monde avait un peu remarqué leur impatience et se demandait ce qui leur arrivait.

Henry sifflotait joyeusement autour d'un corps à autopsier, tandis que Lucas le regardait béat, se posant des questions quant à sa santé mentale ou peut être bien avait-il une sévère grippe, jusqu'à ce que Jo se présente à la morgue avec un grand sourire s'étirant le long de ses lèvres et Henry en faillit perdre son scalpel dans le corps de leur victime.

Lucas pouffa et le lui prit des mains

\- okay doc ! Je vais prendre la relève pendant que vous discutez avec le détective.

Il fit un signe de tête à la jeune femme qui lui répondit par un sourire et rejoignit Henry, envahissant son espace personnel comme d'habitude.

\- bon je suis venu récupérer ton rapport pour nos dernières victimes, j'ai terminé le mien et je dois le remettre à Reece.

\- Oui bien sûr. Je me suis occupé de ça ce matin, attends moi deux petites secondes.

Au lieu de l'attendre, elle lui emboita le pas en le suivant et s'appuya contre le pas de la porte. Lucas fit semblant de travailler, en jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs vers eux.

Henry fouilla rapidement dans ses dossiers et en ressortit le rapport. Jo le prit et leurs mains se frôlèrent et ils restèrent à s'observer cinq bonnes minutes sans rien dire, sentant juste des palpitations au creux de leur ventre.

Jo secoua la tête et attrapa complètement le dossier en faisant un sourire gêné à son ami

\- bon je te remercie.. Et… Tu.. Tu es prêt pour ce soir ?

Elle ne le montrait mais son corps entier était prit de tremblements tellement elle était dans tous ses états. Depuis le matin, elle se torturait encore à savoir comment elle allait s'habiller et elle comptait partir plus tôt pour avoir le temps de se préparer car elle pouvait devenir problématique quand il s'agissait de plaire.

Henry sourit. Elle était si adorable à être gênée ainsi, comme une adolescente allant à son premier rendez vous. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il se sentait un peu ainsi lui même.

\- je suis plus que prêt. J'ai déjà fait la réservation et je te demanderais de te mettre sur ton 31.

\- d'accord.. Et je suppose que tu ne vas pas me dire où on va ?

Il secoua la tête négativement en faisant un pas vers elle, à son tour envahissant son espace personnel

\- ça ne serait plus une surprise si je te le disais. J'espère juste que ça va te plaire

Elle fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche

\- oh ne t'en fais pas ! Tout ce qui vient de toi va forcément me plaire

Elle s'arrêta en réalisant son choix de mots. Elle tourna rouge vermeil . Henry haussa un sourcil, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et Jo releva les yeux vers lui juste à ce moment… Elle pourrait le tuer pour ça.

Elle se reprit avant de déborder et de le bloquer dans son bureau sans qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit.

\- À ce soir alors ! - dit-elle en tournant le dos et remuant ses hanches un peu vulgairement en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Henry se sentit un peu à l'étroit à trop la regarder et il détourna donc son regard sur son assistant qui était lui aussi encore un peu sous le choc de la sortie de Jo.

Henry se mit face à lui et lui prit le scalpel des mains.

\- Lucas ! Tu tenais le scalpel à l'envers donc la prochaine fois si tu veux écouter la conversation, essaies au moins de faire un minimum.

Lucas fit un sourire crispé en hochant la tête comme un pantin, se promettant d'être plus discret à l'avenir.

En fin d'après midi et plus tôt que d'habitude, Jo rangea son bureau et prit sa pile de dossiers pour le remettre à Reece.

\- où est ce que tu vas comme ça ? - demanda Hanson qui releva le nez de ses papiers en entendant l'agitation provenant du bureau voisin

Jo aurait parié que son partenaire ne la laisserait pas s'échapper si facilement. Elle tenta de le toiser du regard mais il resta indifférent. Elle soupira

\- je dois partir plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà prévenu Reece. Je lui remets mes dossiers et je m'en vais. Il n'y a rien d'urgent donc j'ai le droit de partir.

Elle était vague, elle ne voulait pas dire à son collègue qu'elle sortait avec Henry sinon il allait forcément répandre des ragots un peu partout ou en tout cas, faire des messes basses avec Lucas.

Il fit un petit sourire en coin

\- hmm, rendez vous intime avec le doc n'est ce pas ? Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue si pressée de partir…Tu vas certainement sortir toute l'artillerie.. Il a intérêt à être prêt.

Jo le regarda d'un air scandalisé

\- Mike !

Il leva les bras au ciel

\- oh mais vas-y profite ! Tu ne crois pas que je suis stupide à ce point quand même ? Amuse toi mais dis lui qu'il a intérêt à ne pas te traiter comme n'importe quoi, sinon il aura à faire à moi.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel, non sans sourire

\- Mike ! On parle d'Henry la. Tu sais le mec old fashion, qui fait attention à tout. Je lui fais confiance et crois moi, si il me fait du mal, je peux me défendre.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et tourna les talons. Hanson secoua la tête en se fondant sur sa chaise et replongeant dans ses papiers.

\- ah ces deux la alors ! De vrais petits comiques.

Jo rentra dans le bureau de Reece

\- voila lieutenant. Les derniers rapports. Tout est complet et dedans il y a également quelques notes d'Henry. Ça vous fera de la lecture pour ce weekend on dirait bien.

Reece acquiesça et la regarda

\- merci Jo. Comme vous dites, je serais occupée tout le weekend. Vous pouvez disposer.. Vous avez l'air d'avoir une belle soirée à préparer n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme n'osa pas répondre mais son petit sourire et le rose à ses joues, en disait long.

\- bon allez, partez. Henry ne va certainement pas vous reconnaitre ce soir et faites en sorte que aussi. Amusez vous bien mais pas trop de bêtises.

Jo acquiesça, toujours aussi rouge. Elle sortit en deux vitesses du bureau et également du commissariat pour éviter d'avoir à faire à encore quelques questions embarrassantes. Mais sa supérieure avait raison sur un point : ce soir la.. Elle avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte qu'Henry ne la reconnaisse pas.

À la morgue, Henry ne cessait de regarder sa montre, ce qui avait finit par mettre la puce à l'oreille de Lucas qui avait tenté de ne pas poser une seule question toute la journée, mais la il ne pouvait plus tenir. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de son boss d'être autant préoccupé par la fin de ses horaires.

\- bon doc, je voudrais pas paraitre indiscret mais si vous avez besoin de temps pour vous préparer et passer du temps avec le détective Martinez, allez-y, je vais pas vous en vouloir.

Henry s'arrêta dans ses activités, se demandant qui avait vendu la mèche ou bien si par inadvertance il l'avait fait lui même.

\- Lucas.. Comment ?

\- oh je vous en prie boss ! J'ai passé ma journée à chercher ce qui allait pas avec vous et comme depuis quelque temps, vous et Jo vous vous tournez d'avantage autour, j'ai fait mes déductions… Vous avez suivi mon conseil, vous avez fini par l'inviter à diner n'est ce pas ?

Henry se demandait si un jour il allait finir par pouvoir continuer de cacher des choses à son assistant.. Il commençait à trop bien le connaitre et c'était de plus en plus difficile de lui faire entendre raison.

Il acquiesça en grognant. Lucas se frappa dans les mains et se retint de ne pas faire une danse de la joie. Henry se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans ses 200 ans pour mériter ça.

\- ah bah il était temps ! À ce train la, vous auriez pu atteindre l'âge de la retraite que vous auriez toujours pas osé vous lancer. Je suis vraiment content pour vous boss, vous méritez bien une femme comme elle et quand je vois ses yeux briller quand elle est avec vous, je me dis que vous êtes sacrément chanceux.. Peut être que vous ne vous voulez pas le voir mais elle vous aime et vous l'aimez aussi.

Henry allait protester mais Lucas le devança

\- non vraiment boss, c'est super à voir. Parmi tous ces morts qu'on côtoie tous les jours, un peu d'amour ça fait du bien. Et moi je suis content de vous voir si heureux honnêtement. Vous étiez toujours tellement renfermé sur vous même. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans votre vie, vous êtes un peu plus ouvert et j'espère sincèrement que votre histoire va durer toute la vie parce que wow, moi des trucs comme ça, je veux en voir tous les jours.

Henry fut surpris mais également touché des paroles de son assistant. Il lui sourit, très reconnaissant.

\- c'est gentil Lucas. Je ne savais pas que tu me supportais à ce point dans ma relation avec Jo…

\- depuis le début si vous voulez tout savoir. Et vous avez réservé dans un restaurant ?

\- tout à fait !

Lucas le regarda d'un air interrogatif. Henry déposa ses outils et partit dans son bureau en enroulant sa fine écharpe autour de son cou

\- tu le sauras plus tard Lucas. Tu m'autorises à partir donc j'y vais de ce pas, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire. Je te remercie de ta compréhension, passe un bon weekend.

Il franchit l'ascenseur alors que Lucas eut à peine le temps de répondre

\- merci boss.. Vous aussi - quand l'immortel fut dans l'ascenseur, le jeune homme fit un petit sourire - éclatez vous avec la détective canon.

Quelques heures plus tard…


	18. Premier rendez-vous

**Voila un long chapitre pour vous faire plaisir mais je suis encore un peu sadique sur la fin O:) mais ne vous en faites pas, vous allez m'aimer dans le début du prochain héhéhé. Merci encore pour les reviews :D**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard…

Henry était encore plus nerveux que Jo qui avait passé les dernières heures à chercher une tenue et comment se coiffer et se maquiller, sans en faire des tonnes mais en même temps, tout faire pour lui plaire.

Abe observait son père qui marchait de long en large tout le long de la boutique, avec une cravate à la main et deux costards sur le divan: un bleu marine et un noir. Le vieil homme finit par soupirer.

\- bon sang Henry ! Tu vas te décider ? Tu vas finir par me donner une migraine

Henry lança la cravate et s'assit sur le bras du divan, en regardant les deux costards d'un oeil noir. Abe était plus blasé qu'autre chose

\- bon quoi encore ?

\- j'en sais rien… Et si ça lui plaisait pas ?

\- UGH ! Henry ! Jo t'aime comme tu es ! Elle s'en fiche carrément.. Je crois que pour le coup, c'est surtout elle qui s'inquiète de savoir si elle va te plaire ou pas… Grouille toi, choisis avant que ce soit l'heure.

Henry jeta un oeil à la pendule et vit qu'il était déjà 19h. Il soupira et enfila la cravate autour de son cou et remonta pour s'habiller, il choisirait le premier en fermant les yeux, sinon il ne s'en sortirait pas.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, il déboula les escaliers avec le costard bleu et se rua vers la sortie

\- je lui ai dit que je serais à l'heure et si ça continue comme ça, je vais mentir sur ma parole. Surtout si le taxi n'arrive pas de suite.

Abe s'approcha de son père et l'aida à fixer sa cravate

\- calme toi. Le taxi est déjà en route, il devrait arriver dans quelques secondes et puis tu en as à peine pour 10 minutes pour aller chez elle donc respire. Tu es dans les temps.

\- Abraham, tu es un ange !

Il bougonna, tout en arrangeant son père

\- oui oui, je l'ai toujours su.

Henry lui fit un regard sarcastique et prit une longue inspiration quand il aperçut le taxi qui l'attendait.

\- bon j'espère que tout va bien se passer… - dit-il anxieux

Abe le poussa vers la sortie

\- mais oui ! Allez vas-y. Et si tu ne rentres pas, je saurais pourquoi.

Il lui fit un petit sourire sadique… Henry soupira. Décidément, son fils était incorrigible, il se demandait s'il l'avait vraiment élevé comme ça.

Quand Henry, sortit, Abe lui cria

\- Henry ! Les fleurs !

\- oh oui ! Mais quelle tête en l'air !

Abe lui tendit le magnifique bouquet de roses rouges qu'il avait acheté pour Jo en sortant du travail, espérant qu'elle n'y était pas allergique. Il embrassa rapidement son fils sur le front et se hâta de rentrer dans le taxi.

Jo était autant nerveuse qu'Henry… Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas sorti romantiquement avec un homme ? En dehors d'Isaac, mais ça avait duré quoi ? Deux jours tout au plus… Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle même avait un peu de mal à se reconnaitre. Même pour Isaac, elle ne s'était pas habillée de façon aussi féminine mais pour le coup, son côté femme fatale prenait le dessus.

Elle avait revêtit une robe rouge s'arrêtant aux genoux, et plutôt assez décolleté devant… Les bretelles se croisaient dans son cou et une partie de son dos était exposé.

Elle avait passé un fer dans ses cheveux pour les mettre complètement droits. Elle avait mit des escarpins argentés, qu'elle n'avait que très rarement mis par le passé. Un ou deux bijoux et une légère couche de maquillage qui faisait cependant toute la différence.

Le rouge à lèvres était de la même couleur que la robe et ressortait parfaitement bien sur elle. Elle respira un bon coup

"courage Martinez ! Ça va bien se passer. Tu aimes cet homme, reste toi même et passe une bonne soirée".

Elle se surprit elle même à s'avouer qu'elle aimait vraiment Henry, mais après tout, c'était la pure vérité. Elle n'allait pas faire semblant encore longtemps, plus à ce niveau.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle se pinça les lèvres, arrangeant une dernière fois sa tignasse. Son coeur battait si vite qu'elle espérait ne pas avoir une crise cardiaque au cours de la soirée, ça serait ballot.

Henry était de dos, comme ci il répétait une scène dans sa tête, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire durant la soirée. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il pivota lentement sur lui et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais sa mâchoire se bloqua instantanément à la vue de Jo. Il la détailla de haut en bas, s'arrêta un peu sur la courbe de ses reins, et peut être un peu plus haut sans le vouloir, avant de monter les yeux et de la regarder… Elle était époustouflante… Il déglutit péniblement. Elle sourit tendrement

\- bonsoir Henry !

\- bonsoir… Jo… Tu.. Tu es magnifique… Pardon. Tu es splendide !

\- je te remercie ! Toi aussi tu es vraiment très élégant et ravie de voir que tu as troqué ton écharpe contre une belle cravate même si je t'avoue tout à fait entre nous, adorer tes écharpes.

Elle fit un petit sourire sous entendu et dans la seconde, l'immortel semblait oublier son prénom. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait un bouquet dans les mains.

\- tiens ! Je t'ai prit ça, j'espère que tu n'es pas allergique.

Elle prit le bouquet de roses rouges et le renifla de bonheur.

\- merci beaucoup. Il est superbe mais je me doute que tu as bon gout en tout. Je vais le mettre dans un vase et j'arrive.

Elle prit une petite pochette assortit à sa robe et elle le rejoignit. Il lui offrit son bras qu'elle accepta avec plaisir et ils grimpèrent ensemble dans le taxi, Henry toujours en bon gentleman, lui tenant la porte.

Ils ne parlèrent pas tout le long du trajet et Henry n'avait toujours pas dit à Jo où ils allaient mais il voulait réellement lui faire une surprise. Il laissa innocemment sa main glisser jusqu'à la sienne et leurs doigts restèrent enlacés jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Henry paya le taxi man et passa un bras dans le creux du dos de Jo, qui essaya de repérer où ils étaient. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura au creux de son oreille

\- où m'avez vous emmenée Dr Morgan ?

\- je vous ai dit que c'était une surprise Détective. Viens.

Elle glissa son bras à son tour derrière son dos, et ils marchèrent bras dessus, bras dessous jusqu'au restaurant. Ils traversèrent un petit pont, il y avait quelques lumières tamisées tout autour. Le soleil était couchant et ils avaient vue sur la statue de la liberté. Henry l'entraina à l'intérieur et fut accueillir par un homme moustachu

\- Mr Morgan - l'homme s'exprimait dans un accent Italien

\- Rafaello ! Ravi de te voir. Tu as bien prit note de ma réservation ?

\- tout à fait. Charmante demoiselle. Bonjour je suis Rafaello, le propriétaire du _Gigino_ , cet air d'Italie en plein Manhattan.

Jo lui serra la main

\- ravie de vous rencontrer. Jo Martinez !

\- par ici je vous prie alors.

Jo était impressionnée. Elle ne connaissait ce restaurant que de nom et sa réputation était plutôt bonne. La vue l'était tout autant et l'odeur qui émanait était délicieuse.

Ils furent conduits en terrasse où une petite table avait été dressée rien que pour eux, juste pile face à la statue de la Liberté, avec la rivière Hudson qui bordait tout le long.

Deux bougies étaient placées sur la table et quelques lampadaires tout autour. Henry tira la chaise de Jo et ils s'installèrent. Rafaello leur tendit la carte des menus

\- prenez votre temps, vous n'allez pas le regretter. Je vous ramène une bouteille de vin ?

Henry acquiesça

\- merci ! Vous faites toujours un boulot exquis.

Le propriétaire s'éloigna et les deux jeunes gens s'occupèrent de leur menu. Jo n'était pas plus surprise que ça de savoir qu'Henry connaissait bien le restaurant

\- dis moi Henry - dit-elle en relevant rapidement les yeux de sa carte

\- oui ?

\- tu venais ici souvent ou bien juste une vieille habitude ?

Henry regarda tout autour de lui et approcha un peu son visage, dans le cas où quelqu'un pourrait écouter leur conversation

\- en fait, j'étais venue dans ce restaurant plusieurs fois avec Abigail lorsqu'il venait tout juste d'ouvrir. J'ai connu le père de Rafaello. Je suis revenu ensuite une ou deux fois avec Abe mais depuis, plus du tout. Cependant, ils me connaissent bien et savent que je suis bon client. J'espère que le choix te plait.

\- absolument. En plus la vue est superbe. Tu vois vraiment les choses en grand mais j'aime ça, parce que je sens que je vais passer une très bonne soirée.

\- tant mieux dans ce cas - répondit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Rafaello revint rapidement en leur servant deux coupes de vin et il prit leur commande. Jo ne savait pas trop quoi choisir, tout semblait appétissant. Elle était si hésitante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main d'Henry sur la sienne

\- choisis ce qui te plait. Ne t'en fais pas, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui invite.

\- Henry je..

\- Jo. Ne proteste pas.

\- okay !

Rafaello était très patient et parla quelques minutes en italien avec Henry, Jo aurait souhaité faire plusieurs langues vivantes dans sa vie. Quand son choix fut arrêter, leur commande fut notée et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls.

Leurs deux mains étaient enlacées et les reflets du soleil éclairaient leur deux silhouettes. Tout un panorama romantique. Jo le taquina alors

\- j'ai entendu dire que tu parlais beaucoup du boulot pendant tes rendez-vous, tu as l'intention de le faire aussi ?

Elle avait un petit regard espiègle. Henry la dévora des yeux et resserra l'étreinte de leurs doigts

\- hmm c'est vrai que j'ai cette fâcheuse tendance mais pour une fois, je veux absolument tout oublier du boulot. Je t'ai invité pour passer du bon temps donc on va passer dessus.

Elle fut satisfaite de la réponse

\- tant mieux parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Dis moi alors.. Comment les hommes faisaient la cour aux femmes dans l'ancien temps ? C'est bien comme ça qu'on appelle ? Faire la cour ?

\- tout à fait. Et je dirais qu'à cette époque, les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de nous draguer comme on dit vulgairement maintenant. Nous devions toujours nous montrer courtois en les complimentant sur leur beauté, leur façon de parler et crois moi, il ne fallait pas beaucoup pour que ça finisse en mariage arrangé la plupart du temps.

Jo l'écoutait attentivement et se demandait si tel avait été le cas pour sa première femme.. Mais elle n'osa pas aborder le sujet, sachant que c'était encore douloureux.

Mais Henry le devina

\- tu veux savoir si c'était le cas pour Nora n'est ce pas ?

\- Henry tu n'as pas à répondre… Je sais bien que ce souvenir t'es pénible.

Il caressa doucement sa paume avec son pouce

\- ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne me dérange pas de t'en parler.. Et oui, c'était un peu un mariage arrangé mais on a fini par vraiment s'aimer.. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me trahisse complètement.

Ce fut au tour de Jo de lui donner un caresse rassurante. Elle souffla d'une petite voix

\- Henry.. Tu peux être certain que je protégerais toujours ton secret, peu importe ce qui doit se passer. Je serais toujours la pour couvrir tes arrières, tu pourras compter sur moi éternellement.

Henry sentit son coeur rater un battement… Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jo et tout le monde avait raison… Ils brillaient… Brillaient d'un éclat qu'elle n'avait pas avec tout le monde, un éclat qu'il n'avait vu que chez Abigail et encore celui dans les yeux de Jo était d'autant plus fort. Jo ressentait la même chose en détaillant l'expression du visage d'Henry. Si d'autant au début, il avait eu du mal à réellement montrer de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il lui semblait assez clair qu'elle lui faisait son effet. Ils se sourirent tendrement, appréciant le moment, rien ne semblait pouvoir briser ce moment silencieux qu'ils ne partageaient qu'en un seul regard, ils se comprenaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

Leurs plats arriva et détourna donc leur attention de leur moment. Rafaello leur souhaita un bon appétit en leur resservant du vin. Ils trinquèrent

\- alors à notre premier rendez vous - dit Henry

\- à notre premier rendez vous !

Ils burent lentement sans se lâcher des yeux et passèrent un moment très agréable en ce début de soirée d'été.


	19. L'amour avec un grand A

**Voila un chapitre qui va bien vous plaire à mon avis O:), je sais qu'il est court mais vous oublierez très vite ce détail. Bonne lecture et merci encore à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur.**

* * *

À la fin de la soirée, ils étaient bondés. Ils avaient partagés des profiteroles en dessert et ils n'en pouvaient plus. Le restaurant n'étant pas si loin de chez eux, ils décidèrent de profiter de l'air frais pour marcher et surtout profiter encore d'être ensemble.

Ils se tenaient la main, croisant d'autres couples qui allaient et venaient. De temps à autre, Henry portait la main de Jo à ses lèvres pour la lui baiser et elle devait vraiment lutter contre son for intérieur pour ne pas le bloquer quelque part entre deux lampadaires et faire tellement plus.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'appartement de Jo, sans vraiment qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Elle fut presque déçue de voir qu'elle était déjà chez elle.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers et ils restèrent face à face un moment. Jo posa sa main sur le bras de son ami

\- merci pour ce super diner Henry. J'ai vraiment apprécié. La vue était magnifique, le repas délicieux. Tu peux m'y ramener quand tu veux.

Le coeur de l'immortel sembla se réchauffer

\- donc si je comprends bien, ça veut dire que tu serais apte pour un autre rendez vous ?

Elle sourit et s'appuya complètement sur lui pour lui donner une bise sur la joue

\- et autant d'autres que tu voudras. Je ne veux pas perdre ce qui est en train de se construire Henry.. Je sais qu'on travaille ensemble mais je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de se faire une raison… Et d'avancer… Et j'ai envie d'avancer avec toi.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation et un méga sourire s'incrusta sur ses lèvres. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle rejoignit ses mains aux siennes, l'éclat était de nouveau la.

\- Jo.. Je veux aussi avancer avec toi et si tu veux prendre ton temps, on le prendra mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je sais parfaitement ce que je veux.

\- super - répondit-elle d'une voix cassée et émue

Ils regardèrent les lèvres de l'autre et entendaient presque leurs battements résonner comme une douce musique. Cette fois, ils savaient que rien n'allait les arrêter et puis n'importe qui pouvait essayer, ils étaient dans leur bulle, perdus et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Henry pencha sa tête et donna d'abord un doux et léger baiser sur les lèvres de Jo mais elle passa ses deux bras autour de son cou et approfondit d'avantage le baiser. C'était passionné, torride et doux à la fois. Quelque chose qu'ils avaient retenu bien trop longtemps. Henry laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa fine taille et l'enlaça complètement. Ils ignorèrent combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi mais il leur semblait une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle, ils furent contraints de se séparer.

Ils restèrent front contre front et Jo caressa les lèvres d'Henry du bout des doigts

\- Bonne nuit Docteur ! Merci encore

\- bonne nuit Détective et merci à toi également

Il dût la relâcher même si il avait prit un certain plaisir à l'avoir si prés de lui et la serrer dans ses bras ainsi, sans se soucier de quoique ce soit. Elle relâcha lentement sa main et tourna sa clé dans sa porte, sans le lâcher du regard. Quand elle fut à l'intérieur, elle lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit.

Il descendit les escaliers et se sentit fort et léger pour la première fois depuis.. Des siècles.

Quand il rentra, il était plus de 23h et Abe avait été sympa, il ne l'avait pas attendu pour aller se coucher et surtout pour ne pas lui faire passer un interrogatoire. Bien que l'immortel se doutait qu'il n'allait pas y échapper le lendemain.

Ce soir il était juste très heureux et il avait sentiment que depuis des années de deuil et à chercher constamment un moyen pour mourir, il revivait enfin.

Comme il l'aurait pensé, le matin au petit déjeuner, son fils le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin

\- bonjour Pops.. Tu es rentré quand même hier soir… Mais tard j'en ai bien l'impression ?

Henry secoua la tête, en embrassant son fils sur le front et s'installant face à lui

\- tu ne croyais pas tout de même pas que j'allais passer la nuit chez elle dés le premier rendez vous ?

Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- c'est vrai que je parle à une antiquité qui préfère attendre le mariage pour consumer.. Laisse moi te dire que Jo n'attendra pas jusque la hein.

\- Abraham ! Ton langage s'il te plait.

Abe l'imita sur le même ton en faisant une grimace. Il piqua sa fourchette dans ses oeufs, en tournant rapidement les pages de son journal, tout en regardant son père d'un air espiègle

\- bon allez, arrête de faire durer le suspens. Comment s'est passé la soirée ?

Henry s'arrêta de mâcher un instant, revoyant les flashs de la soirée. Le diner très agréable, le coucher de soleil derrière eux, la balade main dans la main jusqu'à l'appartement de Jo.. Les douces paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangés et enfin ce baiser sous le porche, avec un parfum de romantisme qui flottait dans l'air.

C'était une merveilleuse soirée et désormais il savait qu'il ne voulait plus s'en passer.

Il se pinça les lèvres, complètement en extase aux souvenirs. C'était quelque chose qu'il allait forcément garder dans un coin de sa tête bien longtemps. Abe le fit redescendre sur Terre en secouant sa main devant ses yeux

\- si tu es autant dans les nuages, je suppose que ça s'est plus que bien passé, n'est ce pas ?

Il acquiesça en faisant un large sourire, en attrapant son toast

\- tout à fait ! Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux et elle non plus. Elle a adoré le restaurant et finalement on était très à l'aise tous les deux, comme on a l'habitude…

\- je te l'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Et alors, comment elle était habillée ?

L'image de Jo avec sa magnifique robe, fit accélérer un peu plus les battements de son coeur

\- elle était merveilleuse. Une robe rouge simple mais qui la mettait tellement en valeur. J'aime la voir ainsi. Elle était complètement différente mais en même temps si naturelle… Si tu savais ce qui m'est passé par la tête en la voyant..; J'en ai un peu honte moi même.

Abe éclata de rire

\- tu restes un homme Pops.. Et un homme qui commence à ne plus pouvoir résister à l'appel d'une femme du 21eme siècle. Et ensuite ? Tu l'as raccompagné je suppose ?

\- tout à fait. Comme on avait bien mangé et que le restaurant n'était pas si loin à pied, enfin disons que c'était surtout une excuse pour se promener encore un peu ensemble.. On s'est baladé main dans la main et je l'ai quitté à son appartement.

Abe fronça des sourcils, semblant quelque peu déçu, s'attendant certainement à plus. Henry le regardait d'un air sadique. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait tourner son fils en bourrique.

Le vieil homme baragouina

\- tu l'a quitté à son appartement ? Nan et puis c'est tout ? Sérieusement Henry, tu avais toute l'occasion, le monde entier était à tes pieds hier soir et tu n'as pas fourré ta langue au fond de sa gorge ? Dis moi un peu de ce qui va pas avec toi ?

Henry ne put se contenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire, à tel point qu'il en eut les larmes dans les yeux. Abe écarquilla grand des yeux… Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus entendu son père rire de la sorte. Sa mâchoire se décrocha presque et il resta complètement stoïque.

Henry essuya ses yeux, essayant de reprendre un sérieux impeccable mais à la bouille d'Abe, cela était presque impossible

\- si tu voyais ta tête Abraham - dit-il entre deux hoquets de rire - je m'amuse à te faire marcher.. Quand même. Comme tu dis, pour une fois que l'occasion me tendait parfaitement les bras, je n'allais pas cracher dessus. Donc je l'ai raccompagné, on a presque pas parlé dans les escaliers, on s'est regardé et on a fini par s'embrasser. Et je suis celui qui a emmené le baiser. Voila, tu es content ?

Abe resta quelques secondes sans rien dire à regarder son père qui semblait bien fier de lui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et applaudit.

\- ah bah tout de même ! Tu mériterais que je sorte le champagne la. Bon sang, la gamine elle attendait que ça et alléluia ! Je suis content pour vous deux. Ça veut dire qu'on risque de la voir un peu plus souvent par ici ?

Henry haussa les épaules, reprenant un sérieux de pape

\- peut être bien. Ne l'effraie pas non plus Abe. On débute tout juste notre relation.. Enfin j'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait peur non plus hier en l'embrassant.

Abe secoua la tête

\- mais tu es idiot ou quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle était folle de toi alors, la prochaine fois qu'elle te voit, elle va certainement se jeter dans tes bras et non pas te fuir. Arrête de te faire du mouron comme ça. Tu la mérites totalement en tout cas.

Henry lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Abe croqua dans son toast et ajouta d'une voix mielleuse

\- j'ai hâte qu'elle devienne ma belle mère et que vous me donniez un petit frère ou une petite soeur.

Henry manqua de se piquer avec sa fourchette et lança un regard noir à son fils qui gloussa avant de reprendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement, tandis qu'Henry pensait qu'on ne faisait pas plus incorrigible pour un homme de son âge.


	20. Nouveaux tournants

**Voila le chapitre 20 qui marque donc le début d'une nouvelle enquête et des tas de changements :). En gros c'est la deuxième partie de l'histoire, celle qui devient vraiment plus sérieuse la héhéhé. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews si touchantes, je suis contente que ça continue de vous plaire et encore désolée pour la fin du chapitre O:)**

* * *

Deux mois passèrent depuis ce plein d'émotions. Jo et Henry sortaient donc officiellement ensemble et n'avaient jamais été plus heureux depuis. Ils étaient constamment de bonne humeur et cela se répercutait plutôt en bon sur leur travail. Bien sûr ils restaient professionnels au boulot, tel qu'il leur avait été recommandé mais cela ne les empêchait pas de flirter quand même de temps à autre dans la morgue ou lorsque Henry remontait à l'étage pour faire part de ses théories. Lui et Jo avaient du mal à dissimuler leur tension sexuelle, à tel point que Hanson se demandait, comment ils n'avaient pas encore mis tout l'immeuble en feu.

Une fois sur deux, Jo et Henry alternaient à passer des weekends chez l'autre, mais cependant, pour le moment, rien de physique n'était encore arrivé. Ils étaient un peu réticents l'un comme l'autre, enfin surtout Henry, bien que le désir se faisait de plus en plus présent. Jo ne voulait pas non plus le brusquer, sachant qu'il n'avait pas été avec une femme depuis au moins 30 ans malgré les 200 ans d'expérience derrière, alors elle préférait attendre qu'il mène les rennes lui même. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner tout de même lorsqu'ils passaient leurs soirées enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, devant la télé et qu'elle lui mordillait lobe de l'oreille, le distrayant complètement.

Mais les choses se passaient relativement bien dans leur ensemble et ils étaient heureux, leurs collègues l'étaient également pour eux. Ils faisaient un couple parfait et il était évident aux yeux de tout le monde, qu'ils étaient fous amoureux… Mais le mot semblait encore à avoir un peu de mal à sortir.

Mais dans tout ce bonheur, les ombres au tableau étaient toujours présentes et à l'hôpital où Adam se reposait, son état ne s'était peut être pas amélioré mais il commençait à ressentir l'envie de parler… Mais ses lèvres n'arrivaient pas à sortir un seul mot.

Henry n'était plus retourné le voir et il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, dans sa tête Adam avait déjà tué l'immortel plusieurs fois, combien même il reviendrait sans arrêt à la vie.

Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, un homme errait et se dirigeait vers la salle où Adam était. Il se faisait passer pour un docteur et il s'approcha du deuxième immortel.

Adam sembla le reconnaitre et aurait voulu dire quelque chose. L'homme se pencha vers lui, en regardant les moniteurs des machines. Il appuya sur son épaule et dit

\- je vais te sortir de la et ensuite nous allons travailler ensemble.. Tu veux ta revanche mais je veux aussi la mienne sur quelqu'un et je pense que tu pourras m'aider à obtenir ce que je veux.

Adam tourna juste des yeux comme ci il était d'accord. Le faux docteur éteignit chaque machine qui étaient reliées à Adam pour éviter qu'elles sonnent. Il prit un coussin et l'appuya sur le visage de l'immortel jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle et que quelques secondes plus tard, son corps disparaisse complètement de la chambre.

Satisfait, l'homme sortit de la chambre et prévint l'accueil

\- j'allais voir l'homme paralysé et il n'est plus dans sa chambre.. Je pense qu'il a été rétabli et qu'il est sorti de l'établissement

Immédiatement, tout un lot d'infirmiers se précipita dans la chambre d'Adam. L'homme déguisé fit un petit sourire en coin, retira ses vêtements de médecin et sortit de l'hôpital .

Et un peu plus loin, dans un petit garage abandonné, l'homme en question retrouva Adam qui sortait d'une rivière et qui avait récupéré le sac de vêtements qu'il avait toujours mis dans le coin à chaque fois qu'il mourrait.

Adam n'en crut tout bonnement pas ses yeux, il était bien vivant et en chair et en os alors qu'il aurait pu passer encore des années tel qu'il était. Il s'avança vers l'homme et lui tendit la main

\- ils t'ont relâché de prison à ce que je vois ?

\- disons que pendant mon passe temps, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de révolutionnaire et il n'a fallut que de ça pour les tromper et m'évader. Ravi de te revoir Adam, je crois que nous allons faire du bon travail ensemble

\- oh j'en suis certain Hank.

Quelques jours après au commissariat, Jo déambulait dans les couloirs quand elle sentit deux grands bras l'attraper et la coller contre un mur avant de lui donner un langoureux baiser.

Elle commençait tellement à être habituée à ses baisers qu'elle se laissa totalement fondre, en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient au boulot.

Elle le repoussa d'une main, en décollant ses lèvres, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de l'arrêter

\- hmm Henry ! Henry, on est au travail.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle s'abandonna presque à lui

\- on a pas pu se voir ce weekend, vu que Abe voulait que je l'accompagne à son annuel concours de pêche et tu m'as vraiment manqué - susurra Henry au creux de son oreille

Elle eut du mal à retenir le léger soupir qui s'échappa de sa bouche… Comment ils ne s'étaient pas encore sauté dessus, était un véritable mystère

\- tu m'as manqué aussi mais pas ici.

Il se décolla un peu d'elle et posa son front simplement sur le sien, en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux

\- alors que proposez vous détective ?

Elle le regarda avec du vice plein les yeux, se mordillant les lèvres et caressant son torse de haut en bas

\- hmm que dirais tu de venir à la maison ce soir ? Tu l'as dit toi même, on ne s'est pas vu du tout ce weekend et je voudrais vraiment qu'on ait un peu de temps à nous.

Henry la regarda droit dans les yeux, sentant sa gorge devenir sèche. Jo attendait sagement sa réponse

\- eh bien je présume que si on a pas une journée chargée, on repartira ensemble. Je préviendrais Abe que je ne rentrerais pas.

Jo sourit et l'enlaça, posant sa tête contre son torse

\- j'en suis ravie dans ce cas. De toute façon, tu as déjà laissé quelques affaires à la maison.

Il l'embrassa sur le nez et ils allaient s'échanger un autre baiser quand Hanson débarqua dans le couloir et haussa un sourcil

\- bon sang tous les deux, faites gaffe. Si vous vous faites prendre, vous êtes mal barrés donc essayez un peu de garder vos mains pour vous non ?

Jo et Henry se relâchèrent non sans s'échanger un petit sourire complice. Hanson secoua la tête et s'avança vers eux

\- ça tombe bien que vous soyez la de toute façon, parce qu'apparemment nous avons une nouvelle victime sur les bras.

Jo se pinça les lèvres. Pas sûr d'avoir une journée tranquille dans ce cas et la soirée romantique qu'elle planifiait dans sa tête, tombait certainement un peu à l'eau.

Henry remarqua alors que leur collègue avait une expression concernée

\- que se passe t-il détective ? Vous avez l'air assez embêté

Hanson regarda son téléphone d'où il avait reçut le message du corps et regarda ses deux amis

\- c'est juste que…C'est un collègue du 12.. Ils sont déjà sur place parce qu'ils ont été appelé en premier… Ils ont reconnu la victime, il s'agit d'une des leurs.

Ils restèrent tous bouche bée.. Bon personne n'avait encore déterminé le pourquoi du comment, peut être que la pauvre était juste la au mauvais moment, mais c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle, ils avaient besoin d'Henry.

La scène de crime était à environ une demi-heure du commissariat, pas loin du district 12 où le meurtre avait eu lieu. Les barrières de banalisation étaient déjà en place, ainsi que quelques voitures de police.

Les collègues de la jeune femme semblaient sous le choc. Hanson, Jo, Henry et également Lucas, avancèrent lentement vers le corps. Elle était posée sur une bâche et elle avait plusieurs marques sur elle.

Jo baissa les yeux, se sentant désolée pour ses collègues qui venait de perdre une des leurs. Hanson partit chercher des renseignements concernant l'identité de la personne, tandis que Henry et Lucas s'occupaient du corps

\- Je remarque des marques de strangulation autour de son cou - commença Henry - elle a été étranglée par l'arrière

Il fit le tour du corps et observa chacune des marques. Lucas y prêta grandement attention également et fit part de sa théorie

\- au vu de la position de sa main doc, je dirais aussi qu'elle a tenté de se défendre et fort.. Son poignet droit est tordu et rougi certainement par l'utilisation excessive de son arme et d'un coup porté à son agresseur.

\- tout à fait. Excellent Lucas. Elle s'est également servi de sa main gauche, mécanisme de défense comme tu dis. Elle s'est bleuie les doigts, elle ne devait certainement pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire mais son ou je dirais plutôt, ses agresseurs… Ont été plus rapides qu'elle. Elle a été étranglée, une fois à l'arrière, puis une autre fois devant… Et au vu de la strangulation, on dirait bien par une corde que ce soit en avant ou en arrière..

Il regarda le sang le long de son ventre. Lucas déglutit

\- et pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien morte, ils l'ont poignardé.

\- on dirait bien..

Henry s'approcha plus pour examiner la blessure et l'ouverture lui semblait familière ou en tout cas la trace.. Il fronça des sourcils, se demandant si…

\- doc ! La victime s'appelait Allie Doanes. Elle était en service depuis quelques années déjà et était excellente dans son travail d'après ce qu'on nous a dit. Elle était forte et elle ne se serait pas laissé abattre si rapidement mais il faut croire que les agresseurs savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

Henry acquiesça, et Jo remarqua bien son expression concernée

\- quelque chose ne va pas Henry ? - demanda t-elle d'une voix plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

Il releva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit tendrement

\- non tout va bien. Je suppose que les interrogations ne se passent pas sous notre juridiction vu qu'il s'agit d'une collègue de leur commissariat mais j'ai besoin de son corps pour faire l'autopsie.

Hanson fit signe de ramener le corps au labo. Henry et Lucas rejoignirent de nouveau leurs collègues, et Henry semblait de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, à cause de la blessure sur le corps d'Allie.

Jo lui prit la main et le regarda d'un air compatissant. Il ne fit que lui sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils auraient leur temps pour parler. Avant de reprendre la voiture, l'inspecteur du 12 leur confia qu'ils pouvaient eux aussi interroger des suspects, qu'ils enverraient une liste histoire qu'ils aient plusieurs mains pour aider à résoudre le mystère. Hanson le rassura disant qu'avec Henry, l'enquête et la justice serait rapidement rendue.

A la morgue, Henry semblait tout autant perdu dans ses pensées. La blessure faite par arme blanche l'intriguait beaucoup trop, alors il était super concentré sur le corps. Lucas prenait des notes de tout ce que son boss lui disait. Ce jour la, ils étaient tous les deux très sérieux et personne n'osait sortir de blague ou raconter sa soirée, ce qu'Henry faisait un peu plus depuis qu'il sortait avec Jo… Il aimait vraiment parler des weekends qu'il passait avec elle.

\- il n'y a aucune trace d'ADN sur elle en tout cas- soupira Lucas - je ne sais pas si on va beaucoup avancer sur le tueur ainsi

Henry ne put qu'approuver

\- j'ai l'impression qu'on va nous donner du fil à retordre. Le ou les meurtriers devaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient et puis ils nous embrouillent puisqu'ils ont procédé de deux manières et que du coup, nous allons surtout chercher l'arme blanche mais si ce n'était que pour faire diversion…

Henry soupira. Tout était fait pour ne pas trouver le meurtrier et ils allaient forcément ramer pour le trouver mais en faisant les interrogations des gens proches autour d'elle, peut être réussirait-il à se faire une idée.. Ou en tout cas des endroits qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter, quelque chose qui donnerait un indice sur son assassin.

\- pas même une seul mèche de cheveu ou un poil - se lamenta Lucas

\- courage ! Ce n'est que le début et puis on finira bien par trouver quelque chose. Il faudrait juste que je puisse identifier l'arme blanche.. Ça pourrait fortement nous être utile pour la suite de l'enquête.

\- c'est vrai que c'est une sacré trace qu'elle a… Quel genre de couteau peut s'enfoncer si profondément et couper de la sorte ?

Henry était un peu nerveux… Cette coupure était un peu trop similaire à…

\- Henry !

La voix de Jo le tira de ses pensées et sa main sur son bras également, il fallait le dire

\- oui Jo.. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On a du nouveau ?

\- non. Je voulais juste voir comment ça se passait ici bas… Mike a reçu la liste des potentiels suspects à interroger.. Un de ses collègues n'était pas au boulot ce matin donc j'ai décidé d'y aller, tu m'accompagne ? Il vaut mieux que ce soit des inconnus qui interrogent plutôt que les officiers qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter.

Henry acquiesça. Il savait que Jo l'emmenait avec elle, notamment pour lui poser des questions sur le fait qu'il avait l'air un eu concerné par l'affaire

\- Lucas, tu peux continue d'étudier le corps et tu appelles Jo si tu as du nouveau ?

\- pas de soucis boss et ne faites pas trop de bébés sur la route

Le couple s'abstint de faire tout commentaire. Ils étaient habitués aux taquineries de leurs collègues désormais. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage pour sortir du poste, il y avait une certaine agitation dans les bureaux

\- eh bien, quel sacré bazar.. On se croirait en Angleterre quand la reine se présente à son palais.

Jo pouffa et s'accrocha au bras de son petit ami, tentant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule et plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait le regard de tout le monde sur elle

Henry lui chuchota

\- je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai bien l'impression que ça te concerne.

Hanson arriva devant eux en éclaireur et blanc comme un linge

\- Jo… Tu… Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir.

Elle le questionna du regard mais Hanson tourna simplement sa tête dans la direction du bureau de la jeune femme et les quelques personnes qui étaient devant s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaitre…

\- Sean…


	21. Des explications attendues

**Haha. Je suis contente de voir que beaucoup se posent des questions sur le retour de Sean et que j'ai mis les nerfs de certains à rudes épreuves, je m'en excuse O:). Comme je vous ai vraiment laissé en suspend, je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui(et sans doute un autre chapitre ce soir comme à mon habitude, mais ensuite vous allez devoir patienter un peu, ça se rapproche un peu trop de là où je me suis arrêté de mon côté :p) Bref, donc tout sera expliqué, ne vous en faites pas, parce que je vous rappelle quand même qu'il est censé être mort ;).**

* * *

Sur ce bonne lecture, et merci encore pour vos reviews héhé.

La jeune femme tomba des nues et manqua de s'évanouir. Henry resta complètement ébahit également… De toute sa vie d'immortel, il n'avait jamais parut aussi vivant que l'homme en face d'eux. Il ressentit des nausées dans son estomac, une mauvaise sensation.. Son coeur se serra rien que de voir le visage de Jo, complètement sous le choc de revoir son mari, tandis qu'elle relâchait lentement son bras et avançait vers lui.

Il crut voir son monde tourner en un instant… Les choses allaient dans leur sens, tout se passait tel qu'il l'avait toujours rêvé et il avait fallut que le mari de Jo réapparaisse et à ce moment, le trouble commença. Il se trouvait égoïste mais il aurait souhaité que cet homme reste mort, pas qu'il n'arrive quand les choses devenaient intéressantes avec Jo et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer à l'étape supérieure.

Sean abordait un sourire ravageur, tandis que c'était le silence complet dans la salle et chaque regard passait de Jo à Sean puis à Henry

\- bonjour Jo… J'espère ne pas trop te faire peur. Tu es toujours aussi magnifique. Qu'est ce que je suis content de te voir.

Elle resta figée, complètement perdue. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait vu son corps, elle l'avait enterré. Elle porta ses mains à sa tête.. Il ne manquerait plus que lui aussi soit immortel, et d'ailleurs Henry dansait nerveusement sur un pied rien que d'y penser également.

Sean fit un pas vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Elle était trop confuse et sa propre réaction la choquait… Elle aurait souhaité être heureuse, courir dans ses bras et l'embrasser mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire parce qu'elle avait déjà fait son deuil et que ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle prévoyait désormais.

Hanson fit signe à ses collègues de retourner à leur boulot et tapota l'épaule d'Henry en signe de compassion, il lui chuchota

\- ne vous en faites pas doc… Je crois que Jo doit avoir une discussion avec lui mais je doute qu'elle va vous jeter. Je suis avec vous de tout coeur

Henry n'eut pas le courage de répondre et il ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Jo se libéra de l'emprise des bras de Sean, toujours aussi confuse.

\- Sean mais.. Comment ? On m'a dit que tu étais mort d'une crise cardiaque.. Je t'ai enterré moi même

Elle jeta un oeil à Henry et son coeur faillit se briser en deux.. Si un jour on lui aurait dit qu'elle se retrouverait prise entre son petit ami actuel et son mari… Elle avait bien envie de rire nerveusement. Sean releva les yeux vers le docteur qui faisait le pied de grue depuis que les deux s'étaient retrouvés

\- tu ne me présente pas ton ami ?

Jo fit signe à Henry de la rejoindre, il le fit mais resta tout de même à une certaine distance d'elle pour ne pas dévoiler la vraie nature de leur relation.

\- Sean, je te présente le Docteur Henry Morgan. On travaille ensemble, il est mon légiste officiel et nous accompagne sur chaque scène de crime.. Il est très bon dans son domaine.

Elle tenta de garder une voix neutre en disant ceci, ne voulant pas de suite dire à Sean qu'elle était avec Henry. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et un genre de tension se créa, leur poigne était forte comme ci chacun voulait marquer son territoire. Henry fit un sourire crispé

\- enchanté de vous rencontrer Sean.. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de vous.

\- tant mieux. J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous connaitre d'avantage dans ce cas docteur Morgan.

Ils se relâchèrent et semblèrent s'affronter du regard un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hanson les interpelle

\- Jo. Tu veux toujours aller interroger le collègue d'Allie ou bien...?

Henry regarda sa petite amie qui elle regarda Sean

\- oh ! Tu sais, tu as certainement beaucoup de boulot donc on peut parler plus tard et..

Jo allait répliquer quand Henry le fit à sa place

\- vous avez certainement beaucoup de points à éclaircir.. - il s'adressa à Hanson - je viens avec vous détective, Jo va rester ici.

Hanson regarda Jo d'un air qui voulait dire "qu'est ce que tu fous?". La jeune femme ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.. Il fallait également qu'elle discute avec Henry après tout ceci.

\- bon d'accord Henry ! Allons-y.

Henry ne fit qu'un signe de tête à Jo et un demi sourire à Sean et suivit Hanson. Jo ferma les yeux rapidement, se demandant si elle était en plein cauchemar. Elle prit le bras de Sean et l'éloigna pour qu'ils puissent parler dans la salle de repos.

Dans la voiture, Henry n'ouvrait pas la bouche et Hanson devait reconnaitre que ce n'était pas vraiment agréable et il n'aurait jamais pensé que ne pas entendre Henry parler, serait aussi affolant

\- doc ! Arrêtez de vous faire du soucis… Jo est certainement retournée, ça n'a déjà pas été facile pour elle de tourner la page mais je pense que vous devriez vous détendre.. Je le vois bien qu'elle vous aime, elle ne va pas retomber dans les bras de Sean comme ça.

Henry fit un demi sourire à son ami, et colla sa tête contre la vitre, tirant une moue boudeuse

\- je veux bien vous croire mais il s'agit quand même de son mari.. L'homme qu'elle a aimé longtemps et légalement ils sont encore mariés de toute façon, donc je ne crois pas que les choses vont aller en s'arrangeant.

Hanson entendait bien sa voix brisée mais il était persuadé que Jo ne ferait pas une telle bêtise. Tout en roulant, il tenta de rassurer le docteur

\- Henry ! Ça va bien se passer d'accord ? De plus, les sens de Jo vont se mettre en alerte. Comment se fait-il que son mari censé être mort réapparaisse d'un coup ? Elle ne va pas le lâcher d'une semelle pour obtenir une réponse et elle aura une discussion avec vous.. Ne la repoussez pas, je suis sûr qu'elle ne le fera pas.

Henry ne répondit pas. Il espérait qu'il avait raison mais il ne sentait pas trop la nouvelle intrusion de Sean dans leurs vies.. Ça ne pourrait que tout compliquer. Il se disait que si la situation avait été inversée, aurait-il réagit de même ? Aurait-il demandé des explications à Abigail ou bien il aurait directement fait comprendre que Jo était celle qu'il lui fallait désormais.

Il poussa un long soupir. Il pensait trop et il n'était pas avancé dans leur affaire, il sentait que rien ne serait de tout repos dans les prochains jours à venir.

Jo se tenait face à Sean et essayait encore de comprendre comment il pouvait être si vivant. Elle n'allait pas emmener le sujet de l'immortalité, elle pourrait mettre Henry en danger et ce n'était pas le moment.

\- je sais que tu dois avoir des milliers de questions...

\- m'en parle même pas - répondit-elle d'un ton sec qu'elle ne se reconnaissait même pas

Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle fit un pas en arrière, croisant ses bras

\- j'attends Sean.. J'ai du boulot moi.

Il soupira. Elle avait tous les droits de lui en vouloir de toute manière

\- je sais, on t'as dit que j'étais mort d'une crise cardiaque mais comme tu peux le constater, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai été promu pour être la défense d'un homme important en Russie. Je ne pouvais rien te dire, c'était secret jusqu'à ce que je sois en fin de mission. Maintenant elle est terminée, j'ai gagné mon procès et je suis revenu pour toi, enfin pour nous.

Jo leva un sourcil

\- donc tu as simulé ta mort tout ce temps ?

Il acquiesça. Elle s'assit brutalement sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté

\- mais le corps alors ?

\- j'ai simulé. Enfin, je veux dire je n'étais pas dans le cercueil. Je préparais mon coup depuis longtemps et j'avais fait faire une poupée de cire à mon effigie pour l'utiliser ce jour la.

Jo sentait un mal de crâne la prendre

\- presque deux ans et j'ai tenté de faire mon deuil.. Enfin je l'ai fait, j'ai eu un nouveau tournant dans ma vie et tu reviens, me disant que tout ceci n'était que du faux et tu aurais pu, peut être trouver un moyen de me prévenir ou quelque chose

\- j'ai voulu mais je ne pouvais pas. Ça me faisait mal d'être loin de toi mais maintenant je suis revenu, c'est le plus important.

Jo reçut un appel et elle vit que c'était Hanson

\- quoi ?

\- on vient de parler à son collègue et tu connais Henry, ce n'est définitivement pas le tueur. On revient au poste et Henry va continuer l'autopsie voir s'il trouve des indices. De mon côté je vais m'entretenir avec le 12 et leur donner un coup de main pour les interrogatoires.

\- très bien… Merci Hanson. Je.. Je vais faire de même et éplucher la liste des suspects parmi notamment les gens qu'elle a arrêté et qui sont sans doute sortis de prison.

\- pas de soucis. À plus tard.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps et Jo leva les yeux vers Sean

\- écoute.. J'ai beaucoup de boulot la. Ça risque d'être le rush. Repasse me voir plus tard d'accord ?

\- très bien. Je vais aller me refamiliariser avec New York dans ce cas.

Elle ne répondit pas et le laissa s'éloigner. Sa tête allait exploser et elle allait certainement devenir folle.


	22. Inquiétudes ou pas ?

**Chapitre 22. Encore désolée de vous faire subir tellement de choses comme ça :p. Je sais que je vous fais peur mais vous n'avez pas de quoi vous inquiétez, la preuve en est avec ce chapitre :p. (désolée je devais poster hier mais Fanfiction était down et j'étais tellement fatiguée que je me suis endormie très tôt)**

 **Merci encore de toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et par contre après ce chapitre, je posterais moins régulièrement, du moins le temps que j'ai une marge bien plus large pour le faire ;). Bienvenue également aux nouveaux lecteurs :D**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

En fin de journée, Jo descendit à la morgue. Henry avait tout fait pour ne pas monter et elle se doutait bien de la raison. Lucas était déjà parti, Henry l'avait probablement renvoyé chez lui rapidement.

Il était encore sur le corps à examiner les blessures faites à l'arme blanche.

\- Henry !

Il sursauta quand elle arriva. Il ne put tout de même s'empêcher de sourire, ses yeux exprimaient grandement son regret par rapport à ce qui s'était passé le matin même.

\- écoute je suis désolée pour ce matin.. Mais j'avais besoin d'avoir les idées claires

\- ça ne fait rien. C'est tout à fait normal. Je comprends tu sais

Il n'était pas trop bavard, c'était vraiment mauvais signe. Elle soupira et contourna la table d'autopsie pour se mettre face à lui

\- c'est toujours bon pour toi ce soir ?

Il parut surpris de sa question

\- tu veux toujours qu'on se voit ?

Elle haussa les épaules

\- et pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?

Il fut encore plus surpris

\- tu sais avec.. Sean.. Je pensais que

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

\- Henry ! C'est avec toi que je sors et c'est toi que j'ai invité ce soir. J'ai eu mes réponses concernant Sean, enfin plus ou moins mais on se reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai vraiment besoin d'oublier que c'est arrivé.

Il se sentit bien moins lourd que tout le reste de la journée. Le sentiment d'insécurité semblant disparaitre peu à peu. Il se mordilla les lèvres et acquiesça

\- je serais la.

\- parfait dans ce cas. Je suppose que vu ta concentration, tu me rejoindras toi même ?

\- oui. Je prendrais un taxi. Comme on a pas du tout avancé et que vos collègues sont simplement prêts à en faire un homicide avec préméditation, je préfère continuer de voir si je trouve d'autres indices. Et toi du nouveau dans la liste des suspects ?

\- Pas vraiment. Plus de la moitié purgent encore leurs peines et les autres ne sont plus aux US depuis longtemps. Ne prends pas toute la nuit quand même. À toute à l'heure

Elle repassa prés de lui pour lui donner une bise sur la joue et disparut dans l'ascenseur. Henry soupira et reprit son autopsie, même si ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers Jo.

Elle retrouva Hanson en sortant du building.

\- alors comment ça va avec Henry ?

\- ça va très bien. Pourquoi ?

\- tu l'aurais vu toute à l'heure en allant interroger le collègue. Il avait l'air paniqué… Tu comptes pas le larguer dis moi ?

Jo rigola et tapota amicalement l'épaule de son ami

\- ce que tu peux être bête. Tu me connais mieux que ça quand même

\- moi oui et c'est ce que j'ai dit à Henry mais il n'a pas l'air très rassuré.

\- ne t'en fais pas, je sais comment le faire changer d'avis.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à son partenaire qui se serait passé d'entendre ce genre de commentaire, et il vit Sean qui arriva dans leur direction.

\- eh bien je crois que tu n'as pas fini de donner des explications à mon avis.

Elle tourna la tête et soupira mentalement. Sean fit une rapide poignée de main à Hanson

\- tu n'as pas changé Mike en tout cas

\- en si peu de temps dur de vraiment changer. On gagne tous en âge cependant. C'était bien la vie de mort ?

Hanson était sarcastique et Jo le sentait bien, tout comme Sean.

\- très drôle. En fait, Jo.. Je suis désolé mais dis est ce que je pourrais passer chez toi ?

Elle le questionna du regard . C'était une blague ou ? Hanson resta à observer la conversation comme ci il y était invité

\- je sais. Je suis un peu gonflé de te demander ça mais j'aimerais récupérer quelques unes de mes affaires, je reste dans un motel et je n'ai pas grand chose avec moi. Je ne vais pas m'imposer, ne t'en fais pas. Je me doute que tu as besoin de ton espace.

Hanson lui fit comprendre de ne pas céder mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait se gérer toute seule

\- Très bien. Monte. Mike, je te vois demain.

Il répondit d'un signe de tête et regarda la voiture de sa collègue s'éloigner. Finalement peut être que Henry avait raison de s'inquiéter.

..

Une fois chez elle, Jo déposa ses clés sur la commode comme tout le temps.

\- tu sais.. Je n'ai pas gardé beaucoup de tes affaires.. J'en ai donné certaines.. Il fallait bien que j'avance mais il y a un carton dans le salon, tous tes objets sont dedans, si tu veux tous les reprendre ou choisir ce qui te plait.

\- merci Jo. Je savais bien que tu comprendrais

\- bien sûr !

Elle retira ses bottes et son arme qu'elle déposa au même endroit que ses clés. Sean rentra dans le salon et regarda toute la déco qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'appartement qu'il avait partagé avec elle pendant toutes ces années. De plus, la jeune femme avait déménagé dans un coin un peu moins cosy. Il se dirigea vers le carton et remarqua alors la photo qu'elle avait avec Henry, celle où ils avaient un regard très complice.. Pour l'instant, la jeune femme n'en avait mis aucune autre où elle avait une position plus intime avec le docteur. La plupart des clichés étaient sur son téléphone ou dans la boutique de Abe.

Jo espérait que Sean n'allait pas s'éterniser.. Elle devait déjà rassuré Henry mais si en plus, il la voyait avec son mari qu'elle considérait désormais comme son ex… Il risquait d'être vraiment blessé, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

En revenant dans le salon, elle le vit ranger les quelques affaires dans son sac et il se retourna quand il entendit ses pas sur le plancher.

\- j'ai prit tout ce don j'avais besoin

\- bien alors. Tiens, je t'ai préparé une citronnade

Il sourit et la remercia et but tout le verre. Jo fourra ses deux mains dans ses poches, ne pensant qu'à Henry.. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer le sentiment de mal aise qu'elle ressentait en la présence de Sean et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se sentir ainsi mais les choses avaient changées depuis.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était rapproché et avait déposé le verre sur la table basse. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, il était déjà trop prés et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il se pencha vers elle, en soufflant sur ses lèvres

\- excuse moi d'être parti Jo.. Mais on peut tout recommencer désormais. Je suis la et tu m'as vraiment manqué

Jo regarda la trajectoire de ses lèvres et détourna la tête avant qu'elles ne touchent les siennes. Elle le repoussa d'une main et il parut assez surpris. Elle lui donna une explication

\- je suis désolée Sean mais… Tu étais censé être mort.. Ne prends pas mal ce que je te dis, je suis très contente que ce soit pas le cas mais on ne pourra pas retourner en arrière. J'ai fait mon deuil, j'ai avancé. Désolée, sincèrement.

Il haussa les épaules et prit son sac, Jo le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Avant de sortir, il dit en souriant

\- j'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- de quoi tu parles ?

\- j'aurais dû savoir que tu tomberais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.. Je veux dire tu n'allais pas rester sur moi, tu as raison, tu m'as cru mort donc il était temps que tu avances.

Elle ne répondit pas mais son silence en disait long. Sean continua

\- tout à fait entre nous.. C'est Henry n'est ce pas ?

Toujours aucune réponse mais à la prononciation du nom de son petit ami, l'éclat de ses yeux changea et Sean le remarqua

\- et je l'aurais parié. J'ai bien vu comment vous vous êtes regardés ce matin.

Jo ouvrit enfin la bouche

\- écoute… Comme tu l'as dit toi même, je ne pouvais pas rester bloquée ainsi.. Ce n'était pas prévu, je me suis présentée à sa morgue, on apprit qu'on était pas si différent l'un de l'autre, on a souffert de la même chose.. On s'est rapprochés, il a été là pour moi, je l'ai été pour lui et puis une chose entrainant une autre… C'était presque inévitable. Tu resteras toujours mon premier amour mais..

Il acheva sa phrase pour elle

\- tu l'aimes lui et il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire désormais.

Elle sourit, tout de même désolée de lui faire subir ça. Après tout, il était revenu pour elle mais on ne contrôlait pas non plus ses sentiments. Il soupira et sortit

\- prends soin de toi Jo.

Juste au moment, Henry arrivait au bas de l'escalier et il croisa Sean qui descendait. Il lui fit un signe de tête

\- vous êtes un sacré chanceux.

Henry le regarda en plissant des yeux, Jo se tenait sur le pas de la porte et fut soulagée de le voir. Il monta la rejoindre

\- je ne savais pas que Sean était la.. Si tu veux je peux..

Elle secoua la tête et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est fini Henry. J'ai mis les choses au clair. Autant que je suis heureuse qu'il soit en vie, autant tout est différent désormais. C'est avec toi que je suis et c'est avec toi que je resterais.

Elle posa sa tête dans son cou et enlaça sa taille fortement comme ci elle avait peur qu'il s'envole. Henry la resserra plus fort contre lui et huma ses cheveux. Elle se décolla de lui en le regardant dans les yeux, posa ses mains sur ses joues avant de lui donner un doux baiser et laisser glisser une des mains dans la sienne, pour enlacer leurs doigts et elle le tira à l'intérieur avec elle, sans dire un mot.

Et de loin, Sean avait assisté à toute la scène, son visage devenant soudainement dur. Il pianota sur son téléphone et le porta à son oreille

\- tu avais raison.. Elle ne s'est pas laissé impressionnée… Elle est vraiment amoureuse de son immortel.


	23. Deux âmes liées

**Chapitre 23 ! Désolée si je vous laisse sans nouvelles ou juste un chapitre/jour mais je n'ai pas du tout avancé dans ma fic, je pars lundi pour mes études à l'étranger, donc je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'occuper de l'écriture, mais je vais certainement avoir le temps de le faire durant mes transitions lol. Sur ce, je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de toutes vos reviews et je pense que ce chapitre va beaucoup vous plaire à tous :p. Je vous aurais fait mariner mais here we are ;). Bonne lecture. J'espère que les scènes sont bien décrites et qu'il n'y a pas d'âme sensible, sachez que je suis restée correcte lol.**

* * *

Jo avait entrainé Henry dans le salon, sans lui lâcher la main. Peut être avait-elle eu une idée de soirée romantique avec bougies et super diner, dont elle aurait fait l'effort de cuisiner pour une fois mais Sean avait un peu tout bousculé et elle avait besoin de se sentir rassurée et surtout aimée par l'homme qui était devant elle.

Elle se posa prés de la cheminée et alluma deux petites bougies qu'elle posa dessus, elle ferma les volets et tamisa la lumière. Henry regarda tout autour de lui, un peu nerveux, se demandant si ils fêtaient quelque chose de spécial.

Elle revint devant lui, avec seuls la lueur des bougies qui éclairaient leurs deux silhouettes. Henry ouvrit la bouche

\- Jo.. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle glissa lentement ses doigts sur son chemisier, les mains quelque peu tremblantes. Henry les arrêta avant qu'elle ne défasse les premiers boutons

\- Jo.. Tu.. Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas été avec une femme depuis tellement longtemps, j'ai peur de ne pas te satisfaire et..

\- chut ! - dit-elle tendrement en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres - Henry, tout va bien se passer. Fais moi confiance.

Elle poussa un long soupir en relevant les yeux vers lui

\- cette journée a été vraiment la plus bizarre de toute.. J'aurais pu sauter dans les bras de Sean mais je n'ai plus rien ressenti en le voyant, juste de l'incompréhension et plus il me parlait, plus je pensais à toi.. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.. On sort ensemble depuis deux mois et je sais que plus que jamais, je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'on a… Je me fiche complètement qu'on ait également une relation professionnelle, ce qui m'importe c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés dans la vie de tous les jours.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, ses yeux brillaient d'un tel éclat qu'Henry se perdit dedans, ravalant sa salive. Il sentit un poids s'envoler.. Après tout, elle avait raison, il devait lui faire confiance, tout se passerait bien et puis.. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, ils savaient qu'ils en avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre.

Henry lui sourit et souffla sur ses lèvres, glissant ses mains sur ses épaules

\- dans ce cas.. J'aimerais qu'on prenne notre temps et qu'on savoure chaque instant de ce qui va se passer ce soir.

Jo répondit à son sourire et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Rapidement le désir prit le dessus, et ses mains redescendirent sur la chemise d'Henry, qui lui débarrassa du sien plutôt rapidement.. Elle était en soutien gorge avant même qu'il ne soit torse nu. Leurs langues effectuaient une danse endiablée et torride et leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre.

Quand Jo finit par sentir le torse chaud d'Henry, elle décolla ses lèvres un court instant pour lui retirer complètement la chemise et elle observa sa cicatrice. Elle posa délicatement ses doigts dessus et les laissa glisser tout le long, touchant son téton. Henry sentit son ventre se contracter, et sa bouche devenir sèche.

Jo murmura d'une voix rauque

\- quand je pense que cette balle aurait pu définitivement te tuer… Elle est passée si prés de ton coeur

Elle posa sa paume complètement sur la cicatrice, et Henry posa sa main sur la sienne

\- mais je suis contente que ce ne soit pas le cas - ajouta t-elle- même si tu as plus de 200 ans… Si tu n'avais pas eu cette immortalité, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de te rencontrer et tu n'aurais jamais changé ma vie à ce point..

Elle avala sa salive, toujours caressant délicatement sa cicatrice. Henry lui releva le menton

\- Jo.. Je suis la pour toi maintenant.

\- Henry je..

Il la coupa en déposant sa bouche sur la sienne. Jo s'abandonna complètement à lui, laissant glisser sa main tout le long de la cicatrice avant de se poser sur son aine et son autre main rejoignit la première pour laisser lentement glisser le pantalon. Il s'en débarrassa en l'envoyant valdinguer et fit de même avec son pantalon à elle, avant de la soulever et de l'embrasser furieusement, caressant son dos de haut en bas, jouant avec l'agrafe de son soutien gorge.

Il s'installa sur le canapé, Jo sur ses genoux et elle fourra sa tête dans son cou, pendant qu'il dégageait ses mèches de cheveux et détacha rapidement son soutien gorge. Elle se recula pour le laisser admirer la vue et il se sentit presque devenir faible en la voyant si belle et elle n'était pas encore totalement nue. Il fit passer ses doigts délicatement entre le creux de sa poitrine, avant de légèrement caresser ses seins. Elle se pinça les lèvres, en fermant les yeux… 200 ans d'expérience avaient forcément un gros avantage dans son cas.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, en regardant dans la direction de sa chambre. Il comprit le message et toujours en la tenant dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers le lit et l'allongea. Il se posa sur elle et la regarda avec des yeux brillants, son coeur battait la chamade et il se sentait vivant, oubliant tout côté d'immortalité pour une fois.

Il lui donna un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre tout le long de son corps et de lui embrasser les seins, puis le ventre où il laissa une trainée de baisers, elle laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, en levant les bras, son ventre se contractant et elle sentit son entrejambe s'humidifier. Arrivé devant le fruit interdit, il semblait un peu hésitant mais Jo ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit en lui donnant son approbation alors dans un ralentit dont la jeune femme crut ne pas en voir la fin, il retira lentement son shorty et en voyant ce qui était devant lui, il sentit que son caleçon était soudainement trop serré. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, tentant de contrôler les battements de son coeur

\- Jo.. Tu es magnifique !

Elle pouffa

\- même dans des situations pareilles, tu reste fidèle à toi même.

Elle se releva pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit et posa ses mains sur ses flancs et sans le lâcher du regard, elle lui retira son caleçon dans le même ralentit que lui.

Elle se rallongea en le tirant sur elle et elle écarta les jambes, Henry se plaça bien sur elle, caressant son front et l'embrassant de nouveau avant de se laisser glisser lentement en elle, mais avant de ne faire qu'un avec elle, il lui demanda alors

\- Jo.. Je n'ai aucune protection et..

Elle secoua la tête et déposa son doigt sur ses lèvres

\- ne t'en fais pas, oublie ça. Tout va bien se passer.

Il fut rassuré, Jo se prépara et quand elle le sentit en elle, elle lâcha un gros soupir de plaisir. Henry ignorait que la sensation serait si démente et il fourra sa tête dans le cou de sa partenaire, lui faisant toutes sortes de suçons, Jo s'agrippa à ses boucles brunes tout en remuant ses hanches au même rythme que lui, elle lui laissa l'occasion d'être en elle plus profondément et d'appuyer sur son point G, en écartant d'avantage les jambes, qu'elle encercla autour de sa taille.

Le rythme était soutenu, lent et sensuel. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait était le frottement des deux corps qui se donnaient à l'autre, plus les gémissements continus, et un léger craquement du lit.

Henry était tellement appliqué que Jo sentit une vague familière la prendre et elle s'agrippa fortement aux épaules de l'immortel, posant son menton dessus et fermant les yeux, tentant de retenir les spasmes qui la secouaient mais elle ne put rien y faire et hurla de plaisir alors qu'ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser pour partager cette passion, cet amour qui les unissaient.

Après une bonne heure, ils étaient en sueur et ne pouvaient plus tenir longtemps. Le rythme avait accéléré et Jo était complètement perdue dans l'abysse du plaisir, Henry n'avait pu contrôler ses propres gémissements, quand il sentit les spasmes de l'orgasme arriver, il accéléra d'avantage et posa son front sur celui de Jo, il la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Elle commença à gémir son nom

\- Henry…S'il te plait…

Il s'appuya sur ses hanches et en se regardant, ils surent qu'ils allaient être bruyants, il lâcha son nom en même temps que son flot de jouissance et tout en ralentissant les coups de rein, il se laissa retomber la tête sur sa poitrine, sans se retirer.

Jo se laissa fondre dans les oreillers, la bouche ouverte, toujours prise par le plaisir. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Henry, caressant ses boucles et lui embrassa le front.

Quand ils retrouvèrent un rythme cardiaque régulier, il se retira enfin et la regarda avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il caressa sa joue avec son index

\- ça ne risque pas de faire très gentleman mais je crois que je vais dire "Wow".

Elle rigola et le tira pour lui donner un autre baiser avant de faire reposer sa tête sur ses seins et l'enlaçant. Elle colla sa bouche contre son front

\- je sais. C'est aussi mon avis. Je t'avais dit que tout se passerait bien et je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est finalement arrivé.

\- moi de même mais mademoiselle Martinez.. Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'en passer

Il embrassa son téton, elle frissonna en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure

\- je crois que moi aussi.

Ils sourirent et réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé quand l'estomac de Jo gronda plus fort que le tonnerre. Henry releva la tête en la questionnant du regard. Elle se racla la gorge

\- j'avais à l'origine prévu toute une soirée romantique où on aurait diné et tout mais on a fait tout le contraire avant donc je meurs de faim maintenant mais ça, ce n'est pas tellement étonnant.

Henry sourit et se releva en lui embrassant le front

\- et je peux savoir où tu vas ? - demanda Jo quand elle vit son petit ami sortir des draps, à la recherche de son caleçon, bien qu'elle appréciait grandement la vue

\- si tu as faim, je vais te faire un petit encas, c'est la moindre des choses, c'est moi qui t'as fatigué.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui tira le bras quand il repassa devant elle, il retomba dans les draps avec elle.

\- nope ! Tu restes ici. Je mangerais demain matin, honnêtement je m'en fiche complètement. Je suis HS et j'ai besoin de repos alors reste avec moi

\- très bien mais demain matin, gros petit déjeuner

\- ça me va.

Ils rigolèrent et s'endormirent presque instantanément après leur première nuit d'amour intense et douce.

Le réveil matin ne fut pas aussi doux et tendre que la veille, le vibreur du téléphone de Jo les tira complètement de leur rêverie. La jeune femme était encore un peu dans le brouillard et elle roula sur Henry pour attraper son téléphone sur la table de nuit, avec une voix encore endormie, elle répondit

\- Martinez !

\- Hey, c'est Hanson ! Désolé de te réveiller un gros samedi

\- hmm ça fait rien..

Elle sentit Henry qui commençait à l'embrasser tout le long de la joue, et descendait vers son cou, il s'était assis et elle était à califourchon sur lui, elle avait bien du mal à garder son sérieux.

\- et qu'est ce qui se passe ? On a identifié le.. Oh

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel de l'autre côté de la ligne, il aurait aimé ne pas déranger un pareil moment. Jo lança un regard noir à Henry, posant sa main sur le micro de son téléphone

\- Henry ! Arrête ça.. Tu me déconcentre

\- mais c'est le but ma chérie

Elle retint le soupir qui manqua de frôler ses lèvres, elle essaya d'ignorer les caresses matinales de son amant, mais ce n'était pas chose facile

\- bon alors oui quoi ?

\- on a encore identifié personne.. Je sais que c'est le weekend mais il faut que toi et Henry vous veniez… On a un autre cadavre..Et c'est encore une femme flic.

En voyant l'expression changée de Jo, Henry arrêta immédiatement ses baisers et caresses et la regarda sérieusement. Elle raccrocha en soupirant et regarda son petit ami

\- qu'est ce qui se passe Jo ?

\- il y a un nouveau corps… Et c'est une autre femme flic.

Henry dévisagea sa petite amie

\- Jo..

\- ne t'inquiètes pas.. C'est peut être juste qu'une coïncidence après tout, l'objectif principal c'est de trouver le ou les responsables.


	24. Tensions

**Bijour bijour :D. Bon comme je suis actuellement (oui oui à l'heure où je poste) en transition à Orly en attendant mon vol pour Montreal donc je vous poste une petite suite ^^. Je vois que beaucoup ont apprécié le précédent chapitre héhé. C'était fait pour et ravie que ça continue de vous plaire ainsi :D. Merci encore de vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 _\- Jo.._

 _\- ne t'inquiètes pas.. C'est peut être juste qu'une coïncidence après tout, l'objectif principal c'est de trouver le ou les responsables._

Tout ceci commençait à cogiter dans la tête d'Henry et pour lui, il n'y avait pas vraiment de coïncidences, sauf si bien sûr les deux meurtres n'étaient pas reliés, ce pourquoi il allait devoir faire l'autopsie pour faire ses conclusions.

Il regarda Jo qui enfila sa chemise à lui et se dirigea dans la salle de bain

\- je prends une douche rapide et on part.. Si dans le même temps tu pourrais me préparer un bon gros petit déjeuner pour la route, je t'en serais reconnaissante parce que là j'ai vraiment besoin de manger.

Il se leva toujours aussi nu qu'un vers, et l'entoura de ses bras avant de déposer un bécot sur ses lèvres

\- je vous fait ça de suite détective

\- merci docteur.

Ils arrivèrent avec pas moins de vingt minutes de retard mais au moins ils étaient la. Ils se présentèrent ensemble dans la morgue vu que le corps avait déjà été transporté et que le commissariat où travaillait la victime avait donné son autorisation.

Hanson ne put retenir son commentaire

\- le réveil a été dur tous les deux ?

Son ton était à la fois sarcastique et taquin. Jo le toisa du regard tandis que Lucas gloussait comme un enfant de cinq ans

\- bon une idée du nom de notre victime ? - commença Jo, en ignorant leurs deux amis

\- Mariska Taner..- répondit Hanson - elle était du district 9 et je ne suis pas un expert mais

Henry le coupa en observant le corps de la victime

\- elle a les mêmes lacérations que notre précédente victime..

Il soupira. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Après avoir fait face à une folle furieuse qui s'en prenait aux couples, ils étaient confronté à un autre serial killer… Et cette fois, il avait l'air de s'en prendre… Il écarquilla grand les yeux

\- détective Hanson.. Je suppose qu'on a retrouvé aucune trace du probable ou des probables meurtriers ?

Hanson secoua la tête. Henry porta sa main à sa tête. Jo le questionna du regard, Lucas de même

\- quelque chose ne va pas doc ?

\- je n'en sais rien… C'est la deuxième femme flic qu'on trouve en deux jours et on a toujours aucun indice sur les assassins.. J'ai l'impression qu'on a à faire à un ou pour le coup, deux serial killers.

Hanson et Lucas haussèrent tous les deux un sourcil

\- et il s'en prend seulement aux femmes fortes ? Quel sexiste aussi - lança Hanson sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il se reprit rapidement quand il vit le visage d'Henry.

Jo commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui, elle posa ses mains sur son torse, ne prenant pas en compte le reste des employés et Hanson et Lucas qui ne savaient pas trop où se mettre.

\- qu'est ce que tu as remarqué ?

\- il ne s'en prend pas qu'aux femmes fortes.. Il s'en prend aux femmes fortes et flic.. En tout cas, je pense qu'il va continuer si on ne l'arrête pas avant.. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, deux femmes flics en deux jours et avec les mêmes marques… C'est une véritable conspiration, il a son idée et ses cibles…

Henry regarda alors Jo qui comprit où il voulait en venir. Il déposa ses outils, et glissa ses mains le long de ses joues

\- le temps que cette affaire soit terminée, je refuse que tu restes toute seule.. Reste à la boutique avec Abe et moi, parce qu'il s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose..

Oubliant complètement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Jo le coupa d'un rapide baiser. Lucas et Hanson se regardèrent complément béats

\- Henry ! Calme toi. Je suis capable de me défendre

\- Jo. C'était aussi le cas de ces deux femmes et regarde où elles sont maintenant ? Non, je ne veux pas que tu sois seule.

Hanson se racla la gorge en s'approchant d'eux

\- Jo.. Je me dois d'approuver avec le doc. Comme il dit, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence que ce ne soit que des femmes flics et deux en deux jours avec les mêmes marques, il doit se préparer à faire une collection et je te rappelle que dans le commissariat, tu es la leader des flics parmi tous les autres.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

\- mais je ne suis pas la seule femme flic..

\- tu es la plus forte cependant - coupa Hanson - Henry a raison, tu ne peux pas rester chez toi pendant cette enquête… Et puis de toute façon, je doute que ça te dérange vraiment de passer du temps avec ton chéri

Jo lui donna un coup de coude, faisant un demi sourire, mais elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'être surprotégée comme une chose fragile.

\- peut être qu'on devrait attendre de voir si effectivement il s'agit bien de meurtres reliés.. Si ça se trouve, on mettra la main sur les assassins aujourd'hui.

Elle savait parfaitement bien que ses paroles n'étaient pas convaincantes et le regard désapprobateur d'Henry en disait long.

\- je n'ai encore rien qui puisse m'aider à…

Il regarda alors la blessure faite par arme blanche sur leur nouvelle victime… Il demanda à Lucas de sortir le corps de leur précédente victime. Il s'exécuta et compara les deux blessures.. Similaires, même profondeur et tout ceci le frappa.

Il eut des flashs de sa dernière altercation avec Adam, ce dernier duel où il n'était pas sûr d'en sortir vivant au final, ce moment où il avait paralysé l'immortel pour un temps indéfini, cette dague par laquelle il était tellement obsédé… Ça ne pouvait pas être cette dague.. Pas ce pugio.. Mais la blessure était tellement ressemblante à sa marque.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.. Il fallait qu'il passe à l'hôpital pour vérifier mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- à mon avis il a encore eu une illumination - dit Lucas

Henry regarda toute l'assistance et sourit poliment

\- excusez moi un instant, je dois vérifier quelque chose

Il sortit rapidement du labo, laissant les trois autres pantois, mais Jo fut rapidement sur ses talons. Elle le tourna vers elle, avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes de l'ascenseur

\- Henry ! Dis moi ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne voulait vraiment pas la mettre en danger de nouveau mais désormais il était complètement honnête avec elle

\- Jo..Je dois aller à l'hôpital vérifier si Adam est toujours la

Elle fronça des sourcils

\- et pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu l'avais paralysé non ?

\- c'est exact. Mais les blessures faites sur nos victimes, sont similaires à celles du pugio…

Elle sembla comprendre et ouvrit la bouche, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Henry hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question silencieuse

\- je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'avance, ce pourquoi j'ai besoin de vérifier… Mais si c'est ce que je pense, personne n'est à l'abri.. Dans le fond j'espère simplement retrouver Adam à l'hôpital et que le pugio ait juste été pris par quelqu'un d'autre mais..

\- tout est trop précis pour ça n'est ce pas ?

Il acquiesça. Il était nerveux. Il rentra dans l'ascenseur, Jo derrière lui

\- Jo, il faut que tu restes ici.

\- et te laisser aller la bas tout seul ? Dans quel univers tu as vu ça ?

Il sourit. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une femme comme elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne juste au moment, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Reece et.. Sean

Ils se relâchèrent en entendant le raclement de gorge de leur supérieure

\- Lieutenant - dirent-ils d'une voix.

\- Sean - dit Jo, en faisant un simple signe de tête

Il répondit de la même façon et les deux jeunes gens sortirent de l'ascenseur en regardant Reece et Sean

\- quelque chose à nous dire lieutenant ?

\- Jo.. Sean aimerait travailler sur l'affaire avec nous. Il m'a expliqué qu'il a vu quelque chose de similaire pendant sa mission

Jo croisa ses bras et Henry n'aimait pas trop ça

\- tu as des infos à nous donner ? - demanda t-elle d'une voix un peu froide

Reece la regarda et se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec elle

\- je vais dresser une liste de suspects. Je sais que certains prisonniers ont été transférés ici depuis la Russie et beaucoup ont été libérés sous bonne conduite, peut être que dans tout ça, le tueur qui faisait ces meurtres court les rues de Manhattan désormais et je pense peut être avoir des indices sur les locations.. Ça pourrait permettre de faire gagner du temps

Henry intervint alors

\- excusez moi monsieur Moore mais sauf votre respect vous n'êtes qu'assistant du procureur.. Je ne sais pas comment vous allez faire pour nous aider à retrouver leur piste.

Sean sourit

\- comme je viens de l'expliquer docteur Morgan, j'ai vu des cas ainsi lorsque j'étais en Russie. J'ai moi même dû intervenir en faveur d'un de ces criminels pour tenter de réduire sa peine mais je savais bien que c'était une cause perdue que de défendre ce genre de personne, du coup oui, je pense pouvoir faire ma part du marché dans cette affaire.

Il dit ces derniers mots en regardant Jo, qui se sentit blasée.

\- eh bien tu connais Mike, tu n'as qu'à commencer avec lui… Henry et moi, on doit vérifier quelque chose par rapport aux meurtres des deux flics. Il a eu une intuition et je suis toujours sa partenaire, donc je l'accompagne. Je t'aiderais après, mais commence avec Hanson.

Elle s'accrocha au bras d'Henry prête à partir quand Reece l'interpella

\- Martinez ! Je peux vous toucher deux mots s'il vous plait ?

Jo échangea un regard avec Henry qui la laissa partir et se retrouva donc seul avec Sean et la tension pouvait se sentir à des kilomètres

Reece avait entrainé Jo dans son bureau et elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Jo sentait déjà la discussion venir


	25. Carpe Diem

**Hello ! Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je ne poste pas aussi régulièrement qu'au début mais c'est parce que en dehors de la dernière fois pendant ma transition à Orly, je n'ai pas encore du tout écrit la suite de mon côté. J'ai une sacré marge mais ça va aller vite tout ça. Donc dés que j'ai un temps, parce que la j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et si je trouve un appart rapidement, une fois posée et moins stressée, je continuerais d'écrire la suite et je pourrais sans doute reposter deux chapitres par jour comme je le faisais au début. En dehors de ma recherche d'appart quelques autres trucs à régler, tout est bon pour ma rentrée mais j'ai juste besoin de mon logement et la je pourrais bien écrire et créer une marge bien plus grande, comme ça vous aurez de nouveau droit à deux chap/jour :p. Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça continuera quand même de vous plaire.**

* * *

 _Reece avait entrainé Jo dans son bureau et elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Jo sentait déjà la discussion venir_

\- Lieutenant…

Reece leva sa main pour l'empêcher de parler

\- Martinez… J'imagine que revoir Sean ne doit pas être facile, surtout à cause de votre relation avec Henry mais je vous en prie, tentez de garder votre calme lorsque vous lui parlez.. Il ne veut simplement que vous aider.

Jo se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça

\- je sais.. J'en suis consciente mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il cherche à me récupérer et moi j'ai tourné la page.

Reece s'appuya contre son bureau et la laissa continuer

\- vous savez j'ai aimé Sean toute ma vie mais les choses ont changées..J'aime Henry maintenant. Je veux bien qu'il nous aide dans cette affaire, c'est très bien si il a des infos, si il sait où trouver les coupables mais c'est tout. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit constamment mêlé à nos autres cas parce qu'il va vouloir faire ceci pour être plus prés de moi. J'ai pourtant déjà mis les choses au clair… Je devrais peut être me sentir mal d'agir de cette façon mais je ne veux être qu'une simple amie pour lui, sans plus désormais

Reece sourit et acquiesça

\- je vous comprends Jo.. Et vous n'avez aucune raison de vous sentir mal de toute façon mais vos sentiments personnels ne doivent pas entraver votre travail, vous le savez n'est ce pas ?

\- oui lieutenant.. Je vais me reprendre et je vais accepter la proposition de Sean mais pour le moment je dois aller faire un tour avec Henry car il a peut être trouver l'arme du crime et il sait sans doute où elle se trouve, donc nous allons vérifier ça

\- très bien dans ce cas. Faites ce que vous avez à faire mais restez professionnels à tous les niveaux.

\- bien chef !

Dans le bureau, les deux hommes se tenaient côte à côte de façon assez embarrassante. Sean entama la conversation

\- elle a l'air vraiment heureuse avec vous docteur

Henry le regarda d'un air méfiant

\- vous l'avez de suite compris n'est ce pas ?

Sean pouffa

\- quand un autre homme est dans la vie de votre ex femme maintenant, vous le comprenez..Et vous ne trompez pas grand monde avec vos regards. Mais je suis content qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un comme vous. J'espère que vous vivrez une vie heureuse avec elle

Henry fit un petit sourire en coin

\- ne vous inquiétez pas. Je compte bien prendre soin d'elle

\- tant mieux dans ce cas mais attention si j'apprend qu'elle n'est pas bien, ça va barder pour vous.

Henry pouffa, se sentant un peu plus détendu

\- je suis un gentleman monsieur Moore.. Généralement ce sont les femmes qui brisent mon coeur mais je doute que ça sera le cas de Jo, elle est vraiment spéciale

Sean approuva

\- elle l'est et je crois que tous les deux vous vous êtes simplement bien trouvés.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur coeur à coeur que les deux femmes ressortirent du bureau de Reece. Jo fit un sourire reconnaissant à Sean et s'accrocha à Henry

\- on va mener notre enquête de notre côté. On va essayer d'être de retour rapidement mais comme je te l'ai dit, commence avec Mike, il sera ravi même s'il n'aime pas la paperasse, si ça peut nous faire avancer quelque part.

Sean fut ravi d'entendre de tels mots et secoua la main de Jo rapidement pour la remercier

\- très bien, je vais l'attendre ici le temps qu'il revienne de la morgue alors. Amusez bien dans votre enquête

\- et professionnels - rajouta Reece

Les deux concernés rougirent et s'éloignèrent avant d'avoir encore d'autres taquineries dans le genre. Reece fit un sourire à Sean et l'invita à s'assoir en attendant Hanson. Ce dernier la remercia et dés qu'elle fut hors de vue, il tapa quelque chose rapidement sur son téléphone

 _" Jo & Henry viennent de quitter l'immeuble, le doc doit avoir compris quelque chose comme tu l'avais prévu… Je vais établir la liste des suspects avec l'autre flic et ça nous fera gagner du temps pour la suite" _

_" parfait"_

Quand Hanson remonta à son bureau, Sean lui expliqua toute la situation et comme l'avait dit Jo, il n'était pas tellement ravi à l'idée de faire de la paperasse mais c'était après tout, pour la bonne cause.

Pendant qu'ils feuilletaient les dossiers que Sean avait ramené concernant les probables coupables, Hanson prit de curiosité, ne put s'empêcher d'aborder le sujet de a relation avec Jo

\- Sean ! Excuse ma curiosité, je sais bien que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais honnêtement, est ce que tu étais revenu dans l'espoir de pouvoir reconstruire une vie avec Jo ou bien juste parce que vraiment, tes affaires étaient terminées ?

Sean se demandait comment il était déjà au courant, puis comme il en avait parlé à Reece, forcément que la rumeur avait rapidement dû se répandre.

\- il est vrai que j'ai longuement hésité avant de revenir… Je me suis dit que Jo devait avoir tourné la page mais j'avais encore un peu d'espoir dans le fond et la revoir a été une bouffée d'air frais… Mais comme je m'en doutais, elle a déjà avancé et je me souviens pas lui vu un tel regard auparavant.

Hanson se pinça les lèvres

\- tu es vraiment un gars cool Sean. Tu trouveras forcément ton bonheur. Je suis désolé que ce soit plus avec Jo mais sans vouloir te blesser, elle est vraiment très amoureuse d'Henry et lui aussi. J'ai été témoin de leur amour grandissant pendant un an et demi. Ils ont été blessés et maintenant, c'est ensemble qu'ils avancent et ils sont très heureux.

Sean acquiesça

\- je l'avais bien compris… Je le vois bien qu'elle est heureuse et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je sais que tu es comme son grand frère Mike, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien compris le message, elle me l'a fait comprendre et je vais respecter son choix.

Hanson sourit

\- bon tant mieux dans ce cas. Et maintenant retournons à nos papiers, j'espère que cela aboutira au moins à quelque chose.

\- j'ai le sentiment que oui - répondit Sean d'une voix évasive.


	26. Et ce qui devait arriver

**Hello ! Donc j'ai trouvé un peu de temps entre deux recherches d'appart pour écrire au moins une quinzaine de pages de mon côté LOL, donc ça me fait une certaine marge et je peux vous poster un petit chapitre et peut être bien un deuxième dans la semaine. J'étais super inspirée, donc j'en ai profité tant que j'étais dessus sinon ça allait s'envoler. En attendant, voici le chapitre 26 et les problèmes sont de retour O:).**

 **Bonne lecture. Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews.. Je sais que Sean commence à beaucoup vous énerver héhé mais j'ai envie de vous dire de ne pas vous inquiétez pour la relation Jenry. Comme vous avez pu le constater, ils sont vraiment fous amoureux et disons que pas grand chose ne peux les séparer right ? :p. Bref j'arrête de parler.**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Jo et Henry étaient devant l'hôpital qui gardait Adam et Henry n'arrivait pas à se décider à rentrer. Ils étaient devant l'entrée et il était appuyé contre un mur, Jo en face de lui, ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Henry… Il faut qu'on entre. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais dis toi que ça va aller

Henry soupira, toujours avec ce mauvais pressentiment

\- je sais mais je ne le sens pas du tout. Ces marques sur ces femmes sont bien trop ressemblantes et Dieu seul sait à quel point ce Pugio m'a posé des problèmes et de plus… Il t'as aussi mise en danger et je ne veux vraiment pas que cela se reproduise..

Jo posa sa tête contre son torse, de sorte à ce que son cuir chevelu touche le menton d'Henry

\- je reste avec toi et je t'ai dit de ne pas te faire du soucis pour moi. Allons-y, on verra bien ce qu'ils nous disent.

Il fut un peu plus rassuré, cette femme avait vraiment un don.. Cependant, il n'arrivait tout de même pas à enlever cette mauvaise intuition, il savait à quoi s'attendre… Il le savait, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas y croire.

Ils rentrèrent dans le hall, main dans la main et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Henry commença à transpirer alors Jo resserra ses doigts autour des siens et ils se présentèrent au comptoir

\- bonjour ! Vous désirez ?

\- bonjour ! Je suis le docteur Morgan et voici le détective Martinez avec la NYPD.. Je viens vous voir à propos d'un patient qui a été emmené ici il y a environ deux mois. Il souffrait d'une paralysie totale. Je voulais savoir s'il était toujours chez vous ?

La réceptionniste fouilla dans son ordinateur

\- un instant je vous prie, je vérifie ceci. Connaissez vous son nom ?

Henry haussa des épaules

\- il se fait appeler Adam mais c'est tout ce que je sais.

Pendant de longues minutes qui parurent interminables au couple, la réceptionniste parcourut les dossiers mais ne trouva pas le nom d'Adam

\- hmm.. Je ne sais pas.. Peut être que son dossier a été transféré dans le service concerné. Attendez, j'appelle mes collègues.

Jo tenta de rassurer Henry en caressant lentement la paume de sa main. L'immortel commençait à regarder partout autour de lui, tel un paranoïaque et rapidement l'infirmier qui l'avait mis au courant de l'état d'Adam, la première fois, se présenta à lui.

\- Dr Morgan ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main

\- oui, vous êtes le Dr Kenrad ! Alors comment va le patient ?

L'infirmier sembla un peu gêné et il se racla la gorge. Henry n'aimait pas trop sa nervosité et sans s'en apercevoir, agrippa fortement la main de Jo.

\- eh bien comme vous n'avez pas donné de numéro, je ne savais pas où vous joindre. Je ne suis revenu qu'aujourd'hui de quelques jours de congés et mes collègues m'ont fait le topo. Voila, votre ami n'est plus à l'hôpital.. Il montrait quelques signes d'amélioration mais sans plus. Je pense qu'il a vraiment eu une guérison miracle, un des infirmiers était venu prévenir comme quoi il s'était réveillé mais il n'était plus la quand ils sont partis voir.. Personne n'a cherché plus loin depuis donc on présume qu'il va très bien, s'il n'a pas remis les pieds ici.

Henry tomba des nues et Jo crut qu'elle allait devoir le récupérer à la rivière tellement il était blême. La nouvelle venait d'exploser à sa figure telle une bombe. Il sourit poliment à l'infirmier en le remerciant et sortit en grande jambées dehors, entrainant Jo qui ne sut quoi dire pour tenter de le réconforter.

Une fois devant la voiture, il porta ses deux mains à sa tête, essayant de calmer la colère, la confusion et la panique qui s'emparaient de lui.

\- ce n'est pas possible - dit-il d'une voix étouffée

Jo posa ses mains sur ses joues

\- Henry ! Calme toi ! On ne sait pas ce qui va se passer dans sa tête, je pense qu'il serait stupide de tenter quelque chose de toute façon..

Henry la toisa du regard, il prit ses mains dans les siennes

\- Jo.. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire… Cet homme est fou.. Et s'il est bien sorti de l'hôpital, ça veut dire que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il est mort.. Et qu'il est revenu… Sachant que c'est moi qui l'ait envoyé dans cet hôpital, je donnerais toute mon immortalité quant au prochain coup qu'il pourrait préparer et je n'aimerais vraiment pas que ça te concerne…

Il s'appuya contre la voiture, sentant des larmes dans ses yeux. Il avait déjà perdu Abigail à cause d'Adam, ce dernier lui avait finalement toujours pourrie la vie mais désormais, il pourrait autant s'en prendre à Jo et peut être bien Abe, malgré sa promesse. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Jo s'appuya contre lui, essayant de lui montrer le plus d'affection possible et lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, qu'ils seraient dans ce combat ensemble

\- il faut que je retrouve ce Pugio… Comme tu dis, je doute que Adam soit aussi stupide pour tenter quelque chose si rapidement mais je ne sais pas comment, mais son arme est à mon avis, celle du crime et comme il semble y avoir deux meurtriers…

Jo le regarda dans les yeux, sans changer sa position

\- où était le pugio la dernière fois ?

\- il est resté dans les basfonds de la gare où tu as récupéré ma montre et la photo… Mais entre temps, quelqu'un a sûrement du le retrouver et à part un fou furieux du même style qu'Adam, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu descendre la dans..

Jo se rapprocha d'avantage de lui et colla son front contre le sien, murmura sur le bout de ses lèvres

\- alors, allons vérifier à la gare.. Peut être qu'il y est toujours. Bien sûr je crois tes intuitions, si tu dis que c'est le pugio, je ne vais pas remettre en cause mais ça pourrait être une parfaite imitation non ?

Il acquiesça, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise et pourrait être plus que plausible. Il soupira. Il ne savait déjà pas où il était.

\- très bien ! Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on y aille de suite ? Je veux juste avoir la conscience tranquille

\- pas de problèmes. Je suis la pour couvrir tes arrières.

Juste au moment où ils furent sur le point de repartir, le téléphone de Jo sonna.

\- Martinez ?

\- Jo ! C'est Hanson. Sean et moi, on a trouvé des correspondances qui pourraient être nos suspects. Ils avaient été envoyés dans notre pays pour purger leur peine, ils ont été libérés il y a quelques mois pour bonne conduite et d'après Sean, ils ont tous les deux commis des crimes similaires au notre en Russie. Ils ont certainement recommencé, le mode opératoire est le même !

\- d'accord ! Et on sait où se trouve ces messieurs ?

Hanson mit quelques secondes avant de répondre

\- oui. Ils sont dans un quartier plutôt tranquille de Brooklyn et bizarrement, ils habitent à juste quelques pâtés de maison l'un de l'autre. Ça te dirait qu'on leur paye une petite visite ?

Jo regarda Henry qui acquiesça, elle murmura du bout des lèvres

\- mais le pugio ?

\- ce n'est pas grave.. L'enquête est plus importante et si on a des suspects, autant les attraper de suite.

Elle approuva et reprit sa conversation

\- très bien, on se rejoint sur place, texte moi l'adresse. J'arrive avec Henry

\- parfait ! À toute à l'heure.

Jo raccrocha en soupirant et prenant le côté conducteur

\- j'espère au moins qu'on ne fait pas le déplacement pour rien - annonça Jo

\- je l'espère aussi mais j'aurais de quoi rapidement cerner les personnages


	27. Petite course poursuite à l'ancienne

**Re hello(oui je sais je poste tard pour la France mais ce n'est pas le cas pour le Canada lol donc veuillez m'excusez si du coup je suis un peu décalée par rapport à vous mais au moins vous aurez de quoi lire quand vous vous réveillerez :p) Bref donc voici le chapitre 27. Merci encore de vos reviews, j'aime tellement les lire et vos théories m'amusent aussi :D.**

 **Un petit chapitre d'action parce que y'en a pas tellement quand même, avec deux trois petits moments Jenry histoire de combler haha.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de leurs suspects quinze minutes après l'appel passé avec Hanson. Henry était toujours anxieux. Il ne pensait qu'à Adam et ses prochaines machinations… Il était un peu en colère contre lui même, il aurait dû venir voir le coup d'un homme immortel qui pour se sortir de toutes les situations, se tue inévitablement.. Mais il était un bon docteur et il savait parfaitement bien que normalement la dose n'aurait vraiment pas dû permettre de bouger alors c'est que quelqu'un l'avait tué.. Il n'y avait que ça comme solution.

Sean était la également. Hanson s'approcha du couple

\- ça va doc ? - demanda t-il en voyant Henry complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Jo lui lança un regard en coin et il redescendit de son petit nuage

\- oui. Tout va bien très bien Hanson. Alors qu'avons nous ?

\- c'est ce que nous allons découvrir. Notre premier suspect s'appelle Denis Vassili et le deuxième qui ne vit qu'à quelques blocs d'ici : Anatoli Vladislav

\- on a un mandat ? - demanda Jo, peu rassurée sur toute cette affaire.

Sean avança vers eux avec le mandat en question

\- je suis assistant procureur, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle prit le mandat en le remerciant d'un sourire, et le parcourut rapidement. Henry était silencieux et avait vraiment qu'une hâte, celle d'attraper les suspects et les interroger.

Hanson ajouta

\- Sean a été très rapide à faire la demande du mandat, le juge n'a pas mis longtemps à le lui donner. Je crois que personne d'autre ne voudrait voir les forces de l'ordre disparaitre peu à peu

\- et surtout des femmes - répondit Henry d'un ton sarcastique

Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette affaire, surtout que les cibles semblaient précises. Il espérait trouver un indice sur la prochaine victime et surtout il espérait que les deux suspects étaient bien chez eux, autrement, ça serait une véritable course poursuite qui commencerait.

\- bon on commence par Denis ou bien on s'occupe chacun d'un suspect ? - demanda Jo

Hanson n'avait pas trop réfléchi à tout ceci mais il était vrai qu'ils pourraient très bien se séparer. Il fit signe à une équipe de se joindre à lui

\- Sean, tu restes prés de la voiture. Henry pareil. Jo tu prends l'autre équipe et tu vas du côté d'Anatoli, je m'occupe de Denis.

\- parfait !

Hanson prit sa position en montant les marches de la petite maison. Jo posa son bras sur celui d'Henry et le regarda simplement dans les yeux, prenant la copie du mandat. Sean les regarda du coin de l'oeil

\- sois prudente - souffla Henry

\- je le serais. Tu restes ici - elle murmura - même si je sais que tu ne crains rien mais je ne veux pas te voir trainer dans mes pattes, ça pourrait mettre en péril ton secret de toute façon.

Il caressa rapidement sa joue

\- ne t'en fais pas, je le sais. Je ne bouge pas mais fais attention je t'en prie.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'habitation d'Anatoli, son équipe sur les talons. Henry resta donc seul avec Sean, une nouvelle fois mais cette fois ci, chacun d'eux étaient bien trop occupé à à ce qui allait se passer plutôt que de discuter femmes.

Hanson et Jo étaient chacun d'un côté, à cogner en attendant que les deux suspects ouvrent la porte. Voyant que personne ne se manifestait, ils décidèrent de défoncer la porte et ils parcoururent le long de la maison.

Du côté d'Anatoli, Jo ne trouva rien de bien suspect. Tout était bien rangé et clean, plutôt surprenant pour un gars avec un casier aussi rempli. Mais de son côté, Hanson avait trouvé pleins de choses suspectes qui pourrait montrer que le tueur était bien Denis, Anatoli étant seulement peut être le complice.

Il parla dans son talkie walkie

\- Jo.. Il faut que tu rappliques par ici… Et demande à Henry de venir aussi, je pense que ça pourrait l'intéresser et qu'il fasse son truc.

\- bien reçu.

Elle fit signe à son équipe de passer devant, que pour le moment, ils ne trouveraient rien chez Anatoli. En la voyant ressortir, Henry crut que leur suspect était mort mais Jo confirma seulement qu'il n'était pas la, ce qui n'était pas spécialement rassurant.

\- Hanson a trouvé des choses et il veut que tu viennes.

Elle fouilla dans le coffre de sa voiture et en ressortit un gilet pare balles

\- mets ça. Je sais que tu pense que c'est inutile mais on ne sait jamais si quelqu'un se met à tirer.

Sachant que ce n'était pas le moment d'exposer son secret à toute la population, Henry obéit et suivit sa partenaire à l'intérieur, tandis que Sean se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, regardant autour de lui, espérant qu'il n'allait pas être au beau milieu de quelques coups de feux qui pourraient être tirés.

Il y avait un vrai capharnaüm dans le salon et des photos de flics exposées un peu partout. Deux des flics étaient déjà rayées sur un grand tableau en liège et elles correspondaient aux deux dernières victimes. Toute une liste était dressée et trois autres victimes étaient prévues.. Mais Jo n'apparaissait pas sur la liste, en réalité personne de leur commissariat n'y était mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils devaient se reposer sur leurs lauriers.

\- c'est pas vrai - souffla Hanson - non seulement il n'est pas la, mais en plus il a prévu de tuer trois autres femmes.

Henry s'avança vers le tableau, tandis que Jo fouillait partout dans la maison, à la recherche des armes qui auraient servis à tuer les deux femmes et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, le pugio se trouvait quelque part.

Pendant que le reste de l'équipe continuait de fouiller, Henry regarda de plus prés le tableau, et le releva, découvrant ainsi une carte.. Sur cette carte étaient tracés les emplacement des commissariats mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait déduire, des lieux habituels où les victimes se rendaient et qui correspondaient aux places où elles avaient été trouvées.

Henry suivit le tracé et découvrit que la prochaine victime serait exécutée dans les environs de Central Park.. Il compara l'heure avec les deux autres, un chiffre revenait : le 11.. Le premier meurtre avait eu lieu à : 23h11… Le second à : 3H11… Et le prochain était prévu

\- ce soir… À 00:11…

Hanson qui était à ses côtés, le regarda d'un air interrogatif

\- quoi ?

\- la prochaine victime va être tuée ce soir à 00:11. Il faut à tout prix mettre la main sur Denis et certainement sur Anatoli..

Jo revint dans le salon avec une corde mais sans pugio.

\- Henry a raison. Rappelez vous qu'on a également trouvé des marques de strangulation et voici la corde qui a servi je pense.

Henry la rejoignit et prit la corde dans ses mains pour l'observer. Il confirma

\- c'est effectivement une partie de l'arme du crime.

Il regarda simplement Jo qui secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la dague. Hanson tenta de comprendre leur langage, mais il avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Un truc d'amoureux certainement.

\- et quelle est l'autre arme doc ?

\- une dague je pense mais vu l'ancienneté, je doute qu'on la retrouve si facilement.. Dans tous les cas, je pense que nous avons trouvé notre suspect. On pourra remercier Sean pour son intuition.

Juste au moment, ils entendirent des bruits sourds dehors. Jo regarda par la fenêtre et entendit la voix de Sean

\- hey revenez ici !

\- ce sont les deux suspects ! Et ils prennent la fuite - cria Jo

Toute l'équipe se rua derrière eux, Sean n'était pas resté en place et courrait derrière eux également, Hanson et Jo furent rapidement derrière eux mais ils étaient sacrément rapides.

\- NYPD ! Arrêtez vous - crièrent les deux détectives, mais les deux suspects continuaient de courir.

Hanson emprunta un chemin et Jo de même, pour tenter de les embusquer chacun d'un côté. Hanson réussit à attraper Anatoli en lui faisant un croche-pied.

\- mets tes mains derrière ton dos, tout de suite ! - Il obéit sans aucune résistante, après que Hanson l'ait fouillé

Jo avait un peu moins de chance avec Denis, qui était un vrai dur à cuire. Il était face à elle, et se léchait les babines avec un couteau à la main

\- lâche ça - hurla Jo, tenant fermement son arme face au front du suspect

\- plutôt jolie comme nana.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai pas ajouté à ma collection

Jo sentit ses lèvres se tordre et s'apprêtait à tirer vu qu'elle avait à faire à une tête de mule quand Sean débarquant de nul part, lui sauta sur le dos, le maitrisant complètement. Elle fut surprise et resta sans voix. Il haussa les épaules en faisant un petit sourire

\- quand tu es dans leur pays, tu apprends à te défendre à ta façon quand ils veulent jouer les durs.

Jo sourit et se précipita vers lui pour le menotter

\- bouge pas ! - elle enfila les menottes, donnant un coup de pied dans le couteau. Elle regarda Sean et le remercia

\- bien joué ! Tu ferais peut être un bon flic à défaut d'être revenu d'entre les morts.

Il rigola et ils embarquèrent leurs deux suspects. Henry remarqua une petite contusion sur les lèvres de Jo et il s'approcha d'elle, en posant un doigt dessus

\- tu t'es blessée ?

\- oh, ce n'est rien. Ne te fais pas de soucis comme ça, c'est dans ma course que j'ai dû me faire ça mais personne ne m'a touchée.

\- tant mieux alors.

Ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur voiture, et Jo regarda Henry tout en jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs à Denis, dans son rétro

\- je crois que grâce à tes déductions, on vient d'éviter à une troisième femme de se faire tuer.. Bien sûr on a besoin de vraies confessions.

Henry approuva

\- et quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas être facile d'en obtenir de ces deux messieurs.


	28. Une trêve?

**Hello! Donc voila le chapitre 28. Il est assez court mais bon je fais durer le suspens. Merci encore de vos reviews et Leslie, peut être a tu raison de te poser des questions :p. Bonne lecture O:)**

* * *

De retour au poste, Jo et Hanson prirent chacun une salle d'interrogation pour interroger les deux suspects. Comme l'avait dit Henry, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Ils étaient aussi muets que des carpes et faisaient comme ci ils ne comprenaient pas un mot d'anglais. Cependant Anatoli était un peu plus bavard et disait qu'il faisait du business et qu'il travaillait dans un bar et qu'il n'avait jamais été intéressé à tuer des femmes flics, même si il avouait leur trouver un certain charme.

Henry avait donc confirmé qu'il n'était pas le tueur mais qu'au vu des marques sur ses mains, il avait forcément aidé lors des crimes… Après trop de pression, Anatoli avait fini par avouer, effectivement complice, surtout que la corde révélait son ADN à lui. Il fut donc mis en détention, et Jo perdit l'après midi entière à arracher les vers du nez de Denis. Henry restait derrière la vitre à admirer la patience de cette femme qui faisait battre son coeur. Elle ne perdait pas le nord et restait toujours très calme en parlant des faits.

Elle lui demandait ce que cela lui apportait de tuer des femmes flics et dans quel but.. Bien qu'il ne répondait que très vaguement, il disait que pour lui c'était quelque chose de fascinant comme un trophée. Jo lui demanda alors à propos de la dague et il était complètement ignorant.. Il avoua qu'il avait fait ceci avec son couteau.

Henry avait donc envoyé Lucas faire des analyses sur le couteau pour les comparer aux marques des victimes et de prendre l'ADN des traces qu'il avait pensé être le pugio.. Lucas revint lui disant que le match était positif et que c'était bien les marques du couteau.. Henry n'en était pas vraiment convaincu mais les analyses ne mentaient jamais.. Tout était trop minutieux et jamais un couteau de cette taille n'aurait pu provoquer des marques aussi grandes..Il était complètement perdu… Ce qui était rare. Il n'aimait pas ce qui se passait.. Et il ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité que c'était un coup d'Adam.

Jo qui était sur le point de craquer, se leva de son siège, disant à Denis qu'elle avait mieux à faire pour sa soirée donc qu'il allait passer sa nuit au poste et que de toute façon toutes les preuves étaient contre lui. Avant qu'elle sorte, il l'interpella et décida donc de passer aux aveux, comme de toute façon il n'avait pas d'avocat pour le défendre.

Jo s'assit et l'écouta de nouveau. Il avoua tout, le meurtre des deux femmes et sa façon de procéder, que les marques qu'il avait faites étaient précises car à une époque, il avait été artiste et que la perfection était tout ce qui lui importait.

Sean rentra dans l'arrière salle avec Henry

\- elle est toujours aussi douée à ce que je vois

Henry le regarda d'un air interrogatif

\- Jo.. Elle a toujours eu une patience infinie pendant les interrogations.. Je me suis souvent demandé comment elle faisait

\- croyez moi, je me pose la question tous les jours aussi.

Sean regarda Henry en faisant un petit sourire. L'immortel avait les yeux brillants, il ne pouvait cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

\- vous êtes vraiment fou d'elle en tout cas.

Henry le regarda de nouveau d'un air confus

\- j'ignorais que ça se voyait tant que ça ?

\- un aveugle pourrait le voir, croyez moi. De toute façon c'est évident, j'ai vu comment vous vouliez la protéger toute à l'heure. Vous êtes prêt à tout pour elle, je suis content que vous la rendiez heureuse Dr Morgan.

\- je crois que je dois vous remercier de votre soutien dans ce cas.

Sean sourit, et fourra ses deux mains dans ses poches

\- comme elle a trouvé son bonheur, je pense que je ne vais pas faire long feu à New York. J'attends que cette affaire soit définitivement close et je vais certainement aller m'installer dans un autre état.

Jo qui revenait de son interrogation, débarqua pile au moment où il disait ça

\- vraiment ? Tu viens de revenir et tu vas repartir de nouveau ?

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se retournèrent, en la voyant les bras croisés devant eux

\- tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Henry et moi on est ensemble que tu vas repartir.. Je veux dire, toi et moi on peut très bien rester bons amis.

Elle rejoignit Henry mais fit son plus beau sourire à Sean

\- ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes en contact avec nous en tout cas.

Sean fut touché mais déclina l'offre

\- tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ici. Henry va prendre soin de toi, j'en suis certain. Après tout, il est aussi temps pour moi de commencer une nouvelle vie, c'est assez ironique mais bon.

Jo acquiesça. Il n'avait pas totalement tort de toute manière. Elle était heureuse de le revoir, il n'était plus qu'un ami désormais et au moins il était bien vivant.

Elle le serra dans ses bras

\- prends soin de toi Sean et ne te fais pas tuer pour de bon cette fois

\- ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Il se décolla d'elle et regarda le suspect qui se faisait embarquer

\- et Denis ?

\- il a tout avoué.. Pour l'instant jusqu'au prochain meurtre, je pense qu'on peut dormir sur nos deux oreilles.

\- parfait ! Dans ce cas, on se reverra peut être une prochaine

\- j'en suis certaine et merci encore de ton aide

\- pas de quoi. Dr Morgan, Jo.. À plus tard

Il les quitta, laissant les deux amoureux seuls. Jo poussa un long soupir, comme avec l'impression d'avoir vécu les pires 48h de sa vie. Elle regarda Henry qui n'était pas toujours très satisfait du dénouement de l'histoire.

Elle s'appuya contre lui, en glissant ses mains sur ses joues

\- tu n'es pas convaincu de sa culpabilité n'est ce pas ?

\- ça me démange de le dire mais pas vraiment… Peut être que toutes les preuves étaient contre lui et Anatoli, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils répétaient une pièce de théâtre..

Il secoua la tête

\- ou bien je n'accepte pas d'avoir eu tort.. Je sais que je suis humain malgré ma condition et que je peux toujours faire des erreurs, mais quelque chose n'est pas net dans cette affaire.

Jo compatit avec lui et posa sa tête dans son cou

\- chéri ! Ça va aller. Comme tu dis, tu es humain et personne n'est parfait. On ne t'en veut pas. Je sais que cette histoire avec Adam te perturbe mais toutes les preuves ont été formelles, y compris l'analyse d'ADN, ça ne trompe pas, n'est ce pas ?

Il la resserra bien contre lui, caressant son dos de haut en bas

\- tu as raison. Je suis tellement prit avec cette histoire mais il est vrai que tout le mettait en oeuvre et je suis le premier à l'avoir remarqué. Bon eh bien, je pense qu'on peut rentrer, Abe doit nous avoir préparer un délicieux repas..

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de dire ça, comme ci Jo vivait déjà avec lui. Elle pouffa et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres

\- ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim et seul Abe peut me caler. Allons-y, je rentrerais après.

Ils sortirent main dans la main après avoir eu les félicitations du lieutenant Reece pour leur excellent travail d'équipe encore une fois. Elle leur souhaita une bonne soirée en amoureux et ils quittèrent le commissariat pour un repas et surtout un repos bien mérité après une telle journée, avec au moins un sentiment de fierté d'avoir pu sauver une prochaine victime.

Dans un vieil hangar abandonné :

Adam tournait et retournait en rond, mettant en place tous ses petits plans pour prendre sa revanche sur Henry. Son acolyte se présenta rapidement à lui

\- alors ? - demanda t-il à l'homme qui prit place en face de lui en se servant d'un verre de whisky

Il haussa les épaules

\- les choses se sont passées comme prévues. Les deux hommes ont été arrêtés et ils ont avoué

\- parfait dans ce cas. Et comment était Henry ?

\- il semblait un peu confus et pas vraiment sûr des tueurs mais sa petite amie était la pour le rassurer et je crois qu'il a finit par lâcher l'affaire.. Cependant, tu as raison sur une chose, il est vraiment malin et je me dis qu'on le ne trompera pas longtemps.

Adam resserra ses doigts autour de son verre

\- certes ! Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'atteindre mon but.. Si il croit qu'il va avoir la paix.. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête pour le prochain plan. Pas toi Hank ?

Hank acquiesça et avala son verre cul sec

\- je crois que moi aussi ! Ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir de jouer avec lui.. Il ne va rien comprendre le pauvre immortel


	29. Soirée en douceur

**Bonjooour. Je vous poste une petite suite toute en douceur, parce que vous aurez besoin pour la suite :p. Bonne lecture, on adore nos amoureux héhé.**

* * *

Dans un vieil hangar abandonné :

Adam et retournait en rond, mettant en place tous ses petits plans pour prendre sa revanche sur Henry. Son acolyte se présenta rapidement à lui

\- alors ? - demanda t-il à l'homme qui prit place en face de lui en se servant d'un verre de whisky

Il haussa les épaules

\- les choses se sont passées comme prévues. Les deux hommes ont été arrêtés et ils ont avoué

\- parfait dans ce cas. Et comment était Henry ?

\- il semblait un peu confus et pas vraiment sûr des tueurs mais sa petite amie était la pour le rassurer et je crois qu'il a finit par lâcher l'affaire.. Cependant, tu as raison sur une chose, il est vraiment malin et je me dis qu'on le ne trompera pas longtemps.

Adam resserra ses doigts autour de son verre

\- certes ! Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'atteindre mon but.. Si il croit qu'il va avoir la paix.. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête pour le prochain plan. Pas toi Hank ?

Hank acquiesça et avala son verre cul sec

\- je crois que moi aussi ! Ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir de jouer avec lui.. Il ne va rien comprendre le pauvre immortel

...

De retour à la boutique, Jo et Henry étaient étalés dans le canapé, enlacés. Jo avait la tête posée contre le torse d'Henry, qui lui l'entourait avec un bras, la tête sur la sienne, leurs doigts enlacés et il semblait encore toujours perturbé par leur dernière affaire. Au moins, il était rassuré.. Jo n'avait pas été sur la liste et elle était donc en sécurité.

Il lui embrassa le front, tout en jouant avec leur doigts reliés. Jo releva les yeux vers lui, en frottant son torse délicatement

\- Henry ! Arrête de penser ! Tu vas finir par faire exploser ta tête.. Je pourrais presque voir de la fumée sortir de tes oreilles.

Il pouffa tout en poussant un soupir

\- c'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment tranquille.. Vraiment quelque chose me tracasse avec cette affaire et le couteau du suspect me parait vraiment trop petit pour créer les marques que le pugio laissait

Jo secoua légèrement sa main

\- je sais que tu n'es pas satisfait du dénouement mais on ne peut rien faire de plus.. Tu m'as dit toi même que l'ADN ne trompait pas donc on va s'y tenir.. Et comme il a avoué.

Henry se pinça les lèvres

\- oui mais bon, en tant qu'étranger dans notre pays, il n'a pas grand chose à perdre non plus en étant en prison, bien au contraire.

Jo le coupa court dans ses pensées quand elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et lui donna un langoureux baiser. À la minute où ses lèvres franchirent les siennes, toute l'affaire lui sortit complètement de la tête. Il soupira de plaisir en laissant ses mains remonter dans le dos de sa partenaire. Elle lâcha un gémissement à son tour, avant de fourrer sa tête dans son cou et de le couvrir de suçons

\- je crois bien que vous avez besoin de vous détendre Dr Morgan et je crois avoir le bon remède pour ça

\- hmm.. Quelque chose de non médical je suppose ?

\- pas vraiment mais c'est un bon remède.

Elle se releva et lui tendit la main en faisant un clin d'oeil. Juste au moment où ils furent prêts à aller à l'étage, Abe se montra dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine

\- dis donc les amoureux.. Avant d'aller faire vos galipettes, ça vous dirait pas de manger un morceau peut être ?

Ils rougirent grandement et redescendirent les marches, non sans se lâcher la main. Henry toisa son fils du regard, qui l'ignora superbement.

\- on pensait qu'on avait encore un peu de temps - avoua Jo d'une petite voix

Abe leva les yeux au ciel en faisant des grands signes avec ses mains

\- oui bah vous aurez tout le temps après. À table. Le couscous n'attend pas.

Le ventre du couple grogna et ils soupirèrent. Henry murmura à l'oreille de Jo

\- finalement, se remplir l'estomac avant notre petit moment de détente, me semble être une bonne idée.

Jo gloussa

\- détente oui, petit je ne sais pas mais oui, il vaudrait mieux avoir des forces.

Elle s'accrocha à son bras en disant ceci et lui embrassa rapidement la joue. Abe les avaient entendu et les regarda en faisant semblant d'être dégouté

\- hey ! Pensez aux enfants. Gardez vos cochonneries pour vous.

Ils sourirent et ils se mirent tous un table pour un excellent diner de roi, comme tout le temps. Pendant le repas, Abe aborda alors le sujet de leur dernière enquête

\- alors ? Il parait que vous avez enfin mis la main sur les serial killer des deux dernières femmes flics ?

Ils acquiescèrent

\- Henry n'est pas très convaincu mais toutes les preuves sont contre eux et ils ont avoué..

Abe regarda son père d'un air anxieux

\- à quoi tu pense Pops ?

Henry ne voulait pas inquiéter son fils avec le probable retour d'Adam.. Combien même ce dernier ne ferait jamais de mal à Abraham. Il sourit

\- ce n'est rien. Juste que il se peut que j'ai été un peu frustré avec l'affaire, je m'attendais à plus et au final la facilité était notre clé.. J'ai l'habitude de trouver toute sorte de théories alors je suis juste déçu que ce ne soit rien auquel j'ai pensé.. Mais enfin, d'un côté tant mieux.

Jo ne répondit pas non plus mais elle garda ses yeux sur son petit ami. Elle comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter Abe mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester dans l'ignorance ainsi.. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air plus concerné que ça et il haussa simplement les épaules.

\- je vois ! Henry, même si tu as 235 ans, tu es humain donc tu ne peux pas non plus élaborer toutes les théories les plus folles. Parfois, la simplicité est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et sinon, il avait encore prévu d'autres meurtres ? ça me glace les sangs rien que de dire ça

Jo et Henry se regardèrent

\- en effet - répondit Jo - il avait toute une liste et on a évité à la troisième victime de se faire tuer… Elle s'arrêta un instant, en sentant le regard d'Henry sur elle, Abe passait de l'un à l'autre, se demandant ce que cela signifiait

\- j'ai été inquiet que Jo soit une de leur cible également - continua Henry - mais elle n'était pas dessus donc je suis soulagé et soulagé que ce soit fini de toute façon..

Jo ne put qu'approuver

\- on pourra dire qu'on en a eu des cas de serial killers ces derniers temps.. J'espère qu'on aura le droit à une petite trêve.

Elle sous entendait beaucoup de choses et Henry se fondit sur sa chaise..Il allait prendre une fessée juste après le repas. Abe grogna

\- bon sang, une fois que vous commencez vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter non plus.. Dites moi, je dois mettre des boules-kies ce soir ou pas ?

Henry se frappa le front avec sa main

\- Abraham ! Ça suffit maintenant… Tu ne peux pas savoir si on fait du bruit.. On était même pas présent ici la nuit dernière

Ce fut au tour de Jo de se fondre sur sa chaise. Abe manqua d'avaler de travers et les dévisagea tour à tour

\- ah parce que c'est arrivé seulement hier soir ? Bon pas que je n'avais pas de doutes, même si tu as l'habitude de passer des soirées chez Jo mais j'ai senti quelque chose de différent hier, surtout quand tu m'as raconté le retour de Sean.. Je savais bien que cette petite n'allait pas te laisser t'échapper si facilement.

La couleur sur le visage des deux était maintenant méconnaissable. Abe se leva, tout sourire en prenant leurs plats

\- le moins que je puisse dire ma fille, c'est que tu dois avoir tes moyens de le convaincre parce que monsieur aurait pu te faire attendre jusqu'à ce que vous soyez mariés mais bon maintenant que tu l'as corrompu...

\- ABE! - crièrent t-ils en même temps

Il s'éloigna bien vite pour un homme de son âge et leur fit un signe de la main en franchissant la cuisine

\- promis, je n'écouterais pas vos ébats ce soir.. Enfin sauf si Jo ne reste pas ici mais comme elle vit pratiquement la. À bon entendeur, bonne nuit.

Jo et Henry secouèrent la tête. Abraham était vraiment pire qu'un gamin de cinq ans et seul Henry pouvait savoir de quoi il parlait. Il se leva en prenant la main de Jo, repensant à ce que Abe venait de dire.

\- il a raison tu sais..

Elle le questionna du regard

\- tu passe beaucoup de temps ici.. Je te ramène tous les soirs à la boutique, tu ne dors presque plus à ton appartement..

Elle fronça des sourcils, un petit sourire s'incrustant sur ses lèvres

\- est ce que tu suggères que je m'installe ici ?

Henry tourna rouge vermeil et balbutia

\- eh bien.. Je.. L'idée m'a traversée.. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt dans notre relation.. Ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on est ensemble mais..

Jo rigola et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

\- je parie qu'avec Abigail tu n'as même pas attendu autant que ça pour emménager avec elle ?

Il put difficilement le nier

\- touché détective

Elle lui embrassa rapidement les lèvres et glissa ses bras autour de son cou

\- eh bien, honnêtement je commence à me sentir seule chez moi.. Et maintenant que je sais que j'ai quelqu'un qui peut m'attendre, je ne vois aucun mal à ce que je reste ici avec toi et Abe.. Je pense que je vais vendre mes meubles, avec tout ce qu'il y a ici, ils ne feront qu'encombrer.. Je prendrais juste le stricte nécessaire

Henry l'entoura fortement dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tête

\- je suis ravi que tu acceptes de t'installer ici, bien sûr on va en reparler. Les choses seront plus faciles et j'espère vraiment que ça ne te dérange pas de vivre avec deux vieux hommes.

Elle éclata de rire et posa son front contre le sien

\- mais je ne vous ai pas dit Dr Morgan que j'avais un faible pour les hommes plus vieux ?

\- je n'étais pas très sûr.. Même ceux qui ont deux siècles de plus ?

\- ça m'est complètement égal.

Elle l'embrassa délicatement avant qu'il ne la soulève. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ce fut dans la chambre qu'ils terminèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de commencer.


	30. Et les ennuis continuent

**Hello! Donc comme le titre l'indique, vous l'aurez compris, la trêve n'aura pas duré HAHA. Donc à partir de la, les choses vont un peu plus se corser, peut être que je vais vous faire tourner un peu en bourrique, surtout que je ne poste pas aussi souvent qu'au début mais bon voila..**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, merci à ceux qui passent et m'en laissent, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez et de lire vos petites théories :p**

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, le téléphone de Jo sonna.. La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup dormi, étant donné que elle et Henry avaient fait un marathon de sexe juste après le repas, et rien n'avait semblait les arrêter… Les 200 ans d'expérience de l'immortel le réussissait si bien que Jo n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter avec lui.

Il était dans les alentours de 3h45, et elle était complètement assommée. Henry la tenait emprisonnée dans ses bras et elle eut dû mal à atteindre son téléphone avant de voir le nom du lieutenant.

Elle fronça des sourcils, en se collant contre la poitrine d'Henry qui dormait comme un bébé.. Évidemment.

\- lieutenant ? - répondit-elle avec une voix bien endormie

\- bonjour Jo.. Désolée de vous réveiller en pleine nuit… Mais nous avons un problème.

Jo se redressa un peu dans les draps en passant une main sur son visage, pour tenter de rester éveillée

\- que se passe t-il ?

\- il y a eu.. Pas seulement une mais deux nouvelles victimes.. Celle qu'on pensait avoir protégée hier en mettant les criminels derrière les barreaux et la prochaine qui était sur la liste.. On ne sait pas à combien de minutes d'intervalles.. Il faut que vous veniez avec Henry, nous avons besoin de ses théories et quelque chose me dit qu'on est pas prêt de dormir.

Jo resta complètement secouée. Elle raccrocha et resta un instant à tenter de faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle sentit un frisson lui passer rien que de penser qu'il y avait deux autres victimes et comment cela était possible vu qu'ils avaient mis les criminels en prison ? Elle se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Henry avait vu juste encore une fois.. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-elle douté de lui. Apparemment, il se trouvait qu'il fallait qu'ils retrouvent ce pugio, peut être que les doutes de l'immortel étaient en train de se confirmer.

Elle s'appuya sur son petit ami et lui embrassa lobe de l'oreille avant de descendre vers son cou et ses lèvres

\- Henry ! Réveille toi.. C'et urgent.. On doit se rendre sur les lieux de deux nouveaux crimes.

Henry bougonna légèrement et ouvrit lentement les yeux.. Totalement confus

\- quels nouveaux crimes ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais Henry comprit le message. Il s'installa dans les oreillers, Jo assise sur lui, les deux mains sur son torse

\- laisse moi deviner, deux autres flics dont celle qu'on pensait avoir protégé ?

\- oui.. Tu avais raison. À mon avis, le pugio doit être la véritable arme du crime mais je ne sais pas comment on va expliquer ça aux autres, surtout que les deux qu'on prenait pour les responsables, sont en prison maintenant… Ils ont avoué.

Henry se mordit les lèvres. Si il remettait la main sur Adam, ça allait saigner mais il n'avait aucun moyen de prouver qu'il s'agissait vraiment de lui.

\- je crois qu'il va falloir les interroger de nouveau pour savoir avec qui ils ont passé un deal pour se faire accuser à la place des vrais meurtriers.

Jo se gratta la tête et cela la frappa que Sean connaissait les deux faux coupables et elle se demandait si cela avait un lien. Elle espérait que non. Elle se releva, en enroulant tout le drap autour d'elle, laissant Henry complètement nu, sans rien pour se couvrir que ses mains.

\- Sean les connait… J'espère me tromper parce que ce n'est pas le Sean que j'ai connu qui pourrait agir ainsi mais je vais lui demander si il en sait plus sur les motivations qui auraient poussé les deux à mentir pour prendre le blâme

Henry se leva et l'entoura dans ses bras en passant derrière elle, elle relia ses mains aux siennes, en observant l'extérieur encore noir

\- le lieutenant a raison en attendant..; On ne va pas dormir pendant un moment.. Ils attendent tes théories mais on ne peut pas leur dire pour Adam ou le pugio..

\- je sais.. Ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera bien quelque chose.. En attendant, il faudra tout de même faire cracher le morceau aux deux russes.

\- tout à fait.

Ils se donnèrent un rapide baiser et s'habillèrent pour encore une journée qui serait interminable et une lourde affaire.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, il faisait encore sombre et seuls les lampadaires de la rue éclairaient tout le monde. Hanson était la avec Reece et ils furent bien soulagés de voir Henry arriver.

Il se dirigea vers les deux corps. Jo bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et pour une fois même Hanson ne pouvait la blâmer, parce que lui aussi aurait aimé rester dans son lit.

\- comment ça se fait que les deux corps soient à côté ? - demanda Jo à ses deux amis

\- je pense que le vrai tueur voulait faire passer un message.. Cependant, les deux n'ont pas été tuées aux même endroit - répondit Hanson

\- c'est exact - affirma Henry - la première victime qui est cette jeune femme blonde, a été tuée aux alentours de deux heures du matin, pile à cet endroit, de la même façon que les deux autres - la deuxième victime, son corps a été déplacé, je peux le voir à ses os cassés sur son poignet et ses jambes, de plus il y a des traces indiquant qu'un corps a été tiré pour être déposé à côté de la première victime, j'estime l'heure de sa mort environ une heure après la première et rien d'exceptionnel. Le mode opératoire reste le même.

Henry sentit son estomac se contracter. Il ne voulait une nouvelle fois, mettre personne en danger à cause du pugio mais il lui semblait de plus en plus évident que c'était ce qui avait tué tout le monde.

Le Lieutenant Reece ajouta alors

\- mais nos deux suspects sont en prison et à ce que je sache, l'arme qui a fait les coupures était un couteau et le couteau en question est bien en sécurité en tant que preuve, enfermé dans un sachet isotherme.. Alors Henry, quelle est votre théorie ?

Il échangea un regard avec Jo qui secoua la tête négativement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient dévoiler le vrai secret. Henry se releva

\- je ne sais pas encore.. Ce sont des marques très bien faites et je vais étudier tout ceci de retour au labo.

\- bien ! Vous faites ce que vous avez à faire, moi je dois encore faire de la paperasse avec nos commissariats voisins.. On en a vraiment pas fini avec ces enquêtes.

Jo demanda alors

\- et on sait qui sont les deux victimes au moins ? je veux dire leur commissariat a été prévenu ?

Reece confirma

\- oui. Je vais les rejoindre toute à l'heure pour qu'on fasse une petite réunion ensemble et qu'on voit un peu la sécurité qu'on doit mettre en place. Si on attrape pas le vrai tueur, on aura des gros ennuis. Je vais demander au juge de libérer nos deux suspects pour un nouvel interrogatoire, il nous faut des réponses.

Elle tourna le dos pour rentrer dans sa voiture et repartir au poste. Hanson regarda le couple, dont les yeux étaient encore tout petits

\- vous aussi vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi ?

Ils ne répondirent pas mais leur visage en disait long. Hanson soupira

\- au moins vous vous amusez.. Mes deux garçons sont malades alors se réveiller toutes les deux heures comme leurs premiers mois, je vous assure que ce n'est pas drôle. Bon, il faut y retourner, je sens que cette journée n'aura pas de fin.

Jo et Henry sourirent mais le coeur n'y était pas. Eux qui pensaient avoir une trêve, ils s'étaient fait avoir en beauté. Jo regarda Henry qui était encore concerné.. Deux victimes en une seule nuit.. Les tueurs accéléraient le pas et ce jeu devrait cesser avant que ça ne finisse en catastrophe mondiale.. Et il ne pouvait toujours pas prouver qu'il s'agissait bien d'une ruse d'Adam.. Mais une chose était sûre, il fallait qu'il remette la main sur le pugio.

Jo laissa sa main glisser dans la sienne

\- allez viens ! Tu vas réfléchir au labo et nous, dans quelques heures on va interroger de nouveau Denis et Anatoli.. En espérant qu'ils n'inventent pas encore d'autres versions.

Henry se gratta sa petite barbe

\- peut être qu'on devrait leur demander si ils savent où est le pugio ? Si ils sont complices, ils savent forcément ce qui a tué

Jo approuva

\- je suis d'accord. Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que nos collègues découvrent quelle était l'arme du crime, pas de suite en tout cas ?

\- c'est vrai mais on est pas obligé de préciser.. On ne fera que sous entendre. J'espère qu'ils ne tiendront pas longtemps avant de nous en dire vraiment plus.

Jo sentait déjà un mal de crâne la prendre rien que de penser à l'idée de passer sa journée dans la salle d'interrogation

\- je l'espère aussi. Allons-y.

...

Environ une heure après, Henry était au labo, Hanson s'était chargé d'appeler Lucas pour lui et ce dernier avait des cernes partout sous les yeux et ne cessait de bailler devant les deux corps.

Henry ne pouvait le blâmer, il n'aurait franchement pas dit non à quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires, surtout après la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Jo.

Il tenta de ne pas sourire comme un pervers à la pensée.. Cela ne faisait pas très professionnel si tôt le matin et surtout pas dans une morgue.

Ils étudièrent les corps qui correspondaient tout à fait aux deux derniers.. Chacun était désolé de voir que des femmes flics finissaient leurs jours de façon si cruelle et ils espéraient pouvoir trouver le bon coupable cette fois.

Personne n'arrivait à croire à quel point ils avaient pu se faire gruger, même si Henry avait toujours eu ce mauvais sentiment. D'ailleurs, si les interrogations des deux précédents suspects ne duraient pas toute la journée, il fallait qu'il se cale un moment pour aller avec Jo à la station et vérifier si le pugio était toujours en place ou pas du tout.

Mais la jeune femme avait à faire aussi de son côté, elle serait une nouvelle fois chargée d'interroger Denis et il fallait qu'elle parle à Sean.. Mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il reviendrait au poste, vu que pour lui, l'affaire était bouclée. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était qu'il n'avait pas déjà quitté la ville, elle avait besoin de réponses.

En attendant l'heure légale d'interrogation, elle remplit ses rapports tout comme Hanson, et chercha donc dans quel motel son ex séjournait.

Grâce à son nom d'assistant du procureur, elle eut rapidement une adresse qu'elle nota sur son téléphone et elle espérait qu'il serait toujours la dans la journée, car elle aurait à faire avant d'aller lui parler.

Hanson qui passa derrière elle, se permit de regarder son écran

\- tu comptes aller voir Sean ?

Elle sursauta, et lui lança un regard noir

\- préviens la prochaine fois.. Surtout à une heure pareille, je ne suis pas du tout réveillée

Il sourit et déposa un café bien fort sur son bureau, elle le remercia d'un signe de tête en avalant une grosse gorgée et confirma ses dires

\- oui.. Comme il connaissait les deux suspects, je voudrais lui poser quelques questions, savoir si les deux avaient des contacts dont il aurait omis le détail. Il n'y a rien de personnel la dans bien évidemment.. C'est juste que je trouve bizarre connaissant Sean qu'il aurait pu nous envoyer vers deux suspects qui ne sont pas les bons.

Hanson lui frotta l'épaule

\- peut être que lui même s'est fait roulé.. Après tout, il était censé être mort, n'importe qui pourrait se jouer de lui si facilement.

Elle approuva son point

\- tu n'as pas tort..

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège, frustrée et tentant malgré le litre de café, de rester éveillée au mieux que possible. Décidément, faire l'amour avec Henry toute une nuit, lui arrachait plus d'énergie qu'une journée de boulot.

Hanson pouffa, imaginant bien pourquoi elle était aussi crevée

\- si tu veux, je m'occuperais des interrogations pendant que tu iras chercher des renseignements avec Sean.. Tu reviendras après et je te ferais le topo

\- c'est gentil Mike mais bon à mon avis, Reece ne me laissera pas partir comme ça, en tout cas, tant qu'on aura pas obtenu de nouvelles confessions..

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Henry faisait partie de leur famille, il avait autant d'atouts à interroger un suspect que n'importe quel autre flic. Hanson fit un regard entendu à Jo

\- tu devrais peut être demander à ton chéri de te seconder pour l'interrogation, le temps que tu reviennes en tout cas. Je ne pense pas que ça lui posera de problèmes.. De plus, on sait à quel point il est doué, il pourrait rapidement obtenir des confessions et les cerner.. Je pense que Reece sera d'accord.

Jo acquiesça

\- je l'espère. J'irais lui demander avant qu'elle ne parte en réunion avec nos collègues mais je pense qu'elle n'y verra aucun inconvénient non plus. Après tout, je vais parler à Sean dans le but de l'affaire aussi.

\- c'est vraiment bien parlé.

Jo sourit et se remit à sa paperasse, tout comme son collègue qui n'arrêtait pas de bougonner dans son coin et à deux doigts de s'endormir sur son bureau.


	31. Nouvelles informations

**Bijour bijour :D. Donc je vous poste une petite suite(bon ok pas si petite que ça, mais fallait que tout tienne, ça servait à rien de couper la). Je remercie une nouvelle fois tout le monde pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables. Merci aux petits nouveaux qui se joignent également à l'histoire, merci et bienvenue à vous, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que vous avez apprécié jusque la. Bon alors cette suite met surtout en avant les nouvelles interrogations (bah oui, faut bien qu'ils obtienne des vraies confessions) et Jo qui va parler à son ex et on verra si il vous parait toujours suspect ou pas O:).**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore de vos gentils commentaires, j'attends les prochains avec impatience :D**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, quand le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et que tout ceci aurait pu être une très bonne journée mais tout le commissariat était en rush, le juge avait fait libéré les deux suspects et ils étaient en route. Henry n'avait pas non plus cessé de remplir les papiers, en indiquant les probables causes de la mort, la façon de procéder des tueurs et il peinait à rester éveillé aussi.

Jo était descendu le voir pour le prévenir qu'elle irait parler à Sean et que si il le souhaitait, il pouvait prendre part à l'interrogation, le Lt Reece avait donné son feu vert. Il avait accepté à coeur joie, espérant que son manque de sommeil n'allait pas le perturber dans ses questions.

Jo s'était donc rendu au motel où séjournait Sean, en espérant qu'il ne s'était déjà pas fait la malle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper trois petits coups à la porte et que le visage matinal tel qu'elle se le rappelait, de son ex apparut. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, toujours en pyjama et confus de la voir devant lui.

\- Jo ? mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici de si bonne heure ?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle s'excusait

\- désolée de te réveiller si tôt.. Je suis soulagée de voir que tu n'as pas encore quitté la ville mais il y a eu, on ne va pas dire un rebondissement dans notre affaire mais presque.

Sean se gratta la tête, toujours essayant de remettre ses idées en place

\- qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

Jo se pinça les lèvres nerveusement

\- en fait, deux autres victimes ont été découvertes dont celle qu'on pensait avoir épargné hier.

Ce fut comme une douche glacée pour l'assistant du procureur

\- wow ! Pas une très bonne façon de commencer une journée, n'est ce pas ?

Jo haussa les épaules, ne reniant pas ses dires pour autant . Sean fit un signe de tête

\- et tu as besoin de moi pour cette affaire ou quelque chose ?

\- en fait si cela ne te dérange pas et surtout ne prends surtout pas ça comme une accusation, non pas du tout.. Mais j'aimerais te poser quelques questions concernant les deux suspects qu'on a arrêté hier.. Vu que tu les as fréquentés.. Peut être que tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur les personnages, parce qu'il est évident qu'ils ne sont pas coupables, le juge les a relâché et on va tenter de les faire craquer.

Sean acquiesça et se poussa pour la laisser rentrer

\- installe toi. Je prends une douche rapide et je te rejoins.. Tu peux te servir d'un café si tu veux, leur machine le rend excellent.

Elle sourit et ne se fit pas prier.. Elle n'avait besoin que de ça depuis le début de la matinée et elle n'allait faire que carburer de cette façon, autrement elle serait complètement K.O avant l'heure.. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle aurait pu être dans les bras d'Henry, encore à cette heure ci, et rien faire d'autre que de paresser dans les draps.

...

Henry de son côté, tournait en rond dans la salle d'interrogation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre et qu'on lui amène Denis. Hanson allait s'occuper d'Anatoli, en essayant de se montrer bien plus dur que la veille.

Henry regarda le 'tueur" dans les yeux. Il avait appris à ne jamais baisser les yeux devant les criminels mais en le regardant mieux, il ne détecta pas cette lueur qui indiquait qu'il était un fana de femmes flics et qu'il voulait en faire une petite collection. Il secoua la tête, se demandant comment il avait bien pu se laisser autant berner..

Il prit place en face du suspect et croisa ses mains devant lui, tandis que Denis regardait nerveusement autour de lui

\- où est la flic canon ?

Henry le toisa du regard, se retenant de ne pas serrer des poings.. Il ne parlait pas d'un objet mais de la femme qu'il aimait, et Henry avait horreur qu'on parle des femmes de cette façon.

\- elle est occupée ailleurs. Je peux aussi bien mener un interrogatoire vous savez.. À vrai dire, la flic canon déteint un peu sur moi donc..

Denis s'enfonça dans son siège et dévisagea Henry

\- vous êtes son mec ?

\- si c'est ainsi que vous le dites de nos jours, oui je le suis mais enfin passons, je ne suis pas la pour parler de ma vie amoureuse.

Denis ne répondit pas, se demandant bien ce qu'une flic pouvait trouver à une médecin légiste mais il retint ses pensées, sachant que tout ceci pouvait lui retomber dessus.

\- pourquoi vous avez avoué le meurtre de toutes les femmes hier ? - Henry commença gentiment, histoire de le mettre en confiance mais c'était aussi la façon dont procédait Jo et cela portait plutôt bien ses fruits jusqu'à présent.

Denis regarda ses mains menottées et secoua la tête

\- parce que c'est moi qui les a tuées et puis voila.. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis encore ici.. Honnêtement, la vie en prison me convient.

\- tant mieux pour vous.. Vous allez certainement y retourner, pour d'autres faits que le meurtre mais je sais parfaitement que vous n'êtes pas le coupable.. Pas plus qu'Anatoli.. Alors dites moi ? Pourquoi protéger le vrai coupable ? Que cela va t-il vous apporter ?

Il ne répondit pas, regardant sans arrêt la porte de sortie. Henry soupira. Il n'avait pas fini.

...

Au motel :

Sean avait finit de prendre sa douche et s'assit en face de Jo, tout en prenant son café. La jeune femme aurait souhaité ne pas lui poser de questions, surtout qu'elle le connaissait bien mais elle avait besoin d'y voir plus clair pour tenter de cerner un peu le véritable assassin.

\- alors comme ça les deux coupables ne sont pas les coupables ?

\- non.. Apparemment pas. Ils dormaient en prison quand les autres meurtres ont eu lieu.

Sean acquiesça

\- et ton amoureux médecin légiste, il en pense quoi ?

Jo haussa un sourcil réprobateur, se demandant si Sean avait un problème avec Henry mais bon, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça.

\- Henry n'est pas plus avancé que nous.. Déjà il n'était pas très convaincu de leur culpabilité hier. Il a vraiment un bon radar pour ça.. Même si les tests ADN ont révélés que c'étaient bien nos deux suspects mais bon.. Comme quoi, tout le monde peut se tromper, à moins que tout était fait pour.

Sean l'écoutait attentivement et demanda alors

\- donc qu'est ce que tu veux savoir exactement avec moi ?

\- ce que tu sais vraiment sur eux ? Tu as été leur défense, ils ont forcément dû te sortir un dossier complet, tu dois connaitre leurs fréquentations, peut être même de la famille.. Quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à attraper le tueur, parce que si cela ne s'arrête pas, ça va devenir un véritable problème de sécurité nationale.

Sean ne devait pas parler de ses affaires mais il comprenait que dans un cas comme celui ci, il n'avait pas spécialement le choix. Jo était des forces de l'ordre et elle avait le contrôle sur la justice quand il s'agissait de meurtres en série. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas garder certains détails pour lui

\- déjà, je voudrais m'excuser.. C'est peut être de ma faute si vous avez été menés sur une fausse piste.. Je veux dire, ils ont commis des crimes similaires en Russie alors pour moi il était logique qu'ils étaient responsables..

Jo tenta de le rassurer

\- mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'y es pour rien et tu ne pouvais pas non plus savoir. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour nous aider de toute façon et toute notre équipe t'es reconnaissante. Bon allez dis m'en un peu plus, en prenant le plus d'infos possibles, ça devrait aider Henry.

Henry qui n'avait pas vraiment de chance avec Denis qui se terrait dans son mutisme et espérait que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Henry éleva un peu plus la voix

\- personne ne va venir tant que vous n'aurez pas parlé. Vous savez, ça peut durer des heures.. Personnellement j'ai dû temps à revendre mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas des autres victimes. L'horloge tourne et hier soir, ce ne sont pas une mais deux femmes qui ont été tuées..

Denis releva alors la tête, semblant surpris de la révélation du légiste. Il fronça des sourcils

\- deux autres femmes ont été tuées ?

Henry parut satisfait d'avoir emmené le sujet.. Peut être un peu brutalement mais au moins, cela inciterait peut être le suspect à parler. Denis semblait réfléchir, si fort que Henry pouvait le voir sur son visage

\- vous ne risquez rien si vous parlez.. On peut vous protéger ici. Maintenant parlez moi.. Pourquoi avez vous prétendu que c'était vous ?

Denis soupira et commença alors son récit

\- eh bien je ne sais pas.. Peut être parce que mon visa expire bientôt et que du coup j'allais être expulser dans mon pays .. Sachant qu'en prison, je n'avais pas ces risques et qu'au moins je serais à l'abri, j'ai préféré prétendre avoir tué ces femmes..

Henry sentit sa tête chauffer. Il baissa un peu son visage de sorte à chuchoter

\- mais le tableau avec toutes les victimes ? Était ce le votre ?

\- je le gardais simplement chez moi. Je repérais les femmes pour.. Pour lui.. Mais non, ce n'est pas moi qui les a tué et Anatoli non plus..

\- vous avez pourtant commis des crimes similaires en Russie ?

Henry savait qu'il disait la vérité mais il voulait vraiment qu'il s'ouvre à lui. Denis haussa les épaules

\- je sais.. Mais ici, les femmes flics sont très fortes et elles ont souvent le réflexe d'appeler quelqu'un lorsqu'elles sont en danger, et puis New York est une ville tellement grande, il y a des yeux partout.. De plus ma méthode n'était pas celle utilisée.. Honnêtement je ne faisais pas un travail aussi précis.

"Bon à savoir" - pensa Henry sarcastiquement . Il fallait alors qu'il lui parle de l'arme du crime, il devait vraiment en avoir le coeur net

...

Sean avait donné pas mal d'informations à Jo, qui avait tout noté, espérant que cela suffirait à Henry à trouver toutes sortes de théories

\- donc tu me dis qu'ils avaient des fréquentations peu recommandables ici ?

\- tout à fait. Je sais qu'ils avaient des cousins, de la famille qui vivent aux États Unis.. Peut être qu'ils se sont associés pour commettre ces crimes.

Jo espérait que ce n'était pas le cas, surtout si c'était pour les envoyer sur une autre piste encore.

\- tes renseignements me sont précieux Sean. Je te remercie. Donc tu pense qu'on a une chance de relier les meurtres à quelqu'un qui est proche d'eux ou pas du tout ?

Sean se leva en faisant les cents pas dans le motel, tout en se grattant le menton

\- je ne sais pas du tout mais je pense que ce n'est pas impossible - il fit une pause, semblant gêné - si tu savais comme je m'en veux de vous avoir tous entrainé la dans.. À cause de moi, le tueur court toujours et va continuer de s'en prendre aux femmes flics.. Jo tu as pensé si c'était sur toi qu'il mettait la main ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour le rejoindre mais resta tout de même à une certaine distance de lui

\- Sean ! Arrête de te blâmer, je te l'ai dit, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venue t'interroger. Tu n'as rien fait de mal et quant à moi, je te rassure, je ne fais pas partie de la liste. De toute façon, je suis avec un homme qui me surveille mes arrières comme ma poche, combien même je suis capable de me défendre donc ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Mais j'apprécie ton inquiétude.

Sean sourit et lui embrassa le front, même si elle se sentait un peu tendue au geste.. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un ex faisait.

\- reste dans le coin par contre - ajouta Jo en sortant du motel - je veux dire le temps qu'on trouve le coupable, on pourrait toujours avoir besoin de tes services

\- pas de problèmes. Tu sais où me trouver. Fais attention à toi.

Elle lui fit un simple signe de tête et se hâta de rejoindre sa voiture, sentant le regard de son ex sur elle.. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et regarda si elle avait un message.. Hanson lui avait dit qu'il était dans la salle avec Anatoli mais que ce dernier était aussi muet qu'une carpe. Il en avait alors profité pour aller jeter un oeil à l'interrogatoire d'Henry et il s'en sortait mieux que lui.

Elle sourit en lisant le texte, cela ne l'étonnait guère venant d'Henry. Elle posa ses mains sur le volant, jetant un oeil vers le motel et vit Sean suspendu au téléphone. Elle fronça des sourcils, essayant de lire sur ses lèvres, mais bien sûr elle n'avait pas cette capacité.

Se disant que ce n'était pas le moment d'être parano, elle démarra et retourna au poste.

...

\- alors si vous n'étiez pas aussi précis - reprit Henry - quelle était votre arme ?

\- un simple couteau de chasse..

Henry sentait bien que Denis ne disait pas tout. Il reparla un peu plus bas, espérant que Reece ou Hanson, n'allaient pas lui poser des questions quant à son comportement étrange, encore une fois

\- je vous en prie Denis, dites moi tout.. Qui est cet homme ? Et quelle est cette arme ?

Denis resta silencieux si longtemps qu'Henry se disait qu'il était temps d'abandonner. Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir quand Denis l'interpella

\- attendez.. Je peux vous le dire mais promettez moi de nous protéger Anatoli et moi ?

\- ça sera fait, ne vous en faites pas.

Denis le remercia d'un signe de tête. Henry revint s'assoir et l'écouta alors

\- L'homme en question est brun, cheveux auburn-chatains. Il est plutôt fort, même si pas baraqué mais on aurait dit qu'il était dans l'armée ou quelque chose.. Je ne l'ai jamais vu tuer les victimes, je lui donnait simplement la localisation, et je ne voyais jamais son visage mais j'ai réussi à déterminer un peu.. Il doit faire un peu prés votre taille et il est assez mince.

Henry espérait en apprendre un peu plus

\- vous croyez que si on vous fait passer par nos experts pour un portrait robot, vous pourriez le déterminer un peu ou pas du tout ?

Il secoua la tête négativement

\- je suis désolé mec mais je ne le voyais que de loin et souvent dans le noir.. Moi c'était juste pour mon fric donc après le reste.. On a accepté de prendre le blâme à sa place pour être en paix en sortant de prison.

\- je vois…

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers le miroir.. Il savait que le Lt Reece était derrière mais il fallait qu'il parle du pugio.

\- et en dehors de la corde, l'autre arme du crime ? Vous savez ce qu'elle est ?

Denis acquiesça. Henry sortit alors la photo de la dague en question et murmura

\- c'était celle ci ?

Denis observa longuement et hocha lentement la tête. Henry déglutit

\- est ce que vous savez ou avez une idée d'où cette arme se trouve ? Cela nous permettrait de remonter jusqu'au tueur.

\- nope. J'en sais rien du tout. Mais bon courage pour remettre la main sur les deux.. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas le temps de venir jusqu'à dans notre commissariat.

Henry avait obtenu les réponses qu'il voulait, enfin plus ou moins. Il fallait qu'il retourne à la station et qu'il descende dans les basfonds pour tenter de voir si le pugio y était toujours ou pas du tout.. Dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire qu'Adam avait encore une nouvelle fois, de l'avance sur lui.. Seulement, la description du tueur ne lui correspondait pas, alors il ne comprenait pas

* * *

 **PS: Avant de dire que Sean est le coupable(parce que je vous vois venir xD) il est bien plus grand qu'Henry, cela est évident, ça se voit rien que sur les photos ..Je sais, je vous embrouille un peu mais ça ne serait pas drôle sinon ;)**


	32. Mystères mystères

**Allez voila une petite suite pour vous tenir en haleine :p. Désolée encore de mon sadisme, merci de vos reviews et excusez moi de faire bouillir votre cerveau HAHA.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS: d'ailleurs, je pense que vous avez dû comprendre mais c'est bon je suis installée dans mon nouvel appart depuis une semaine et j'ai eu le temps d'écrire d'avantage ma fiction et je pense qu'elle approche de la fin (pour moi bien sûr XD, vous avez encore un bon bout avant d'arriver jusque la) j'ai encore quelques trucs à écrire et ensuite ça sera bon.. Cependant j'ai deux autres idées (oui deux, mais on verra si j'écris les deux en même temps ou une seule.. Peut être en fonction de celle qui m'inspire le plus ;). Bref, j'arrête de parler :D**

* * *

Henry sortit de la salle, en disant aux agents qu'il avait fini et il retrouva le Lieutenant et Hanson, ainsi que Jo qui rentra à sa suite. Il fut bien heureux de la voir et déposa une bise rapide sur sa joue, sous le regard des deux autres, mais ils n'en tinrent pas rigueur.. Même Reece qui ne pouvait renier le fait qu'ils étaient adorables alors au diable les priorités.

\- alors ? - demanda Jo

\- on peut dire que ton petit copain sait mener les interrogations - avoua Hanson, bien content de voir que l'un des deux avait craché le morceau.

Jo sourit à Henry

\- qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

\- que lui et Anatoli n'ont pas commis ces crimes, que ce n'est pas la façon qu'ils avaient de procéder.. Enfin il faut confirmer l'autre version des faits mais je pense qu'elles doivent se concorder.

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel et y retourna, il n'avait plus grand chose à dire de toute façon et il était évident qu'Anatoli allait parler. Jo et Henry restèrent donc seuls avec Reece, qui tentait de réfléchir à une solution

\- bon..On sait déjà que ce ne sont pas eux les coupables. Je ne sais pas comment on va se débrouiller pour retrouver l'homme qu'il nous a décrit mais il va falloir faire avec.. Henry, que vous a t-il dit à propos de l'arme ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

Il échangea un regard avec Jo comme pour avoir son accord mais elle l'incita à au moins en faire part à leur chef.

\- c'est une dague.. Et je pense savoir où elle est donc avec votre permission j'aimerais me rendre sur les lieux.. Et si cela peut me permettre de trouver d'autres indices.

Reece leva les bras au ciel

\- faites donc Henry. Jo vous allez avec lui évidemment. Prenez votre temps et revenez moi en un seul morceau tous les deux.

Ils s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer, et Henry regarda sa petite amie, qui se blottit dans ses bras, à la recherche d'un réconfort.

\- comment ça s'est passé avec Sean ? - demanda t-il

\- il n'était pas au courant qu'il y avait un autre meurtrier et il était désolé de nous avoir emmené sur une fausse piste mais il m'a donné quelques contacts que Denis et Anatoli ont fréquenté donc peut être que ça nous aidera.. Enfin sauf si bien sûr, il s'agit d'Adam derrière tout ça, mais nous avons besoin de le confirmer n'est ce pas ?

\- tout à fait. Et puis sa description ne correspond pas mais bon, on ne sait jamais, avec Adam, il est tellement malin, que rien ne m'étonne avec lui.

Jo le regarda compatissante. Elle lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et glissa sa main dans la sienne

\- allez viens, on va aller mener notre enquête à la station, tant qu'on peut respirer cinq minutes avant qu'une autre victime nous tombe sur les bras.. Le temps ne joue vraiment pas en notre faveur.

En sortant, ils expliquèrent la situation à Hanson et lui demandèrent de retourner au domicile de Denis pour voir quelles étaient les prochaines victimes sur le tableau, vu qu'apparemment il décidait d'attaquer par deux, il fallait donc poster de la sécurité devant chaque immeuble, où vivait chaque femme.. En tous les cas, si ils ne mettaient pas la main sur le tueur dans la journée, mais ils savaient que ceci était très peu probable.

Pendant que tout le monde continuait de faire des pieds et des mains pour rapidement mettre la main sur les vrais meurtriers, Jo et Henry étaient retournés à la station où la dernière confrontation entre Henry et Adam avait eu lieue.

Henry était devant mais Jo le suivait de prés, vérifiant si personne n'était sur leurs pas. Ils empruntèrent l'échelle qui menait jusqu'aux basfonds de la station où Jo avait entendu le coup de pistolet avant de descendre aussi rapidement. Elle sentit un frisson en descendant l'échelle et s'arrêta un peu à mi-chemin.. Henry releva les yeux vers elle, quand il fut en bas

\- Jo ? Est ce que tout va bien ?

La jeune femme était agrippée à l'échelle et Henry se demandait si elle avait peur du vide mais en réalité elle se rappelait de son moment d'angoisse dans cet endroit, alors elle n'imaginait même pas Henry qui avait cru mourir pour de bon.

Elle descendit en secouant la tête, Henry la rattrapa quand elle atteignit la dernière barre, elle resta quelques minutes dans ses bras, la tête contre son torse

\- c'est juste que.. La dernière fois que je suis venue ici, j'étais angoissée, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver mais je savais que tu étais la.. J'avais tellement peur de te trouver mort, je suis descendu le plus rapidement possible mais je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si j'avais découvert ton corps avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Il sentait des trémolos dans sa voix et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer.. Quelques secondes plus tôt et Jo aurait découvert son secret de la même façon d'Abigail. Il lui releva le menton, en encadrant son visage de ses mains.

\- le principal c'est que maintenant on soit ensemble et nous avons un tueur à attraper et moi j'ai un immortel à confronter de nouveau

Il l'embrassa rapidement et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait eu son dernier face à face avec Adam. Il fit quelques pas pour se placer à l'endroit exact où son ennemi se tenait. Jo marchait de long en large pour tenter de retrouver l'arme également. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait encore des traces de l'arme, ainsi que deux balles. Elle mit ses gants et les ramassa soigneusement

\- j'ai retrouvé les balles - dit-elle, penchée du côté opposé.

Henry la rejoignit et frissonna rien qu'en les regardant. Jo se pinça les lèvres et les rangea dans un sac plastique.

\- tu as retrouvé le pugio ou pas ?

Henry secoua la tête, contrarié.

\- je ne m'attendais pas spécialement à le retrouver… Du coup, je ne sais plus quoi penser.. Est ce vraiment Adam derrière tout ça, ainsi que le vrai pugio ? Ou bien quelqu'un qui est vraiment très fort et arrive à m'embrouiller.

Il soupira, il détestait ce sentiment d'insécurité.. Il trouvait toujours toutes les combines et face à une telle affaire, il n'était pas fichu de savoir si Adam était réellement le tueur, se demandant si il aurait été assez stupide pour le faire, surtout que la description apportée par Denis, ne correspondait pas le moins du monde.

Il porta ses deux mains à sa tête, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Jo compatissante, avança vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, en posant sa tête dans son cou

\- ça va aller.. On va retrouver le coupable Henry et aussi ce pugio.. Il n'a pas pu s'évaporer ainsi.

\- tu as raison. Et si je pouvais retrouver Adam aussi.

Jo essaya de réfléchir avec lui. Elle ne connaissait pas Adam, enfin si, Henry lui avait qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien Docteur Farber. Elle tenta

\- tu ne pense pas qu'il a reprit ses fonctions de psy ?

Il secoua la tête

\- avec 2000 ans d'expérience, je ne pense pas qu'il soit si idiot. Il sait qu'il pourrait rapidement se faire attraper. De plus, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit à New York.. je n'ai aucune idée d'où il retourne lorsqu'il meurt, dans la rivière mais j'ignore laquelle… Cette affaire ne me rassure pas du tout, surtout si il continue d'y avoir des victimes.

Son regard se posa sur sa petite amie, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit, elle le coupa d'un baiser et elle sentit son téléphone vibrer.

\- je n'ai pas de réseau ici bas.. Hanson a tenté de me joindre, on remonte et je vais voir ce qu'il veut.

\- très bien.

...

Hanson était retourné à l'appartement de Denis avec une équipe de flics ainsi que Sean qui avait décidé de continuer de prendre part à l'enquête. Ils avaient tout fouillé, sens dessus, dessous pour tenter de retrouver le contact avec qui les deux accusés étaient mais ils firent tous autant chou blanc que Jo et Henry avec le pugio.

Cependant, Hanson remarqua quelque chose derrière le petit tableau qui contenait le nom des victimes, il s'approcha et décrocha le tableau et remarqua du papier peint dessous, il l'arracha et ce qu'il découvrit manqua de le faire devenir cardiaque.

Il s'agissait d'une liste, genre arbre généalogique, qui affichait le nom de toutes les femmes flics, de chaque commissariat et toutes celles qui étaient barrées, soit environ une vingtaine, étaient probablement les prochaines victimes et en regardant attentivement, Hanson eut un haut le coeur

\- oh bordel de merde. C'est pas vrai !

Il tenta d'appeler Jo mais ne tomba que sur la boite vocale, Sean fit son interruption dans le salon. Hanson regarda ses collègues et le regarda lui

\- Sean ! Je t'avais dit d'attendre à l'extérieur

\- désolé. Mais je t'ai entendu juré assez fortement et je me demandais..

Il s'arrêta en découvrant le schéma devant lui et regarda Hanson d'un oeil noir

\- attends une seconde, tu ne comptais pas me dire ça ?

\- écoute.. On est tous flics ici et toi ce n'est pas le cas, ça va être notre rôle de la protéger..

\- oh mais oui bien sûr. Appelle la

Hanson le regarda de travers.. Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, il ne ressemblait plus tellement au Sean qu'il avait connu autrefois. Il semblait assez énervé.. Bon peut être dans le fond parce qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour Jo mais quelque chose était vraiment différent mais il n'arrivait à mettre un mot dessus.

\- c'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis toute à l'heure. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour lui dire de me rappeler, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas de réseau.

Sean bougonna quelque chose comme "je me demande bien où son docteur l'a encore entrainé" et Hanson ne comprit que la moitié mais il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il parle de ce comportement à Jo.

\- hey Hanson ! - Jo appelait son collègue, une fois qu'ils furent hors de la gare - quoi de neuf ? J'ai vu que tu m'as laissé des messages ?

\- Jo.. Toi et le doc, revenez vite au poste.. Il faut qu'on vous montre quelque chose et ça ne risque pas de vous plaire.

Elle avait mit le haut parleur, et elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Henry.

\- très bien on sera la. À toute à l'heure.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps et leur perplexité ne s'envola pas pour autant. Avant de démarrer, Jo demanda

\- tu crois qu'ils ont découvert d'autres victimes dans le peu de temps où on a quitté le poste ?

Henry haussa les épaules mais il n'était pas tranquille pour autant

\- je n'en sais rien.. Mais j'en doute fort. Je veux dire, les crimes ont lieu la nuit généralement donc ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que le tueur voudrait se faire remarquer de cette façon.

Jo mit le contact et répondit en soupirant

\- en tuant deux femmes d'un coup, je crois qu'il a déjà suffisamment attiré l'attention sur lui

\- bon point !


	33. Nouvelle menace ?

**Merci encore de vos reviews, j'adore vous lire, ça m'amuse quand je sais ce qui arrive par la suite xD. En attendant voici une autre petite suite avec quelques tensions**

* * *

Jo et Henry retrouvèrent toute l'équipe au poste et Sean à leur plus grande surprise, ce dernier se rua vers Jo et la serra dans ses bras. Hanson leva les yeux au ciel et Henry resta sans voix

\- oh Jo. Je suis content de te voir.. Quand tu ne répondais pas, j'ai cru que quelque chose t'étais arrivé.

Jo fronça des sourcils, au même titre qu'Henry. Hanson leur fit signe de s'approcher et leur montra la photo qu'il avait prise sur le mur chez Denis. Henry et Jo restèrent quelques minutes à parcourir et quand le nom de la jeune femme apparut ainsi qu'une croix, ils comprirent. Henry commença à s'affoler

\- elle fait partie des prochaines victimes ? Détective, vous avez posé la question à Denis, savait-il que c'était chez lui ?

Hanson secoua la tête négativement

\- je lui ai effectivement posé la question et non il ignorait que cet arbre se trouvait derrière le tableau..

Henry commença à tourner en rond, Jo restait muette, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à cette menace.

\- comment sait-on qu'il dit la vérité ?

Hanson parut surpris du ton abrupte d'Henry, il haussa des sourcils

\- Henry.. Vous êtes celui qui croit en son innocence, vous l'avez interrogé vous même..

Henry bougonna mais devait reconnaitre qu'il avait raison. Il était vrai que Denis n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, il n'avait fait que la première partie du tableau.. Il avait été doublé pour le reste. Il était autant un pion que tout le monde dans cette histoire.

Sean se planta devant Jo, qui ne disait toujours rien

\- écoute Jo, tu dois être protégée toi aussi, tu ne peux pas rester toute seule, je connais des amis dans la sécurité, laisse moi les appeler pour se poster devant ton immeuble.

Henry le trouva gonflé et se permit de s'interposer, et Jo et Hanson, sentirent la tension arriver

\- excusez moi Monsieur Moore, mais je ne vois pas en quoi votre protection sera utile.. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'êtes qu'assistant du procureur, des agents de sécurité ne serviront pas à grand chose dans ce cas.

Sean fit un pas vers Henry, Jo était entre les deux et les regardait tour à tour.

\- et sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'êtes que docteur - répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ce fut au tour d'Henry de faire un pas

\- Jo est avec moi et elle restera avec moi, je vis avec mon colocataire et à nous deux, je pense que Jo sera suffisamment entourée, de plus il est certain qu'une équipe de police sera posté devant chez nous.

\- et si jamais cette équipe de police a l'attention ailleurs ne serait ce qu'un millième de seconde ? Vous et votre colocataire allez faire quoi si jamais il s'en prend à Jo ? À part vous faire tuer vous même.

Henry pouffa

\- croyez moi que ça ne m'effraie pas.

Sean allait répliquer. La tension était vraiment palpable, Jo fit un pas entre eux et les sépara car ils allaient se cogner dessus d'une minute à l'autre. Elle fit bouclier devant Henry et regarda les deux d'un oeil noir

\- bon les gars, on arrête de jouer les machos. Henry, tu vaut mieux que ça. Et messieurs, je suis la concernée et je suis également flic, je peux me protéger moi même.. Mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je resterais avec Henry et Abe à la boutique, et je demande une équipe renforcée de sécurité mais c'est tout. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être chouchouter, je ne suis pas encore la prochaine victime, je ne suis que sur la liste, on aura certainement le temps d'attraper le tueur avant.

Henry savait bien qu'elle tentait de se convaincre mais dans le fond, elle était sans doute effrayée et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça non plus. Henry et Sean s'affrontaient du regard et Hanson pensait que c'était le moment d'agir

\- euh Jo.. Je peux te parler cinq secondes s'il te plait ?

Jo regarda les deux hommes, leur faisant comprendre de ne pas s'entretuer sinon elle allait s'occuper de leur cas. Elle suivit Hanson dans la salle de repos.

\- qu'est ce qui se passe Mike ?

Hanson s'adossa contre le mur, en fermant les rideaux de la salle, ainsi que la porte

\- Écoute Jo, je ne suis pas tranquille de savoir que ta vie est menacée mais bon, vu la tête d'Henry, celui la il est déterminé à te protéger et j'envoie une équipe devant la boutique dés aujourd'hui, peu importe que tu sois la prochaine ou la dixième.. Clair ?

Elle acquiesça.. Être une des rares femmes dans un commissariat, avait tendance à faire d'elle une chose fragile et elle détestait ce sentiment, mais bon que pouvait-elle y faire ?

\- bon sinon ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai éloigné des deux guignols la bas.. Je voulais te parler de Sean.

Jo fit une petite moue, qui cachait un sourire

\- qu'est ce qui se passe Mike ? Ne me dis que tu as peur que je retombe dans ses bras ?

Quand elle vit qu'il ne rigolait pas, elle se racla la gorge et poussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, elle dit.

\- hum. Excuse moi, continue je t'en prie.

Hanson poussa un long soupir

\- écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu pense de son retour, mais comment tu le trouves depuis qu'il est revenu ? Je veux dire au niveau de son comportement ?

Elle haussa les épaules

\- je ne sais pas.. Il a changé, c'est sûr. Depuis le temps qu'il a dû oublier toute sa vie passée et se concentrer à protéger des criminels, je pense que cette expérience reste gravée. Mais pour moi, il reste toujours le même, toujours prêt à aider.. Enfin après il est peut être plus froid, mais je pense que c'est le fait que j'ai trouvé un autre homme mais il n'a pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça.

Hanson hocha la tête

\- bien sûr ! Et tu as bien raison.

\- pourquoi tu me demande ça ? - ajouta t-elle en croisant les bras

Hanson n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la réponse qu'il allait donner et il se gratta la tête

\- je ne sais pas.. Pour moi il est vraiment pire que différent. Après tu es celle qui le connait mieux que tout le monde mais quand on était à l'appartement de Denis, il était la et quand il a vu que ta vie était menacée, il m'a presque dit comment faire mon travail.. Ce comportement de petit chef ne lui ressemble pas et je ne l'ai pas du tout reconnu.. Sa voix était sèche, dépourvu de tout sentiment.. Enfin, ce n'est peut être que moi mais il fallait à tout prix que je partage ça avec toi.. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçue.

Jo fut touchée. Hanson était vraiment le parfait grand frère pour elle. Elle donna une tape rassurante sur son bras

\- ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je pense que lorsqu'il repartira de New York, ça ira mieux. Il doit être sous pression et comme je te dis, le fait de me voir avec un autre, ne doit pas l'arranger mais je sais qu'il ne tentera rien pour me reprendre, j'ai tout mis au clair et au final il veut me voir heureuse.. Il finira bien par avancer, tout comme moi je l'ai fait.

Hanson soupira et acquiesça, lui rendant son sourire

\- très bien dans ce cas. C'est vrai que tu as un bon radar aussi pour cerner les gens. Surveille quand même avec Henry, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait lui décrocher un pin.

\- moi aussi mais je sais aussi viser de mon côté donc vaudrait mieux qu'il laisse mon légiste en paix.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en sortant et retrouva les deux hommes qui boudaient chacun de leur côté. Elle soupira. Des bébés, voila ce qu'ils étaient.

Le reste de la journée, Henry fit de nombreuses analyses des peu d'échantillons retrouvés sur les différentes scènes de crime, mais il n'y avait aucune correspondance ou bizarrement à chaque fois, celles des deux qui croupissaient en prison.. Lucas faisait de son mieux pour l'aider, mais chacun commençait à être frustré. Reece était suspendu au téléphone avec tous les commissariats pour avoir une protection renforcée autour de chaque bâtiment où vivaient les leurs.. Elle avait même prit contact avec le FBI pour les aider dans leurs recherches, bien que le problème n'était pas encore d'ordre national mais ça n'aller certainement pas tarder.

Jo et Hanson étaient partis parler aux différents amis reliés aux deux faux coupables, mais personne n'en disait plus que ce qu'ils ne savaient déjà.. Ils commençaient même à se demander si le tueur existait mais apparemment oui, autrement ils n'auraient pas eu autant de victimes sur les bras.

La journée fut longue et épuisante, surtout qu'ils étaient debout avant l'aurore, plus personne n'avait de force et après avoir eu une réunion avec Reece, sur le déroulement des prochains jours, ils étaient tous K.O.

Lucas s'était presque endormi sur la table d'autopsie et Henry avait eu pitié de lui, l'avait renvoyé chez lui, en disant de se reposer au maximum. Et quand il remonta à l'étage pour aller chercher Jo, il vit le même spectacle. Hanson était parti depuis longtemps vu qu'il avait tout de même une famille à nourrir mais Jo était restée pour remplir sa paperasse, chercher les autres cas dans les autres états et toute la liste de suspects qui était hors de prison et pourrait convenir ou qui faisait partie de la bande des deux accusés.

Il la retrouva, complètement avachie sur son bureau, un stylo en main, les cheveux devant ses yeux.. Elle était complètement épuisée. Il sourit en voyant cette image et se dirigea vers elle en glissant ses mains sur ses épaules, elle bougea légèrement, un sourire s'incrusta sur ses lèvres. Il se baissa jusqu'à son cou et la couvrit de baisers, en lui murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille

\- je crois qu'on a besoin d'un bon moment de détente après une journée aussi terrible. Si je t'emmenais déguster dans un bon restaurant chinois et ensuite, un petit tour au spa pour toi et moi ? Histoire de détendre nos musclés froissés ?

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et relia ses mains avec les siennes, en le regardant.

\- ça me semble convenable pour terminer cette affreuse journée. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement écrasée.

Elle se releva en prenant son sac et glissa ses bras autour du cou d'Henry

\- je ne savais pas que tu étais fervent de spa ?

\- je ne suis jamais contre les bienfaits de la médecine, même si ce n'est pas totalement la même chose mais ça ne fera que du bien.

\- au moins on dormira mieux ce soir ou en tout cas presque.

Elle s'accrocha à son bras et en sortant, ils virent une équipe de sécurité qui les attendaient.

\- Détective Martinez, docteur Morgan.. Le lieutenant Reece nous a dit de vous escorter jusqu'à chez vous, en raison des récents événements.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent mi choqués, mi amusés… Ils ne pensaient pas qu'une garde les suivraient jusque la. Henry prit la parole

\- messieurs, c'est très gentil mais j'emmène le détective en ville pour un repas dans un restaurant chinois et ensuite nous allons passer la soirée ensemble avant de rentrer.. Je crois que vous n'avez pas besoin de nous suivre dans des cas comme ça..

Ils ne semblaient pas du même avis

\- le lieutenant a été formel.. Il vaudrait mieux éviter toute sortie en ville le temps que l'affaire soit résolue.. Ceci est surtout valable pour vous détective.

Elle soupira. Elle qui se réjouissait à l'idée de manger chinois, son estomac en trépignait d'impatience et tout ceci venait de lui casser son groove. Henry avait lui aussi du mal à cacher sa déception

\- bon bah écoute, on va manger chinois à la boutique. J'espère que Abe n'a encore rien préparé pour le diner.. Quant au reste de la soirée, j'ai une petite idée.

Elle venait de susurrer ces derniers mots au creux de son oreille, d'une voix suave. Il en eut des sueurs froides et les autres policiers ne savaient plus trop où se mettre.

Jo les regarda

\- allons-y alors si vous devez nous servir de chauffeurs.

Le trajet se passe en silence. Il fallait dire que Jo et Henry étaient vraiment épuisés par leur journée mais un peu blasés par le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller en ville à cause de la situation actuelle, bien qu'ils comprenaient. Mais un petit moment d'évasion était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin ces temps ci.

L'équipe de sécurité les déposa devant la boutique et leur annonça qu'ils feraient des rondes avec d'autres de leurs collègues tout le long de la nuit. Jo se sentit mal à l'aise, bonjour l'intimité qui était complètement off.


	34. Sensualité

**Helloooo! Bon alors déjà d'une, merci encore pour vos reviews. J'aime trop lire vos réactions, c'est amusant ;). Ensuite, profitez bien de la trêve qui suit et de ce petit chapitre tout en sensualité que je vous offre parce qu'après ça vient se corser, voir autant dire que ça sera la merde LOL O:). Donc voila, je vous dis bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que je vous aime. Deux suites en deux jours, c'est la fête non ? Le reste ne sera que la semaine prochaine. Voila, bisous doux. (Vous pouvez pas m'en vouloir, je vous laisse pas sur un cliff)**

* * *

Abe était affalé dans son canapé, lisant son journal. En voyant le couple arrivé, avec les traits tirés, il sut qu'ils avaient eu une très dure journée. Lucas l'avait appelé plus tôt pour faire le point et expliquer la situation pendant que Jo et Henry étaient sur la piste du pugio.

\- je veux pas vous vexer tous les deux, mais vous avez vraiment une sale tête.

Ils sourirent à la remarque et le rejoignirent en s'écroulant, Jo la tête la première sur l'épaule d'Henry.

\- oula. C'était si mauvais que ça cette journée ?

\- tu n'as pas idée Abraham - répondit Henry, tout en frottant l'épaule de Jo

\- ton charmant père avait prévu de m'emmener diner dans un restaurant chinois et ensuite petite séance de spa mais l'équipe de sécurité en a décidé autrement.. On est consignés jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve le tueur.

Abe semblait un peu perdu et fronça des sourcils. Henry raconta donc alors les nouveaux éléments qu'ils avaient découverts et le fait que Jo faisait désormais partie de la liste de victimes. Sur de telles révélations, Abe ne put qu'approuver quant à la sécurité de la jeune femme.

\- bon eh bien vous n'avez qu'à commander chinois dans ce cas. J'étais en train de faire des affaires avec un concurrent à l'autre bout de la ville toute la journée, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer le repas. Pour une fois ça ne me fera pas de mal.

Jo fit un petit sourire amusé en regardant Henry, sachant très bien qu'il détestait tout ce qui était plat à emporter.

\- si on commande dans le restaurant où je devais t'emmener, ça me va. Pas question de choisir n'importe quoi - affirma Henry en voyant le regard des deux autres sur lui.

Jo lui fit une bise sur la joue et lui apporta son vieux téléphone avec fil, et elle se permit de s'assoir sur ses genoux le temps qu'il passe la commande. Abe la regarda silencieusement et balança du tac au tac

\- Jo.. Tu ferais vraiment mieux de t'installer ici pour de bon.. Ça me va totalement. De toute façon tu partages la chambre avec Henry et comme tu ne passes que ton temps ici, pour des moments où ta vie est en danger, ça serait mieux.

Jo haussa les épaules tout en caressant les boucles d'Henry

\- j'y ai vraiment songé honnêtement. Et Henry et moi, on en avait parlé. Il est clair que je passe mon temps qu'ici et je laisse mon appartement à l'abandon. Je n'ai plus rien à y garder de toute façon, je vais juste prendre mes photos et vendre le reste.

Henry venait de raccrocher et il regarda Jo sérieusement, en glissant une main autour de sa taille, la caressant sensuellement

\- Cette fois ci tu es vraiment sérieuse ? C'est ton dernier mot, tu veux vraiment emménager avec nous ?

\- Oui.. la vie avec deux vieux hommes doit être un véritable challenge mais j'aime les défis.

Abe éclata de rire sous le regard déconfit d'Henry. Jo le consola en lui donnant un petit bécot sur les lèvres

\- mais c'est comme ça que je t'ai.. T'adore.

Abe leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant s'il fallait qu'il les gifle pour qu'ils osent enfin s'avouer leur amour, ce n'était pas comme ci ce n'était pas évident. Henry posa son front contre celui de Jo, jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux

\- et c'est ainsi que je vous adore détective.

Leur commande arriva environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et ils purent manger en étant plus ou moins détendus.. La dure journée s'évaporait, bien qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas pour autant sortis de l'auberge. Reece avait texté Jo pour lui dire que pleins d'équipes de sécurité et du FBI sillonnaient les alentours des immeubles des prochaines victimes, elle lui conseilla également de bien rester en sécurité.

Après le repas, ils nettoyèrent la table et jetèrent leurs boites. Jo et Henry avaient décidés de passer une petite soirée tranquille avant de tenter de se reposer. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Abe et disparurent dans leur chambre.

Jo se dandina au cou d'Henry, laissant trainer ses lèvres un peu partout. L'homme bestial en lui avait un peu de mal à lui résister lorsqu'elle commençait.

\- alors quelle était cette idée que tu avais en tête toute à l'heure ? - demanda Henry déjà presque à bout de souffle

\- je me suis dit comme on ne va pas pouvoir aller au spa, si on faisait nos propres massages ?

Henry se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.. Est ce que ça n'allait pas partir en cacahuète.. Il ne pouvait le garantir, surtout vu que leurs corps bouillaient de désir à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- d'abord une donne douche et ensuite on prépare le terrain. Tu es docteur, je parie que tes messages sont à tomber

Elle bougea des sourcils en sous entendu et rentra dans la salle de bain. Henry se mordit les lèvres et la rejoignit tout en la chatouillant, elle éclata de rire et l'entraina avec elle sous la douche où ils passèrent un moment romantique et tendre, laissant l'eau se déverser sur leurs corps, ils appréciaient simplement le contact de l'autre. Jo avait la tête posée dans le cou d'Henry, qui lui avait son menton posé sur sa tête et humait la délicieuse odeur que ses cheveux dégageaient.

Collés nus l'un contre l'autre, sous la chaleur de l'eau, sans rien faire d'autre que s'enlacer, leur procuraient un sentiment de sécurité et renforçait cet amour qui les unissait. Jo releva la tête et posa ses deux mains sur les joues d'Henry, laissant glisser son index jusqu'à ses lèvres et les caressant lentement avant de les embrasser.

Il leur semblait que ce contact était vraiment tout ce don ils avaient besoin après la journée de folie qu'ils avaient eu.

Après leur douche, ils ressortirent enveloppés dans une serviette chacun. Jo baissa la lumière et alluma des bougies senteurs qu'elle disposa tout autour de la chambre.

\- maintenant faisons place à notre moment détente.

Henry déposa une grande serviette sèche sur le lit et fit signe à Jo de s'installer

\- les femmes d'abord très chère.

\- merci. Toujours aussi gentleman.

Il sourit et partit chercher une crème de massage qu'il gardait surtout pour les maux de dos d'Abe la plupart du temps. Elle sentait la camomille et détendait parfaitement les muscles.

Il mit une petite noisette dans sa main et en déposa sur le dos de sa partenaire qui frissonna quand le gel toucha son dos nu. Il descendit la serviette de sorte à ce qu'elle ne couvre simplement ses fesses et il commença son massage.

Jo avait la tête dans ses bras et les yeux fermés et la sensation des mains d'Henry sur son corps, en dehors des rapports sexuels, lui était divinement exquise et elle ne pouvait décidément pas contrôler ses gémissements.

Henry frottait son dos lentement de haut en bas, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop appuyer et lui faire mal. Il descendait jusqu'à ses fesses mais se contrôla pour ne pas lui retirer la serviette. Jo murmura

\- hmm. C'est vraiment agréable. Je suis sûre que tu as autant de talent que les employés du spa.. Ça me fait vraiment du bien.

\- comme quoi, avoir un petit ami docteur n'est pas si mal n'est ce pas ?

Jo pouffa

\- tu découpes des cadavres je te rappelle.

\- ça n'enlève rien à mon charme d'après ce que je crois.

Elle ne répondit pas mais un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Henry appuya sur ses épaules pour les frotter et elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer.. Cet homme la rendait de plus en plus folle… Jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait pensé retomber amoureuse ainsi et surtout follement à ce point.

Il se pencha vers elle et couvrit son cou de baisers, elle se pinça les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier

\- Henry ! Sois sérieux, c'est juste un massage.

\- hmm oui. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'embrasser.

Il continua ses caresses, en lui embrassant lobe de l'oreille. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna, il retomba donc sur elle. Ils gloussèrent, et il posa son front contre le sien. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.. Il voulait tellement lui dire.. Mais il n'y parvenait pas, il avait encore une certaine peur de la voir s'évaporer mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se décide, valait mieux le faire tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Réalisant qu'un jour Jo disparaitrait à son tour , un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et il se releva pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Jo avait lu dans ses pensées et se releva pour le rejoindre. Elle resta derrière lui, et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, tout en lui embrassant l'oreille

\- Henry.. Je sais à quoi tu penses.. Mais je suis la pour l'instant.. Et je le serais pour encore longtemps , ne t'inquiètes pas encore du temps qui va passer.

Il enlaça ses mains avec les siennes et les baisa.

\- je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.. Si je trouvais simplement un remède.

\- Euh non chéri.. Vraiment, avec ta tendance à te jeter devant tout et n'importe quoi, je préfère que tu gardes cette immortalité. Allez, je sais qu'on est un peu sous pression ces temps ci, mais tout va bien se passer. On reste ensemble.

Elle le retourna vers lui et l'embrassa lentement. Il s'allongea sur elle et intensifia le baiser, mais elle fut la première à le couper.

\- bon, je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment mais c'est à ton tour de te faire masser.

Elle se releva, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Elle lui fit signe de se mettre sur le dos. Il s'exécuta sans demander son reste et lui offrit son dos bien musclé. Elle soupira de plaisir, ne pouvant s'en passer.

\- n'empêche.. J'aimerais savoir comment un homme comme toi est aussi bien bâti..

\- l'immortalité a ses bienfaits je pense.

\- frimeur va - lui répondit-elle en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule

Elle refit les mêmes gestes que lui en mettant un peu de crème et essayant de le frotter aussi lentement qu'il l'avait fait.. Et il avait l'air d'apprécier.

\- tes mains sont si douces Jo… Tu dois être la seule femme flic qui possède une telle douceur tout en sachant parfaitement bien faire son travail

\- hmm.. Merci du compliment mais comme tu l'as remarqué, je peux être une femme fatale aussi.

\- je le sais et j'aime les deux côtés.

Elle sourit et remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules et décida de le taquiner en se mettant sur son dos, une jambe de chaque côté de ses flancs. Le corps d'Henry se raidit quand il sentit son poids sur lui

\- dis donc détective, je croyais que ça ne devait être que massage ?

\- oui pour commencer.. Mais je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi et puis ose me dire que tu t'en plains.

\- pas le moins du monde. Continue s'il te plait.

Elle continua de le masser pendant encore de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses mains fatiguent. Henry se retourna alors, et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et ils s'embrassèrent furieusement et firent l'amour intensément une nouvelle fois.


	35. Troubles

**Coucou. Donc voici une suite, qui emmène ma foi bien des problèmes. Certains auront vu juste mais vous ne savez pas encore tout du dénouement, donc vous comprendrez ça plus tard ;). En attendant, voila donc la suite qui est déclencheur de toutes les péripéties, pas forcément agréables qui vont arriver, donc j'espère vraiment que vous avez bien profité de la précédente suite. Je vous dis bonne lecture ;)**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews *squee***

 ** _Forever-writing8_** **: alors oui j'ai l'intention d'en écrire d'autres. J'ai même deux idées actuellement et j'ai même commencé à en écrire une, je la posterais après celle ci, si elle intéresse des gens évidemment lol. Je te remercie de ton compliment et ta review ;)**

* * *

Les quelques jours qui suivaient, contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait pu pensé, il n'y avait pas plus de victimes et chacun se demandait si le tueur avait décidé de ranger les armes.. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils devaient baisser leur garde, ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé qui était derrière tout ça et Henry commençait vraiment à se dire qu'Adam avait forcément tout à voir dans l'histoire.

Il avait demandé de nouveau à interroger Denis qui lui avait refait une description du peu qu'il voyait du complice et Henry finissait frustré parce que rien ne correspondait à la description d'Adam surtout lorsque Denis lui avait dit que l'homme en question était plus grand que lui.

Chacun était vraiment fatigué par cette affaire et ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver le bout, Reece était en contact avec chaque commissariat plus le FBI pour avoir plus de chances avec les recherches mais chaque domicile qu'ils fouillaient, chaque personne interrogée, ce fut toujours la même rengaine.. Les tests ADN ne donnaient rien ou ne correspondaient pas le moins du monde.. Quant aux traces du tueur, impossible de mettre la main dessus.. De quoi mettre les nerfs du légiste totalement à bloc.

Puis un beau jour, Henry était dans son bureau, la tête entre ses mains; toujours à réfléchir aux derniers événements. Puisque leurs deux suspects n'étaient pas les bons coupables et que la description ne correspondait pas à Adam, Henry essaya de remonter à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que cette affaire avait commencé.

Ils avaient trouvé la première victime et le défunt mari de Jo était revenu dans leurs vies.. Par la suite, il avait apprit que Adam était libéré de sa paralysie et après ceci, tous les meurtres s'étaient enchainés.. Toutes les marques faites avec le pugio qui étaient introuvables et les échantillons d'ADN étaient complètement inconnus..

Adam était malin, il n'aurait jamais fait tout le boulot tout seul et les seuls ADN qui ne rentraient pas dans la base de données, étaient soient celles des anciens flics en prison, soit celles des personnes déjà décédées…Henry releva alors soudainement la tête. À chaque instant et depuis le début de l'affaire, Sean était toujours la, il était celui qui les avait emmené sur la piste de Denis et Anatoli.. Il avait pété un câble lorsque le deuxième tableau avait été découvert, complément hors du personnage qu'il était selon le détective Hanson.

Il regarda Lucas qui lisait son roman graphique. Le pauvre assistant ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Cette affaire était frustrante pour tout le monde. Il se leva d'un bond et se mit devant l'ordinateur, faisant sursauter Lucas

\- qu'est ce qui se passe boss ? Vous avez eu une illumination ?

\- on peut dire ça comme ça. Je pense avoir l'identité du tueur mais pour ça il me faut une confirmation.. On aurait pas les anciennes empreintes de Sean Moore avant sa mort ? juste par hasard...

Lucas fut un peu surpris de la demande de son boss et se demandait s'il n'agissait pas plutôt sur un coup de jalousie

\- euh, je sais que ce sont pas mes affaires mais je doute que le détective Martinez apprécie que vous suspectiez son ex mari.. Combien même elle vous aime doc, je pense que la vous touchez un point sensible.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- ça n'a rien à voir avec ma relation avec Jo, je te rassure de suite. J'ai eu un espèce de mauvais pressentiment. Le détective Hanson a trouvé un comportement bizarre avec Sean. Jo ne veut certainement pas le voir et je ne peux pas la blâmer non plus sur ce côté.. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'a peut être pas tort. Je trouve son histoire de Russie un peu tiré par les cheveux, comme ci il avait répété un texte.. Il faut que je retrouve ses anciennes empreintes et que je les compare avec celles de maintenant.

Lucas prit un tabouret pour s'avancer à côté d'Henry et le questionna du regard

\- et vous allez vous y prendre comment ? Vous avez un échantillon d'ADN de ce monsieur actuellement ?

Henry resta silencieux quelques secondes

\- la clé de son motel.. Comme l'affaire n'est pas finie, il est resté à New York.. Si j'arrive à lui prendre ses clés pour faire l'analyse.. On devrait rapidement savoir si cet homme est bien le vrai Sean.

Lucas sentit tout d'un coup la motivation revenir et frappa dans ses mains

\- parfait ! Ça tombe bien, il me semble qu'il était à l'étage à donner des informations supplémentaires sur les contacts des deux suspects toujours en prison.

\- dans ce cas, allons à l'étage.

Ils se rendirent donc dans les bureaux des officiers et Sean était justement en pleine discussion avec Jo et Hanson. Il avait ses clés de motel dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Henry donna un coup de coude à Lucas

\- tu prends les clés, je me charge de le distraire.

Lucas ne posa pas la question quant au comment et se contenta d'obéir aux ordres. Hanson quitta Jo et Sean pour aller dans la salle de repos. Henry arriva devant eux et fit comme ci il n'avait pas vu Sean en attrapant Jo par les hanches et lui donnant un langoureux baiser.. Elle ne s'y attendait tellement pas, qu'elle resta complètement stoïque avant de se laisser enivrer. Sean resta complètement soufflé, les deux mains en haut se disant "WTF"? Et il n'était pas le seul à penser ça vu que tous leurs collègues avaient les yeux braqués sur eux. Lucas fit de son mieux pour prendre les clés et déguerpit rapidement en direction de l'ascenseur.

Henry relâcha les lèvres de Jo quand ils furent tous les deux à bout de souffle. On pouvait dire qu'il était un peu gonflé de rouler une pelle à sa petite amie, qui était devant son ex. Jo était complètement chancelante et avait une jolie teinte rosée aux joues. Sean avait les deux sourcils froncés, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du légiste.

\- hmm ! Excusez moi, j'avais juste besoin d'un petit bisou d'encouragement pour continuer mon travail.

\- petit ? - s'étrangla Sean - je veux pas dire mais vous lui avez exploré les amygdales la.

Jo essayait de reprendre ses esprits mais le baiser d'Henry l'avait totalement retournée et l'avait mis dans un certain état de luxure et elle se léchait les lèvres quant à ce qu'elle prévoyait déjà dans sa tête. Henry lui fit un clin d'oeil en pouffant

\- oui, désolé monsieur Moore.. Ce n'était pas très gentleman de ma part de faire ça mais je suis tellement frustré avec toute cette affaire et je ne vois pas Jo avant ce soir, donc j'avais besoin de ça avant d'y retourner. À plus tard.

Il s'éloigna rapidement tandis que Jo continuait de sourire bêtement. Sean leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna alors vers Jo

\- dis, vu que tout stagne un peu, ça ne te dérangerais pas de me déposer à mon motel ? J'aimerais me reposer un peu.

Jo haussa les épaules, essayant quand même de se concentrer

\- oui pas de soucis. Hanson ! - cria t-elle quand il repensa devant eux avec son café

Il la questionna du regard

\- je vais déposer Sean à son motel et je reviens. Tu préviens Henry si il me cherche

\- pas de soucis Jo. À toute à l'heure.

Pendant que Jo avait raccompagné Sean à son motel, Henry continuait de prendre les empreintes du soit disant défunt pour les comparer avec l'homme actuel qui était avec eux sur l'affaire. Il voulait simplement s'assurer que cet homme qui tournait autour de Jo était bien celui qu'elle avait connu et non pas un imposteur mais tout au fond de ses tripes, il ne sentait pas du tout la chose.

Même si il avait participé avec joie à dérober les clés de Sean, Lucas observait Henry, se demandant si il ne faisait pas surtout ça vraiment plus par jalousie qu'autre chose alors qu'il savait que désormais il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter de sa relation avec Jo, mais il fallait croire que n'importe quel homme se sentait toujours menacé par une autre présence masculine.

\- boss, vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

\- Lucas ! Ne te fais pas d'idées. Si tu crois que je suis jaloux, ce n'est pas du tout le cas.. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'on a à faire à quelqu'un de sérieux… Mais il faut bien avouer que depuis qu'il est la, rien n'avance et les paroles du détective Hanson ne cessent de raisonner dans ma tête. Ce n'est peut être rien, mais je veux avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Il continua de relever les empreintes avec un sérieux que son assistant lui reconnaissait bien. Pendant de longues minutes, personne ne pipa mot et Lucas décida de lire ses romans graphiques le temps qu'Henry finisse ses analyses. Soudainement, il poussa un petit cri qui ressemblait presque à un cri de terreur, faisant sursauter Lucas qui déchira son roman en deux et se précipita aux côtés d'Henry.

\- quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Boss ?

Henry était en train de faire plusieurs vérifications et à chaque fois le résultat était le même. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux à deux doigts de les arracher. Il tourna l'écran vers Lucas et il prit part du fait que les deux échantillons étaient différents et qu'en effet le personnage n'était pas du tout le même.

\- Hank Dunn ? Pourquoi ce nom me semble familier ?

Henry ferma les yeux repensant à cet homme… À ce moment qui avait marqué un tournant définitif dans sa vie avec celle de Jo.. La question de confiance, le jour où Jo Martinez avait remit sa vie entre ses mains.. Les choses avaient changées fortement depuis et ils le savaient. Jo lui serait toujours reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvée ce jour la.

\- Hank Dunn était le flic sur l'affaire qui avait ressorti le dossier de Sean Moore. Il avait prit Jo en otage et avait l'intention de la tuer. Je lui ai sauvée la mise ce jour la en lui disant de foncer dans une barrière.

Lucas fronça des sourcils

\- mais il n'était pas en prison ?

\- sa peine doit être terminée ou bien il a été libéré sous bonne conduite… Bordel de merde, j'aurais dû le voir venir, ce n'était pas du tout normal.

Lucas n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre Henry jurer mais quand il le faisait, cela signifiait bien à quel point il était en colère.

\- ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment pendant tout ce temps il a réussi à prendre l'apparence de Sean.. Ce n'est scientifiquement pas possible de ressembler à quelqu'un de cette façon…

Lucas se racla la gorge et Henry releva les yeux vers lui, l'incitant à dire le fond de sa pensée

\- techniquement c'est possible. De nos jours on fait des miracles avec la chirurgie esthétique. Peut être qu'il s'en ait servi mais du coup, il ne retrouvera certainement pas son ancienne apparence.. Seules ses empreintes restent les mêmes comme vous avez déjà constaté.

Henry soupira, essayant de rassembler ses idées. Tout était confus dans son esprit

\- il faut que je la prévienne.. Et que je prévienne tout le commissariat.. Cet homme est dangereux.

Lucas n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'Henry avait foncé dans l'ascenseur pour aller à l'étage et quand il ne vit Jo nul part, il paniqua

\- Hanson ! - cria t-il quand il vit son collègue revenir vers son bureau

\- qu'est ce qui se passe Doc ? On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme.

\- Presque… Sean n'est pas Sean. C'est un imposteur… Où est Jo ?

Hanson écarquilla grand des yeux

\- attendez attendez… Comment ça ? Vous avez des preuves ou ?

Hanson savait parfaitement bien qu'Henry disait la vérité, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec ses instincts mais il voulait être sûr des résultats, même si il avait bien sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis le début.

Henry lui montra alors le test des résultats d'analyses et Hanson resta soufflé

\- doc, elle vient de partir avec Sean ou plutôt Hank… Elle devait le ramener à son motel.

Henry sentit une vague de panique et se rua vers l'ascenseur faisant signe à Hanson de le suivre

\- cet homme est vraiment dangereux détective. Il faut qu'on les attrape avant qu'il ne lui fasse du mal car je suis persuadé que désormais, qu'il est celui derrière cette série de meurtres.

Hanson donna l'alerte et fit passer le message à Reece après avoir montrer les preuves que Hank s'était fait passé pour Sean, qui était malheureusement toujours décédé. Henry n'était pas tranquille mais suivit rapidement Hanson, ne cessant d'appeler Jo avec le cellulaire de ce dernier…

...

La jeune femme venait de déposer "Sean" à son motel. Elle restait dans la voiture quelques minutes avant de repartir et avait vu qu'elle avait plusieurs appels manqués d'Hanson.

Pensant qu'ils avaient forcément du nouveau, elle écoutait les messages et ce fut la voix paniquée d'Henry qui tentait de savoir où elle était, qu'il fallait qu'elle reste loin de Sean, elle n'eut pas le temps de tout comprendre qu'elle vit l'ombre de Sean dans son rétro, sa vitre était baissée entièrement et quand elle vit l'expression sur le visage de son ex, elle sût que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Il dit d'une voix qui se voulait compatissante.

\- je suis désolé Jo. J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sean lui donna un coup de tazeur. Son corps fut secouée de spasmes et elle s'évanouit. Sean regarda autour de lui, ouvrit la portière et prit Jo dans ses bras pour la mettre à l'arrière d'une camionnette qui l'attendait...


	36. L'heure est grave

**Bwahahaha! Je sais, je sais. Je suis vraiment mauvaise les amis :p. Et dites vous que la situation ne va pas encore s'arranger mais elle ne va pas durer éternellement.. Voila donc les quelques explications concernant Hank/Sean. Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai été assez clair, en réalité je me suis inspiré de cette histoire par Agents of Shield, je sais pas si certains sont familiers et il y avait une fille qui pouvait prendre l'apparence d'absolument tout le monde, en regardant une photo, n'importe quoi.. Elle mémorisait, mettait un genre de masque et c'est ainsi que j'ai voulu procéder mais enfin vous allez voir. Si vous ne comprenez pas, j'essayerais d'expliquer au mieux lol. Bref, bonne lecture quand même, je sais que vous m'aimez O:), merci encore de vos reviews héhéhéhé.**

* * *

Henry et Hanson arrivèrent quinze minutes après, au motel. Voyant la voiture de Jo, Henry sortit rapidement et courut dans la direction mais tel qu'il s'y attendait, la portière était ouverte et les clés étaient sur le contact.

Henry s'installa au poste conducteur pendant qu'Hanson prenait son équipe pour aller fouiller la chambre. Henry sentit son coeur s'accélérer, il reconnaissait les signes de l'angoisse, il craignait pour la vie de Jo et le pire était bien qu'il sentait que Hank n'avait pas agit seul mais il n'avait rien pour le prouver pour le moment, mais son for intérieur savait qu'Adam était probablement derrière tout ça.

Il vit que le téléphone de la jeune femme était tombé sous les pédales, il le ramassa et il était toujours en appel sur le répondeur, elle écoutait son message mais n'avait pas eu le temps de tout entendre. Il prit le cellulaire et sortit de la voiture, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

Hanson avait parcouru toute la chambre mais n'avait rien trouvé, pas même une seule affaire qui indiquait que Sean ou Hank avait séjourné la.

\- le bâtard - murmura Hanson

Il avait mené tout le monde en bateau et Jo la première. Il ressortit et ce fut un Henry mortifié par l'angoisse, qu'il trouva.

\- alors ? - demanda le légiste bien qu'il savait que les nouvelles ne seraient pas bonnes.

\- Hanson secoua la tête

\- rien du tout ! Il a tout remballé. Il savait qu'on allait remonter à lui… Comment il a pu tous nous berner comme ça ?

Henry ne répondit pas mais était très nerveux

\- il a fallit tuer Jo une première fois… Qui sait ce qu'il sera capable de lui faire maintenant ?

Hanson appela Reece pour lui dire que Jo avait été kidnappée et qu'une patrouille de recherches devrait être mise en place. Henry tournait et retournait en rond autour de la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive les traces de la camionnette, il les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent après la bordure du parking. Hanson le rejoignit, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule

\- on doit retourner au poste. Le lieutenant va faire une annonce et croyez moi que l'option est de retrouver Jo.

Henry acquiesça et montra les traces du doigt, essayant de ne pas trop trembler, tellement ses nerfs étaient en train de monter.

\- il s'est enfui avec une camionnette d'après les traces que je vois… On ne peut pas aller plus loin que la sortie du parking mais au moins, on pourra peut être faire une analyse du véhicule.

Il prit un coton tige pour relever les empreintes qu'il donna à Hanson pour que le commissariat puisse s'occuper de retrouver la plaque d'immatriculation.

Ils allaient également ramener la voiture de Jo pour faire d'avantage d'expertise. Henry suivit Hanson d'un air bredouille et ne parla pas du tout pendant le trajet, serrant le téléphone contre lui.. Il bouillait, si jamais cet homme touchait un seul cheveu de Jo, il allait le regretter.

...

Jo se réveilla complètement patraque et avec un gros mal de crâne. Sa vue était floue et ses yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer au nouvel environnement dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle entendait des voix lointaines autour d'elle mais ne comprenait pas à qui elles appartenaient. Puis petit à petit, les événements des dernières heures lui revinrent en tête. Elle était au poste, puis Sean avait voulu qu'elle le dépose à son motel. Elle s'était exécutée, avait écouté le message d'Henry qui lui expliquait que Sean n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait, elle avait été assommée et c'était le trou noir jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle vit des pas qui se rapprochaient, sa vue n'était pas encore suffisamment nette pour se faire une idée de qui était devant elle.

Elle sentit une main sur son visage qui lui relevait le menton et sa vue devint plus claire… Ce n'était plus Sean qu'elle voyait mais Hank, cet homme qui avait déjà faillit la tuer une fois.

\- Hank ? Mais je… Où est Sean ?

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

\- chut ! Économise tes forces Jo, tu en auras besoin… Mais je reconnais que je te dois une petite explication. Vois-tu, Sean n'est jamais revenu, dans le fond tu m'arrange aussi car tu as visiblement bien tourné la page et au moins je n'avait pas besoin de te séduire à nouveau. Le Sean que tu as connu est toujours mort et enterré et il ne reviendra pas. Pendant mon temps en prison, j'ai mené des petites expériences, j'ai cherché un moyen pour me venger de toi, ta petite personne… Pendant des mois j'étais en contact avec un homme qui me racontait qu'il était immortel et ce bien avant que je sois en prison.. Je ne l'ai évidemment pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'il me montre la preuve. J'ai donc décidé de m'associer avec lui et je suis celui qui l'a libéré de son coma.

Jo était complètement perdue, elle ne comprenait pas grand chose. Et pour quelle raison s'était-il fait passer pour Sean ? Comment avait-il fait son compte pour la tromper à ce point ?

Hank continua

\- je sais, tu te demandes comment j'ai pu faire pour ressembler autant à ton défunt mari, y compris prendre sa voix. Très simple, regarde ça.

Il manipula un espèce de masque plastique et flasque qui ressemblait presque à de la gelée. Des ondes étranges émanaient, Jo tentait de lutter contre le sommeil et ne voulait même plus chercher à savoir ce qui se passait. Elle était assise sur une chaise, les pieds et les poings liés et elle pouvait sentir que son arme et son badge n'étaient plus accrochés à sa taille.

Hank posa le masque sur son visage et il prit la forme du visage de Sean, ainsi que sa corpulence et tout ce qu'il fallait pour tromper.

\- j'ai mis au point ce petit miracle. Bien sûr, j'ai dû travailler dur dessus et recommencer plusieurs fois mais dés que j'ai vu le résultat, rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux.

Jo tenta d'articuler

\- co… comment ?

\- il m'a suffit d'utiliser un logiciel de reconnaissance et de reproduire les mesures de Sean au millimètre prés et d'enregistrer le timbre de sa voix provenant des enregistrements de ses audiences. Quand on est flic en prison, on a le droit à une certaine liberté concernant la technologie.

Jo trouvait ça complètement tiré par les cheveux mais la preuve était tout de même devant elle.. Quelle idiote elle avait pu faire de penser que Sean serait revenu d'entre les morts. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas possible, tout le monde ne possédait pas le don de l'immortalité.

Elle vit une autre ombre et quand elle l'entendit parler, sa voix lui glaça les os.

\- détective Martinez ! Je pense que vous me connaissez ou en tout cas sous mon nom d'emprunt. Le but sera simple… Me servir de vous pour emmener Henry jusqu'à moi et il devra faire tout ce que lui dit si il veut revoir le nouvel amour de sa vie, vivante.

Jo reconnut l'ex Dr Farber, qui n'était autre que Adam, bien évidemment. Elle ravala sa salive, craignant pour la vie d'Henry qu'il soit immortel ou pas.

...

De retour au commissariat, Reece avait réuni tout le monde pour parler du kidnapping de Jo et de tout ce qui allait se mettre en place. Henry était vraiment intenable et aurait déjà souhaité retrouver la trace de Hank et Adam pour leur refaire le portrait robot.

\- La situation est critique. Le détective Martinez a été kidnappée par cet homme

Elle épingla la photo d'Hank sur le tableau de crimes

\- Le Docteur Morgan a réussi à le percer à jour grâce à des échantillons d'ADN.. Il s'était fait passé pour le feu Sean Moore qui je vous le rappelle était le mari du détective Martinez. Cet homme a déjà voulu la tuer une fois et qui sait de quoi il serait capable.. Ne le laissons pas s'échapper, je veux sa photo placardée partout. J'ai également prévenu tous les services secrets ainsi que les aéroports. Ils ne pourront aller bien loin si ils ont l'intention de la faire changer de pays. Il s'agit d'une des nôtres, il n'est pas question qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à nos collègues. Au boulot tout le monde et pas de répit jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Jo.

Il eut une grande agitation au poste et tout le monde partit à ses affaires, passant des coups de fils, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait ramener Jo. Henry se sentait impuissant.. Il n'était que légiste et en dehors de son immortalité, il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il pouvait faire pour aider, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait en tout cas.

Reece le rejoignit, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule

\- Henry ! On va la retrouver, vous avez ma parole. Hanson est descendu au labo avec les autres officiers pour obtenir rapidement la plaque de la camionnette.

Henry n'était pas très convaincu et il bougonna

\- je parierais qu'il s'agit d'un véhicule volé.

Reece approuva

\- j'en suis également certaine mais au moins si on retrouve le propriétaire, peut être pourra t-il nous en dire plus.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- sauf votre respect lieutenant.. Nous n'avons pas à faire à un homme tendre et je doute que Jo soit épargnée très longtemps.. Le temps de parler au dit propriétaire, on ne pourrait jamais la retrouver… Et il n'est vraiment pas question que je laisse ceci arriver. Je vais mener mes recherches de mon côté

Il fut sur le point de partir mais Reece le retint

\- Henry ! Je sais que cette affaire va être compliquée pour vous mais nous avons des équipes qui s'occupent de ça.. Ils sont très bons et je parie qu'en début de soirée nous aurons plus d'informations sur la camionnette. Rentrez chez vous et attendez sagement les nouvelles, Hanson vous appellera. Vous êtes mêlé de trop prés, il s'agit de la vie de la femme que vous aimez, tout le monde en est conscient donc essayez de vous reposer un peu et comptez sur nous pour vous tenir au courant.


	37. Deal

**Bonjouuur ! Alors comme aujourd'hui c'est vendredi, je vous donne une petite suite avant le weekend. Bien sûr, je ne m'arrête pas au bon endroit et sachez que vous allez rester ainsi tout le weekend! Oui, je vous entends déjà me traiter de sadique, mais que voulez vous ? C'est la vie d'un writer :p. Bref, cela étant, j'espère quand même lire vos reviews ;), je vous remercie comme toujours, je remercie également les nouveaux qui continuent de rejoindre l'histoire :D.**

 **Bref dans ce chapitre vous allez qu'Henry, il est pas content du tout, il s'agit de la femme qu'il aime après tout héhé. Bonne lecture et ne m'en voulez pas trop O:)**

* * *

Henry n'eut d'autre choix que de se résigner bien que l'idée d'attendre n'était pas une option. Un taxi le déposa devant la boutique et il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment à Abe, qui était en plein deal avec des clients, qu'il les ficha à la porte sans dire un mot et mit la pancarte "close"

\- nan mais ça veut dire quoi ça Henry ? J'étais sur un deal super intéressant et tu veux viens de te foutre en l'air.. Y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit sérieux.

Quand il se retourna, le visage sombre et pale, Abe ravala immédiatement sa salive.. Il était arrivé quelque chose, c'était certain.

\- qu'est ce qui se passe pops ?

Il s'était rapproché de lui et avait déposé ses deux mains sur ses épaules, ayant une très mauvaise sensation. La dernière fois que son père tirait une telle tête était quand Abigail avait disparue de sa vie…

\- C'est Jo n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- elle.. Elle a été kidnappée Abe..

Abe tomba des nues et voyant l'état de nervosité de son père, lui demandant de raconter toute l'histoire, tout en essayant de n'omettre aucun détail et quand il eut terminé, le vieil homme n'en revenait pas.

\- c'est pas croyable. Comment il a fait pour gruger tout le monde tout ce temps. ?

\- très bonne question. Lucas pense que c'est de la chirurgie esthétique, c'est probable.. Mais il ne retrouverait pas son ancienne apparence.. Ce pourquoi le lieutenant a décidé de diffuser des photos à la fois de Hank et Sean, on ne sait jamais. Mais ugh, je ne suis vraiment pas tranquille Abraham.. Il faut que je le retrouve, je suis persuadé qu'il a tué toutes ces femmes et Jo est la prochaine sur la liste.. De plus Adam est sorti du coma, il est probablement derrière tout ça.

Abe écarquilla grand les yeux

\- attends, pardon ? Adam est sorti du coma ? Et depuis quand ? Tu espérais quand pour me le dire ?

Henry avait totalement oublié qu'il n'avait encore rien dit à son fils concernant cette partie.. Il en fut désolé et frustré mais lui résuma rapidement la situation, ne voulant vraiment pas perdre plus de temps.

Abe porta ses deux mains à sa tête

\- mais c'est une catastrophe Henry.. Si ce que tu dis es vrai, Jo est entourée de deux véritables gourous.

\- merci Abe, je n'en étais pas conscient

Abe ne releva pas sa remarque sarcastique et pendant qu'il observait son père qui perdait l'air rien qu'à l'idée de perdre Jo pour toujours, il en fut attristé. Henry tournait et retournait en rond dans la boutique et quand le téléphone sonna enfin, il sauta dessus

\- allo ?

La voix à l'autre bout du fil prit quelques minutes avant de répondre et entendant la respiration saccadée, Henry avait déjà deviné de qui il s'agissait

\- Bonjour Henry ! Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué n'est ce pas ? pour ma part, j'ai pensé à vous tous les jours, malgré mon coma.. Et je ne pouvais revenir plus en forme.

\- qu'est ce que vous voulez ? - coupa Henry sèchement, qui l'aurait bien renvoyé dans son lit d'hôpital

\- oh mais quelle brutalité ! Vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir comment je m'en suis sorti ?

Henry ricana

\- ça m'est complètement égal ! Je m'en fiche.. Un jour ou l'autre vous n'aurez pas autant de chance

\- vous dites ça maintenant mais je suis certain que si je vous dis que je détiens votre magnifique petite amie en otage, vous allez rapidement changer d'avis.

Le sang d'Henry se mit à bouillir et il resserra le combiné entre ses doigts. Voyant le changement dans son corps, même si il était de dos, Abe comprit que la conversation était intense.

\- où est-elle ? Que lui avez vous fait ? Je jure si vous touchez un seul de ses cheveux, vous ne verrez plus jamais le jour et je me contrefiche que vous soyez autant immortel que moi.

\- eh bien ma foi.. Vous devez sacrément y tenir, même peut être plus autant que cette pauvre Abigail..

Henry sentit son sang se perdre, il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Adam aimait trop jouer avec lui mais un jour il lui ferait vraiment payer et tant qu'à y penser.. Il n'avait pas testé voir si le pugio fonctionnait sur Adam.. Peut être était ce la solution, le pistolet n'avait pas fonctionné pour lui mais rien ne disait que c'était la même pour son ennemi.

\- pour répondre à votre question, je ne suis pas celui qui l'a kidnappé, mais comme vous l'avez certainement déjà deviné, Hank Dunn.. Il est également celui qui m'a libéré de mon coma, nous travaillons ensemble.

Henry serra des dents. Il l'aurait parié et pourtant il avait voulu attendre plus de preuves mais il aurait dû suivre son instinct, car désormais c'était la vie de Jo qui était entre ses mains.

\- que lui a t-il fait ?

\- oh pas grand chose. Juste assommer mais je vous assure elle est éveillée et me fait un tel regard noir à l'heure actuelle, que je pourrais en mourir. Hank tourne autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement mais bon elle n'est pas en position de menacer.

Sachant que Jo était avec lui, Henry se maudissait de ne pas avoir de cellulaire pour tracer son appel, quoique de toute façon, il aurait certainement tout fait pour ne pas se faire repérer.

\- laissez moi lui parler

\- oh que non ! Ça serait bien trop beau, de toute façon elle est assez shootée, je ne suis pas très sûr qu'elle comprenne..

\- Henry ! - hurla t-elle d'une voix à demi étouffée

\- ou pas - ajouta t-il dans un sourire sadique

Henry sentit son corps entier craquer.. Si il avait Adam en face de lui à ce moment la, ce n'était pas que la mâchoire qu'il aurait brisée.

\- bon voila le deal Henry. Si vous voulez revoir le détective Martinez en vie, déjà d'une vous n'allez pas parler de cet appel à qui que ce soit.. Ensuite, vous allez me ramener mon pugio mais je vais envoyer Hank le chercher, histoire que des mauvaises idées ne vous traversent pas l'esprit et dernière chose, vous allez emmener la police sur une fausse piste, qui ne les mèneront ni à moi, ni à Hank.. Si vous suivez tout ceci à la lettre, votre petite amie sera sauvée et je disparaitrais avec Hank, sans aucune trace.

Henry n'avait vraiment aucune envie de risquer son poste de légiste en envoyant la police sur une fausse piste.. Surtout qu'ils lui faisaient confiance et il risquait d'en prendre pour son grade

\- vous me demandez de sacrifier ma carrière ? Voir de risquer la prison, pour vous ? Sur quelle planète vivez vous ?

\- entre la vie de Jo et votre carrière, je crois que votre choix est vite fait Henry.

Il raccrocha avant même qu'Henry n'eut le temps de demander quoique ce soit de plus, y compris sur comment Hank faisait pour prendre l'apparence de Sean.

Henry était déjà au bord des nerfs mais l'appel d'Adam n'avait fait qu'accroitre cette mauvaise humeur. Ne voulant pas péter une durite devant son fils, il s'isola dans sa chambre et cogna dans tout ce qu'il trouva.

Jo de son côté; n'était absolument pas d'accord avec le plan d'Adam et elle ne laisserait pas Henry fiche sa carrière en l'air, il avait toute la vie devant lui, ce n'était pas son cas à elle.

Elle articula, bien qu'elle sentait le bout de sa propre arme, toucher sa tempe.

\- Peut être que ça va vous étonner, mais Henry avait des remords de vous avoir plongé dans le coma. Il n'aime pas du tout ce qu'il a eut à faire, mais c'était bien la le seul moyen pour lui d'être tranquille… Alors ne comptez pas sur lui pour étouffer une affaire, je refuse qu'il le fasse.

Adam s'avança vers elle et souffla sur son visage

\- mais très chère, pour vous, Henry est prêt à tout donc je sais qu'il le fera.

Jo ne comptait pas en démordre et allait protéger Henry quoiqu'il pouvait en couter

\- Je préfère que vous me preniez à sa place plutôt qu'il risque toute sa carrière ou la prison

Adam et Hank se regardèrent semblant considérer l'offre

\- elle est prête à tout par amour pour Henry.. C'est une femme forte - dit Hank faisant comme ci Jo n'était pas juste devant lui

\- hmm je me doute bien. Henry a retrouvé une autre femme un peu comme Abigail et il devrait savoir qu'elles sont toujours prêtes à tout pour le protéger.

Jo ravala sa salive, sentant des larmes au bord des yeux

\- si vous me prenez à sa place, vous me promettez de ne plus jamais lui faire du mal ?

\- ça peut s'arranger.. Mais quand vous dites que vous voulez être prise à sa place, vous n'êtes pas censée savoir qu'il est immortel également, en gros même si je rêve de le tuer, cela ne me sers à rien..

Jo ne répondit pas mais la lueur dans ses yeux en disait long. Adam explosa de rire

\- eh bien, si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour.

\- laissez moi au moins appeler mes collègues s'il vous plait ? Je voudrais leur dire que ça vaut pas la peine de me chercher.. Ils ne me retrouveront pas de toute façon, surtout que moi même je ne sais pas où je suis.

Adam fit un signe de tête à Hank qui lui donna son téléphone à lui

\- ne prends pas trop ton temps.


	38. I love you

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce lundi matin(après midi pour vous lol) ! Dites moi vous n'êtes pas en train de pleurer pour la rentrée ? Nan mais dites vous qu'il y a pire que l'école donc, profitez bien hein :p. Bref, pour vous remonter le moral(ou pas hein xD), voici donc une petite suite, encore une fois pas vraiment joyeuse mais bon, avec une conversation assez poignante. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je vous aime tous héhé.**

 **PS : Et oui pour le côté surnaturel, au début j'ai hésité avec cette histoire de masque mais effectivement rien que l'immortalité d'Henry ajoute sa touche de surnaturel donc voila ;)**

* * *

Jo avait perdu connaissance entre temps et n'avait donc pas pu appeler Hanson pour lui dire qu'elle préférait se sacrifier plutôt qu'Henry soit traqué tout le reste de sa vie, cependant Hank lui avait donné l'autorisation de le faire en fin de journée, pendant que tout le commissariat n'avait pas fini de mener ses recherches.

Hanson et Reece pressaient tout le monde et chaque aéroport et gare avaient été prévenus qu'un officier avait été kidnappé et que chaque personne suspecte devrait être interrogée et bien sûr ne pas oublier de montrer les photos à la fois de Hank et Sean.

Henry qui n'avait pas cessé de se faire bouillir le cerveau et perdait littéralement patience à se faire du soucis pour la vie de la femme qu'il aimait, avait décidé de retracer lui même le chemin que le camion avait pu emprunter.

Bien sûr, les traces s'étaient arrêtées avant qu'il puisse se faire une idée mais il avait décidé de prendre une carte et tracer la probable route, en se servant du point de départ qu'était le parking du motel.

Il avait passé tout le reste de l'après midi dessus, ne sortant pas du tout de son labo.. Abe était descendu le voir de temps à autre pour lui apporter à boire et un petit encas et le soutenir au mieux qu'il pouvait et jamais il n'avait su son père aussi déterminé.. Il état évident qu'il n'allait pas laisser échapper Jo, il ne ferait pas comme avec Abigail.

Abe se rendit compte à quel point Henry était fou amoureux de Jo et qu'un jour cet amour allait forcément le détruire vu que Jo n'était pas non plus éternelle.. Ayant beaucoup souffert de l'absence d'Abigail, il s'était renfermé mais depuis que Jo était rentré dans sa vie, les choses étaient différentes.. De ce fait, il s'était énormément attaché à elle et l'amour qu'il lui portait, devenait de plus en plus fort chaque jour à tel point qu'aux yeux de Abe et cela le rendait très heureux, Henry aimait Jo bien plus fort qu'il avait pu aimé Abigail dans le temps.

Il comprenait alors cette détermination que son père avait.. Il ne voulait pas perdre celle qui lui était destinée pour au moins ce siècle, il voulait profiter de chaque moment de leur vie avant que le temps ne les rattrape et fasse des siennes une nouvelle fois.

Il donna une tape amicale à son père, lui disant de le prévenir si il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Henry était très reconnaissant d'avoir Abe dans sa vie même si il savait que l'inévitable se produirait un jour. Cependant son fils avait eu raison, il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un et il l'avait enfin trouvé.. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse Adam lui enlever cet amour qui renaissait, pas cette fois.

Il avait déjà fait la liste de ce qu'il allait faire, il avait réfléchi et il préférait sacrifier sa carrière plutôt que la vie de Jo qui valait bien plus que tout ce qu'il pourrait faire comme métier.

Il allait retrouver le pugio.. Adam ne lui avait laissé aucun indice sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, c'était à lui de remonter les derniers crimes et de savoir ce que Hank avait pu en faire, il était malin, il réussirait.. Ensuite il devrait emmener son équipe sur une fausse piste et pour ça, il avait tracé un petit chemin menant dans la direction opposée que lui il avait trouvé pour le seul endroit où le camion avait pu aller.. Il sentit son estomac se serrer. Il mentait déjà à tout le monde en permanence mais les envoyer sur une autre piste alors que la vie d'une des leurs était en jeu, était certainement la pire des choses qu'on pourrait lui demander.. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il savait que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire pour ramener Jo.

Il poussa un long soupir en regardant l'heure.. Il était prés de 20 heures et il savait que personne n'était rentré, au commissariat.. Il se demandait si ils avaient réussi à trouver le propriétaire de la camionnette. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il retourne au poste et qu'il les envoie à contrecoeur sur l'autre piste, pendant que lui irait chercher le pugio et irait chercher Jo de lui même.. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il appelle Adam une fois le pugio en main mais il ne voulait pas lui laisser ce plaisir. Il se rendrait lui même sur les lieux présumés, en espérant que son tracé était le bon.

Jo plongée dans le noir, toujours attachée, avait eu le droit de passer son appel. Le téléphone était sur ses genoux et elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas exploser en larmes..

Elle avait demandé à Hank de composer le numéro du commissariat et attendit que quelqu'un décroche

Hanson discutait avec Reece.. Les résultats de la plaque étaient revenus et ils avaient retrouvés le propriétaire mais malheureusement ce dernier n'était pas joignable car en voyage à l'étranger. Évidemment, rien ne jouait en leur faveur et cela avait tendance à mettre les nerfs de tout le monde à bloc, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sur le bureau d'Hanson sonne

Il mit le haut parleur

\- Hanson !

Jo prit quelques minutes avant de répondre.. Elle regarda Hank et Adam qui étaient éloignés d'elle, à faire des messes basses. Elle prit une profonde inspiration

\- Mike..

Hanson sauta sur sa chaise et fit signe à tout le monde de se taire. Reece se posta à ses côtés, et immédiatement les techniciens commencèrent leurs recherches pour tracer l'appel.

\- Jo ! Mon Dieu ! Où es tu ? Où est ce sale fils de pute qui se faisait passer pour Sean ?

Elle regarda si aucun des deux ne l'écoutait mais ils avaient décidé de lui laisser un peu d'intimité.. C'était la moindre des choses

\- écoute Mike.. Je ne sais pas où je suis.. Je suis plongée dans le noir, je ne vois que quelques points de lumière mais sache que oui, Sean n'est pas vivant et Hank Dunn s'était fait passé pour lui tout ce temps..

\- Jo, s'il te plait, essaie de me dire un peu à quoi ça ressemble, si tu vois des points de lumière. Il y a des fenêtres ou quelque chose ?

\- je ne sais pas.. Il doit en avoir mais elles sont fermées.. Je pense être dans un entrepôt ou quelque chose comme ça, le réseau ne fonctionne pas très bien

Mike regarda les techniciens qui secouèrent la tête, ils n'avaient toujours aucune trace de l'appel

\- écoute Jo, tu vas prendre ton courage et t'accrocher. On va te retrouver et crois moi que Hank ne verra plus le jour dans la prison où il ira, on va lui faire payer.

Jo continua de regarder ses deux agresseurs

\- ça ne sert à rien.. Il n'est pas seul.. Et pitié ne venez pas, ne vous mettez pas en danger.

Hanson ne comprenait pas et échangea un regard avec Reece qui secoua la tête négativement

\- Jo ! J'imagine tu es effrayée mais ne t'en fais pas, on va te ramener, ne dis pas de bêtises.

Elle sentit des trémolos dans sa voix et baissa sa tête plus prés du téléphone

\- Henry n'est pas la je suppose ?

\- non ! Le lieutenant l'a renvoyé chez lui pour qu'il puisse se reposer, il ne tenait pas en place, il avait besoin de se calmer.

Jo n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Henry au premier appel mais la, elle ne pourrait sans doute plus le faire

\- Mike je t'en prie, dés qu'Henry revient, passe lui un message de ma part

Hanson secoua la tête.. C'était l'habituel message d'adieu mais il n'en était pas question, il ne laisserait pas son amie, sa petite soeur, mourir sous les mains d'un gourou.

\- Jo, ne commence pas à parler comme ça.

\- Mike.. Il n'y a aucun espoir pour vous de me retrouver, je suis sûre que vous ne parvenez même pas à me tracer..Je n'ai aucun indice sur l'endroit où je suis. Mon arme n'est plus avec moi, je suis attachée.. Je ne sais pas, il faudrait un miracle pour me sortir de la mais je n'y crois pas trop

Hanson sentait son coeur battre à un rythme effréné et les techniciens qui n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, Reece faisait les cents pas, en appelant ses amis du FBI pour les mettre en touche avec l'appel de Jo

\- Jo..

Elle le coupa, maintenant incapable de retenir ses larmes

\- Mike, je t'en prie, rends moi un service.. Dés qu'Henry revient au poste, parce que je suis certaine qu'il ne restera pas chez lui longtemps.. Je le connais.. Dis lui s'il te plait, dis lui que je l'aime.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de lui dire mais il est tout pour moi et dis lui de ne pas s'inquiéter, il aura une longue vie et moi je ne cesserais de l'aimer.. Je l'aime depuis les premiers jours.. Je ne pensais tomber amoureuse de cette façon après Sean mais c'est arrivé et je veux qu'il le sache

\- Jo, arrête tes sottises ! Tu lui diras toi même. Henry et toi, vous venez de commencer votre vie ensemble et ce n'est pas toi qui va disparaitre prématurément.. Tu auras le temps de lui répéter, mais ne m'oblige pas à faire de ce message, un adieu.. Tu vas détruire cet homme.

Elle renifla et se haïssait de ne pas pouvoir essuyer les larmes qui coulaient en abondance le long de ses joues. Quel genre de flic faisait-elle à pleurer ainsi ? Mais elle était au bout de sa vie et elle n'avait jamais pu dire à l'homme dont elle était amoureuse à quel point elle l'aimait et si personne ne le faisait, il ne le saurait jamais.. Elle n'était pas comme lui et elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

\- je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le sache autrement, dis lui pour moi, s'il te plait Mike ?

\- Jo..

Juste au moment, Henry arriva dans la salle et en entendant la voix désespérée de Jo, son coeur manqua un raté.. Il ignorait ce qu'Adam lui avait fait, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Jo d'être si tétanisée. Il se précipita aux côtés d'Hanson

\- Jo !

Entendant la voix d'Henry, les larmes de Jo coulèrent de plus belle mais elle était heureuse

\- Henry !

Reece regarda Henry en secouant la tête mais un petit sourire s'incrusta sur ses lèvres. L'amour faisait vraiment tout faire

\- Jo, écoute tu vas t'en sortir, on va te retrouver. Je vais te retrouver !

Hanson et Reece le dévisagèrent se demandèrent ce qu'il voulait dire par la. Jo sourit, c'était tout lui ça

\- Henry.. Je ne veux pas risquer ta vie.. - bien entendu, elle signifiait son secret par la mais personne n'était censé le comprendre - il sait que tu comptes pour moi.. Il sait et il veut s'en prendre à toi.. Il ne te laissera pas en paix alors je veux te protéger

Henry entendait ses propres mots qu'il avait dit à Abigail quelques années avant, il s'agrippa au téléphone, tandis que les techniciens continuaient en vain de tracer l'appel

\- Jo, tu n'as pas à me protéger. Ne te sacrifie pas pour moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine

Elle pouffa

\- c'est assez ironique mais si ça le vaut Henry. Tu as tellement plus à vivre que moi.. Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, heureuse que tu m'aies fait découvrir tellement de nouveaux sentiments.. Des sentiments que je pensais morts… Henry.. Tu es l'homme de ma vie.. Je t'aime.

Sa voix était cassée, brouillée mais au moins elle avait réussi à lui dire. Henry se laissa tomber à côté d'Hanson.. Il allait la retrouver, elle n'allait pas mourir, pas pour lui.

\- Jo.. Tais toi. Tu ne vas pas mourir, pas toi. Il est hors de question que je te perde.. Pas quand ma vie commence enfin à prendre un vrai sens. On va te secourir

\- tu as toujours eu le coeur sur la main.

Elle entendit les bruits de pas et vit la silhouette d'Hank et Adam se rapprocher.

\- je dois raccrocher. N'oublie pas ce que je t'aime Henry, désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt.

\- non Jo ! Attends je.. - la ligne fut coupée - t'aime aussi..

Le téléphone glissa des doigts d'Henry.. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien et ne sentait pas les mains de Reece et Hanson sur ses épaules. Il entendit pester que l'appel n'avait pas pu être retracé.

L'immortel se leva d'un bond, sans réfléchir.. Adam allait le payer.. Il n'expliqua à personne où il allait, tel un zombie, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et prit le premier taxi lui donnant l'adresse où selon lui Adam et Hank retenaient Jo.

Il avait retrouvé le pugio sur une des scènes de crime, terrée sous une poubelle. Il ne lui avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour remettre la main dessus.

Reece avait ordonné à Hanson de prendre une équipe et de le suivre, surtout pour assurer ses arrières, car à ce niveau la, plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter...


	39. Jusqu'au bout

**Bijour bijour! Donc j'ai officiellement fait ma rentrée, mais je n'ai cours que deux jours dans la semaine, mercredi et jeudi (dans trois semaines j'aurais cours le lundi mais bon, j'aurais quand même pas mal de temps libre, cela étant, je vais surtout le consacrer à bosser donc je vais être moins productive en ce qui concerne les écrits mais je ferais de mon mieux, ne vous en faites pas :D) Alors ensuite, j'avais oublié de vous le dire la dernière fois, mais j'ai fini cette fanfic, donc j'essayerais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre mais je le ferais quand même, sinon ça ne sera vraiment pas drôle O:). Je posterais certainement l'autre que j'ai déjà commencé mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas très inspirée donc je la posterais quand vraiment j'aurais avancé dessus et quand j'aurais surtout posté les derniers chapitres de cette histoire.**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardages, je vous poste donc la suite.. Encore moins joyeuse que les précédentes, je sens que vous allez me haïr mais puissance 100 ! XD. Que je suis mauvaise de m'arrêter la hein ? Bon, bonne lecture quand même héhé.**

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet, Henry ne cessait de jouer avec l'étui qui contenait le pugio. La théorie n'avait pas été testée sur l'autre immortel mais il allait se faire un plaisir de le faire, espérant fortement que cette dague allait être celle qui mettrait fin à sa vie définitivement. Il n'était plus question qu'il fasse du mal, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait et tout ceci avait commencé depuis Abigail.

Quand il arriva prés d'un vieux pont où il n'y avait aucune habitation autour, il remercia le chauffeur et sortit, marchant aveuglément jusqu'à l'entrepôt.

Il faisait nuit, noire et il n'y avait aucun indice si il était au bon endroit ou pas mais il tenterait sa chance. De toute façon, selon ses calculs, il s'agissait bien de la bonne place.

Il trouva une ouverture et se faufila dedans en étant le plus discret possible.

L'entrepôt était grand, sentait une odeur désagréable, aucune lumière et il devait y avoir encore un sous sol, mais Henry continuait de marcher, guidé par son coeur, oubliant toutes conséquences.. Que ce soit pour sa carrière ou autre.

Jo se tenait face à ses deux interlocuteurs.. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge et ses larmes continuaient de couler. Au moins Henry savait ce qu'elle ressentait même si cela avait toujours été évident et elle n'aurait pas aimé mourir sans qu'il sache à quel point elle l'aimait.

Adam lui tournait autour tel un vautour et Hank tournoyait sa propre arme sous sa gorge.

\- c'est fou les ressemblances que vous pouvez avoir avec Abigail, détective. Vous êtes prête à sacrifier toute votre vie pour Henry.. Je lui ai toujours dit qu'une femme aussi forte n'était pas facile à trouver et pourtant, vous voila.

\- peu importe vos comparaisons, peu importe ce que vous dites, je me fiche de la mort tant que vous laissez Henry en paix après.. Je ne veux plus que vous le fassiez souffrir, laissez le vivre, il n'a que l'éternité pour ça, il mérite une pause et d'être entouré des personnes qu'il aime.

Hank pouffa

\- ça sera difficile vu que tu ne seras plus dans sa vie

\- au moins je lui aurais apporté un peu de bonheur - répliqua t-elle sur un ton sec et froid

Ils s'apprêtèrent à répliquer lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd. Jo sursauta en ravalant sa salive, espérant que ce n'était pas un autre complice. Adam fit un signe de tête à Hank, qui lui tendit l'arme pour surveiller Jo et il se permit d'aller voir, en avançant lentement.

Henry était planqué derrière un mur et avait entendu les pas venir vers lui. Il avait ouvert le clapet du sous sol un peu brutalement mais le loquet était bien serré.

Il resta sans bouger et partiellement en retenant sa respiration lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Hank approcher, à la minute où il vit son ombre, il brandit le pugio et tel un ninja, il se retrouva derrière l'ancien flic, tenant la dague sous sa gorge.

\- tu vas gentiment me mener à Adam et tu vas la fermer, est ce bien clair ?

Hank pouffa

\- Henry ! Je savais bien que vous alliez rapidement intervenir.. Dommage parce que Jo a déjà prévu de se sacrifier pour vous

En sentant le bout de la lame dans son cou, Hank commença à paniquer

\- je pourrais vous tuer sur le champ. Tout ce qui est arrivé, est uniquement de votre faute. Vous avez mené tout le monde en bateau en tuant toutes ces femmes et innocemment prendre l'apparence de Sean, comment avez vous fait ?

\- je pourrais vous montrer mais il faudrait que vous me relâchiez

\- ne comptez pas dessus

Hank haussa les épaules

\- très bien ! Dans ce cas, vous ne saurez pas comment j'ai fait mon compte

\- vous pouvez simplement me le dire

\- vous êtes un homme qui ne croit pas certaines choses si facilement..Quoique avec votre condition.. Rien ne devrait plus vous étonner.

Henry faillit relâcher sa garde, se demandant comment il pouvait être au courant pour son immortalité, mais il se rappelait qu'il travaillait avec Adam donc évidemment que ce dernier avait parlé, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus.

\- dans le fond, je m'en fiche pas mal de comment vous avez fait. C'est juste un manque de respect envers une personne décédée.. Maintenant, menez moi à Adam et tout de suite.

\- vous savez Henry, il ne va pas trop apprécier que vous soyez arrivé jusqu'ici sans le prévenir avant, surtout que vous avez sa dague.. Je ne donnerais pas cher de la vie du détective Martinez, au moment où vous franchirez les portes

\- faites ce que je vous dis - hurla t-il

Sentant que la lame s'enfonçait dangereusement dans sa nuque, Hank préféra obéir et mener Henry jusqu'à la salle où il détenait Jo.

En les voyant arrivés, la jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux

\- Henry.. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

\- si tu croyais que j'allais attendre sans rien faire.

Les larmes de Jo coulèrent de nouveau.. Il était vraiment idiot. Adam était plutôt ravi de le voir et pointa l'arme de Jo sur la tempe de la jeune femme

\- Henry Henry Henry ! Ne soyez pas stupide et déposez moi cette dague.. Relâchez Hank également ou sinon je vais éclater sa jolie petite cervelle.

Jo secoua la tête en regardant Henry.. Il devait garder la dague et encore mieux, garder Hank pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe. Henry avança dans le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, non sans pour autant relâcher Hank

\- Henry - menaça Adam - attention à la cervelle de votre petite amie qui risque de voler en éclat.

Il relâcha Hank et le poussa vers Adam mais ne lâcha pas le pugio pour autant

\- maintenant vous allez m'écouter vous.. Vous allez éloigner l'arme de la tête de Jo et l'envoyer dans ma direction.. Vous allez également vous éloignez d'elle

Adam n'aimait pas trop se faire menacer par son ennemi et ne voulait pas trop exécuter sa demande mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas spécialement le choix.

Jo était blême et elle était épuisée, sa vue était brouillée mais malgré ça, elle commençait à réussir à défaire ses liens. Elle était flic, elle avait des techniques.

Adam envoya l'arme de Jo dans la direction d'Henry et fit quelques pas vers lui. Ils s'affrontèrent durement du regard comme la toute première fois, à la station.

\- c'est marrant comme je n'ai pas oublié ce moment où vous m'avez fait vivre les pires semaines de ma vie, sans que je ne puisse bouger ou parler.. Heureusement que Hank a été libéré de prison avec son invention révolutionnaire et il a bien joué le jeu tout ce temps. Il m'a bien servi.

Hank sentit ses chevilles gonflé de fierté. Adam le regarda et lui fit signe d'approcher

\- tu as été un bon élève mais tout n'a fait que se jouer entre Henry et moi, depuis le début.

Adam arracha le masque d'Hank pour le garder pour lui et tout s'enchaina très vite. Sans que personne ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, Adam attrapa l'arme de Jo qui était toujours à ses pieds et tira deux coups dans la potine de Hank qui s'écroula mort.

Jo et Henry en sursautèrent et Adam se retourna vers l'autre immortel et lui tira une fois dessus à l'épaule. Il s'écroula mais il savait qu'il allait vivre

-Henry ! - cria Jo, même si elle savait qu'il ne risquait rien

Adam se rapprocha de lui et lui arracha le pugio

\- je préfère que cette dague reste loin de vous

La douleur de son épaule était intense mais il refusait Adam de gagner.

\- vous savez, je pense que je vais vous tuer, comme ça vous ne me verrez pas faire de même avec Jo.. La seule différence est qu'elle ne se réveillera jamais.

Adam avait à présent l'arme et la dague dans sa main.. Il pouvait utiliser les deux mais le pugio était destiné à Henry et le pistolet à Jo pour lui tirer une balle.

Henry regardait Jo d'un air angoissé, son épaule saignait abondamment mais dans un tel moment, c'était à peine si il pouvait sentir la douleur, tellement il était déterminé à sauver Jo.

Cette dernière avait réussi à briser les liens qui la retenaient. Adam était de dos par rapport à elle et elle n'allait pas manquer sa chance. Lentement, espérant ne pas tomber, elle se releva.. Tout tanguait autour d'elle mais elle s'en contrefichait. Adam était bien trop prés d'Henry, alors elle n'hésita pas et se jeta sur lui. Ils retombèrent quelques mètres plus loin, la dague et le pistolet voltigèrent. Henry oublia la douleur et se releva à son tour, se précipitant pour attraper les deux armes, tandis que Jo s'acharnait au mieux qu'elle put

\- vous ne ferez plus de mal à Henry ! Sortez de nos vies, sortez, ne revenez pas !

D'autres bruits sourds se firent entendre et la voix d'Hanson raisonna. Adam rigolait, même si Jo continuait de lui donner des coups de poings mais elle était faible et elle pouvait le sentir.

Henry avançait à tâtons derrière eux, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir où était le pugio, il avait ramassé l'arme de Jo cependant.

\- je savais bien que Henry trouverait une femme pour lui un jour - dit Adam en crachant du sang

Voyant à quel point elle l'avait amoché, Jo se releva, se disant que ça devrait être suffisant pour qu'il subisse un long traitement dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

\- moi non plus je ne suis pas une tueuse - dit-elle en titubant

Henry était arrivé à leur hauteur et Jo revint vers lui, pour le serrer dans ses bras et juste au moment Hanson arriva et une nouvelle fois, tout se passa très vite, personne n'eut le temps de crier à Adam de rester à terre, que ce dernier s'était relevé et avait poignardé Jo par derrière, Henry hurla

\- JO !

La jeune femme tituba lentement, ses yeux tournèrent et elle retomba dans les bras d'Henry, un litre de sang se déversant à une vitesse affolante. Hanson ne réfléchit même pas et tira quatre fois sur Adam, qui s'écroula mais personne ne fit attention au fait que son corps disparaissait, tellement ils étaient tous préoccupés par Jo.

\- Henry, je viens d'appeler une ambulance - dit Hanson en arrivant aux côtés du couple- ils seront la très rapidement. Jo accroche toi ma belle, accroche toi.

Henry tenait fermement la jeune femme contre lui, la rage, la tristesse, le déchirement de la perdre se lisait sur son visage mais il en oubliait qu'Hanson tenait énormément à elle, telle une petite soeur et la perdre serait la pire des choses qui pourrait lui arriver. Il ordonna à son équipe de fouiller le reste de l'entrepôt et ne se sentit même pas désolé en voyant le corps de Hank. Il ramassa soigneusement avec ses gants, le masque qui trônait à terre.

Jo tremblait dans les bras d'Henry et passait ses doigts sur ses lèvres

\- quand.. Quand.. Je.. Dis.. Que.. Tu.. As.. Le.. Coeur.. Sur.. La. Main… Je… Sais.. De.. Quoi.. Je.. Parle

Henry essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces, ayant enroulé son écharpe autour d'elle pour maintenir la blessure au mieux

\- chut ! Économise ta salive je t'en prie. Accroche toi, l'ambulance sera la bientôt

Elle sourit faiblement

\- j'aime cet espoir que tu possède - elle toussota et cracha du sang, Henry en frissonna, c'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe, mais il ne voulait pas y croire - tu es un.. héros Henry.. Mon Héros..

Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer

\- Jo ! Non, ne ferme pas les yeux ! Je t'en supplie, résiste. Ne me laisse pas, pas toi.. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle ouvrit à demi les yeux et caressa son visage

\- tu.. Tu.. T'en.. Sortiras… Tu as… Une.. Longue… Vie..

\- non non, arrête de dire ça…. Tu feras partie de cette vie comme c'est le cas depuis un an et demi, tu ne peux pas me laisser.

\- je.. Je suis.. Heureuse.. D'avoir pu partagé.. Un bout de moi… Avec toi..

Ses yeux se fermèrent complètement, elle était incapable de lutter d'avantage..


	40. Situation irréversible

**Haha! Je sais, vraiment je suis méchante de m'être arrêté la quand même.. Je ne fais vraiment rien pour ne pas que vous me détestiez moins, surtout vu comment je coupe :p. Bref, je suis encore désolée une nouvelle fois, voici donc une courte suite, et malheureusement, la suite ne sera pas avant lundi, et oui désolée c'est le weekend :p, de plus je vais bosser un peu donc vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en vouloir. Allez, je vous dis bonne lecture et ne vous en faites pas, j'aime les fins heureuses** **O:)**

 **PS: plus de 80 reviews ! Si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime les amis ! Merci encore de votre fidélité, j'espère sincèrement attirer autant de monde pour ma prochaine histoire :)**

* * *

Jo était toujours en vie mais bien ses organes vitaux battaient trop faiblement pour qu'elle puisse être consciente et elle allait mourir si l'ambulance n'arrivait pas dans les dix minutes..

...

Heureusement, ils furent rapidement sur place et la prirent en charge. Hanson insista pour qu'Henry soit examiné mais il le rassura disant que sa blessure n'était que superficielle et qu'il irait bien, Jo avait plus besoin de soins que lui.

Il monta dans l'ambulance avec elle et ne lâcha pas sa main jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'hôpital et qu'il fut contraint d'attendre avec Hanson..Il appela Abe pour faire le point sur la situation et ce dernier, paniqué, lui promit d'être à l'hôpital rapidement.

Henry avait d'ailleurs ramassé le pugio à l'abri d'Hanson et se promettait de venger Jo peu importe ce qui arrivait et il allait voir et tester si la théorie fonctionnerait sur Adam.. Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas le laisser gâcher sa vie encore une fois.

Il s'était assis pendant des heures avec Hanson dans la salle d'attente. Abe les avaient rejoints après et si autant le détective discutait un peu avec Abe, Henry n'ouvrait pas du tout la bouche, ne pensant qu'à ce terrifiant moment et Jo perdant tout son sang. Il ne voulait pas revivre qu'il avait vécu avec Abigail, cette fois ci, il savait qu'il ne pourrait le supporter.

Après quatre longues heures interminables, un médecin vint enfin vers eux.. Mais son visage semblait assez déconfit. Henry se leva en double vitesse, Hanson et Abe sur ses talons

\- alors ? - demanda Henry, la voix cassée

Le médecin prit une profonde inspiration

\- elle est sortie du bloc et nous avons réussi à stabiliser ses organes vitaux.. Malheureusement, la blessure est vraiment trop importante et profonde et lui a perforé toutes ses côtes, ainsi que briser sa colonne vertébrale.. Si elle vit, elle sera un légume.. Elle est dans le coma pour l'instant mais son pronostic vital est lancé.. Je suis désolé.

Henry ne sut comment mais ses jambes ne le supportèrent pas et il flancha.. Il ne sentit même pas la brulure intense de son épaule qui reprenait de plus belle.. La seule brulure qu'il ressentait était celle de son coeur qui s'ouvrait peu à peu.. Les mots du médecin raisonnaient dans sa tête et à l'entendre, il valait mieux que Jo parte plutôt qu'elle lutte pour une vie qu'elle ne retrouverait plus.

Hanson était autant retourné par la situation. Abe avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux fils. Il tapota doucement l'épaule du détective

\- rentrez vous reposer détective ! Je vais rester la avec Henry. J'ai également appeler Lucas, il nous aidera dans nos tours de garde mais vous avez besoin de repos et vous avez une famille.. Allez-y

Hanson avait les larmes aux yeux et n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui arrivait à Jo. Il partit rapidement dans sa chambre pour lui embrasser le front, tout en lui tenant la main

\- bats toi Jo.. On trouvera un moyen de te redonner ta vie d'avant mais il faut que tu te battes.. pour nous tous mais pour l'homme que tu aimes surtout.

Il laissa sa main partir et regarda son visage, qui n'avait presque plus aucune couleur, reliée à toutes les machines qui la maintenait en vie.

Abe avait donné un verre d'eau à Henry qui sans le savoir était partie dans une crise presque impossible à arrêter.. Il avait été contraint d'appeler des médecins pour le calmer car dans sa douleur, Abe ignorait ce que son père aurait été capable de se faire subir.

Lucas les avaient rejoint environ une heure après. Il était très tard mais quand il s'agissait de la vie de ses amis, le jeune homme était toujours prêt à aider et son coeur se brisant en voyant l'état d'Henry.

Il rejoignit Abe

\- je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu.. Comment elle va ?

Le visage d'Abe en disait long sur l'état de la jeune femme. Lucas soupira, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs vers la chambre où Henry était, assis devant le lit de Jo, en lui tenant les mains.

\- elle n'est pas tirée d'affaires et elle pourrait même vivre ses dernières heures… Henry est complètement détruit par cette nouvelle et impossible de le sortir de la chambre.. J'ai juste réussi à lui donner un verre d'eau mais il ne veut pas se reposer.. Il veut juste veiller sur elle.

Abe tenta de canaliser ses propres émotions.. Voir son père dans un tel état n'avait déjà pas été facile la première fois mais c'était encore pire ce coup ci… Jo avait prit une grande place dans leurs vies et à tous les deux, même pour lui, perdre la policière serait d'autant plus douloureux que le départ d'Abigail quarante ans plus tôt.

\- ce n'est vraiment pas juste ce qui arrive - reprit Lucas pour briser le silence trop pesant pour lui

\- oui Lucas… Malheureusement rien n'est juste mais Jo ne méritait pas ça

\- absolument pas. Pas quand elle retrouve le bonheur, pas quand Henry retrouve le bonheur… Je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureux depuis que je le connais… Jo lui apporte tellement de joie.. Il l'aime tellement fort, c'est un truc de dingue.. Je me suis même dit, avec ses manières gentlemen, qu'avant l'année prochaine il l'aurait demandé en mariage, ne voulant pas attendre trop longtemps.

Abe ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Henry n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, certainement ne voulant pas brusquer Jo mais il devait sans doute y penser, en tout cas pour plus tard.

\- tout ce que je sais c'est que si Jo ne passe pas… Henry ne sera plus jamais le même et j'ai vécu assez longtemps avec lui pour connaitre ses pires peines… - ajouta Abe, d'une voix sombre.

Lucas acquiesça, se sentant vraiment impuissant, comme tout le monde, dans une pareille situation.


	41. Et si ?

**Hello les amis ! Vous avez passé un bon weekend? Je vous ai pas trop torturés ? O:). Et cette première semaine de rentrée ? Héhé. Je sais, je veux tout savoir, vous vous en foutez, vous êtes la pour l'histoire xD. Donc voila le chapitre de ce début de semaine.. Je pense que vous allez encore crier, parce que vraiment je choisis où m'arrêter, mais sinon ça ne serait vraiment pas drôle *cough*. Bref, bonne lecture et je ne sais pas quand est ce que sera la suite, mercredi ou jeudi(sachant que c'est les deux jours où j'ai cours mais je pense mercredi comme ça, je vous poste l'autre vendredi, juste avant le weekend, encore une fois *evil laugh*)**

* * *

Henry n'avait pas bougé de la chambre.. Ses yeux étaient rouges et seuls les battements de coeur réguliers qu'on entendait sur les cardiogrammes brisaient le silence…Autrement, rien n'indiquait que Jo allait se réveiller et Henry le savait.

Elle était vraiment dans un sale état et si elle s'en sortait, elle ne pourrait plus jamais être flic et il savait à quel point cela risquait de la détruire. Il caressa son front, sa joue et déposa un baiser écorché sur ses lèvres.

\- je suis tellement désolé Jo… Adam n'aurait jamais dû se mettre en travers de notre chemin.. Je te promets que je vais te venger.. Il arrêtera d'encombrer nos vies..

Il soupira, sentant de nouveau les larmes revenir

\- je ne veux pas te perdre Jo… Tu es toute ma vie désormais.. Comment je ferais pour ne penser qu'à la simple idée de vivre sans toi ? Il est trop tôt pour que tu partes, on a encore tellement de choses à vivre toi et moi.. Tellement d'endroits où j'aimerais t'emmener… Ne me quittes pas Jo.. Je ne vivrais plus jamais si je te perdais.

Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et pleura silencieusement tout en enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Il resta dans cette position pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que quelque chose lui fasse tilt, lorsqu'il jeta un oeil vers sa veste remplie de sang, accrochée à la chaise, où il avait dissimulé le pugio. La lame avait brillé avec la lumière et soudainement, il réalisa que c'était l'arme condamnée qui avait tué Adam la première fois. Il relâcha la main de Jo et réfléchit quelques secondes à la situation, puis se précipita hors de la chambre où il trouva Abe et Lucas, qui dormaient l'un contre l'autre.

Il sourit faiblement à l'image et bougea l'épaule de son fils

\- Abraham ! Abraham réveille toi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Il grogna et se frotta les yeux, laissant retomber Lucas tout le long des sièges.

\- qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- je viens d'avoir une idée et j'espère qu'elle va fonctionner… Je n'aime pas trop ce à quoi j'ai pensé mais c'est le seul moyen de sauver Jo, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ça.

Abe regarda la grosse pendule de l'hôpital qui affichait presque quatre heures du matin et il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête d'Henry pour qu'à une heure pareille, il ait une soudaine illumination.

\- j'espère que ça vaut le coup - dit-il en s'étirant et suivit son père, qui une fois dans la chambre de Jo, ferma la porte et baissa les rideaux

Abe s'agita

\- Henry qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Jo a été poignardé avec le pugio d'Adam… Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais je me dois d'essayer..

Abe essaya de faire une suite logique dans ce que son père venait de dire.. Quand Henry commençait à jouer les scientifiques, il perdait lui même le fil

\- qu'est ce que tu sous entends par la ? Je veux être sûr que j'ai bien compris..

Henry soupira et se dirigea vers le lit de Jo

\- elle n'a peut être aucune chance de vivre, elle est condamnée Abe et je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Je n'y survivrais pas.. Alors comme elle a été poignardée avec la même arme qu'Adam, je me dis que peut être si…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais cela suffisait à Abe pour comprendre. Il écarquilla grand les yeux

\- attends une seconde… Tu veux risquer la vie de Jo pour tenter de voir si la théorie de l'immortalité va fonctionner sur elle parce qu'elle a été poignardée avec une arme qui a déjà servie pour ça ?

Henry haussa les épaules, frottant énergiquement ses mains sur son visage

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix Abe.. Elle n'a presque aucune chance de s'en sortir.. Je vais la perdre alors si je tiens une chance de la sauver, même la plus minime, je veux tenter.. Au moins si cela fonctionne, elle pourra retourner au boulot, elle ne sera pas réduit à rester à l'état de légume.

Abe ne pouvait contredire son père. Quand il avait une idée en tête, il était aussi dur qu'un rocher. Il se mit de l'autre côté du lit, prenant l'autre main de Jo

\- alors on va tout tenter pour la ramener. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas si les armes peuvent rendre d'autres personnes immortelles.. Mais si on a ne serait ce qu'un tout petit espoir.. Je t'encourage.. Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes Henry et la perdre serait encore pire que la première perte avec Abigail.

Henry fut très reconnaissant envers son fils et essuya les larmes qui coulaient

\- même si c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite pour elle, j'espère que cela va fonctionner… Je ne veux vraiment pas la perdre Abe

\- je le sais.. Au moins en voyant le bon côté des choses.. Si cela fonctionne, vous aurez l'éternité ensemble aussi.

Henry ne put empêcher le regard sarcastique qu'il lança à son fils. Ce n'était pas spécialement le moment de faire de l'humour.

\- bon.. Tu vas couper le signal de chaque machine pour empêcher qu'elles sonnent au moment où je vais débrancher Jo.. Mon Dieu, ça me fait froid dans le dos de dire ça tout haut.

Abe posa une main rassurante sur la sienne

\- courage Pops ! Nous avons une battante, dis toi qu'elle va revenir, elle va revenir pour toi, elle t'aime trop pour te laisser te faire botter les fesses tout seul.

Il pouffa malgré lui et se posa à côté de Jo, prés à débrancher les machines. Abe coupa chaque signal, vérifiant deux fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié et jeta un oeil dans le couloir, voir si personne n'arrivait également.

Henry se pencha prés de Jo, sans lui lâcher les mains et l'embrassa délicatement

\- pardonne moi pour ça Jo.. Je t'aime ! J'espère te retrouver, accroche toi.

Abe lui fit un signe de tête et Henry s'exécuta. Il débrancha lentement Jo, sentant son coeur battre dans sa gorge, espérant que ce n'était pas la dernière chose qu'il lui faisait..

Comme prévu, les machines ne sonnèrent pas mais le corps de Jo fut secoué de spasmes. Abe détourna les yeux, tandis qu'Henry tentait de ne pas s'évanouir, des grosses larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues, priant pour que son idée fonctionne et que Jo revienne bien qu'elle ne méritait d'être maudite aussi mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il entendit Jo rendre son dernier soupir et il osa la regarder. Elle semblait calme et paisible, comme ci toutes les souffrances étaient parties. Abe ouvrit les yeux également et chacun attendit.. Normalement si elle devait disparaitre, son corps ne devait pas tarder.. Cela survenait peut être de une à trois minutes après la mort mais à ne voir rien se passer au bout de cinq minutes, Henry commença à angoisser et il se précipita aux côtés de Jo, la serrant contre lui

\- Non.. Non ! Jo s'il te plait.. Il faut que tu reviennes… Je t'en prie.. Ne m'abandonne pas..


	42. Rising from the dead

**Coucou :D. Donc voilà je vous poste une mini quite parce que bon je me suis arrêté vraiment au mauvais endroit et je vous donne des explications en fin de texte sinon je vais vous spoiler. Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Pendant encore cinq minutes qui durèrent une éternité, il n'y avait aucune réaction.. Jo restait 'morte' dans ses bras et Abe n'osait plus dire un mot.. À ce niveau la, il se demandait si il y avait encore de l'espoir pour que la jeune femme vive.. Puis soudainement, Henry releva la tête car il ne sentit plus le corps de Jo contre lui et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus rien, le drap était vide et seul le bracelet d'hôpital de la jeune femme était resté sur place.

Henry bondit sur ses deux pieds parfaitement réveillé pour le coup

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Abraham ! Ça a marché ! Jo est vivante. Vite ! Il faut qu'on aille au East River et qu'on la récupère

Il sortit en trombe de la chambre et fit un détour pour éviter Lucas ou éveiller les soupçons du personnel. Abe avait bien du mal à suivre son père qui avait eu une soudaine vague d'adrénaline

\- Henry ! Ralentis un peu s'il te plait ! On ne sait même pas si elle va revenir dans le East River.

\- Adam revient dans l'eau aussi.. Je ne sais pas si c'est au East River mais il faut y aller Abe. Au pire des cas, sachant comment je meurs, elle nous contactera elle même et nous dira où elle est mais il ne faut pas trainer… Il fait encore noir, donc il y a rarement des patrouilles. Ne trainons pas.

Avant même qu'il ne franchisse les portes, Abe l'arrêta

\- attends attends.. Mais si jamais le gosse se réveille ou qu'un infirmier vient checker ? Ils ne vont pas la trouver.. Il en faut un pour rester la et surveiller..

Henry n'avait pas pensé à ça et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à un plan.. Il n'y avait que Lucas qui pouvait les couvrir.. Abe lut dans ses pensées

\- non.. Henry, tu ne veux pas l'emmener dans cette histoire

\- Abe ! Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire autrement. Il faut qu'on y aille, je n'ai pas le droit de conduire et tu ne veux pas non plus.

\- bon bon très bien mais ça sera à toi de raconter toute l'histoire.

Henry sourit et Abe se hâta au mieux qu'il put de réveiller Lucas et de lui dire de monter la garde, qu'ils allaient tout lui expliquer au retour. Lucas était fatigué et préférait ne poser aucune question et depuis le temps, il savait bien qu'il y avait encore tout un mystère qui planait autour de son boss.

...

Au East River, Jo émergea de l'eau assez tiède en cette période de l'année. Il faisait complètement noir et tout ce qu'elle voyait était les lampadaires autour du parc et les lumières du pont de Brooklyn.

Elle n'en crut tout bonnement pas ses yeux… Elle revivait la douleur glaçante de la lame qui lui traversait le dos et lui déchirait les côtes.. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et au moins elle aurait vu l'homme qu'elle aimait pour la dernière fois mais elle était dans le East River, complètement nue.. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose..

Elle nagea jusqu'à la rive, se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle procède à tout ça une fois qu'elle aurait les pieds sur terre.

Elle se cacha derrière un buisson, bien qu'elle savait qu'à cette heure tardive de la nuit, les patrouilles se faisaient tout de même rares. Elle frissonnait un peu… Non pas parce qu'il faisait froid, car ce n'était pas du tout le cas mais parce que la douleur de la lame lui restait en tête et elle revoyait en boucle les scènes et la voix désespérée d'Henry qui hurlait son nom pendant qu'il lui avouait son amour. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment quand elle vit des phares qui éblouirent toute la rive, elle entendit un claquement de portière et la voix d'Henry raisonna

\- Jo ! Jo tu es la ?

Soulagée qu'il soit venu la chercher, elle sortit du buisson et se dirigea vers lui en l'appelant

\- Henry !

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit sa silhouette. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre et pourtant, elle était la devant lui, bien vivante, sans aucune trace de lutte.. Elle ne serait pas un légume.. Elle serait bien de retour en tant que flic.. Elle aurait juste tout le temps du monde pour pratiquer.

Il bougea alors et courut dans sa direction pour la rejoindre à mi chemin, et quand il furent prés, elle accéléra et lui sauta dans les bras, toujours dans sa tenue d'Eve mais aucun des deux n'en tenu rigueur.

Il tournoya avec elle, avant de retomber sur la rive, tous les deux avec les larmes dans les yeux. Jo était sur lui et ne pouvait retenir la vague d'émotion. Elle fourra sa tête dans son cou, tandis qu'il la serrait fort contre lui après avoir posé une couverture sur son dos

\- je n'arrive pas à le croire.. Tu es bien vivante… Je suis désolé ma chérie… Je n'avais pas le choix.. Je ne voulais pas te perdre.. C'est à cause de moi si tu as cette malédiction maintenant mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser disparaitre, je..

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle caressa ensuite sa joue avec son index

\- ça va aller Henry. Ne t'en fais pas.. Le plus important c'est que je suis la maintenant. On est ensemble tous les deux et on a l'éternité qui s'offre à nous.. On parlera plus tard.

Il sourit tandis qu'il sentait les doigts de Jo essuyer ses larmes. Ils se relevèrent lentement et restèrent face à face sans rien dire, avant de s'embrasser tendrement, sans jamais laisser aucun espace entre leurs deux corps. Quand ils se relâchèrent à bout de souffle, ils restèrent front contre front et Henry murmura

\- je t'aime.. Je m'en veux de n'avoir pu te le dire que lorsque tu étais mourante dans mes bras

\- il parait qu'il faut toujours dire aux gens qu'on les aime avant qu'ils partent et c'est ce que tu as fait.. C'est ce que j'ai fait.. Je t'aime aussi.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés, ne prenant pas en compte la nudité de la jeune femme sous la couverture. Abe avait assisté à toute la scène de loin et il avait lui aussi eut du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Il aimait Jo autant qu'Henry, mais lui surtout plus comme un père avec son fils ou un fils avec sa mère, cela allait dans les deux sens.

Le couple revint vers la voiture et Abe sortit pour serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras

\- oh mon Dieu ma belle, je suis tellement content de te revoir.. Tu nous as fait une sacré frayeur.. Henry ne l'aurait pas supporté

Elle lança un regard complice à son petit ami

\- je sais.. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'être loin de lui non plus je crois.

\- bref, en attendant je crois que je peux te souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille d'immortels.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Jo qui rigola bien malgré elle. Henry passa à l'arrière avec elle et ils restèrent enlacés tout le long du trajet sans rien faire d'autre que de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Jo avait la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Henry, et il la serrait fort contre lui, refusant de la laisser partir.. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ne disparaitrait pas, il ne comptait plus la laisser filer.

Ils devaient retourner à l'hôpital, sinon ils se poseraient des questions mais ils avaient tous hâte de voir la tête des médecins quant à la guérison miracle de Jo.. Il fallait également expliquer la situation à Lucas et Henry n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme pourrait gérer non pas un mais deux immortels et peut être un troisième mais celui la, il comptait rapidement s'en débarrasser.. Il ne dit rien à Jo, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter mais il avait bien l'intention d'en finir avec Adam une bonne fois pour toute, espérant que le pugio servirait son but.

...

De retour à l'hôpital, ils retrouvèrent Lucas qui transpirait, tellement il angoissait de devoir couvrir tout le monde et la seule idée qu'une infirmière puisse passer dans la chambre de Jo pendant qu'elle n'y était plus.

Le pauvre jeune homme s'était demandé ce qui était passé par la tête d'Henry et Abe pour fuir de la sorte. Il était donc parti vérifier la chambre de Jo et avait frôlé la crise cardiaque en voyant qu'elle n'était plus dedans. Depuis, il ne faisait que tourner en long, en large et en travers dans le hall, espérant ne pas devoir répondre de la disparition de Jo. Mais heureusement pour lui, personne n'était passé… Mais la relève n'allait pas tarder.

Ce pourquoi, quand il vit les trois énergumènes arriver en courant dans le hall et une Jo bien loin de l'agonie dans laquelle elle était, il faillit avoir une syncope mais Abe appuya sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de crier. Il balbutia

\- Jo ? Mais ? Comment ? Je pensais que…

Henry le coupa

\- Lucas ! On t'expliquera après… Pour l'instant on a encore besoin de toi pour monter la garde, le temps que je ramène Jo dans sa chambre et qu'on monte un bobard.

Jo lui donna un coup de coude

\- je pense qu'ils appelleront ça guérison miracle.

Henry fit un petit sourire, même si cela n'était pas forcément vrai.. Lucas était complètement dépassé par la situation. Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- gamin ! Écoute ce qu'ils te disent. Tout le monde a une explication mais on a juste besoin que tu te calmes un peu avant parce que sérieusement, c'est une sacré histoire.

Lucas acquiesça sans poser d'avantage de questions, il savait que pour le coup, il n'y avait aucune explication rationnelle, alors il se contenta d'attendre mais cela n'enleva en rien sa surprise et son début d'hyperventilation.

Jo trouva une robe de chambre et pendant qu'Abe surveillait l'entrée, Henry tellement heureux et soulagé de la retrouver, l'aida à enfiler la blouse. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant de longues minutes mais Jo voyait tout l'amour qu'Henry avait pour elle, se lire sur son visage. Elle posa une main sur son torse et murmura

\- Henry, tout va bien. Je suis bien la, tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

Il soupira

\- j'aimerais pouvoir te dire la même chose Jo… Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois maudite par la même chose que moi.. Et de plus Adam s'est échappé, il ne me laissera jamais en paix…

Elle remonta sa main qui était posée sur son torse pour la déposer sur ses lèvres

\- Chuut ! Ne t'en fais pas pour mon immortalité maintenant… Tu n'auras plus à souffrir de me voir disparaitre et c'est le principal. Adam ne sait pas que je suis comme vous pour l'instant et honnêtement, je préfère ne plus m'occuper de lui… Je lui avais fait promettre de te laisser si je mourrais et techniquement c'est le cas donc j'espère qu'il ne viendra plus encombrer.

Elle rentra dans le lit et Henry rebrancha les machines et la perfusion car il fallait bien prétendre et ne laisser aucun indice sur la nouvelle condition de la jeune femme.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle enlaça ses doigts avec les siens.

\- je crois qu'une partie de moi n'aurait jamais supporté de te laisser seul.

Il sourit

\- allez repose toi un peu, tu en as besoin après les émotions que tu viens de vivre et moi je dois expliquer la situation à Lucas. Pour les infirmiers, comme tu l'as dit, c'est une guérison miracle.

* * *

 **Donc je sais que beaucoup de fics ont fait que Jo devienne à son tour immortelle mais j'avais prevu ça depuis le début sans aucune exception XD. Faut avouer que l'idée que les deux puissent vivre ensemble pour toujours est quand même tentante :P. Mais souvent dans les fics, elle devient immortelle par une transfusion de sang d'Heny et je dois vous avouer que c'était la première idée que j'ai eu également mais ensuite j'ai pensé au pugio et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Donc voilà, c'est peut être la solution de facilité de la faire devenir immortelle mais autrement elle etait fichue aussi lol. Bref a vendredi pour la suite du week-end :). Merci encore de votre fidélité, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.**


	43. Guérison miracle et une autre révélation

**Hellooo! C'est enfin le weekend(dixit celle qui n'a que trois, bientôt quatre, cours dans la semaine lol) mais ça va bosser dur donc on me juge pas. Donc voici une suite où Lucas a le droit aux explications. J'avais pas l'intention de le mettre dans la confidence mais je me suis dit que le pauvre méritait pas d'avoir un autre bobard alors qu'il est venu veiller avec eux, qu'il est super dévoué à ses amis et je pense qu'après Jo, il pourrait très bien être celui qui pourrait le savoir(dans la série, oui parce qu'un jour on aura notre saison 2) Donc voila, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, évidemment j'ai pas répété toute la révélation, on s'en sortira jamais sinon xD. Donc suite du weekend, la prochaine ne sera pas avant lundi comme vous vous en doutez :p.**

* * *

 _\- allez repose toi un peu, tu en as besoin après les émotions que tu viens de vivre et moi je dois expliquer la situation à Lucas. Pour les infirmiers, comme tu l'as dit, c'est une guérison miracle._

Jo s'enfonça dans les oreillers et Henry sortit rejoindre Abe qui était aux côtés de Lucas, qui était plus blanc qu'un linge. Henry se permit de faire de l'humour.

\- Lucas, c'est Jo qui vient de frôler la mort et c'est qui toi qui ressemble à un cadavre.

Mais le jeune homme ne releva pas la remarque de son boss et le regarda simplement d'un air confus

\- Henry… J'aimerais vraiment comprendre… Comment c'est possible ? Vous saviez parfaitement que Jo n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir… Comment c'est arrivé ?

Henry échangea un regard avec Abe qui acquiesça. L'immortel soupira

\- je t'assure qu'il y a une très bonne explication mais avant que je t'en fasse part, j'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu ne vas pas m'interrompre et que tu ne poseras des questions qu'à la fin de mon récit ?

Le jeune homme sembla considérer la chose et hocha la tête lentement

\- parfait ! - répondit Henry - je vais tout te dire et après toi seul décidera de ce que tu vas faire.

Abe tout comme Henry n'avait pas spécialement de doutes que Lucas pourrait supporter le secret mais il fallait y aller mollo avec lui et ne manquer aucun détail. Avant de commencer, Henry aperçut une infirmière et il se dirigea vers elle.

\- excusez moi ! Ma petite amie, la patiente Jo Martinez, je pense que vous devriez aller la voir.

L'infirmière fronça des sourcils

\- la détective ? Vous avez remarqué un changement docteur ?

Il fit un grand sourire qu'il pensait pourtant avoir retenu

\- même mieux que ça !

L'infirmière parut curieuse et appela donc ses collègues. Henry décida de les suivre pendant que Abe essayait de préparer Lucas à la bombe qui allait être jetée sur lui.

Quand les médecins arrivèrent dans la chambre de Jo, ce fut des exclamations de surprise qui retentirent et chacun vérifia le pouls de la jeune femme, testèrent ses réflexes et ne purent que constater son rétablissement.

Le docteur en charge de ses soins, fut complètement soufflé, à tel point qu'il dût vérifier deux ou trois fois si il ne n'était pas trompé lors de son diagnostic.

Henry se tenait sur le pas de la porte, en faisant un petit sourire, échangeant un regard sous entendu avec Jo

\- de toute ma vie de docteur, je n'ai jamais vu ça… Mademoiselle Martinez, vous étiez au bord de votre mort… Paralysée… Je vous laisse une nuit et vous n'avez plus rien. Comment est ce possible ?

Jo haussa les épaules

\- je ne peux pas vous répondre… C'est vous le médecin, mais j'ai déjà entendu que les miracles se produisent, donc peut être que je fais partie de ces cas.

Elle dit ces derniers mots tout en regardant Henry. Le docteur passa son regard de l'un à l'autre. Il tapota l'épaule de Jo

\- ou bien l'amour entre le Dr Morgan et vous est si fort qu'il a réussi à vous sauver la vie

Henry sentit un léger courant froid lui parcourir les veines.. Il aurait aimé que ce soit le simple miracle de l'amour mais bien sûr il n'en était pas ainsi.. Cependant la théorie semblait convaincre son collègue, donc il ne s'y opposa pas.

Jo pouffa

\- je pense que oui.. Notre amour est vraiment exceptionnel

Le médecin préféra laisser la jeune femme se reposer, et lui annonça qu'elle pourrait sortir plus tard en fin de matinée.

Henry repassa rapidement pour donner un baiser sur les lèvres de Jo et lui promit d'être la à son réveil pour la ramener… Ils avaient beaucoup de monde à prévenir de sa guérison mais avant ceci, Lucas devait être mis au courant de toute la situation, c'était le moins qu'Henry pouvait faire pour le remercier d'avoir veillé.

Henry et Abe avaient prit Lucas à part, dans une pièce isolée et ce malgré l'heure très tardive ou très matinale, cela dépendait de la façon dont on voyait les choses.

Tout le monde était HS et le manque de sommeil se faisait grandement ressentir, ce pourquoi Henry avisa Abe d'aller se reposer plutôt que de rester pendant qu'il racontait son histoire mais son fils ne l'entendait pas de cette oreiller et préférait assister à "l'entrevue" pour épauler son père, et surtout confirmer.

\- bon alors, avant de te parler de ce qui est arrivé à Jo, il faut que je commence par le commencement parce que cette histoire me concerne également.

\- okay boss ! Je suis toute ouïe et promis, j'évite les commentaires foireux.

Henry sourit

\- je t'en serais reconnaissant ! Il est important que tu ne m'interrompes pas - il prit une profonde inspiration, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il allait raconter son histoire de son plein gré… Maintenant il espérait que le jeune homme allait aussi bien supporter que Jo et qu'il allait savoir se taire.

\- très bien ! Alors, pour débuter, je suis né le 19 septembre 1779…

Il parla au total pendant environ trois heures et demi et quand il eut terminé, il enchaina directement sur Jo, n'ayant omis aucun détail, concernant Adam, ses menaces, ce qu'il avait fait à Abigail et sans oublier de préciser qu'Abe était son fils.. Ce qui avait fait grandement écarquiller les yeux de Lucas, tout comme le reste de l'histoire de toute façon.

\- …. Alors c'est la raison pour laquelle Jo est en pleine forme… J'étais si désespéré à l'idée de la perdre que je me suis dit que l'arme condamnée était la solution pour la sauver, même si cela fait qu'elle a désormais la même malédiction que moi et que je n'ai jamais voulu une telle chose pour elle mais je n'aurais jamais pu vivre sans elle… Donc c'était égoïste de ma part mais je suis content que cela ait fonctionné.

Lucas essaya de garder son calme tel qu'il lui avait été recommandé mais son visage le trahissait quelque peu. Henry l'observait sans dire un mot, n'aimant pas trop le silence inhabituel de son assistant, lui qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler… Il déglutit et finit par dire quelque chose

\- alors si je comprends bien… Vous vivez depuis plus de 200 ans à chercher un remède à votre immortalité.. Jo est devenue immortelle à son tour… Vous avez un ennemi en commun et en gros vous allez littéralement être ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Henry acquiesça

\- en gros c'est ça. Tu as tout compris Lucas !

Il porta ses mains à sa tête et tourna son regard vers Abraham

\- et vous êtes donc son fils de 70 ans ?

\- c'est exact.. Je sais, je ne fais pas mon âge !

Henry pouffa. Un peu d'humour ne tuait jamais dans ce genre de situation. Lucas resta muet pendant de très longues minutes, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas… Abe et Henry se demandaient ce que cela voulait dire, si il était sous le choc et qu'il allait raconter son histoire à tout le monde ou bien si il pensait à une blague ou si il allait finalement le prendre au sérieux, connaissant son gout pour le bizarre et le surnaturel.

Puis finalement, il eut une rection que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu

\- dément ! - dit-il d'un air tout excité

Henry fronça des sourcils, n'étant pas sûr de bien comprendre

\- je te demande pardon ?

\- c'est génial que vous soyez immortel. Enfin peut être pas pour vous, cela va de soit.. Je veux dire, vous avez passé votre vie à perdre vos proches mais au moins, cette fois, vous allez vraiment passer l'éternité avec la femme que vous aimez et ça, c'est géant.

Henry échangea un regard avec son fils qui lui haussa des épaules en faisant un petit sourire

\- ça veut dire que tu me crois ?

\- franchement doc, ça serait dur de penser le contraire… Je veux dire, Abe est là pour confirmer tous vos dires et connait chaque détail de votre vie, et que je doute que vous soyez deux dans la même folie… En plus si c'était une blague, je ne sais pas si Henry aurait été aussi sérieux, je ne le connais que trop bien. Jo confirme également les derniers événements. N'importe qui n'aurait jamais pu ressortir aussi en forme sans être paralysé à vie…

Henry lâcha un soupir de soulagement, qu'il ignorait qu'il avait retenu. Il se leva et tapota l'épaule de son assistant.

\- merci beaucoup Lucas. Je suis vraiment content que tu comprennes et si'l te plait…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, mes lèvres sont scellées - coupa t-il toujours aussi excité, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait presque pas dormi

Henry lui fit simplement un signe de tête. Le jeune homme avait beau répété qu'il était terrible à garder les secrets, l'immortel lui faisait confiance la dessus et il savait qu'il ne dirait rien.

Lucas se releva en se craquant le dos

\- bon et bien après autant d'émotions, si tôt dés le matin, si cela ne dérange personne, je crois que je vais rentrer me reposer

\- tu as raison. Tout le monde a besoin de repos

\- surtout vous boss ! Ne le prenez pas mal mais vraiment vous avez une sale tête donc oui, reposez vous.

Il sortit de la salle presque ébloui car les rayons du soleil venaient de transpercer le hall de l'hôpital et il ne put que constater l'heure

\- bon sang ! Il est déjà 8h. Bon eh bien je m'en vais, personne ne m'en voudra si je reste dans mon lit jusqu'à 15h. Boss, merci encore de votre confiance et appelez moi si le lieutenant a besoin de nous.

Henry rigola et lui fit un signe de la main

\- file Lucas ! Elle n'aura pas besoin de nous, on va rentrer aussi.

Henry demanda à Abraham de rentrer et que lui resterait se reposer à l'hôpital mais son fils ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'obligea à rentrer avec lui pour qu'au moins il récupère deux ou trois de sommeil. Et puis de toute façon, même Jo était complètement K.O, dans sa chambre d'hôpital.


	44. Après la tempête

**Bonjooouuur ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous avez tous passé un bon weekend. Je suis désolée de poster la suite si tard pour vous(1h du mat chez vous à l'heure où je poste haha) mais en même temps j'avais cours jusqu'à 16h donc ensuite j'avais des choses à faire alors je ne poste que maintenant, vous aurez de la lecture quand vous vous réveillerez dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain, vous allez voir la réaction de tout le monde au retour de Jo héhé. Je n'en ai pas trop fait parce que j'avais pas la foi pour ça xD.**

 **Bon, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Finalement, tout le monde avait plutôt bien dormi après les émotions de la veille. Henry qui avait dit qu'il passerait chercher Jo dans la matinée, s'était levé aux alentours de midi, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années, mais la nuit l'avait vraiment épuisé et Abe était même debout avant lui; envoyant un texto à Jo lui disant qu'ils arriveraient seulement quand Henry serait debout.. Il n'avait reçu qu'une réponse une heure après, il en déduisait donc que même la jeune femme, bien qu'elle avait "ressuscitée", avait grandement besoin de sommeil.

Quand Henry se réveilla, il ne crut tout bonnement pas son réveil en voyant l'heure que celui ci affichait. Il écarquilla grand les yeux et fonça dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien fraiche. En s'essuyant le visage devant le miroir, il réalisa alors réellement depuis la nuit dernière, qu'en effet.. Jo était bien comme lui, immortelle et qu'elle attendait sagement et inutilement, dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Il sortit, toujours très bien habillé même si cette fois ci il avait opté pour des vêtements plus quotidiens, plutôt que ses habituelles chemises écossaises.

Abe l'attendait, et fit un grand sourire en le voyant

\- bonjour Pops. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir en forme ce matin.. J'ai envoyé un texto à Jo, elle m'a répondu il y a quelques minutes donc à mon avis, elle a aussi bien dormi.

Henry se frotta le visage, encore un peu dans le brouillard… Il se rappela également que maintenant Lucas connaissait son secret.. Il espérait vraiment que son assistant ne ferait pas de bourdes au travail.

\- la première fois que je me suis mort, je crois que j'ai dormi très longtemps aussi après être sorti de la rivière.. Je ne peux pas blâmer Jo.. De plus elle a subi un certain traumatisme..

Abe le regarda d'un air sarcastique

\- c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel, tout en soupirant. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, son fils sur ses talons

\- Henry, est ce que ça va ? - demanda t-il d'un air inquiet

Henry se retourna pour voir la bouille d'Abe et il sourit, un sourire un peu fade

\- j'ai vraiment cru la perdre pour de bon hier soir… J'étais tétanisé par cette idée.. Je n'aurais jamais pu survivre Abe et puis quand j'ai compris qu'elle avait été poignardé par la même arme qui avait tué Adam… Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de penser à cette possibilité mais honnêtement.. J'ai eu très peur, je doutais fortement mais je voulais y croire..

Abe posa une main sur son épaule

\- Jo est une battante.. Elle n'allait certainement pas te laisser te faire botter les fesses tout seul, désormais elle a l'éternité pour le faire.

Henry ouvrit la bouche mais Abe mit une main en stop pour l'empêcher de continuer

\- je sais, tu n'as jamais rien demandé mais quoi ? Je suis très content pour toi Pops', content qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour toujours rester prés de toi.. Tu as trouvé la perle rare. Abigail aurait été fière de toi, elle aurait adoré Jo.

Henry sourit faiblement et échangea une étreinte avec son fils.

\- je te remercie. Je suis très content que tu me soutiennes dans ma relation avec Jo, je prendrais soin d'elle.. Enfin on prendra soin l'un de l'autre.. Je sais qu'Abigail l'aurait aimé.

\- pas de soucis Henry ! Puis tu sais très bien que je t'ai toujours soutenu dans ta relation avec Jo, depuis le premier jour où elle a mit le pied dans cette boutique.. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait à tout prix que tu l'épouse celle ci.

Henry lui lança un regard noir et son fils explosa de rire en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

\- allez on y va, sinon c'est elle qui va te faire revenir dans la rivière si on se grouille pas un peu.

...

Quand ils arrivèrent, les médecins continuaient de tourner autour de Jo, comme ci elle était une pièce dans un musée et tout ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, elle priait intérieurement pour ne pas avoir à utiliser son arme mais ils faisaient vraiment tout pour la tenter.. Ce pourquoi elle fut grandement soulagé quand Henry arriva dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux ouverts comme des billes

\- Henry ! Oh merci mon Dieu tu es la.

Elle s'écarta des médecins pour rejoindre son petit ami et lui donner un bécot sur les lèvres, mais ne se détacha pas de lui pour autant

\- tout va bien maintenant - Jo s'adressa aux médecins, qui tentaient encore de comprendre comment elle avait pu s'en sortir comme ça - je suis entre de bonnes mains

Ils chuchotèrent entre eux et sortirent à la suite et l'un dit dit à Henry

\- c'est un sacré bout de femme que vous tenez la.. Personne ne peut expliquer son cas mais je crois que la dévotion et l'amour dont vous avez fait preuve envers elle doivent probablement jouer un grand rôle, elle n'était pas prête à vous quitter.

Henry sourit en resserrant Jo contre lui, qui elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse, agrippant sa chemise, de peur qu'il s'envole. Le médecin leur sourit, touché par tant d'amour et de bonheur et les laissa seuls.

Jo ne releva pas sa tête de suite, continuant d'apprécier cette étreinte entre eux, cette chaleur.. Ce qu'elle aurait pu perdre à tout jamais et lui aussi. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle aurait l'éternité avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Henry posa sa tête sur la sienne et ne brisait pas non plus cette étreinte, il ne voulait pas..Il chuchota

\- je ne vais plus jamais te quitter

\- mais on se quittera plus Henry.. On a toute la vie devant nous..

Il l'embrassa sur le front et laissa ses lèvres dessus le plus longtemps possible. Jo se laissa enivrer.. Elle avait l'impression qu'être éloignée de son contact, serait désormais un crime.

Ils finirent par se relâcher au bout de quelques minutes et se regardèrent dans les yeux, Jo caressa doucement la joue d'Henry

\- pourquoi cette tête de six pieds de long ?

Il haussa les épaules

\- on en parlera une fois à la boutique ou plutôt ce soir si tu veux bien. Abe va finir par s'impatienter dans le couloir et il faut qu'on prévienne les autres.

Jo acquiesça, n'en demandant pas plus mais elle sentait déjà la discussion venir.. Il allait encore rabâcher des tas de trucs et se blâmer inutilement. Elle l'embrassa maladroitement sur la joue et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. Henry zieuta la chambre

\- tu n'as rien oublié ?

Elle fit un petit sourire coquin

\- Dr Morgan, je vous ferais dire que je reviens aussi nue que vous dans la rivière donc je n'avais absolument aucun objet sur moi. Sauf mon arme qui était ici, et mon téléphone que Abe avait gardé

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas habillée en flic mais simplement avec un débardeur et un short, elle n'avait rien pour soutenir son arme et il se demandait bien où elle pouvait être mais Jo lui fit simplement un clin d'oeil.

Il resta goguenard un petit instant, essayant de chasser cette image d'une Jo Martinez, dans un attirail très sexy avec son arme là où personne n'oserait s'aventurait si ce n'est que lui.. Et encore, il n'en était pas très sûr.

Abe fit une longue étreinte à la jeune femme et lui pinça délicatement les joues

\- je suis vraiment très content que tout aille bien, surtout pour toi. Maintenant, nous avons des explications à donner.

\- oui.. Mais on ne va pas leur dire la vérité, n'est ce pas Henry ?

Il secoua la tête négativement

\- pas question. On ne peut pas non plus tout déballer d'un coup à tout le monde. Ce n'est pas le marché pour distribuer des choses ainsi.. On trouvera forcément une excuse.

\- à part celle du miracle - suggéra Abe - je ne vois pas ce que vous pourrez trouver de mieux, ce n'est pas rationnel et tu le sais mieux que personne Henry.

\- il a raison - ajouta Jo - et en parlant de secret, comment Lucas a prit la chose ? Tu lui as tout dit n'est ce pas ?

Il acquiesça

\- Abe était la pour m'épauler et contrairement à ce que je pourrais penser, il l'a vraiment très bien pris… Mais vraiment super content, comme ci c'était la chose la plus extraordinaire au monde

Abe fit semblant de toussoter

\- pour nous autres mortels, oui c'est un peu le cas.

Il n'eut le droit qu'à un regard de son père et il fit un grand sourire innocent. Jo rigola

\- je n'en attendais pas moins de Lucas. Je me doutais bien que ce genre de chose ne lui ferait pas peur.. Maintenant, j'espère qu'il va se taire, que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi.

\- je lui fais confiance, il ne devrait pas dire quoique ce soit dessus mais si il laisse glisser un petit indice, je ne manquerais pas de lui rappeler.

Jo accrocha son bras avec celui d'Henry pendant qu'ils quittaient l'établissement, Abe marchait loin devant eux, l'oreille tout de même un peu à l'affut, et Jo chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille de son petit ami

\- mais je te rappelle que tu n'arrêtais pas de me laisser des indices avant que tu me dise ton secret donc monsieur, tu ne pourras pas en vouloir à Lucas

\- de ce point de vue la.. Tu as raison.

Elle gloussa et lui embrassa lobe de l'oreille. Il gémit et Abe roula des yeux dans ses orbites.. Maintenant qu'ils avaient l'éternité devant eux, ils allaient certainement en profiter pour apprendre le livre de kamasutra en entier..

Il ne put d'ailleurs se retenir quand ils rentrèrent tous dans la voiture

\- bon, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez l'éternité ensemble désormais qu'il faut vous sautez dessus à la moindre occasion, surtout dans des endroits publics.. À cette allure la, j'aurais le temps d'être 50 fois grand frère

Il fit un petit sourire sadique tout en regardant dans son rétro la réaction des deux à l'arrière. Henry le jugeait grandement du regard et Jo était rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux

\- Abe ! - prévint t-il de sa voix tonitruante.

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules

\- pas besoin d'avoir honte ! J'en aurais profité aussi.

Il démarra, ne laissant aucune chance aux deux tourtereaux de répondre. Jo secoua la tête en souriant, et posa sa joue sur l'épaule d'Henry, qui en enlaçant ses doigts, lui dit

\- quand on aura parlé à tout le monde et si le lieutenant nous donne l'autorisation, il y a quelque part où j'emmènerais t'emmener.

Elle releva des yeux curieux vers lui

\- des mystères encore Dr Morgan. Où est ce que tu veux m'emmener ?

\- si je te le dis ça ne sera pas une surprise. Tu verras.

Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser et reprirent leur position précédente. Henry songeait bien à emmener Jo mais avant, il fallait à tout prix qu'il se débarrasse du parasite qu'était Adam, il ne pouvait plus le laisser pourrir leurs vies ainsi.


	45. Retour à la vie normale

**On est mercredi donc suite et la prochaine sera vendredi comme toujours. Je pense que tout le monde est d'ailleurs pas mal occupé ces temps ci, moi la première (parce que je n'arrive même pas à avancer ma nouvelle fanfic donc voila x), bref. Si vous avez un temps, n'hésitez pas à me lâcher une review que je sache au moins encore ce que vous pensez tandis qu'on approche lentement mais surement de la fin de cette histoire :). Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter, même juste une petite, ça fait toujours plaisir à ça aide forcément à s'améliorer et être plus prolifique. Sur ce, voici donc le chapitre où Jo retourne à son boulot mais il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire, je ne voulais pas en faire trop et je n'avais pas envie de me casser la tête avec les explications à ce niveau de l'histoire. Bonne lecture quand même, j'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire ^-^**

* * *

Henry avait appelé Reece pour lui dire qu'il viendrait au poste, sans préciser qu'il serait avec Jo, histoire de ne pas l'effrayer. Bien que cette dernière pensait bien qu'Henry avait besoin de se retrouver seul et s'engouffrer dans le travail pour oublier sa peine, elle préféra lui déconseiller de venir, voir tous les détectives, pourrait le faire craquer.. Mais il la rassura, en lui disant que tout irait bien.

Sachant qu'elle pourrait difficilement avoir le dernier mot avec lui, elle le laissa venir.

Personne n'était au courant de la guérison de Jo donc personne ne s'attendait à la voir.. En toute honnêteté, les gens se préparaient surtout déjà à assister à des funérailles. Même Hanson.. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder le bureau de sa partenaire, son coeur était brisé.. Il venait de perdre sa petite soeur et il n'y avait rien qu'il pourrait y faire.. Si ce n'était de retrouver le fils de pute qui l'avait mit dans cet état.. Mais quel bien cela ferait-il ? Absolument rien et il le savait.. De plus, connaissant Jo, elle n'aurait certainement pas voulu de ça.

Au bas de l'immeuble, Jo serrait fort la main d'Henry, poussant un long soupir

\- tu crois que ça va aller ? Ils ne vont pas nous poser des questions à tous les deux ? Et si ils croient tous que j'ai fait semblant ?

Henry pouffa et la calma en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres

\- Jo.. Ça va bien se passer. Personne ne te posera de questions.. On sait quoi répondre de toute façon et puis ils ont bien vu que tu ne faisais pas semblant..

Elle n'était pas pour autant rassurée. Elle regarda le grand bâtiment, se disant qu'un jour il faudrait certainement qu'elle quitte cet endroit pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, elle apprendrait à vivre de nouvelles vies, refaire des faux passeports.. Tout ça avec Henry. Un frisson la parcourut et une petite larme roula sur sa joue.. Pas de tristesse, mais de joie.. Elle allait passer l'éternité avec cet homme et elle ne le perdrait pas, et lui de même.

Henry la serra contre lui, essuyant ses larmes

\- tu sais, je comprends que c'est un tout à encaisser.. Tu réalises que tu ne vielleras plus jamais, qu'on devra sans arrêt déménager.. Je sais que c'est dur Jo.. Je comprends que tu puisse m'en vouloir.

Elle secoua la tête

\- Henry tais toi ! Je ne t'en veux pas, tu le sais très bien. Tu n'avais pas le choix et je t'en suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé. Si je suis toute chamboulée, ce n'est pas parce que je suis triste mais heureuse.

Il fronça des sourcils. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues

\- je suis heureuse, parce que je suis avec toi. On est pareils, et on aura toute la vie pour profiter, toute la vie pour voir ce qu'on veut et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que aucun de nous ne va devoir s'inquiéter de voir l'autre vieillir un jour.

Il sourit et acquiesça. Après de longues réflexions, ils décidèrent donc de rentrer dans le bâtiment.. Personne ne défilait dans les couloirs, personne ne surveillait également au bas de l'immeuble.. Il semblait que tous, faisaient déjà le deuil de Jo, ou s'y préparaient en tous les cas.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit et l'avancée jusqu'aux bureaux semblait durer une éternité, littéralement. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Jo fut surprise de ne voir personne défiler comme à leur habitude. Henry resserra ses doigts autour des siens

\- tu leur manque déjà.. Vu ton état, tout le monde sait que tu avais peu de chances de t'en sortir. Allez, courage..

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, elle fit de même en glissant le sien derrière son dos et ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'à atteindre les bureaux.. Et quand ils se présentèrent, tout le monde fit silence et les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Hanson qui revenait de la salle de repos avec un café en main, lâcha complètement la tasse qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.. Il dévisagea les deux arrivants comme ci ils étaient des fantômes.. Ironique. Le désordre avait fait sortir Reece de son bureau qui n'en crut tout bonnement pas ses yeux. Hanson était planté à quelques mètres d'eux et Jo se pinçait les lèvres, elle fit un pas vers lui

\- salut Mike.. Pourquoi une tête pareille ?

Hanson leva les yeux vers Henry pour essayer de comprendre mais il haussa simplement les épaules, en faisant un petit sourire. Il ne réfléchit plus et se précipita vers Jo pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle posa son menton sur son épaule alors qu'elle l'entendait renifler. Elle lui frotta doucement le dos

\- ça va aller Mike.. Tout va bien se passer maintenant, je vais bien.

Il se détacha d'elle, tandis que Reece avançait vers eux, toujours partagée entre la surprise et l'émotion. Elle lança un regard à Henry qui fit comme ci de rien n'était.

Tout le commissariat regarda alors ce qui se passa.

Reece était face à Jo et put difficilement contenir son émotion.. Jo ouvrit la bouche

\- je peux expliquer..

Elle n'en eut pas le temps que sa chef la prit dans ses bras et la serra comme une mère avec une fille, ce qui surprit et amusa tout le monde qui applaudit. Elle fit un signe de tête à Henry et Hanson de se joindre à elle, tandis qu'elle trainait Jo dans son bureau.

\- bon, maintenant j'aimerais comprendre Jo.. Hier vous étiez vraiment dans un sale état.. Tout le monde était prêt à voir un très bon élément partir… Que s'est-il passé ? Comment se fait-il qu'aujourd'hui vous soyez autant en forme ? Ne le prenez pas mal; je suis vraiment très contente pour vous et j'imagine qu'Henry aussi.

Elle le zieuta et il fit un grand sourire. Jo lui lança un regard et il acquiesça, elle soupira, en passant son regard de Reece à Hanson

\- personne ne peut expliquer ma guérison.. Ils appellent ça tout simplement un miracle. Croyez moi, je sais que j'étais mal en point.. J'avais une dague plantée à travers les côtes, donc je pensais bien que je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir mais je ne sais pas.. J'ai peut être un bon ange gardien.. Peut être qu'au final, le Sean que j'ai connu et qui n'ai jamais revenu d'entres les morts, n'a pas voulu que je le rejoigne de suite.

Il fallait bien inventer un bobard.. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient pas dire à leur collègue et leur chef qu'ils étaient tous deux immortels. Hanson regarda Henry et lui donna un coup de coude

\- dis donc doc, à mon avis il n'y a pas que le miracle de la guérison.. Vous l'aimez tellement fort, que j'ai l'impression que vous y êtes peut être pour quelque chose.

Henry sourit bien malgré lui.. Sachant que la vérité était tout autre et qu'il bouillait de pouvoir arracher la tête à Adam mais il réussit à lutter contre ses émotions

\- peut être bien détective.. Après tout c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas lâché d'une semelle.. Je ne voulais pas la perdre.

\- et vous avez fait quoi ? Le baiser du prince charmant n'est ce pas ? Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une légende.

Il eut le droit au regard de Reece pour le toiser. Il se fit soudainement tout petit

\- désolé !

Mais elle esquissa un léger sourire, plutôt amusée de la situation. Elle regarda de nouveau le couple

\- bien ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous voir et bon si même les médecins n'ont aucune explication, je pense que comme le dit Hanson.. Le miracle de l'amour doit y être pour quelque chose. Vous avez un homme qui est fou de vous Jo, alors ne le laissez pas échapper.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant et regardant Henry en coin

\- oh ne vous en faites pas lieutenant.. Je compte bien le garder éternellement.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et ni Hanson, ni Reece ne comprirent le sous entendu mais ils voyaient bien l'amour qui se dégageait des deux. Reece leva les bras au ciel

\- bon allez, je ne veux pas vous voir au bureau pour les deux prochaines semaines.

Ils froncèrent des sourcils

\- mais Lieutenant ? Si il y a des meurtres et..

Reece la coupa

\- peu importe. Ils font du bon boulot ici.. Vous avez bien besoin de vous reposer et de vous évader. Prenez vos congés et revenez nous quand vous serez en forme.

Henry eut du mal à cacher l'énorme sourire qui s'étira le long de ses lèvres.

\- ça tombe bien, j'avais besoin d'emmener Jo en vacances, merci lieutenant.

\- il n'y a pas de quoi Henry et par pitié, ne vous faites pas tuer, ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- comptez sur nous - répondirent t-ils à l'unisson et d'une voix bien sereine.

Ils sortirent, avec Hanson sur leurs talons. Chaque collègue passa autour de Jo pour lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi eux, et tous voulaient connaitre le secret de sa guérison mais elle répondait à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un miracle selon la médecine et qu'elle ne pouvait elle même expliquer.

Hanson était toujours autant stupéfait et s'assit à moitié sur son bureau en regardant le couple

\- donc vous allez prendre quelques petites vacances ?

Jo haussa les épaules

\- Henry est mystérieux et ne me dira pas où on va mais je pense qu'après les émotions qu'on aura vécu.. Ça ne sera pas de refus

\- je suis tout à fait d'accord ma chérie - répondit Henry en lui déposant une bise sur la tempe

Hanson pouvait difficilement contenir sa joie. Il était vraiment content de revoir Jo et de savoir qu'elle avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait si profondément. Henry s'excusa pour aller à la morgue voir si Lucas y était ou bien avait-il décidé de rester dans son lit comme il l'avait dit.

En réalité, il s'éloignait pour appeler Adam et savoir où il se trouvait.. Il allait de nouveau le confronter et cette fois ci, il se servirait de son pugio contre lui, pour lui reprendre ce que la vie lui avait donné mais il n'avait juste pas réussit à en faire bon usage et il n'était pas question qu'il lui laisse la vie sauve, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait à Jo.

Jo, n'avait pas idée qu'Henry comptait se venger et elle continuait de piailler gentiment avec Mike, ainsi que le reste de ses collègues.


	46. Let's meet again

**Weekend! Moi aussi j'avais du boulot mais je suis en weekend de trois jours donc vous savez quoi ? J'ai fais tous mes devoirs(et mes courses) toute la matinée donc je peux vous poster une suite :p. J'espère que vous allez aimer, hmm Henry Morgan n'aime pas trop qu'on touche à la femme qu'il aime O:). Allez qui va me mettre ma 90eme review? Vous en êtes capables non? :D. Allez bonne lecture et bon weekend!**

* * *

Henry descendit à la morgue et salua les quelques employés présents. Il était bien soulagé que Lucas n'était vraiment pas la, il pourrait être tranquille dans son bureau.

Il ferma la porte à clé ainsi que les stores.

Il composa le numéro d'Adam et dût attendre un moment avant qu'il ne décroche.. Il ne comptait rien dire concernant l'état de santé de Jo, et encore moins qu'elle était immortelle.

\- bonjour Henry.. - dit-il d'une voix peu sûre

\- je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin - répondit l'immortel d'une voix très sec et tonitruante que personne ne pouvait lui reconnaitre - où êtes vous ?

Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre

\- en quoi cela vous intéresse t-il Henry ? Vous savez que cela ne ramènera pas le détective Martinez et rien ne peut me tuer.

Henry regarda le pugio qui était rangé dans sa vitrine et qui brillait comme un appel pour tuer Adam pour de bon. Il serra des dents. Combien même Jo était saine et sauve désormais, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir les nerfs à vifs et il ferait payer Adam.

\- je me fiche de savoir si je peux vous tuer ou pas.. Je veux vous faire souffrir, vous savez de la même façon que vous avez souffert lorsque les nazis vous ont kidnappé.. Je veux vous voir pleurer et me supplier d'arrêter… je ne connaitrais la paix que lorsque vous aurez décidé de me laisser tranquille. Mes amis, ma famille..

Adam haussa les épaules de l'autre côté de la rue, semblant parfaitement indifférent

\- dans ce cas, on va continuer de jouer et je ne vais pas vous dire où je suis. Vous êtes malin, je suis sûre que vous finirez par trouver vous même. De toute façon, à part tirer votre rage sur moi, je doute que vous ayez encore quelque chose à me reprocher.. Pauvre petite Jo, elle aussi toute aussi prête à se sacrifier par amour pour vous.. Décidément, vous tombez toujours sur les bonnes femmes.

Henry resserra le combiné entre ses doigts, à même de l'écraser, tellement il bouillait. Il rêvait presque de voir la tête d'Adam accrochée à son mur de légiste et d'y envoyer des fléchettes.

En tenant le téléphone, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et en ressortit le pugio, passant ses doigts sur la lame, jurant tous les malheurs du monde à Adam et priant pour que cela fonctionne.

\- j'en ai assez de jouer Adam ! - cracha Henry - dites moi où vous êtes et nous réglerons ça ensemble.. Finit d'impliquer les gens qui me sont proches.. Vous m'avez déjà enlevé Abigail, maintenant Jo… - il devait bien sûr prétendre et sa voix se brisa presque, vu qu'il était celui qui avait dû rendre Jo immortelle également mais cela n'enlevait rien à la rage qu'il éprouvait - je ne veux plus participer à vos petites magouilles, convenons d'un endroit et rencontrons nous.

\- cela serait bien trop facile Henry.. Beaucoup trop facile. Je vais vous laisser mariner encore un peu.

\- Hors de question ! - il s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant à sa prochaine phrase et fit un petit sourire sadique - à moins que vous ne craignez que je ne puisse vous tuer pour de bon ?

Ce fut visiblement les paroles qu'il fallait pour faire réagir son ennemi. Il poussa un grognement de frustration

\- très bien Henry ! Si cela vous amuse de venir me mettre une raclée, libre à vous… Je traine dans les alentours où la première fois je vous ai tué pour vous éviter que cette chère Jo vous trouve à l'agonie.. Il n'y a plus personne qui vit dans cette maison abandonnée, alors que je me suis permis d'y faire mon petit cocon, sans me montrer au jour. Je vous attendrais Henry, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous me réservez.

Il raccrocha comme d'habitude, avant même qu'Henry ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Il soupira en déposant violemment le combiné. Il rangea le pugio sous sa veste et remonta à l'étage et tomba nez à nez avec Jo qui fit un grand sourire, en passant ses bras autour de son cou

\- je venais te chercher. On rentre ? Ou bien profite du beau temps dehors ? C'est comme tu veux.. Ah et puis ce soir, Hanson nous invite à diner avec Karen.. Une petite soirée en couple. Ça te dit ? C'est pour fêter mon rétablissement.

En la voyant toute contente de pouvoir passer une soirée avec les Hanson, Henry ne pouvait refuser une telle offre. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front

\- alors allons à cette soirée. Et ce weekend je t'embarque.. Je ne te dirais pas où. Je te ferais la surprise jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sur place. D'accord ?

\- très bien monsieur mystérieux.

Elle laissa glisser ses bras pour lui prendre la main. Henry soupira. Il allait devoir attendre le lendemain avant de confronter Adam mais il ne comptait plus tarder. Il fallait qu'il le fasse avant que ce dernier sache que Jo était bien vivante et tente encore quelque chose.

Ils profitèrent donc de la belle journée d'été, et décidèrent de pique niquer à Central Park, tel un couple normal.. Qui aurait des années devant lui. Jo était très reconnaissante à Henry de l'avoir tiré de ce pas, peu importe ce qu'il en disait, alors durant toute la journée, ils n'avaient pas cessé de se taquiner, oubliant un instant tous les soucis.

Henry avait poursuivi tout le long du parc en l'arrosant avec une bouteille d'eau, avant qu'ils finissent par retomber sur la couverture, se regardant toujours aussi amoureux qu'aux premiers jours. Henry sut à ce moment, combien même, elle aurait toute la vie pour être avec lui, qu'il désirait vraiment l'avoir à ses côtés à jamais..Avoir une famille, même si cela devenait douloureux par la suite, mais avoir quelque chose de normal dans ses 200 années.

Ils avaient rendez vous chez les Hanson pour 20 heures, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de rester suffisamment longtemps au parc et de regarder les couleurs de cette belle journée d'été qui disparaissaient peu à peu derrière les énormes buildings. Tout cela en étant assis contre un arbre, Jo entre les jambes d'Henry, sa tête reposée sur la sienne et leurs mains enlacées.

Rien ne pourrait enlever ce moment qu'ils vivaient.. Chaque minute était probablement unique et précieuse et peu importe le temps, ils ne voulaient rien rater de ce que la nature leur offrait.


	47. Soirée de couples

**Bonjour! On est lundi donc je vous propose donc une suite très fraiche après un weekend un peu trop rapide à mon gout xD. Donc j'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire. Une petite suite tranquille avant que les choses sérieuses reviennent O:)**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Ps: Locia, oui effectivement tu étais celle qui a posté ma 90eme review ! D'ailleurs merci tout le monde, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu atteindre tout ça :D, ça me fait tellement plaisir et j'espère sincèrement en faire de même avec la prochaine histoire :)**

* * *

Jo et Henry retournèrent à la boutique vers 18h30 et sur le chemin, Jo demanda à Henry

\- au fait.. Je suppose qu'à ce niveau je peux enfin emménager n'est ce pas ?

Henry sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était plongé repensant sans arrêt à sa conversation avec Adam et ce qu'il préparait pour lui faire payer. Jo détourna rapidement le regard vers lui, en arrivant à un feu rouge

\- je suppose que oui. Abe n'y verra pas d'inconvénients.. Il aura juste plus de blagues à faire sur l'immortalité.. Mais si tu veux apporter tes meubles, il n'y a pas de soucis.

Elle frotta sa cuisse délicatement

\- ne t'en fais pas. Je doute qu'ils me soient très utiles. Tout ce que tu possèdes dans la boutique est largement suffisant. Pour être honnête avec toi, j'ai déjà contacté le proprio pour lui dire que je lui remettrais les clés, j'ai aussi fait des annonces sur le net pour la vente de mes meubles. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier si j'avais eu des réponses mais je pense que oui.. J'essayerais de faire tout ça ce weekend, et je compte sur ta présence et celle d'Abe pour m'aider à débarrasser ce qui reste ?

Henry se frotta sa petite barbe et fit un petit sourire

\- comme j'ai décidé de t'emmener en vadrouille ce weekend, je pense que nos collègues ne verront aucun inconvénient à s'occuper de tout ceci. De plus Abe connait beaucoup de personnes dans les meubles, ils pourront certainement aider à faire vendre. Tout sera entre de bonnes mains, mais je veux que les deux prochaines semaines nous soient exclusivement réservées. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, en reprenant sa concentration sur sa route

\- d'accord dans ce cas. J'ai hâte d'enfin partager toute ma vie avec Henry Morgan, mon immortel âme soeur.

Elle pouffa mais pensait absolument ce qu'elle venait de dire et Henry fut touché. Après tout c'était vraiment ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux.. Après avoir vécu la même, traverser les mêmes épreuves, ils se retrouvaient avec la même malédiction ou bénédiction, cela dépendait de comment on voyait les choses.. Mais depuis que Jo était dans sa vie, Henry voyait cette part de lui, bien moins négativement qu'avant.

Ils annoncèrent à Abe qu'ils dineraient avec leurs amis et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre pour manger. Cela tombait bien pour le vieil homme, qui avait décidé de faire une partie de cartes avec ses amis de l'armée et il les avaient invités à la boutique. Ils parlèrent aussi rapidement du fait qu'ils comptaient partir en vacances d'ici le weekend et que Jo aurait besoin d'un coup de main pour déplacer ses quelques affaires et vendre les meubles qu'il y avait. Abe leur promit d'être dessus.

Ils se douchèrent en même temps et s'habillèrent de façon classe mais simple. Henry avait opté pour une de ses nombreuses chemises écossaises, qui faisait tout son charme, ainsi qu'un pantalon en tissu et une ceinture. Jo avait décidé de mettre une robe à volant rouge, accompagné d'escarpins de la même couleur, et une ceinture dorée.

Henry était toujours autant subjugué par la beauté de sa partenaire et dire qu'il allait admirer ça pour encore de nombreuses années à venir.

Karen et Mike vivaient à quelques blocs du commissariat, dans une maison très chaleureuse qui reflétait l'esprit familial, tout ce qui plaisait à Henry. Henry n'avait jamais rencontré Karen et fut bien content d'enfin mettre un visage sur ce nom. Le couple les attendait sur les marches de leur maison et il semblait à Jo qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Mike aussi élégant. Il était lui aussi bien différent lorsqu'il n'était pas au travail. Une petite chemise décontractée du dimanche et un jean, et le tour était joué.

Karen était brune comme Jo, mais les cheveux beaucoup plus foncés, et également un peu plus grande. Elle fut heureuse de voir celle que son mari considérait comme une soeur, elle la serra dans ses bras

\- bienvenue ! Contente de te revoir saine et sauve Jo. Ça fait longtemps.

\- je suis contente de te revoir aussi Karen.

Elle détourna alors son regard vers Henry et lui serra la main

\- je suppose que vous êtes le Dr Morgan ?

\- vous supposez bien et je vous en prie, appelez moi Henry. Entre nous pas de formalités, pas maintenant que j'ai cette merveilleuse femme dans ma vie.

Il lui fit un baise main. Toujours fidèle à ses habitudes. Mike leva les yeux au ciel

\- n'en faites pas trop Doc, une femme vous suffit je pense - plaisanta t-il.

Karen lui donna un coup de coude et ils se poussèrent pour laisser rentrer le couple

\- entrez je vous en prie ! Il fait un temps tellement magnifique que nous avons décidé de manger sur la terrasse à l'arrière, j'espère que personne n'y voit d'inconvénients ?

Ils secouèrent la tête tout en traversant la grande maison

\- absolument pas. L'air d'été, il n'y a rien de mieux pour un repas familial - répondit Henry, très impressionné par la maison des Hanson.

Jo lut dans ses pensées et se disait, qu'un jour eux aussi, ils auraient une maison dans le même style.. Avec deux ou trois enfants.. La pensée la fit grandement sourire.

\- les garçons ne sont pas la ? - demanda Jo

\- non. Ce soir, c'est exclusivement réservé aux adultes - répondit Mike - donc on a envoyé les garçons chez leur tante , ils seront de retour demain soir.

Jo et Henry acquiescèrent et Karen ajouta, tandis qu'elle les emmena sur la terrasse

\- ça nous fait une trêve à nous aussi. Les enfants c'est du boulot.

Henry ne put qu'approuver mais il ne fit pas part du fond de sa pensée, Jo lui attrapa la main en le gratifiant d'un beau sourire. Ils s'installèrent pour l'apéro et une délicieuse odeur de viande émanait du jardin

\- ça sent drôlement bon - annonça Jo en jubilant et sentant son estomac déjà gronder

\- tu pourras remercier mon mari - répondit Karen tout en zieutant Mike qui préparait les boissons - il est très doué en grillades et le temps est avec nous ce soir

\- je suis sûr que l'on va se régaler - assura Henry

Mike arriva avec les "poisons" comme il aimait si bien à le dire et ils trinquèrent

\- alors à la guérison miracle de Jo - lança t-il

Henry et Jo durent se faire violence pour ne pas avoir de sourire crispé mais ils appréciaient l'attention. D'ailleurs, Jo eut un peu de mal à contrôler ses émotions et dit d'une petite voix

\- j'ai vraiment des amis en or dans ce boulot. Surtout toi Mike, merci de prendre soin de moi et de veiller. Tu es vraiment le grand frère parfait. Tous nos amis sont fantastiques et bien sûr l'homme de ma vie aussi.. Cet homme qui a changé tous les aspects de ma vie, m'a fait aimer alors que je pensais ça impossible.

Karen et Mike furent vraiment touchés de voir autant d'amour entre Jo et Henry et ce dernier réalisa à quel point, ils s'aimaient. Il embrassa Jo rapidement et leva son verre

\- alors à Jo et son rétablissement.. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter sa perte.

Ils trinquèrent et discutèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de se mettre à table. Hanson partit récupérer les grillades et Jo et Henry ne surent où donner de la tête, tellement il y avait de choix.

\- eh bien ma foi détective - complimenta Henry - vous vous êtes surpassé

Il haussa les épaules

\- c'est l'une des rares choses que je réussis en cuisine, sinon Karen m'expédie à l'autre bout de la maison lorsque c'est elle qui prépare des petits plats.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

\- n'exagère pas non plus.

\- oh ne vous en faites pas, Henry n'est pas loin de faire la même avec moi - taquina Jo

Il la regarda d'un air sous entendu et elle se fondit presque sur le banc, se disant qu'elle aurait peut être mieux fait de se taire. Karen et Mike rigolèrent et s'installèrent face à leurs amis pour un délicieux diner.

Un diner, durant lequel en voyant Jo et Henry si amoureux, Karen ne put s'en empêcher

\- et sinon.. D'après ce que Mike me racontait, tous les deux, vous êtes fous de l'autre depuis un moment déjà et là, je peux parfaitement le confirmer.. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?

Ils se regardèrent et répondirent fièrement

\- trois mois !

\- à vous voir, on dirait que cela fait plus longtemps et croyez moi que c'est un compliment.

Ils la remercièrent d'un signe de tête et Henry glissa un bras autour de Jo

\- croyez moi que pour moi, cela fait bien plus longtemps.. Seulement on ne faisait que se tourner autour avant mais je suis content du dénouement

\- et moi donc - gloussa Jo

Karen avala sa bouchée et ne put contenir la question qui lui brulait les lèvres et Mike le sentit venir

\- et je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous êtes ensemble mais honnêtement vous vous aimez tellement fort et depuis un moment d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre alors est ce que peut être vous prévoyez…

Henry devina ce qu'elle voulait dire et Jo n'en était pas très sûre, Mike tenta de la dissuader mais évidemment, elle n'en avait que faire

\- un mariage dans l'air peut être ?

\- et voila elle l'a dit - ronchonna Mike - Karen !

Elle haussa naïvement des épaules et regardant les deux autres qui étaient rouges et pas seulement à cause de la chaleur. Henry tenta de formuler une réponse

\- euh eh bien.. Pour l'instant c'est quelque chose qui est peut être un peu tôt dans notre relation mais peut être un jour..

Jo hocha vivement la tête en buvant son vin pour faire descendre son morceau de saucisse qui était resté coincé au fond de sa gorge juste au moment où Karen avait commencé à parler mariage.

\- oui oui, on a le temps de penser à tout ça - finit-elle enfin par dire

\- oh ! - répondit simplement Karen - je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser tous les deux.. C'est juste que vous êtes si amoureux, c'est rare de voir de telles choses de nos jours

Jo et Henry échangèrent un regard complice

\- ce n'est pas grave Karen, je vous rassure. Sûr que c'est quelque chose dont Jo et moi parlerons plus tard

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle se sentit vraiment fondre.. Les futures années, peu importe combien, promettaient grandement aux côtés d'Henry.

Mike rattrapa la bourde de sa femme

\- bon allez Karen, arrête de les mettre mal à l'aise et propose leur de se resservir, il reste quelques brochettes.

Ils furent sur le point de protester mais n'en eurent pas le temps quand Karen leur donna une brochette chacun, combien même tout le monde peinait à finir.

Jo complimenta le chef intérieur de son ami et ce fut sur une très bonne note qu'ils terminèrent la soirée, après un succulent dessert préparé des mains de Karen.

Ils se quittèrent aux alentours de minuit

\- merci de cette belle soirée - annonça Henry - Jo et moi on s'est régalés, n'est ce pas ma chérie ?

\- tout à fait. Je suis bondée. Cette soirée était vraiment sympa, ça m'avait manqué

\- en même temps avec les affaires qu'on a eu, le répit n'était pas de longue durée mais ça fait plaisir de temps à autre de se détendre - ajouta Mike

Jo hocha la tête et sentit la main d'Henry dans le creux de son dos

\- alors on va vous souhaiter une bonne soirée. Merci encore de ce repas, à une prochaine

\- à bientôt tous les deux ! Et doc s'il vous plait, après vos deux semaines de vacances, ne ramenez pas Jo en cloque, je ne sais pas si elle vous le pardonnera, dévouée à son travail comme elle est.

Il eut le droit à une tape à la fois de la part de sa femme mais aussi de Jo, Henry s'amusa de la situation et chuchota à l'oreille de Mike mais suffisamment fort pour que les deux femmes entendent

\- ne vous en faites pas détective, j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas créer d'accident

Il eut le droit à un regard noir de la part de sa petite amie

\- Henry Morgan !

Il rigola et lui embrassa la joue. Ce fut sur cette touche de bonne humeur qu'ils quittèrent les Hanson et ils se promirent tous de se revoir pour d'autres soirées en couple.


	48. Business à finir

**Bonjour! On est mercredi, donc voici une autre suite. Les choses sérieuses commencent ou se terminent, cela dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses hé.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Après leur retour de leur diner, Jo et Henry avaient évidemment profité d'une soirée intime et s'étaient endormis après un enchainement de rounds, mais dans la nuit, Henry n'arrêtait pas de tourner et retourner dans son lit, pensant non stop à la (nouvelle) confrontation qu'il aurait avec Adam.. Il avait presque hâte d'en finir et l'idée de se débarrasser de son ennemi pour de bon, lui était purement jubilatoire.

À force de bouger dans tous les sens, il finit par réveiller Jo

\- Henry ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger, se disant peut être qu'il devait arrêter de faire l'enfant gâté. Il se retourna sur le côté pour faire face à Jo qui le regarda d'un air endormi, avec seul la lune éclairant leurs deux silhouettes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et quelques mèches qui retombaient devant ses yeux, le drap cachait complément sa nudité mais son épaule dénudée était en dehors du drap. Il tourna une mèche de ses cheveux dans ses doigts

\- ce n'est rien.. Excuse moi.. Je pense beaucoup mais rendors toi.

Dans le peu de lueur, il la vit rouler des yeux. Elle s'assit en tenant le drap contre elle et alluma la lampe de chevet. Henry grogna, il savait qu'il aurait droit à une petite leçon.

\- Henry ! Je te connais bien. Tu as quelque chose qui te tracasse. Dis moi ce que c'est.. À ce niveau la, je crois qu'il n'y a plus grand chose que je ne puisse supporter.

Il se redressa à son tour et se mit derrière elle, la tenant entre ses jambes, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. Il posa son menton sur son épaule, en soupirant.. Il n'allait pas lui parler d'Adam parce qu'elle allait certainement le dissuader, alors il décida d'aller au sujet qu'ils avaient assez évité, celui de son immortalité à elle.

\- je pensais… À ces dernières heures, tout ce qui est arrivé.. Honnêtement Jo, tu es certaine que ça va ? Tu me parais si calme avec cette histoire d'immortalité

Il la sentait se tendre au creux de ses bras.. Peut être créait t-elle une façade, tel qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

\- Henry.. Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi.. Je vais gérer.. De toute façon, je ne peux rien y faire désormais. Sûr que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais tu n'avais pas le choix.. Tu m'as sauvé et pour ça, ça vaut tout le reste.. Je préfère avoir l'éternité avec toi plutôt que de savoir que tu aurais pu te morfondre pendant un siècle, sans moi. Tu ne mérites pas d'être seul, je veillerais sur toi.

Elle se tourna légèrement et colla son front contre le sien. Elle vit les yeux d'Henry briller et une petite larme coula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya délicatement avec son pouce

\- je sais que je n'ai pas eu le choix mais tu aurais eu le droit de m'en vouloir de toute façon.. Je veux dire, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, tu t'es retrouvé dans cette position et l'idée de te perdre me brisait tellement.. C'était une mesure désespérée et je n'avis aucune idée de son effet, mais il fallait que je tente

\- tu as vraiment bien fait. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais Henry, pas pour si peu… Enfin d'accord, ce n'est pas rien mais il faut simplement voir le bon côté des choses.

Elle se retourna pour se coller complètement contre son torse, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Il reposa sa tête dans son cou, et le lui embrassa, Jo chuchota

\- je n'aurais plus jamais à m'inquiéter à l'idée de perdre un autre homme que j'aime, plus jamais.

\- et moi de même - répondit-il sur la même tonalité - je t'aime Jo

Elle passa une main derrière son cou, il releva les yeux vers elle et ils partagèrent un doux baiser. Elle finit par le basculer pour s'allonger sur lui et le regarda dans les yeux, en jouant avec ses boucles brunes

\- je t'aime aussi Henry !

Elle ferma rapidement les yeux, sentant les bras d'Henry qui l'emprisonnaient dans son étreinte chaleureuse. Il poussa un soupir.. Il n'aimait pas plus lui mentir, surtout maintenant mais il ne tenait pas à la mettre davantage en danger. Il préférait la préserver d'Adam, il ferait ce qu'il aurait à faire et quand tout serait fini pour de bon, il pourrait enfin vivre une vie plus ou moins normale avec l'amour de sa vie.

Ce pourquoi, il n'eut que quelques heures de sommeil après son dernier réveil. Il était encore très tôt, le soleil se levait juste et à tendre l'oreille, Abe dormait bien profondément.

Il regarda Jo dont rien ne semblait perturber le sommeil. Elle avait sa main posée sur son torse et sa tête au travers de sa cicatrice et elle respirait régulièrement, cela signifiait qu'elle dormait bien profondément également. À contrecoeur, il la repoussa délicatement, recouvrant son corps nu en remontant le drap jusqu'à ses épaules. Il se dégagea dans la plus grande discrétion et embrassa le front de Jo en quittant le lit. Il lui murmura

\- promis, je reviens vite. Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose mais dés que c'est fait, je reviens me coucher prés de toi.

Elle changea simplement de position en poussant un petit soupir mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Henry attrapa rapidement ses vêtements et s'habilla en quelques minutes, toujours gardant un oeil sur Jo.. Ses instincts de flic pourraient faire qu'elle se réveille d'une minute à l'autre.

Il fouilla dans son armoire, vérifiant que le pugio était bien caché parmi toutes ses vieilleries, il le prit et l'observa quelques minutes… Il espérait que cela fonctionnerait, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir une autre déception encore une fois.

Certainement qu'Adam n'était pas le seul immortel à qui il manquait un boulon mais personne ne pouvait être pire que cet homme, ou en tout cas, il l'espérait.

Il sortit discrètement de la boutique et hâla un taxi pour se rendre au tout premier lieu de rendez-vous où Adam l'avait tué pour la première fois, c'est à dire la maison de l'affaire Mark Bentley, le premier homme que Jo avait tué dans toute sa carrière de flic.

New York était calme en ce presque début de weekend, le rush habituel n'existait pas durant l'été et cela arrangeait Henry qui voulait en finir au plus vite avec Adam.

En apparence il était tout de même calme, et dans sa tête personne ne pourrait deviner qu'il prévoyait de tuer un ennemi de longue date mais en lui, il bouillait de le voir agoniser devant lui, voir ce plaisir que lui avait eu à chaque fois qu'il le tuait ou bien au moment où il avait tué Jo.

...

Il arriva environ une quarantaine de minutes après, à la maison. Elle était naturellement vide et rien n'indiquait qu'Adam vivait la.. De plus, il choisissait un endroit où il y avait quand même un certain voisinage..

Il descendit les marches, tout en restant sur ses gardes.. Le pugio bien serré contre lui et s'attendant à la moindre attrape d'Adam.. Quand il arriva dans le sous-sol, il ne vit personne, si ce n'était qu'une tonne de poussière.

Henry savait qu'Adam n'était pas le genre à se dégonfler.. Il aimait trop jouer pour ça mais il se demandait si il n'avait pas plutôt fait exprès de lui donner une fausse piste, peut être ?

Il tourna et retourna en rond dans le sous-sol jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par apercevoir le post-it collé sur le vieux tableau à outils de la famille Bentley. Il le décolla et le parcourut rapidement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit par la porte arrière du sous sol.

Évidemment qu'il l'avait mené en bateau.. Adam n'était pas aussi idiot de confronter son ennemi dans un lieu qui pourrait rapidement alerter les forces de l'ordre.. Quoique connaissant son sadisme, cela aurait tout à fait pu être possible.

Il retrouva Adam dans une vieille morgue qui ne servait plus désormais.. Au moins, les choses seraient plus simples si il devait le tuer, il n'aurait même pas besoin de se fatiguer.. Vu que cette morgue n'était plus, il pourrait rapidement se débarrasser de son cadavre

Il le vit dans l'ombre, avec son habituel petit béret qui le mettait hors de lui, il lui arracherait bien pour lui faire avaler par les narines et qu'il s'étouffe avec.. L'envie de demander si quand il mourrait son béret revenait à lui par la suite, mais il se retint.. Bien que la pensée lui tordait l'estomac et qu'il devait se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire, il était la pour un business sérieux.

\- vous êtes arrivé plutôt vite - lança Adam d'une voix sarcastique

Henry avança lentement vers lui, son esprit et sa tête n'étaient plus coordonnés et tout ce qu'il voulait était en finir avec lui.

\- et vous, je ne pensais pas vous trouver la à cette heure ci ?

Adam haussa les épaules, sans pour autant bouger

\- vous plaisantez j'espère ? Quand j'ai vu que hier vous ne veniez pas, je me suis douté que quelque chose vous a retenu…. Vous devez certainement avoir beaucoup de papiers à faire pour cette chère Jo.

Même si elle était vivante, Henry ne put empêcher la sensation de brulure qui lui déchirait l'estomac et lui donnait un instinct de tueur qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas.

\- et pourquoi me faire venir dans une vielle morgue abandonnée ? Elle ne représente rien pour nous deux

\- justement.. Aucun de nous n'a vraiment fini la dans.. Vous y travaillez mais c'est différent mais aussi, corrigez moi si je me trompe mais c'est aussi dans une morgue que vous avez rencontré le Détective Martinez pour la première fois.. Je veux dire, elle s'est présenté à votre morgue, et vous ignoriez à ce moment à quel point votre vie allait changer avec elle.

Henry serra des poings.. Sa conscience lui disait de rester tranquille, qu'il fallait faire les choses dans l'ordre, sans créer plus de problèmes, mais la mauvaise part en lui, souhaitait le clouter sur le mur et l'asséner d'autant de coups de pugio que Jules César en avait eu.

\- cessez de parler de Jo.. Vous ne faites que remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour me faire plus de mal.. Vous m'avez arraché deux femmes que j'aimais.. J'ai réussi à avancer pour Abigail car cela fait des années que c'est arrivé mais Jo..

Il ferma les yeux.. Raconter tout un bobard en prétendant que la femme qu'il aimait était morte était encore pire que lorsqu'il avait dû lui cacher son identité pendant toute une année.

\- je l'aimais de tout mon coeur.. Plus que tout au monde. J'ai aimé Abigail vraiment fort mais ce que je ressentais pour Jo était différent.. Je savais qu'elle était l'amour de ma vie et je me fichais de voir le temps passer, elle m'a vraiment aidé.. J'en étais fou amoureux et vous me l'avez enlevée.. Il y a t-il quelque chose que vous ne prenez pas aux gens ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai jamais rien demandé et Jo non plus !

Indirectement, il parlait la de l'immortalité de la jeune femme mais ça, Adam ne pouvait pas le savoir.

\- certes - répondit son ennemi d'un ton vague - mais bon que voulez vous ? Si chacun avait fait ce qui lui était demandé, rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.. Et croyez moi que je sais à quel point vous aimiez le détective Martinez.

Henry était maintenant à la hauteur d'Adam et ils s'affrontaient durement du regard

\- rien ne pourra la ramener.. Mais je ne pourrais plus vous laisser vous en tirez ainsi.. Vous allez arrêter de pourrir nos vies.

Adam pouffa

\- et quoi ? Vous comptez faire quoi Henry ? Essayez de me tuer ? Encore une fois ? Vous savez que c'est sans espoir

Henry dissimula le petit sourire qui voulu s'étirer le long de ses lèvres

\- en réalité cher Adam.. On ignore si votre arme qui vous a tué, peut finir définitivement avec votre vie.. On a vu que ce n'était pas le cas avec moi mais qui nous dit que tout marche dans les deux sens ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Henry vit un regard de terreur dans les yeux d'Adam. Apparemment, il n'avait vraiment pas pensé à cette possibilité. Il fit un petit sourire carnassier et commença à tourner autour de son ennemi.

\- reprendre ce qui vous a été donné pourrait vous servir de leçon.. Vous ne méritez pas d'être immortel, vous êtes un psychopathe et un tueur.. Vous n'hésitez jamais à faire couler le sang et pour ça, je ne serais jamais désolé de vous tuer si cette arme est la solution.

Adam commença à transpirer.. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et dit d'une voix qui se voulait posée

\- enfin Henry.. On ne va pas se battre si tôt dés le matin.. Il n'est même pas 10h.. Vous êtes un homme réfléchi, je sais bien que vous ne ferez rien de tel.. Comme vous l'avez dit vous même, rien ne pourra ramener la femme que vous aimez..

\- le fait d'être un homme réfléchi ne m'empêchera pas d'éliminer quelqu'un qui nuit à la vie de tout le monde… Je me fiche qu'il soit très tôt, il n'y a pas d'heure pour mourir, vous nous l'avez bien démontré lorsque vous avez tué Jo de sang froid.

Henry se décala de lui, faisant mine de s'éloigner.. Adam crut que pour cette fois, il serait épargné mais le docteur se retourna avec le pugio en avant, prêt à le planter dans le coeur d'Adam, ce qu'il ne vit pas venir et l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bloqué par les anciens frigos qui contenaient les corps. Henry était rouge de colère et il semblait que rien n'était capable de l'arrêter

\- c'est la dernière fois que vous me faites du mal.. À mes proches mais aussi à moi. Allez en enfer et ne revenez plus !


	49. Fin de partie

**Bonjour! On est vendredi ce qui signifie la petite suite avant le weekend, et vous avez de la chance, j'aurais pu choisir de mal couper encore haha (enfin techniquement c'est ce que j'ai fait avec le précédent chapitre puisque j'étais censée tout poster d'un coup). Donc voila, comme j'approchais de la fin de l'histoire, je ne savais plus trop quoi faire et honnêtement, on ignore si cela peut fonctionner mais ce n'est qu'un écrit hein :p. J'espère que cela va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir autant de nouveaux visages, j'espère tous vous revoir à la prochaine histoire =D.**

 **Bonne lecture et bon weekend ;)**

 _ **PS: ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier XD (je m'adresse au guest qui m'a laissé une adorable review ;), ne pars pas trop loin encore (il y a encore deux trois choses avant que la fin arrive mais ça sera sans doute la semaine prochaine)**_

* * *

 _\- c'est la dernière fois que vous me faites du mal.. À mes proches mais aussi à moi. Allez en enfer et ne revenez plus !_

Henry s'apprêtait à lui enfoncer le pugio dans le coeur quand il entendit

\- Henry non !

Tout le monde se retourna, choqué.. Henry baissa ses bras, mais ne relâcha pas le Pugio pour autant.

\- Jo ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Adam était complètement sous le choc lorsque la jeune femme arriva à leur hauteur, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Henry avait réussi à le bluffer de la sorte

\- elle.. Elle vit ? Ce n'est pas possible.. Elle ne peut pas être..

Jo lui lança simplement un regard noir, et se mit entre lui et Henry

\- je suis comme vous deux désormais. Grâce à votre pugio, je dois remercier Henry de m'avoir sauvé, et peut être bien vous remercier de m'avoir tuée.

Adam était tétanisé.. Visiblement, il n'avait rien de prévu de tel.. Il se colla complètement contre les frigos, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Jo regarda alors Henry

\- ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait !

\- Jo.. Après tout ce qu'il a fait.. Je dois le faire.. Je dois essayer.. D'ailleurs comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

\- je t'ai suivi.. Tu croyais vraiment que je dormais quand tu es parti ? Au son de ta voix, j'ai su que tu avais quelque chose en tête, et c'était ce qui te perturbait depuis un moment mais je t'en prie.. Ne te laisse pas submerger par ta rage. Je suis la maintenant et je ne veux pas que tu le tue.. Je sais que tout est impardonnable mais tu n'es pas comme ça.

Il regarda droit dans les yeux de Jo et vit qu'elle avait raison.. Il s'était laisser emporté et il était vrai, qu'elle était la avec lui et elle ne partirait plus, la vengeance ne servirait pas à grand chose.

Il laissa ses bras retomber lentement le long de son corps, tandis que Jo lui prenait le pugio des mains, déposant un baiser écorché sur ses lèvres

\- tu as un code et tu le respecte.. Je ne veux pas que tu le brise..

Elle regarda le pugio, le tournant entre ses mains, puis elle releva des yeux, plein de détermination vers Henry, et ce dernier ne comprit pas

\- mais moi je ne vis pas par un code - dit-elle soudainement en se retournant vers Adam et lui plantant directement le pugio en plein coeur. Henry écarquilla grand les yeux

\- Jo..

Des larmes dans les yeux désormais, la jeune femme dit

\- je suis flic et c'est mon métier de prendre des vies lorsque c'est nécessaire.. Mais aujourd'hui je ne me pose même pas la question.

Adam agonisait lentement devant elle, commençant à cracher du sang, Jo enfonçait d'avantage la lame

\- vous m'avez tout prit et avez tout prit à l'homme que j'aime… Il est temps que tout ceci cesse.. Que cela fonctionne ou pas, j'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir dans nos vies

Le sang coulait en abondance d'Adam, et il finit par tomber complément. Jo retira le pugio qui avait été enfoncé à au moins une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Il s'écroula de tout son long, les yeux perdus dans le vide et le sang coulant non stop au bord de ses lèvres ainsi que tout le long de son abdomen.. Henry était figé et ne trouvait pas les mots… En une fraction de seconde, Jo venait de créer un retournement de situation qu'il aurait été loin d'imaginer.

Ses mains remplies de sang et tremblantes, elle se retourna vers Henry, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, pleurant silencieusement

\- pardonne moi Henry ! Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser te faire souffrir.. Nous faire souffrir, je veux simplement qu'il arrête de nous harceler.. Je devais le faire.

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et posa sa tête sur la sienne, regardant Adam rendre son dernier soupir et observant son corps, voir si quelque chose se passait.

Jo n'osait pas relever la tête et restait enfouie contre Henry, qui attendit cinq minutes, puis dix, et quinze… Quand au bout de trente minutes, plus rien ne se passa et qu'Adam ne donnait aucun signe de vie, il comprit que c'était fini définitivement fini pour lui et que effectivement, il n'avait pas eu la même chance que lui avec son arme condamnée.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et détacha Jo de lui pour poser ses mains sur ses joues

\- c'est fini… On dirait que les Dieux ont cessé de l'épargner cette fois, il est mort pour de bon, sans aucune chance de résurrection

Jo pivota alors légèrement sur elle même et ne put que constater les dégâts. Le corps inerte d'Adam était à leurs pieds, ce qui rendait la chose d'autant plus réelle.. Elle sentit tout de même une boule dans son estomac

\- combien même cet homme était le diable en personne, prendre une vie est toujours douloureux… Mais je pense qu'il n'a vraiment que ce qu'il mérite.

\- je suis d'accord… Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque la Jo..

Elle lui fit face et encadra son visage avec ses mains

\- tu sais très bien que je suis prête à tout pour toi et quand j'ai dis que je veillerais sur toi, je le pensais donc ça commence par moi, qui tue Adam pour de bon et toi tu respectes ton code.

Henry sourit faiblement tout en secouant la tête

\- Jo Martinez, si je n'étais pas immortel; c'est vous qui auriez pu être la cause de mon décès.

Elle répondit à son sourire et regarda ses mains ensanglantées

\- il va falloir que je me rince bien les mains.. Et il faut qu'on l'enterre, ainsi que la preuve qui va avec avant que ça nous retombe dessus.

Henry regarda longuement son ennemi

\- je pense que le meilleur moyen de s'en débarrasser c'est de le bruler.. On est au milieu de nul part ici, personne ne se posera de questions. Quant au pugio…

Il le ramassa et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire avec. Jo lut dans ses pensées

\- tu veux le garder à la boutique n'est ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête. Jo lui donna son approbation

\- c'est moi qui l'a tué mais cette arme représente comme un trophée pour toi.. Le dénouement d'une nouvelle vie, un poids en moins, mets la juste bien en sécurité une fois à la maison.

\- je le ferais ne t'en fais pas.

Jo trouva rapidement un lavabo et elle frotta ses mains dessus un vieux savon tout dur et un peu poisseux mais au moins, le sang était parti, Henry fit de même pour son visage car Jo avait tout de même posé ses mains dessus et il avait trainé le corps d'Adam dans l'arrière cour de la morgue et avait rassemblé des morceaux de bois tout autour de lui.

Jo fouilla dans sa poche pour en ressortir un briquet.

\- je ne fume pas mais j'en ai toujours un sur moi, juste au cas où. En tant que flic, on a un peu la totale.

Elle alluma la flamme et le feu prit rapidement, surtout avec le léger vent matinal qu'il y avait. Le couple se prit la main et ils regardèrent le corps de l'ex immortel, bruler, comme un feu de joie..

Quand il ne restait plus rien, juste les cendres, Jo prit un balais et poussa le tout vers le seul point d'eau qu'il y avait dans le coin et dit

\- au moins, il aura toujours l'impression d'être vivant, vu que lui aussi revenait dans l'eau.

Après de telles actions si tôt le matin, ce fut le coeur bien plus léger et avec un gout de victoire qu'ils retournèrent chez eux.


	50. Let's fly away

**Helloooo les petiots ! Alors je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ce weekend, quasi 100, j'ai hâte de voir celui qui va poster la 100eme :p. Vous êtes des amours.**

 **Alors, rassurez vous, ce n'est pas encore la fin de l'histoire, il y a encore quelques chapitres et ça sera bon :). Donc voici un court chapitre avant que le prochain ne soit entièrement consacré à notre couple immortel (je pense que c'est inutile que je vous donne des indices sur la destination parce qu'on parle de Jo et Henry la LOL mais bon quand même, il fallait que je l'écrive à ma sauce mais vous verrez ça dans le prochain chapitre, dans celui ci une bonne petite ambiance familiale tel qu'on les aime.) Bonne lecture**

 _ **Locia : Eh bien étant donné que le sujet n'est pas encore ouvert, j'espérais le faire une fois que j'aurais posté le dernier chapitre ici mais j'ouvrirais l'histoire avant de poster le dernier chapitre de cette fic la et je partagerais avec vous dans le pavé que je raconte toujours avant xD mais attendez vous à patienter bien plus et avoir une suite toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines car je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit dans celle ci et j'ai du mal d'ailleurs mais ça finira par revenir :) **_

_**Chaudon : Lol je sais qu'avec un titre comme Forever dur de finir une histoire mais il le faut, je ne pouvais pas m'éterniser dessus, tout dépend aussi de mon inspiration. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fais quelques allusions à leur futur pour boucler ;) mais je t'invite à me retrouver très vite sur ma prochaine histoire dont je posterais le lien à la fin de celle ci, comme je le dis précédemment. **_

* * *

\- quoi ? - cracha Abe dans son café - lorsque tout le monde était attablé pour le petit déjeuner

Jo et Henry lui avaient raconté leur matinée plutôt mouvementé et la façon dont Jo avait prit les dessus en tuant Adam sans réfléchir davantage et qu'il n'embêterait plus jamais.. Que son immortalité avait prit fin pour de bon quand l'arme qui l'avait condamné pour la première fois, avait décidé de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce..

Henry était tout de même satisfait. Il pourrait vivre un peu plus paisiblement pour au moins les deux prochains siècles.. Sauf si bien sûr il croisait encore sur sa route, un autre psychopathe du même genre, mais il espérait que non. Dans le fond, il se disait aussi que ce n'était que justice qu'Adam soit mis hors jeu pour de bon.. Il avait fait tellement de mal dans toutes ses vies antérieures, qu'un Dieu là haut devait en avoir assez de le voir abuser de cette immortalité en tort.

Abe se frottant fortement le visage, essuyant tout le café qu'il avait renversé, d'un air absent.

\- donc l'ennemi immortel n'est plus ? Vous en êtes vraiment sûrs ? Parce que si c'est pour nous refaire une nouvelle petite surprise..

Jo pouffa

\- non Abe, cette fois je peux confirmer que tout est bien fini.. On attendu une demi-heure, c'est largement au dessus de la normale pour revenir dans la rivière, enfin d'après ce que je sais.. Après tout, je ne suis morte qu'une fois pour l'instant mais je ne vais pas chercher plus je pense, tant que je peux éviter.

Henry essayait de rester sérieux mais face à la bouille d'Abe qui était complètement dépassé, il avait bien du mal à le rester, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas exploser de rire.

\- eh bien quelle histoire dés le matin comme ça… Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire des votre éternelle vie tous les deux ? J'en sais rien moi, trainer au lit jusqu'à midi tout en vous câlinant, prendre un petit déjeuner romantique sur la terrasse, aller à la piscine, à la plage.. N'importe quoi.. mais tuer un immortel ? J'aurais tout vu avec vous.

Cette fois ci, ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent se retenir et ils explosèrent de rire. Abe était incorrigible et cela lui ressemblait bien de sortir de telles choses. Il piqua sa fourchette dans ses oeufs et tout en mâchouillant, il dit

\- mais il avait quand même plus de 2000 ans… Et si ce n'était pas l'arme mais juste l'âge ? Peut être que dans cette grande vie que vous avez, il y a une limite.. - il grogna - déjà que nous on peine pour vivre 100 ans, alors comme ci 2000 n'était pas suffisant comme ça.

Jo rigolait tellement, qu'elle était incapable de finir son petit déjeuner et Henry dût lui donner quelques tapes dans le dos pour qu'elle évite de s'étrangler avec son verre de jus d'orange

Henry répondit néanmoins

\- peut être aussi que nous avons une limite.. Après tout tu as raison, je crois qu'après 2000 ans passés sur cette Terre, on doit sérieusement commencer à en avoir sa claque.

\- hey ! - répliqua Jo - parle pour toi.. Certains n'ont que 32 ans… Je suis encore loin de te rattraper donc j'espère qu'au final tu ne vas pas me laisser à 2000 ans, parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter.

Henry sourit et lui donna une petite bise sur la joue

\- personne ne peut savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas disparaitre comme ça.. Et chère petite novice, tu as encore tellement de choses à apprendre.

Elle grimaça tout en lui tirant la langue

\- merci vieille branche.. Je sais que t'es le plus grand et le plus fort, n'en rajoute pas

Henry ne sut quoi répondre à ça et Abe applaudit Jo

\- bravo ma grande ! Ça c'est vraiment ce que j'appelle lui emboucher un coin. Ce n'est pas souvent que quelqu'un y arrive. Je crois que vos prochains siècles vont être bien mouvementés tous les deux

Henry faisait une petite moue et Jo le consola d'un baiser

\- mais allez ne t'en fais pas comme ça, je t'aime quand même.

Elle se leva en prenant son assiette pour la déposer dans l'évier

\- oh ne te fatigue pas Jo, j'ai l'habitude de faire la vaisselle, je vais m'en occuper

Elle haussa les épaules, tout en s'étirant

\- bon eh bien en attendant je vais aller préparer mes affaires pour notre voyage mystérieux. Et on ne parle pas dans mon dos messieurs

\- je n'oserais pas voyons - se défendit Henry

\- moi non plus, trop de respect pour une si jolie femme

\- merci ! Vous êtes vraiment des amours

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil et disparut à l'étage. Henry plongea son nez dans son assiette, tout en tournant machinalement ses oeufs. Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- bon qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Henry releva la tête, le teint un peu rouge

\- rien du tout Abraham. Tout va bien !

Il haussa un sourcil réprobateur, indiquant qu'il ne le croyait pas le moins du monde. Henry soupira

\- j'ai juste pensé à beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, surtout depuis que Jo est devenue immortelle.. Et la, Adam qui est définitivement rayé de la carte

\- et alors ? Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire autant plaisir que ça - renchérit son fils

\- bien sûr que si - répliqua t-il un peu sèchement, il prit une profonde inspiration et continua plus calmement - juste que ça me donnerait l'impression que tout a été vraiment trop beau cette semaine, sauf que bien sûr je n'ai pas voulu que Jo devienne comme moi mais nous avons réussi à tuer un 'immortel' et nous allons avoir l'éternité devant nous.. Ça ferait presque..

Abe acheva pour lui

\- comme un conte de Walt Disney n'est ce pas ?

Henry hocha la tête.. Pour avoir rencontré le bonhomme lui même, il savait parfaitement de quoi Abe parlait. Ce dernier posa sa main sur celle de son père

\- c'est vraiment merveilleux ce que tu vas vivre avec Jo, Pops. Enfin c'est déjà merveilleux, il suffit de vous regarder… Vous allez forcément avoir une magnifique vie ensemble, bien sûr faite de désagréments, comme tous les couples mais vous passerez au travers de tout ça. L'Amour qu'il y a entre vous est solide et ça se voit.

Henry sourit, touché par les paroles de son fils

\- je m'en rends bien compte… Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre aurait eu la force que Jo a, si ce n'était pas pour l'amour qui nous unit.. Et malgré le temps qui ne passera pas pour nous, je pense profiter des vacances que je vais prendre avec elle pour remettre en question deux trois choses.

Abe lui lança un regard interrogateur. Henry sourit et lui parla de ce qu'il comptait faire durant les deux prochaines semaines et surtout où il allait emmener Jo.

...

Ils décidèrent de partir le lendemain et avaient prévenu leurs amis. Henry avait dit à tout le monde où il comptait aller mais évidemment, Jo était la seule à ne pas être au courant.

Lucas, avait décidé de les accompagner à l'aéroport avec Abe et leur faisait un clin d'oeil

\- amusez bien pendant votre voyage. Ramenez moi un petit quelque chose.

\- on fera de notre mieux Lucas - assura Henry

Jo ajouta, même si elle détestait ne pas savoir où elle allait mettre les pieds, de ce fait elle avait prit une énorme valise

\- et n'oublie pas de garder notre secret, ne laisse pas ça échapper au labo.

Il leva le pouce

\- compris détective ! Ce qui me plait moins, c'est que je vais me taper le Dr Washington pendant votre absence Henry mais bon, je me dis que c'est temporaire..

D'un seul coup il paniqua à la seule idée que son boss ne revienne pas et décide de rester avec Jo en vacances, après tout, il pouvait se le permettre.

\- attendez ! Vous allez bien revenir hein ? Parce que si c'est pour passer le reste de ma vie, qui n'est pas éternelle à travailler pour cet idiot, je démissionne tout de suite !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Henry posa une main rassurante sur son épaule

\- ne t'inquiètes pas Lucas. Nous partons que deux semaines et pas plus. Nous serons bien de retour à la date prévue.

Il tourna sa tête vers Jo qui faisait une petite moue

\- et j'aimerais bien savoir où tu m'emmènes.. À cause de toi j'ai emmené un peu de tout y compris des maillots de bain.. Dans le cas où tu m'emmènes aux Caraïbes.

Il fit un petit sourire mystérieux et ne comptait pas se laisser distraire par la vue de sa petite amie en bikini. Jo savait qu'elle n'allait pas gagner et ne pourrait le faire craquer pendant ce voyage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose les pieds à leur destination.


	51. Se perdre à Paris

**Heyyyy! Voila donc une courte suite! Je ne voulais pas vous balancer tout le chapitre d'un coup, donc je l'ai coupé pour un peu plus de suspens :p.**

 **Bref j'espère que vous allez apprécier et regardez ma note en fin de page, j'aimerais vous montrer la 'fameuse carte postale" que je mentionne :p.**

 _ **Loïcia : Déjà merci pour ma 100eme review :p et désolée encore pour ton nom mais effectivement, il apparaissait tel que je l'écrivais. Je te remercie également de tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu penses de moi en tant qu'auteur ^^donc c'est toujours bon à entendre. Et ensuite, pour ma prochaine fic, disons qu'elle va commencer après la scène de l'épisode 20 où Jo ne veut pas partir avec Isaac (j'ai déjà écrit une trentaine de pages mais je n'ai pas spécialement de fil rouge sur celle ci, je la sens presque parodiée d'ailleurs LOL) mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, ça me ferait dévoiler l'intrigue ou plutôt le drama dans ce cas LOL. Mais je vais reprendre les éléments des épisodes qui suivent mais en rajoutant des trucs à ma façon parce que l'histoire le voudra, mais tu verras tout ceci en temps et en heure héhé. Et en plus j'ai une autre idée en même temps, je suis donc un peu tiraillée parce que j'ai déjà du mal à gérer une histoire avec mes cours alors deux.. Mais on verra ^-^**_

* * *

Après une étreinte avec Abe et même avec Lucas, Jo et Henry partirent pour s'enregistrer mais bien sûr pour garder la surprise tout le long du voyage, Henry avait tout prévu et avait posé un casque insonorisant sur les oreilles de Jo, en y mettant sa playlist préférée et il n'avait pas manqué de lui mettre un bandeau sur les yeux et il l'avait guidé, expliquant son plan aux hôtesses et ainsi de suite.

Jo ne se sentait pas très en sécurité, sans rien entendre et rien voir, mais elle faisait confiance à Henry. Elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas devenir sourde à l'arrivée avec toute cette musique qui allait jouer pendant le vol.

Elle sentit l'appareil décoller et la main d'Henry agripper la sienne. Elle fit un petit sourire, se demandant si c'était la première fois en 200 ans qu'il prenait l'avion.

À force d'impatience et de devinettes, elle finit par s'endormir, la tête sur l'épaule d'Henry, qui décida donc de lui retirer le bandeau, pour le remplacer par le cache yeux que l'avion offrait. Il éteignit la musique également pour ne pas qu'elle se casse les oreilles pendant son sommeil. Elle était du genre à avoir un sommeil lourd, alors il savait qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller de si tôt et au cas, il était celui qui ne dormait pas vraiment et il pouvait sentir si elle se réveillait, en fonction de sa respiration.

Il posa sa tête sur la sienne et la fin du voyage se passa calmement et ce fut peu avant le petit déjeuner que Jo se réveilla et qu'elle eut de nouveau le droit à la musique dans les oreilles et quand elle sentit son coeur presque lui échapper, elle comprit qu'ils venaient d'atterrir. Henry n'avait toujours pas révélé leur surprise et ne comptait le faire qu'une fois à l'hôtel.

Dans cette partie du monde, c'était le début d'après midi et ils avaient un sacré décalage.. Mais cela n'empêcherait pas Henry d'exécuter les plans qu'il avait prévu pour eux.

Ils récupèrent les bagages et Henry hâla un taxi pour en leur donnant l'adresse de leur hôtel. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dedans, que les clés remises, qu'Henry décida d'enlever le bandeau et le casque sur Jo et la regarda avec un petit air espiègle

\- tu es prête ? - demanda t-il la main sur la poignée de leur chambre

Elle acquiesça, trépignant d'impatience. Elle avait été suffisamment dans l'ignorance comme ça, et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

\- alors après vous miss Martinez !

Il ouvrit la porte et elle y avança lentement et en découvrant la magnificence, elle laissa tomber son sac à main et écarquilla grand les yeux. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas encore idée de leur destination, les rideaux rouges bordeaux de la chambre, dissimulaient toute vue. Mais la chambre était à couper le souffle et jamais Jo n'avait mis les pieds dans quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux.. Henry avait vraiment tout pour plaire, malgré ses vieilles années.

La chambre avait une couleur chatoyante et très bien éclairée. Le lit était un king size, une couverture en soie beige, des oreillers moelleux, le sol était entièrement recouvert de moquette. Il y avait un petit bureau et même une coiffeuse. Deux petits fauteuils face au lit. Une grande télé haute définition et derrière les rideaux, une grande fenêtre, qui donnait sur un balcon et une vue dont la jeune femme n'avait pas encore idée. Elle était tellement époustouflée par cette grandeur. Henry arriva derrière elle, déposa les valises dans un coin et lui embrassa la tempe

\- alors comment tu trouves jusqu'à présent ?

Elle était incapable de trouver les bons mots

\- Henry.. C'est juste magnifique.. Tu t'es vraiment surpassé. Je te savais romantique mais à ce point.

\- et tu n'as encore rien vu. Viens

Il lui prit la main et écarta lentement les rideaux. Jo pouvait entendre son coeur battre dans ses talons, elle appréhendait ce qu'elle allait voir mais en même temps, elle avait tellement hâte. Connaissant Henry, ça ne pouvait être que parfait. Quand les rideaux s'ouvrirent entièrement et que la vue qui se dressait devant elle, fut la Tour Eiffel dominant les vieux bâtiments parisiens, elle faillit chavirer. Elle se précipita sur le balcon et s'appuya sur la rembarre, laissant ses yeux s'adapter à ce qu'elle voyait, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'il l'avait emmené à Paris.. Ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé depuis ce fameux soir. Il arriva derrière elle, en glissant ses mains autour de sa taille, et posant sa tête dans son cou

\- tu.. Tu m'as emmenée à Paris.. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu n'avais pas oublié.

Il commença à lui faire des suçons tout le long de son cou et elle se sentait devenir faible. Il remonta son cou, pour toucher lobe de son oreille dans lequel il chuchota doucement

\- je n'avais pas oublié que vous vouliez vous perdre à Paris avec moi détective. Alors je vais profiter de ces deux semaines pour te faire découvrir la ville de lumière.

Elle était toute chose. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.. Un rêve qu'elle allait pouvoir vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps avec l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse.

Elle se retourna et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa affectueusement, avant de reposer son front contre le sien.

\- hmm et j'espère bien que dans tout ça Dr Morgan, nous allons vraiment nous perdre, n'est ce pas ?

\- oh que oui ! Et plus d'une fois à mon avis

\- j'ai vraiment hâte dans ce cas.

Il sourit et lui donna un autre baiser et elle le regarda dans les yeux

\- tu es vraiment l'homme le plus génial. Et toi ? Je te garde toute ma vie. Henry Morgan, je ne cesserais jamais de te le dire mais je t'aime

Il lui embrassa le front et la serra fort contre lui

\- et je t'aime aussi Jo. Moi non plus je ne me lasserais pas de te le dire. Tu es ma perle.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, laissant le vent souffler sur eux.. Un vent plutôt et agréable et un temps magnifique pour les accueillir dans la capitale française.

Henry avait des tas de plans pour la jeune femme et il espérait vraiment la satisfaire sur tous les bords.

...

Pendant leur séjour, Henry qui connaissait les moindres recoins de Paris, y compris les plus intimes, n'hésita pas à y emmener sa moitié. Il leur avait fallut deux petits jours pour se remettre du décalage mais une fois en forme, ils avaient pu parcourir les nombreuses rues de la ville de lumière et ils avaient la chance de bénéficier d'un temps splendide.

Jo était émerveillée. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'aurait pensé vivre un tel voyage, un conte de fée.. Ils passaient des heures à se balader dans les rues de Paris, à essayer des vêtements, prendre des photos, gouter les différentes saveurs françaises. Ils avaient évidemment visité la tour Montparnasse , l'Arc de Triomphe et Henry se réservait la visite à la tour Eiffel pour un moment spécial, cependant ils s'étaient quand même baladé tout le long du Champs de Mars et avaient prit une photo où l'on voyait à quel point ils étaient amoureux. Ils l'avaient faite imprimée et avaient décidé de l'envoyer à leurs amis, attachée à une carte postale, avec un petit message en français.

Ils étaient passés dans différentes boutiques de souvenirs pour acheter quelques bricoles à tout le monde, ils avaient connu la galère des métros parisiens mais surtout par dessus tout, ils avaient prit du plaisir à être à deux, profiter de cette longue vie qui les attendaient. Ils en avaient eu plein la vue, enfin surtout Jo, ce qui ravissait Henry plus que tout, de la voir si heureuse.

Ils avaient aussi visité le Louvre, Henry étant tellement fan de toute l'histoire qui entourait les siècles précédents. Jo n'avait jamais été une fan de musée mais elle se surprit à vraiment prendre beaucoup de plaisir dans celui ci. Et du coup, étant donné qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient l'éternité ensemble, ils avaient prit une journée pour visiter Disneyland Paris. Henry n'était pas vraiment habitué aux parcs d'attractions et ne se sentait pas spécialement à l'aise mais Jo l'avait rapidement convaincu et comme de simples ados amoureux, ils avaient passé une merveilleuse journée. Étant en couple, leur chambre d'hôtel n'avait pas servit qu'à dormir évidemment, et il semblait à Henry qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sexuellement actif depuis bien de nombreuses années et Jo pouvait totalement en dire de même...

* * *

 _ **De mon compte Twitter ( My_littletalks) (une création faite par mes soins :p et apparemment grandement appréciée)et comme on ne peut pas poster de liens directement sur FF, je vous invite à vous rendre sur mon profil et cliquez sur le seul lien que j'ai posté, uniquement pour vous, je vais l'enlever une fois que tout le monde l'aura vu ou en tout cas, quand l'histoire sera finie.**_


	52. Mister Romantic

**Bijouuur! C'est le weekend. Et voici donc pour une fois une assez longue suite parce que je pense avoir été suffisamment sadique comme ça tout le long de l'histoire :p.**

 **Donc je pense que certains avaient déjà bien vu le coup venir, même plus de suspens à ce niveau haha. J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir :P (c'est un peu caliente)**

 _ **Loïcia : une nouvelle fois je te remercie de tous tes compliments. C'est très gentil de me dire que je suis digne d'un auteur et c'est d'ailleurs ce à quoi je me destine de toute façon :p donc tant mieux si j'ai déjà certaines bases haha.**_

 ** _Et sinon qui es tu sur Twitter ? Parce que j'ai eu comme au moins une dizaine d'abonnés en plus cette semaine, dont trois français alors je ne sais pas du tout mdrr. Je pense que je t'ai trouvé et que du coup je t'ai envoyé un tweet, tu devrais vérifier :) et si c'est bien toi, je t'ai envoyé le lien qui emmène à la photo du chapitre précédent. Voili voilou :D_ **

* * *

Les deux semaines passèrent très vite et ils surent que bientôt il serait temps de retourner sur Terre, avec les meurtres à élucider, mais en attendant, deux jours avant leur retour aux États-Unis, ils avaient d'autres choses plus importantes, notamment Henry qui avait prévu une soirée romantique à souhait au sommet de la tour Eiffel, et une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme ne le vit pas venir.

Son cher et tendre, l'avait simplement avisé de bien se mettre sur son 31, donc après avoir retourné toute la penderie, elle avait fini par trouver une robe bleue marine, qui avait une ceinture argenté et qui correspondait selon elle, un peu aux couleurs de la France, en tout cas pour la partie bleue.

Pendant qu'elle se maquillait, elle regardait les tonnes de sacs, posés dans un coin de la chambre. Elle pouffa. Que cela serait-il si ils partaient pour des mois ?

Henry tournait et retournait en rond dans le hall, ne cessant de vérifier si il était bien habillé et ayant usé le téléphone de la réception pour demander au restaurant, si tout était en place, qu'il ne manquait rien et tout ça, au moins en trois fois. Il avait fini par se prendre un vent et devait se contenter d'attendre. Quand il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui, il se retourna à même de se prendre un torticolis et resta complètement ébahit face à la beauté de sa partenaire. Elle avait roulé ses cheveux en un magnifique chignon bien serré et il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour lui dire à quel point elle était belle. Il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue

\- ce que tu es splendide Jo.. Je me sentirais presque gêné à côté de toi.

Elle lui donna une tape dans le torse

\- ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es vraiment élégant et tu me fais beaucoup d'effet donc crois moi que si on était pas au milieu du hall…

Elle lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille et il rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils. Elle éclata de rire en voyant sa mine et accrocha son bras avec le sien

\- alors, allons-y cher gentleman. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me réserves

\- j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

Et en effet, la jeune femme était bien loin d'être déçue. Henry avait vraiment tout de l'homme parfait malgré son grand âge ou peut être grâce à son grand âge. Il l'avait emmené au sommet de la tour Eiffel ou en tout cas dans l'un des restaurants avant le sommet, et elle n'en croyait tout bonnement pas ses yeux, la vue était époustouflante et le soleil couchant derrière la tour de fer, la faisait frissonner. Le serveur les conduit à leur table, et Jo se sentit toute timide et s'agrippa d'avantage à Henry, sentant une gousse d'émotion l'envahir. Cela sentait évidemment la soirée romantique à plein nez.

Le serveur les conduisit au fond de la salle, prés d'une grande baie vitrée, avec une table dont la nappe était d'une blancheur éclatante, deux petites bougies parfumées servaient d'éclairage. Le restaurant entier était plongé dans une ambiance tamisée. Jo regardait partout autour d'elle et Henry pouvait constater que ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

Au moins elle semblait apprécier cette première partie et c'était le principal.

\- Henry.. Je ne saurais quoi te dire de plus, vraiment tu as fait de ces deux semaines un véritable conte de fée et littéralement avec notre journée à Disney. Je te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir emmenée ici et qu'on ait enfin pu se perdre tous les deux.

Un grand sourire s'étira le long de ses lèvres et il porta ses mains à sa bouche pour les baiser

\- je suis vraiment heureux que tout ceci te plaise. J'espère que ça sera le cas pour le reste de la soirée et se perdre, je te devais bien ça quand même.

Elle pinça ses lèvres d'un petit air sous entendu et Henry devait reconnaitre qu'il avait bien du mal à résister lorsqu'elle faisait ce genre de mimiques. Ils regardèrent leur menu et Jo essaya de faire abstraction du prix qu'elle voyait, se disant que de toute façon avec un homme de plus de 200 ans, il n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter de ça.. De plus, il la rassura en caressant sa paume, lui faisant comprendre que c'était lui qui invitait et qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir gênée.

La soirée se passa tranquillement et dans une ambiance exquise. Jo était toute retournée par les intentions d'Henry et elle n'hésita pas à lui demander, tout en enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens

\- dites moi Dr Morgan, était ce comme ça que vous faisiez la cour aux jeunes femmes dans vos jeunes années ?

Elle haussa un sourcil entendu. Il se lécha les lèvres et elle se sentit devenir faible. Il laissa ses mains glisser tout le long de ses poignets

\- eh bien Détective, je ne procédais pas vraiment de cette façon. À l'époque on se devait de suivre un certain code.. Bien sûr je n'ai pas perdu mes habitudes mais sachez que vous me faites perdre la tête alors j'ai un peu de mal à rester ce gentleman.

\- tant mieux parce que j'aime quand ton côté bestial prend le dessus.

Jo faisait vraiment tout pour qu'ils sortent de ce restaurant et passent leur nuit dans les draps, et au plus vite. Mais Henry se devait résister à l'appel du sexe car il avait d'autres plans de prévu et il avait besoin d'être un minimum fidèle à sa réputation pour ceci.

Après une dernière coupe de vin, le serveur leur apporta la note. Henry la régla sans aucun problème et il tendit sa main à Jo pour qu'ils sortent et montent au dernier étage de la tour Eiffel.

Jo sentit un frisson passer et Henry déposa sa veste sur ses épaules. Ils se sourirent et en passant une main derrière son dos, ils se dirigèrent vers la rembarre, du côté où il y avait vue sur tout Paris. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, la tour était éclairée, et Paris de nuit était vraiment époustouflant.

Il passa derrière elle, en laissant ses mains glisser sur ses hanches et posa sa tête dans son cou, sans rien dire et humer son parfum. Jo se colla complètement à lui et apprécia cette vue qu'elle voyait pour la dernière fois avant qu'ils ne retournent dans leur train-train quotidien. Henry lui souffla à l'oreille

\- on reviendra quand tu veux. On a toute la vie pour ça.

\- tu fais bien de le dire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de ce séjour, le dernier.

Elle laissa une main glisser sur sa joue, sans pour autant changer de position et frôla sa petite barbe. Henry ne dit rien non plus, réfléchissant à toutes ces années qu'ils auraient ensemble. Un an auparavant, qui aurait cru qu'il en serait la aujourd'hui ? Aucun des deux n'auraient pu y penser bien évidemment et les voila réunis pour l'éternité. Un amour qui avait grandi au fil des mois et qui ne les rendaient que plus forts. Henry se détacha d'elle et se mit à ses côtés, prenant une grande respiration. Elle se mit de profil pour lui faire face et le questionna du regard

\- Jo.. Je voulais que cette nuit la soit exceptionnelle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être ici à cette heure ci.. Je n'aurais jamais pensé retomber amoureux un an auparavant et quand tu es arrivé dans ma vie, j'ai su que les choses allaient être différentes, tu es différente et désormais, je ne te perdrais plus jamais.

Jo commençait à devenir nerveuse et sentait son coeur battre à un rythme effréné. Henry lui prit les mains et dégagea son front de ses mèches de cheveux

\- aujourd'hui, je t'aime comme jamais. Tu as tout changé en moi, la façon de penser, la façon de vivre et je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant. Toi et moi, on a vécu tellement de choses en un an, on s'est tellement rapproché et l'inévitable devait arriver. Tu es toute ma vie désormais et sache que je vais te chérir tout le long de ce qui nous attend.

Il se mit alors à genoux et les yeux de Jo s'écarquillèrent en gros.. Elle l'avait sentit venir à la minute où il avait commencé le discours mais le fait que cela devenait réel, elle était en train de perdre l'air, et se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas exploser en larmes.

\- je sais qu'il est peut-être un peu tôt dans notre relation mais je n'ai plus aucun doutes sur nous maintenant. Nous avons toute la vie pour profiter de construire une famille mais j'aimerais la commencer le plus tôt possible pour voir tout ceci s'épanouir. Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse et je veux que cette femme devienne mienne. - il la regarda dans les yeux et ressortit une petite boite avant de l'ouvrir et un diamant d'un éclat surdimensionné éblouit Jo qui ne put retenir les larmes d'émotions qui coulaient cette fois ci. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, presque incapable de résister et Henry posa alors la fameuse question

\- Jo Martinez ! Veux tu m'épouser ?

Jo explosa en larmes. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup mais elle était comme Henry, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en un an, sa vie aurait pu changer ainsi. Elle tendit sa main gauche et hocha la tête tel un automate

\- oui oui ! Mille fois oui Henry. Je veux t'épouser !

Il lâcha le soupir qu'il retenait et le grand sourire qui s'étirait le long de ses lèvres, en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il glissa la bague à l'annulaire gauche de la jeune femme et garda sa main dans la sienne en observant l'éclat. Avant de se lever et de serrer Jo contre lui. La jeune femme l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa et il la souleva, à ce moment la un feu d'artifice éclata derrière eux. Ils le regardèrent tout en restant enlacés et jamais ils n'avaient sembler si heureux. Jo fourra sa tête dans le cou d'Henry, et pleura silencieusement. Il y avait enfin de la lumière au bout du tunnel et cette nuit la, ils rêvaient déjà au futur mariage qui les attendaient et à toute cette longue vie maritale qu'ils auraient.

...

De retour à l'hôtel, ils profitèrent d'un petit temps sur la terrasse et burent une petite coupe de champagne, tout en observant la lueur de la tour, face à eux. Jo ne cessait de regarder sa bague, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle allait devenir madame Morgan dans quelques mois. Henry était également sur un petit nuage et ils trinquèrent à leur nouvelle vie et c'était le cas de le dire.

Jo, dit alors sur le ton de la plaisanterie

\- Mike t'as dit de ne pas me ramener enceinte mais tu auras tout de même trouver le moyen de faire de moi ta future femme en deux semaines seulement.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il sourit et prit les coupes de champagne pour les déposer sur la table basse. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa lentement, elle ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

\- on ne va pas faire de bébé maintenant mais je pense qu'on peut profiter de notre toute première nuit en tant que fiancés - lui souffla t-il d'une voix rauque, tout en l'embrassant le long de son cou et remontant jusqu'à lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla légèrement. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- tu as raison, fêtons ça comme il se doit.

Elle lui prit la main et ils fermèrent la grande fenêtre, ainsi que les rideaux. Ils éteignirent les lumières et ne laissèrent que les lampes de chevet et ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre dans un ralentit, comme ci cela était la première fois. Mais les choses n'étaient pas comme la première fois, il y avait désormais plus de passion, plus de feu entre eux et ils n'en étaient plus à leurs premiers essais, alors Jo poussa Henry contre le mur et l'embrassa furieusement et il passa sa main dans le creux de son dos pour la remonter et descendre la fermeture éclair. Quand il sentit sa peau contre ses doigts, il fit rapidement descendre la robe tout le long de ses jambes. Sans jamais relâcher ses lèvres, Jo fit de même et quand ses doigts effleurèrent la cicatrice, son corps brula d'avantage de désir et elle ne perdit pas de temps pour retirer le pantalon de son fiancé, qui lui non plus ne perdait plus une seconde pour lui retirer son soutien gorge d'un coup sec. Il la souleva et échangea les rôles en la collant contre le mur, et presque dans un ralentit, lui retira sa culotte. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant son ventre se contracter et leva les bras, comme ci elle s'accrochait à quelque chose d'invisible.

Henry ne perdit pas de temps et rentra directement en elle, elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille et ne put contenir le gémissement de plaisir qui sortit de sa bouche.

Faire l'amour avec Henry était toujours exquis mais en cette nuit la, les choses étaient différentes parce qu'elle venait d'accepter de l'épouser et qu'ils allaient passer leur vie ensemble, une vie éternelle et quelque chose comme ça, se fêtait pour sûr.

Tout en lui donnant des coups de reins, Henry la soutenu avec une main sous sa cuisse, l'autre sur sa hanche et ses doigts effleurèrent les cicatrices que sa première mort avait laissé, les marques du pugio qui resteraient à jamais gravé, tout comme lui avec la marque de la balle.

Il se retira un instant, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas spécialement prêté attention aux cicatrices, et les toucha.. Elles étaient un peu le long de son dos et sur ses hanches mais cela restait assez discret. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir lorsqu'il la caressa lentement tout le long de ces marques qui l'avaient rendue elle, si spéciale à son tour.

Elle prit ses mains pour qu'il les dépose plus haut et elle caressa sa joue

\- ce n'est qu'un détail. Le plus important, c'est nous maintenant. Fais moi l'amour.

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle lui répète ceci deux fois et reprit sa position précédente, mais cette fois il l'emmena pour la déposer sur le lit et entama des mouvements de vas et viens, parfois rapides et parfois plus lents.

Ce qu'il aimait lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec Jo, c'étaient les bruits qu'elle faisait lorsque son corps se braquait contre le sien, lorsque ses lèvres trainaient tout le long de sa peau, ses doux gémissements lorsqu'elle criait son nom, accompagnée d'une vague de plaisir qui n'était jamais la même à chaque session. Jo allait également avoir beaucoup d'expérience sexuelle au fur et à mesure que les années passeraient mais avec Henry, elle avait déjà beaucoup appris.

La jeune femme pensait la même chose, lorsqu'elle était avec Henry et qu'ils partageaient des séances intenses d'amour, elle aimait entendre sa respiration saccadée pendant qu'il la pénétrait, ses gémissements où du bout de ses lèvres, il soufflait son nom et elle entendait et sentait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle à travers la simple prononciation de son prénom.

Et ce que tous les deux aimaient par dessus tout, c'était le moment où le plaisir prenait le dessus, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien contrôler et qu'ils gémissaient davantage. Henry savait lorsque Jo était proche, car ses hanches ne cessaient d'onduler, qu'elle s'agrippait fortement à ses épaules, et descendait plus bas, à même d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau, et Jo savait également lorsqu'Henry était sur le point de lâcher la pression, car il s'appuyait fortement sur ses hanches et qu'il accélérait la cadence et elle sentait cette pression grandir entre ses cuisses, et quand Henry ressentait qu'elle resserrait ses jambes contre ses flancs, il savait que c'était le moment où ils allaient exploser ensemble et cette fois ne dérogea pas à la règle mais il semblait qu'en cette nuit, leur orgasme était bien plus puissant que n'importe quelle autre nuit.. Peut être car l'événement était vraiment spécial, mais cela ne changerait rien à la passion qui les unissaient.

Quand ce fut terminé, Henry déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jo et roula sur le côté, en la serrant contre lui et comme souvent, sa tête atterrit sur son torse et elle dessinait des cercles, autour de sa cicatrice, sa main fiancée, reposée sur le ventre d'Henry, tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement l'épaule.

\- je suis vraiment heureuse Henry.. Comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Ces deux semaines m'ont permise d'être loin de ma routine, de m'évader et de découvrir autre chose que mon ennuyant pays. Et le top de tout ça, c'est que je reviens fiancée.

Il rigola et la resserra un peu plus contre lui

\- et bien moi aussi je suis vraiment très heureux. Je n'avais plus jamais ressenti ça depuis des années. Merci d'avoir rendu ça possible et je ne pouvais juste plus attendre pour te demander ta main, même si nous avons largement le temps pour ça, mais bon, on sait vraiment que plus rien ne nous séparera désormais.

\- tu as bien raison !

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ferma les yeux, rêvant déjà de son futur mariage et de la classe internationale dont Henry ferait preuve une nouvelle fois.


	53. Un futur qui s'annonce parfait

**Hellooo! J'espère que tout le monde va bien après un bon weekend. Alors attention à vos petits coeurs, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre *ouch* même pour moi ça fait quelque chose alors que j'ai fini de l'écrire depuis belle lurette, mais bon que voulez vous, on s'y attache vite à nos histoires :p.**

 **Bref, le dernier chapitre sera donc en ligne mercredi comme prévu (et si vous êtes sages, peut être bien, par le pur des hasards je pourrais ouvrir ma nouvelle histoire aussi ;). Bonne lecture, profitez bien haha.**

* * *

Durant les deux derniers jours, Jo et Henry profitèrent pour faire un peu de shopping, acheter les souvenirs manquants et profiter une dernière fois du tour de la ville. En allant dans la salle d'embarquement, Jo avait le coeur un peu lourd. Elle avait pu s'évader loin de son travail pendant 15 jours et cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien, et ce n'était pas Henry qui pensait le contraire. Certes depuis sa dernière visite à Paris, les choses avaient grandement changées mais y être avec Jo, était vivre un véritable rêve éveillé. De plus, elle avait accepté de devenir la nouvelle future madame Morgan, et cette fois ci, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter des prochaines années.

Après sept heures de voyage et des souvenirs plein la tête, ce fut Abe qui vint les chercher à l'aéroport et ne put s'empêcher de les serrer dans ses bras

\- mais regardez vous tous les deux ! Vous êtes éblouissants ! Henry je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux et Jo très chère, tu es rayonnante !

La jeune femme fit un petit signe de tête, non sans rougir. Elle agrippa le bras d'Henry, en posant sa tête sur son épaule et évidemment la bague ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Abe, qui fit un petit sourire.

\- alors je présume qu'elle a dit oui ?

Jo lança un regard interrogateur à Henry, qui fit un sourire crispé

\- Abe est mon fils, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher ça

\- de toute façon je ne lui aurais pas laissé le choix. Mes félicitations, je suis vraiment très heureux pour vous deux. J'ai envie de dire il était temps, content d'avoir Jo dans la famille..

\- je te remercie Abe. Je suis vraiment contente d'en faire partie aussi.

Abe était sur un petit nuage. Voir tant d'amour se dégager entre eux. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter, son père ne serait plus jamais seul et Jo serait toujours la pour veiller sur lui et vice versa.

Sur le trajet jusqu'à parking, Abe les taquina

\- et sinon, je ne sais pas trop comment je dois t'appeler Jo.. maman ou je continue de t'appeler par ton prénom ?

Henry lança un regard à son fils mais il l'ignora et regarda Jo, qui ne savait quoi répondre

\- euh eh bien.. Tu fais comme tu le sens je suppose.. Mais je te le dis tout de suite, ça va faire vraiment bizarre si tu commences à m'appeler maman.

Henry ajouta

\- elle est de toute façon plus jeune que toi Abe donc un peu de respect.

Abe haussa les épaules

\- mais un jour elle finira bien par être plus vieille que moi mais bon je n'aurais pas le loisir de voir tout ça

Henry allait répliquer, ainsi que Jo mais il les en empêcha, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie

\- mais je vous surveillerais de la haut, comptez sur moi.

Henry se gratta la tête.. Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question de savoir si les morts surveillaient réellement, mais connaissant Abe, il en serait bien capable et sachant des fois ce qu'il faisait avec Jo. Elle sembla lire dans ses pensés et elle chuchota à Abe

\- d'accord tu veilleras sur nous, mais s'il te plait, fermes les yeux pendant les moments câlins.. Tu n'aimerais pas ce que tu vois.

\- Jo !

Henry avait crié plus fort qu'il ne le voulait et d'une petite voix aiguë accompagné d'un joli teint vermeil. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et rentrèrent dans la voiture, pour le trajet jusqu'à la boutique.

Avant d'entrer dans la boutique, Abe dit

\- alors, j'ai fais ce que vous m'avez demandé sinon. Toute l'équipe du poste et moi, ainsi que des amis antiquaires, on a déménage les meubles de Jo, enfin on a fait une petite brocante dans le voisinage et on les a vendu.

Il sortit alors de l'argent de sa poche et le donna à Jo

\- voila ! C'est tout ce que ça a rapporté.

Elle secoua la tête

\- oh mais non Abe ! Garde la monnaie pour toi, tu as été très gentil de t'en occuper.

Il incita et lui fourra les billets dans la main

\- je ne veux rien savoir Jo ! Toi et Pops vous allez vous marier, alors garde cet argent pour t'acheter des bricoles.. Des sous vêtements pour la lune de miel par exemple.

Abe esquiva la tape dans la tête que son père était sur le point de lui donner, avec un petit sourire sadique. Jo savait qu'elle ne pourrait avoir le dernier mot, alors elle le gratifia simplement d'un sourire.

Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et laissa le couple passer et la boutique était bizarrement plongée dans le noir.

\- mais qu'est ce..

Henry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des éclats de voix se firent entendre et chacun cria "surprise". La lumière s'alluma et leurs collègues étaient présents. Reece, Lucas et Hanson. Jo se précipita vers chacun d'eux

\- mais qu'est ce que vous faites tous la ? - demanda t-elle

Reece répondit

\- Abe nous a demandé de venir vous faire une petite surprise. Et c'est ce qu'on a fait

Henry se rapprocha d'eux et sourit, prenant Jo par la taille

\- eh bien c'est sacrément réussi

Lucas était en état de jubilation totale et dit

\- et il parait que vous avez une annonce à faire, donc on est tous venus.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent et se sourirent

\- effectivement, nous en avons une.

Il enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et elle tenu sa main, personne ne remarqua vraiment la bague à son doigt, sauf Reece qui tenta de garder un calme plat.

\- eh bien pendant notre séjour à Paris.. - commença Jo

Henry continua

\- lors d'une soirée très romantique..

\- plus que romantique je dirais..

\- j'ai demandé Jo en mariage

\- et j'ai dit oui.

Elle montra fièrement sa bague et se fut une pluie d'applaudissements qui retentit. Ils eurent le droit à des câlins, même Reece ne pouvait contenir son émotion et elle leur dit, tout en tapotant l'épaule d'Henry

\- j'ai toujours su que tous les deux vous alliez finir ensemble et je suis contente d'avoir été témoin de cet amour grandissant, félicitations

\- merci lieutenant - dirent-ils d'une seule voix et émus

Hanson les félicita également et plaisanta avec Henry

\- vous ne l'avez pas ramené en cloque mais en tant que votre future femme, c'est presque la même.

Henry lui répondit en riant

\- mais je ne sais pas encore.. Peut être ai je fait des miracles.

Il reçut un coup de coude de la part de sa fiancée et il lui embrassa délicatement le front.

\- vous le méritez amplement tous les deux - dit Lucas

\- merci Lucas - répondit Henry qui n'avait jamais paru aussi détendu de sa vie

Il regarda alors tout le monde et en serrant Jo contre lui, il dit

\- nous sommes vraiment ravis de partager ce bonheur avec vous tous.. Jo et moi, on ne pensait pas en arriver la.. De nouveau. Nous sommes entourés d'une très grande famille et on espère que tous vous nous ferez l'honneur d'être la pour notre mariage.

Ils applaudirent de nouveau le couple et promirent de faire part de leur présence. Jo distribua ensuite les cadeaux pour tout le monde, et Hanson se mit aux côtés d'Henry

\- prenez bien soin d'elle doc, ou vous allez à faire à moi.

Il sourit et ils se serrèrent la main

\- vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire détective. Je veillerais toujours sur Jo, peu importe la situation.

\- je suis ravi d'entendre ça alors.. Vous avez déjà prévu une date pour le mariage ou pas ?

Il secoua la tête

\- nous y réfléchirons. Jo m'a cependant, déjà fait une liste d'où la cérémonie pourrait avoir lieue mais nous avons besoin d'en parler pour la date et le mois.. Mais je pense que de toute façon, ça ne sera pas avant l'année prochaine et de préférence, quand les beaux jours seront revenus.

Henry détourna de nouveau son regard sur Jo qui discutait joyeusement avec Lucas et Reece. Elle sentit le regard de son fiancé et ils restèrent à s'observer sans dire un seul mot, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Elle lui murmura du bout des lèvres "je t'aime" et Henry fit de même.

Abe assistait de loin à la scène, et était vraiment très heureux de voir autant d'amour, son père si décontracté, heureux comme jamais. Une véritable ambiance familiale régnait et ce, pour encore quelques années.


	54. Épilogue

**Heya boys and girls(plus de filles je sais lol). Voila donc il fallait bien que ça arrive mais voici le dernier chapitre ou enfin l'épilogue comme vous pouvez le voir !**

 **N'empêche vous avez eu cette histoire pendant presque 4 mois lol. Donc voila comme on ne peut pas poster de lien directement ici si vous êtes intéressés par ma nouvelle histoire, vous allez la retrouver dans mes "stories" sous le nom de "Conséquences".**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à celle ci, mais bon ça j'en parle dans le topic. Sinon merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai été vraiment ravie de partager cette première fanfic sur Forever avec vous, heureuse du dénouement que cela a eu.**

 **Donc voila, je ne vais pas faire un pavé encore (je le fais assez comme ça lol). Merci tout le monde, et j'espère vous retrouvez sur la prochaine, ne me laissez pas tomber, j'ai trop de mal déjà avec celle ci haha.**

 **Sinon la fin de celle ci est comme qui dirait un peu "fluffy" mais bon en même temps il n'y avait plus rien à faire donc j'allais pas me fatiguer non plus lol.**

 **Tchous tout le monde.**

* * *

Un an après, Jo et Henry avaient fixés leur mariage au mois de juin, peu avant l'arrivée de l'été et le temps avait été avec eux de toute manière. Ils n'avaient eu qu'une petite cérémonie avec leurs collègues de travail, des amis de Abe et c'était tout. Jo qui avait coupé les liens avec son père depuis qu'elle était devenue flic, lui avait tout de même fait parvenir un faire-part, avec sa photo de mariage dedans. Au moins il serait ce qu'il était devenu de sa petite fille.

De plus, elle ne voulait pas l'encombrer avec son secret désormais. Le secret qu'elle partageait avec Henry et dont personne n'était au courant, même au bout d'un an. Lucas avait bien tenu son rôle et ne les avaient jamais balancé.

Le mariage avait eu lieu à la mairie d'abord, mais ensuite ils avaient loués une petite chapelle dans un coin reculé de Miami, là où Jo avait souhaité se marier. Au soleil, au bord de mer, dans le fond, pour lui rappeler ses racines hispaniques. La fête avait eu lieue dans un grand hôtel : Le mandarin Oriental, et tout le monde avait prit beaucoup de plaisir.

La nourriture était délicieuse et les mariés vraiment magnifiques et d'autant plus amoureux. D'ailleurs, au moment où Jo était arrivée dans l'allée centrale avec Abe à son bras, Henry avait eu du mal à refermer sa bouche, tellement sa belle était en beauté. Elle avait choisi une robe simple, qui n'avait pas une très longue traine mais c'était cette simplicité, qui faisait qu'Henry l'aimait de plus en plus à chaque jour.

Les voeux qu'ils avaient échangés étaient si émouvants, que tout le monde avait fini en larmes et même Reece avait plaisanté en leur disant, qu'elle n'était pas la pour perdre son maquillage.

Jo, elle même, avait été incapable de retenir ses émotions. Ils avaient ensuite prit quelques photos sur la plage de sable fin, Lucas se chargeait de faire le photographe et il était dans un état de jubilation que personne ne pouvait imaginer.

Les photos ressortaient bien l'amour qu'il y avait entre Jo et Henry, et le panorama était simplement à couper le souffle. Si d'autant, ils avaient fait tout leur mariage en Floride, et ils auraient même pu y passer leur lune de miel vu la grandeur de l'hôtel, Henry voulait emmener la jeune femme ailleurs. Comme ils étaient déjà allés à Paris, il décida de lui concocter tout autre chose pour la lune de miel et ce fut donc cette fois ci, en Inde et pour voir le véritable Taj Mahal, qu'il emmena sa belle femme. Il avait réservé la suite nuptiale, dans un hôtel qui donnait vue sur le monument de l'Inde.

Ils avaient passés les meilleurs jours de leur vie, et évidemment en tant que nouveaux mariés, ils n'avaient pas manqués d'en profiter.

Dans toute les vies d'immortels qu'ils auraient à passer ensemble, Henry savait qu'il allait faire découvrir à Jo, des tas de pays et de cultures et sans doute qu'elle pourrait parler autant de langues que lui très rapidement.

La vie avait reprit son cours et Henry avait demandé à Jo si elle souhaitait emménager dans une maison plus cosy où ils seraient tous les deux mais la jeune femme avait décliné l'offre, lui disant qu'ils étaient très bien avec Abe et que c'était la véritable ambiance familiale dont ils avaient besoin.

Abe s'amusait d'ailleurs à la taquiner en l'appelant "maman" de temps à autre, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Henry vu que Jo était encore bien jeune pour en être à ce niveau.

Par le bon travail que tous les deux ils faisaient en étant sur le terrain, le lieutenant avait décidé de promouvoir Jo et de la laisser prendre sa place.. La jeune femme ne voulait vraiment pas mais elle insista, lui disant que de toute façon, elle était toujours la si elle avait besoin mais qu'il était temps qu'elle passe la main à quelqu'un de plus jeune et qui pourrait produire du travail de qualité.

Du coup dans le même temps, Lucas n'était plus simple assistant du légiste, par son excellent travail, Henry l'avait promu lui même légiste. Ils étaient donc tous les deux au même grade, et Reece avait décidé de coller le nom d'Henry sur les portes de la morgue, faisant de lui le chef principal des légistes.

Hanson très heureux de la promotion de Jo, qui lui promit qu'ils resteraient quand même partenaires et étant donné qu'elle ne voulait pas rester cloitrée derrière un bureau, Reece lui assura d'être la lorsqu'elle serait sur le terrain, mais que les ordres devaient venir d'elle désormais.

La vie continuait donc son petit bonhomme de chemin. Adam était totalement hors jeu et ne reviendrait plus jamais. Les affaires étaient bien moins lourdes depuis ces cas catastrophiques.

Et un matin, Henry tournait et retournait en rond dans la boutique. Abe le regardait en secouant la tête, tout en souriant

\- ça va bien se passer

\- j'espère bien.. Enfin j'en sais rien.. Tu sais les choses ne sont pas forcément en ma faveur dans ce domaine.

Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- tu verras bien. Mais je n'ai pas trop de doutes

Jo descendit les marches, Henry s'approcha en vitesse d'elle, à deux doigts de se casser une jambe.

\- alors ? Ça a marché cette fois ou pas ?

Jo regarda Abe qui attendait également une réponse. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle balança sa tête

\- oui oui ! Ça a marché ! Je suis enceinte Henry, et je viens d'appeler mon médecin traitant pour confirmer ma prise de sang.. De 9 semaines !

Abe ne put retenir le cri de joie qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Henry attrapa Jo et la souleva avant de lui donner un langoureux baiser

\- je n'arrive pas à le croire. Ça a enfin marché.. Je pensais que je n'arriverais jamais à avoir d'enfant moi même.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

\- la preuve que si.

\- je vais enfin être grand frère - s'enjailla Abe, qui était autant émus que les deux futurs parents.

Ils rigolèrent et se rejoignirent pour une longue étreinte familiale, les deux hommes, touchant chacun le ventre encore flasque de Jo. Le jeune couple avait tenté plusieurs fois, jusqu'à présent sans succès et Henry pensait que tout ceci était à cause de sa condition et celle de Jo et finalement, après plusieurs essais, un mini Morgan était en route..

Mais en aurait-il seulement un ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savait encore, mais une chose était sûre, ils allaient être la famille la plus heureuse et pour les prochains siècles à venir.

 **FIN**


End file.
